Eternidad
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: -CAPÍTULO 20 SUBIDO- Atem ha vencido a Yugi, significa que se quedará toda la eternidad en el presente, sin embargo, le es otorgado un cuerpo propio y tiene que vivir su vida como Atem Muto, el "hermano gemelo" de Yugi. Por otro lado, Anzu está feliz de que se haya quedado, pero no faltan problemas para que se interpongan en la pareja para aceptar sus sentimientos. Un poco JonoXMai
1. Un mismo deseo

**Mi primer fic de YGO! u_u No discriminen XD AMO la pareja de Atem y Anzu jejeje así que para los otros fans este fic :'D**

Capítulo 1: _Un mismo deseo._

— ¡Utilizaré a "renace el monstruo" para regresar a… Osiris, el dragón de los Cielos!

Dicho y hecho, el dragón apareció frente a él.

— ¡Ataca al Mago silencioso!

.

.

.

Cero, tras este ataque sus puntos se redujeron a cero. Todos estaban en shock. Yugi… Yugi había perdido.

Cierta castaña de ojos azules sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. ¡El faraón ganó!... Pero, Yugi perdió. No sabía si sentirse feliz, porque Atem se quedaba, o triste porque su otro amigo haya perdido y además… el faraón jamás podría descansar en paz, quedándose en este mundo. Apretó los puños. Vio a su amigo dejarse caer de rodillas y caían pequeñas gotas saladas al suelo. Era de esperarse que estuviese frustrado. Atem no podría descansar en paz, jamás. Incluso el mismo ganador expresaba una profunda tristeza. Y eso hizo que una duda asaltara su mente. ¿Y si no quería quedarse con ellos?

— Supongo que el faraón tendrá que quedarse. — Murmuró Ishizu luego de un incómodo silencio. — Tendrá que regresar al rompecabezas, faraón. — Lo miró.

Este solo asintió, sin mostrar alguna expresión en especial. Se acercó a la lápida donde reposaban los artículos, pero al tener el rompecabezas en sus manos… No sucedió nada. Frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No puedo. — Fue lo único que pudo decir. — ¿Por qué no puedo regresar al rompecabezas?

Ishizu y Marik se acercaron a él. La mayor tomó el objeto entre sus manos y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar su energía en él… Los abrió de golpe.

—… ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿A…? ¿A qué te refieres, Ishizu? — Se atrevió a hablar la castaña.

Atem la miró, pero esta rápidamente apartó sus ojos de él y prefirió enfocarse en la respuesta de la mujer. No tenía valor de verlo a la cara, por sus deseos egoístas de que él se quedara, se cumplió y… No podía sentirse peor en aquellos momentos.

— El faraón no puede volver a ser el espíritu del rompecabezas como antes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Preguntó el rubio al acercarse a su mejor amigo, que seguía arrodillado mirando el suelo.

—… Por alguna razón, el faraón ya no puede volver al rompecabezas del milenio, sin embargo le pertenece. Creo que al ser destinado quedarse en esta época y mundo… Se le ha otorgado el cuerpo humano.

Atem se miró a si mismo sin poder creérselo. Tenía finalmente un cuerpo propio. Miró a Yugi que había alzado la vista al escuchar lo último.

—…

— Hermana, ¿estás segura?

— Completamente.

—… Vaya, Atem. Eres de carne y hueso. — Opinó el rubio.

Él seguía en silencio, mirando a la castaña que se negaba a mirarle. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera con él? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? De seguro estaba triste de que Yugi haya perdido. ¿Acaso no estaba feliz de que se quedara? Él estaba feliz, se quedaría con sus amigos. Sí, era inevitable sentirse melancólico por no volver y descansar en paz, pero podía vivir como una persona normal como sus amigos, y quería estar con ellos hasta el final.

— "_¿Acaso Anzu no piensa lo mismo?"_ — Miró el cartucho con tristeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un gran escándalo. Todo fue un gran escándalo. La madre de Yugi no se podía creer que había "un espíritu" en el rompecabezas de su hijo, ¡además idéntico a él! Salvo por sus ojos y su forma de mirar, claro. Estuvieron hablando horas respecto al tema con ella, hasta que comprendió y se encariñó en tan solo segundos con el "nuevo miembro de la familia". Como se llamaba Atem, no se lo cambiarían, salvo que le otorgarían el apellido Muto. Yugi se quedó con el rompecabezas, para que Atem tuviese espacio con su cartucho, que curiosamente lo observaba de reojo constantes veces. Habían llegado agotados por la ardua batalla, pero veía a su "ahora hermano gemelo" sentado en su escritorio mirando seriamente el cartucho.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—… Dime, Yugi. ¿Acaso no querían que me quedara?

— ¡N-No es eso! — Se levantó rápidamente de la cama para mirarlo mejor. Entonces lo notó, la mirada que irradiaba Atem era una profunda tristeza. ¿Por qué? — ¿Acaso querías irte?

—… Quería que ganaras. — Admitió. — Pero el quedarme aquí, también lo quise. Ustedes están aquí, conmigo. Pero me atormenta algo… Y demasiado. — Yugi le lanzó una mirada de hacerle continuar. — Me pregunto si Jonouchi, Honda… Anzu… Y los demás hubiesen querido que me fuera.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Jonouchi, no me dirigió la palabra en el trayecto de vuelta. Honda te acompañó… Anzu… Anzu ni siquiera me mira directamente, como si fuese…-

— ¡No pienses eso! — Negó rápidamente. — Jonouchi-kun, Honda y Anzu estaban un poco preocupados por mí, pero eso todo. Ellos te aprecian mucho. — La verdad él también había notado lo distantes que estaban sus amigos con Atem, creyó que era su imaginación, pero se equivocó al escuchar las palabras de él. — Habla con los chicos mañana. Además, tendrás que ir a la escuela.

— ¿Con qué uniforme? — Preguntó desinteresadamente mientras jugaba con la pequeña cadena de su cartucho.

—… Buena pregunta. ¡Ah! Jonouchi-kun tiene dos uniformes. Podríamos…

Se mordió la lengua al ver la mirada de Atem aún más apagada.

— Lo siento.

— Es mi culpa, no te disculpes. — Se encogió de hombros, pero el tono de su voz sonó amargo.

Yugi no quiso seguir hablando. Murmuró un débil buenas noches y trató de dormir, aunque no pudo, sabiendo que Atem tampoco.

Apenas los rayos del sol salieron, ambos se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido. Atem, quien estaba acostado en el suelo, no le importó y siguió observando el cartucho en un aire ausente. Yugi se levantó para llamar a su mejor amigo.

—… _¿Hola?_

— ¡Jonouchi-kun! — Sonrió.

— _¡Ah, Yugi! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?!_ — El pequeño se encogió por el grito.

— ¿Me prestas tu uniforme de repuesto?

— _¿Ah?_

— Es para Atem. — Un largo silencio se hizo a través de la línea. —… ¿Jono…-?

— _Muy bien. Te lo daré cuando te vayamos a buscar junto con los chicos._ — Le interrumpió y le colgó. El pequeño sintió un peso muerto en el estómago. ¿Por qué sus amigos…?

Subió a su habitación, donde Atem se encontraba dormido. Algo muy raro en él. Se acercó y vio que tenía el cartucho en su mano, fuertemente agarrado. No sabía por qué, pero al parecer eso se había vuelto mucho más importante que… El rompecabezas. Miró el artículo milenario que reposaba en su cama. Se vistió y se lo colocó. Se acercó al faraón para despertarlo.

— Atem… Despierta, llegaremos tarde…— Su voz sonó triste, decaída. ¿Cómo no? Estaba preocupado por su "hermano" y sus amigos actuaban raro con él. Lo entristecía, antes ellos sonreían juntos, con él, dándole un propósito de seguir adelante. ¿Por qué ahora actuaban de esa manera?

El mayor abrió los ojos sin mucho esfuerzo, pero se podía ver que estaba cansado. Se levantó y se fue al baño, sin decir nada. Escuchó el sonido del agua correr… Sí, necesitaba relajarse. Un baño lo haría despertar.

— ¡Yugi, Atem! ¡Sus amigos están aquí!

Agradecía que su madre y que su abuelo siguieran tratando a Atem como una persona normal y miembro de la familia. De verdad lo agradecía. No supo por qué fue tan frío, pero al ver a sus amigos afuera, ni siquiera los saludó, agarró la bolsa que traía Jonouchi y volvió a entrar, dejándolos afuera. Ni él entendió por qué hizo eso, pero… Se sentía verdaderamente mal por el faraón. No podía permitir que sus propios amigos le hicieran eso a su _hermano mayor._

Luego de unos quince minutos, Atem salió del baño ya vestido. Ocultó el cartucho debajo de su camisa y agarró una de las mochilas de Yugi.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó al notar la mirada de Yugi posada en él.

—… Nada. — Se rio algo avergonzado. — Es solo que a pesar de que seamos casi iguales, me hace gracia que seas más alto que yo.

Atem volvió su vista al espejo, donde se podían ver ambos. Era cierto, se podría decir que él media un metro ochenta, o algo similar. Si que había crecido al otorgar cuerpo propio. No lo había notado. El pequeño Yugi apenas le llegaba en el hombro. Sonrió, siempre le hacía sonreír cuando se mostraba triste.

— Sí, tiene algo de gracia. — Se rio y salió de la habitación, seguido del pequeño. No les apeteció desayunar, así que salieron enseguida, encontrándose con los tres chicos, que forzaron una sonrisa.

Atem no se molestó en disimular su tristeza. Hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo mientras que su "hermano" los saludaba. Los cinco se encaminaron a la escuela mientras que Jonouchi hablaba animadamente con Honda y Yugi, dejando a cierta pareja un poco más atrás.

En ambos había un gran e incómodo silencio. Atem tensó la mandíbula, estaba molesto, frustrado y triste. No lograba comprender por qué sus amigos actuaban de esa manera, quizá ellos solo estaban con él porque estaba en el cuerpo de Yugi. Esa idea lo deprimió más y bajó la vista, siendo incapaz de tratar de buscar una forma de hablar con la castaña a su lado

Pero sus ideas eran muy distintas a las de Anzu en aquellos momentos, estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y triste. La silenciosa presencia de él le intrigaba, su tristeza reflejada en esos ojos violeta que ella anhelaba con todo su ser hacían opacar su brillo. Además, seguía sintiéndose culpable por sus deseos egoístas de que Atem se quedara en este mundo. Pero… ¡Necesitaba saber si él quería quedarse con ellos?

—… Estás muy callado. — Susurró. — ¿Sucede algo malo?

— Eso mismo quería preguntarte. — Preguntó alzando su vista para mirarla. Su corazón dolió al verla apartar su vista de él cuando él se giró a verla.

— Yo…-

— ¡Chicos, nos adelantaremos! — Anunció Yugi.

La pareja se giró para ver al trío salir corriendo y ambos detuvieron su caminata a la escuela. Atem se giró a verla, Anzu seguía mirando el camino donde Yugi había desaparecido con sus amigos.

-Con los chicos-

— ¿De qué querías hablarnos, Yugi? — Detuvieron carrera al ocultarse. — Además, estás actuando extraño.

— Eso es lo que yo quería saber. — Expresó con tristeza, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos. — ¿Qué les sucede con Atem? Ahora él es mi hermano, parte de la familia, no pueden tratarlo de esa manera.

—… ¿Cuál manera?

— Han sido muy fríos con él, siendo que él apenas procesa la idea de quedarse aquí.

Jonouchi y Honda miraron el suelo. El rubio levantó la cabeza y mostrarse sincero.

— Lo sentimos, Yugi. Nosotros… No. — Se corrigió. — Por lo menos creo yo, que… Es egoísta lo que pensé.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Quería que él se quedara, pero nunca creí que se cumpliría… Y me sentí horrendamente mal.

— ¡Jonouchi! — Exclamó sorprendido el chico de cabello castaño. — Yo… Creí que era el único que pensaba de esa manera.

—… Entonces todos no se acercan a él porque sienten culpa. — Dedujo el menor. Sus amigos asintieron tristes. — No creo que él se moleste ni se resienta con ustedes. Anoche… Anoche me dijo que él quería que yo ganara. — Al ver las miradas de sus amigos, prosiguió continuar. — Pero también me confesó que no se arrepentía de todos modos, ya que estaba con nosotros, sus amigos. Por eso... Él no se siente mal al respecto. Admitía que se sentía un poco triste de no poder regresar, pero sabía que esa tristeza desaparecería con nosotros.

Jonouchi subió la vista y sonrió.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy mismo lo invitamos a comer unas hamburguesas de disculpas! — Gritó emocionado. — Aunque no tengo dinero…

— Aportemos todos. — Sonrió.

— ¡Muy bien! — Pero algo lo desconcertó. — Pero… Anzu también ha estado actuando muy raro.

— Ah…— Yugi maldijo mentalmente al escucharse su voz apagada. ¿Cómo no? Hace mucho que había notado que Anzu no lo miraba a él, miraba a…— Siento que… Atem y Anzu deben solucionar esto a solas.

— ¿Y por qué? — Preguntó ingenuamente. — ¿Acaso se van a declarar o qué?

— ¿Tú crees que ellos sientas algo el uno por el otro? — Preguntó el castaño.

Yugi quería contestar, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Soy el más despistado y se nota a kilómetros que Anzu está enamorada de Atem!

Yugi apretó los labios.

—… Pues sí, eso es muy probable. — Mostró una mueca de preocupación. — Pero Atem es todo un misterio, nunca me ha contado sobre sus sentimientos hacia alguien. Solo me contaba el aprecio que siente hacia todos nosotros, pero no ha habido ningún sentimiento en especial.

— Pues, creo que ambos se apegaron mucho un tiempo.

— ¿Eh?

— Sé que es malo recordar los momentos difíciles, pero cuando…— Honda se rascó la nuca. — El sello de Orichalcos robó tu alma, hubieron muchos problemas para tratar de alcanzar a Dartz. Apenas comenzamos el camino, nos tuvimos que separar. Anzu y Atem se fueron juntos y cuando los volví a ver, estaban _muy_ juntitos.

Yugi solo se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés, cosa que fue muy mal disimulado por el punto de vista de sus amigos.

— Llegaremos tarde.

— ¿Qué hay de Atem y de Anzu?

— De seguro ya llegaron.

Y como predijo el tricolor, allí estaban. Todos miraban curiosamente a Atem, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana con una expresión decaída. Yugi sintió que algo andaba mal, vio a Anzu que tenía rodeada su cabeza por sus brazos, sentada en su puesto. Los tres se acercaron a ella preocupados.

— ¿Anzu? ¿Qué ocurre?

—… Te-Tengo sueño. — Su voz sonó quebrada, pésima excusa.

Jonouchi fijó su vista en Atem, quien se había girado para apreciar a la castaña con tristeza. Ya volvería con Anzu, pero con el faraón tenía un asunto pendiente. Se acercó y se sentó en frente de él.

— ¡Hola, Atem! — El aludido se giró rápidamente sin advertir su presencia. — Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. — Sonrió. — Pero de eso lo hablaremos después. Ahora dime, tu cara parece la de un cadáver y Anzu está llorando. ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

Atem apenas pudo procesar la información, creería cualquier cosa… Pero, ¿Anzu estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue su culpa?

— ¿Está llorando?

— No sabemos el por qué, pero por lo menos déjame saber qué pasó entre ustedes para ver si tú eres el causante de su llanto. — Se tornó serio. — Anda, escúpelo.

Atem metió su mano dentro de la camisa, dejando ver el cartucho y lo miró con melancolía. ¿De verdad era su culpa?

_F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k_

"— _¡Chicos, nos adelantaremos!_

_Atem volvió su vista hacia ella, esperando una respuesta de lo anterior._

—… _¿Y bien?_

— _Yo…— Se mordió el labio._

— _Anzu…— Susurró su nombre con tristeza. Esta finalmente lo miró, pero sus ojos se estaban llenos de lágrimas. — ¿Acaso…? ¿…No querías que me quedara?... ¿Eras mi mejor amiga solamente por Yugi?_

_Anzu no contestó. ¿Era su mejor amiga? ¡Quién lo diría!_

—… _No…— Contestó._

— _Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿No somos amigos?_

_No, no podía decirle. Si lo hacía, él la odiaría para siempre, por sus deseos tan aprovechados de la situación._

_Atem, al sentir más silencio, lo tomó como una respuesta negativa. Quizá le daba pena decirlo, la comprendía. Al principio siempre fue muy frío e indiferente con ella, su aspecto oscuro la asustó muchas veces. No le extrañaba que ella no le agradara y hablara con él por cortesía._

—… _Ya veo. — Anzu alzó la vista confundida. — Bueno, aunque no te agrade, déjame llevarte para que los demás no se preocupen._

_Comenzó a caminar, agarrándola de la mano, ya que ella no se había movido. Al llegar se separó rápidamente de ella, no quería incomodarla y miró cualquier cosa que no fuese ella."_

Le sorprendió que Jonouchi siguiera serio desde que comenzó su relato. Escuchó un sonoro suspiro del rubio.

— No te afliges, amigo. Creo que a Anzu le sucedió lo mismo que a nosotros, verás…-

— ¡Buenos días alumnos!

Todos se levantaron, Jonouchi dio un respingo y se levantó rápidamente.

— Cómo siempre, en vez de estudiar, va picoteando, Katsuya. — Ironizó el profesor. El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Y como siempre, los que se hacen llamar profesores son unos corruptos.

Todos se giraron para ver al responsable de esa voz, que se situaba en el rincón del salón.

—… ¿Quién es usted?

Este sonrió.

— Muto. Atem Muto.

Los murmullos no se tardaron en procesar, miraban repetidamente al nuevo y al pequeño que estaba un poco más alejado de su hermano.

— Así que… Usted es el alumno nuevo. Ya es su primer día y quiere quedarse en detención.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por defender a un amigo?

— ¡Me ha insultado!

— Yo dije eso al aire. — Sonrió victorioso. — Si usted se sintió identificado, no es mi problema.

Anzu lo miró sorprendida, ¡era todo un rebelde! El hombre no dijo nada y a regañadientes, comenzó a pasar lista.

Ya en el descanso, Atem y Jonouchi habían discutido sobre el tema de Anzu y los pensamientos que tuvieron sobre la batalla.

— ¡No nos odies! — Se inclinó. Atem suspiró.

— Sinceramente no creí que pensaran aquello, pero me alaga. — Sonrió con melancolía. — Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Anzu.

— Tú siempre tan noble. — Lo abrazó. Atem soltó un bufido. — Oye, ¿y qué fue eso al comenzar las clases? ¡Gracias, viejo! ¡A ese idiota no lo soporto!

— Pues… No fue nada. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Bien, como recompensa, iré a buscar a Anzu por ti. Quédate aquí. — Salió corriendo.

— No es nece…— Ya se había ido.

Se sentó en el suelo y volvió nuevamente su vista al cartucho. No sabía por qué, pero Anzu era muy especial para él, tanto en su vida pasada como en aquellos momentos, era la única amiga que tenía además de Mana, pero era diferente… Lo que sentía por Anzu era diferente.

_Continuará…_

**No me odien es mi primer fic de YuGiOh! Sinceramente el final destruyó mi corazón u-u Lo vi como hace tres años. Ahora, me dio por leer el manga y ES TAN OBVIO que Anzu ama a Atem, sin embargo me da aun duda sobre lo que ÉL siente por ella, amistad o amor pero en este fic es AMOOOOOOOR WIIIII JEJEJEJ Ya u-u Reviews?**


	2. El verdadero problema

**Para que sepan,SUBO CADA CAPITULO CADA DOS O TRES FINES DE SEMANA, ahora lo subo demostrándoles que digo la verdad:'D Bueno agradecimientos a:**

**Nely: La primera persona que me comentó :'D jijiji gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora, me alagas n_n**

**Keri: Si, yo también hubiese querido que eso pasara que Atem ganara, condenado Yugi u,u pero me cae bien **

**DarkRose00: Oh si, Atem es todo un rebelde es que como en la temporada cero es tan rudo y pasa rescatando a Anzu… jejeje no es de la mejor calidad la serie porque es antigua, pero es interesante y divertida allí muestra el principio de la historia y es taaaan lindo como Atem defiende incontables veces a Anzu…**

**Ahora… Al demente que me comentó mucho XD: Tarrant Hightopp:**

**Holo :'D Gracias por tus desesperados comentarios y tus huelgas de hambre aunque fuesen solo horas… Bueno jejeje yo hace una semana más o menos comencé a leer el manga de YuGiOh y aun me da mucha pena que Atem se haya ido… Y SIN ANZU! D': Pero luego me pregunté… "Y si hubiese ganado?" Y así nació mi fic n_n No mueras necesito a mis amados lectores con vida :'c Bueno como dice arriba, tendrás que esperar cada dos o tres semanas en los fines de semana ya que tengo clases, apenas tengo 15 años pero me ENCANTA EL ANIME y todo lo referente a Asia n.n Bueno, eso es todo**

**Muchos más me comentaron pero duraría más esto que el cap :c…**

**Vayamos al capítulo:**

**POR CIERTO! ¡PONDRÉ RECUERDOS DE ESCENAS DE LA TEMPORADA CERO!**

Capítulo 2: _El verdadero problema._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"— _¡ANZU! — Esta iba a caer, pero tiró de ella y la abrazó con tal de que no cayera del precipicio._

—… _¿Eh? ¿Yugi?"_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

De nuevo ese recuerdo. Sí, la había salvado muchas veces… Ya había perdido la cuenta. Soltó un suspiró. ¿Dónde había ido Atem con Jonouchi?

— ¡ANZU!

— "_Y hablando del demonio…"_— Se giró para ver al rubio. — ¿Qué sucede, Jonouchi?

Este iba a hablar, pero el timbre de volver a clases los hizo dar un respingo. Luego de unos segundos vieron entrar a sus compañeros, entre ellos iban los "nuevos hermanos". El menor expresaba una mirada pensativa, mientras que el otro una culpable. Anzu apretó los labios. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Estaba triste por creer que ella no quería ser su amiga? Tenía que aclarárselo, pero también significaría revelarle su egoísmo. Antes de seguir con las clases, Jonouchi se acercó.

— Atem quiere hablar contigo después de clases. — Susurró.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras en el mundo que esperaba escuchar.

.

.

.

Yugi alistó su mochila para salir con sus amigos, pero Jonouchi le había contado que primero dejarían un momento a la cierta pareja a solas para arreglar sus problemas de una buena vez. El pequeño no pudo evitar sentirse triste, él tenía unos fuertes sentimientos hacia Anzu, pero sabía muy bien que ella jamás lo miraría más que un amigo.

Atem también lo sabía, sobre los sentimientos del chico, ya que estando bastante tiempo en el alma del pequeño, había descubierto todos sus dolores y miedos, uno de ellos, el que Anzu se alejara de él por decirle sus sentimientos. El faraón se había prometido a sí mismo, incluso en su vida pasada, JAMÁS enamorarse. ¿La razón? Simple, no podía exponerla al peligro y solo lograría más complicaciones, descuidando a los demás. Y en el presente se lo impedía por Yugi, ya que desde que conoció a Anzu, siempre se sintió atraído por ella, lo demostró muchas veces, pero tenía que apartarse, él deseaba que su "hermano" fuese feliz. No podía opacar la felicidad de sus amigos a costa de la suya. Ya suficiente daño había causado.

— Acompañaremos a Honda a su casa para ir por dinero para que almorcemos todos juntos. — Anunció el rubio. — Atem, Anzu. ¿Podemos vernos en el parque? — Ambos asintieron. — Muy bien, ¡nos vemos!

Los tres salieron corriendo, mientras que la ojiazul junto con el ojivioleta se encaminaban al parque sin mucha prisa. Al llegar, se sentaron en la hierba, bajo un árbol para tomar un descanso por el día tan tenso.

El chico apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, Anzu la imitó, a su lado.

—…

—…

—… Anzu.

— ¿Mm? — No tenía valor para hablar.

— Jonouchi y Honda me pidieron disculpas…— Anzu se giró a verlo confundida. — Porque… Creyeron que por su egoísmo, el deseo de que yo me quedara se había cumplido. Se sentían avergonzados y culpables... — Susurró sin mirarla aún. — Hay algo que quiero saber, Anzu.

—… ¿Y qué es?

Atem finalmente se giró a verla en un semblante serio.

— ¿Tú sentiste… o pensaste lo mismo?... ¿Por eso has estado evitándome? ¿O hay algo que te desagrada de mí?

— ¡Jamás me desagradarías, Atem! — Contestó rápidamente. El chico se mostró un poco sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor. — Es solo que… Yo me siento de la misma manera que Jono y Honda.

—… ¿Sientes? ¿Por qué aún?— La castaña sollozó. Atem la miró sorprendido. ¡De nuevo estaba llorando! — Lo siento, yo…-

— La única que debería disculparse soy yo. — Le interrumpió. — Nunca quise… Desear tan ingratamente que te quedaras. Pero… Eres mi amigo, estuviste ahí cuando te necesité. Cuando necesité valor… Y el que te fueras… En tan solo pensarlo, se me hizo más difícil… ¡No quería que te fueras!

.

.

.

—… Anzu. — Sonrió conmovido por las palabras de la castaña. — No llores. Yo sé que no fue con intención. Por un momento creí que ustedes no me apreciaban. — Su mirada se tornó melancólica. — Pero ahora… Oyendo esto de tus labios… Me hace sentir muy alagado. — Se rio con tristeza. — Lamento haberte hecho pasar por un mal momento, pero jamás los odiaría por algo tan noble.

Anzu le miró unos segundos en total silencio, mientras más lágrimas escapaban y corrían por sus mejillas. Atem, ya un poco frustrado por ver que la chica seguía llorando, retiró las últimas lágrimas que cayeron en el rostro de la chica. Recordó que Yugi le había enseñado a "ser un caballero". Lo era, pero hacer algo como eso… Sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó. La ojiazul la miró entre sorprendida y maravillada.

El faraón no tuvo más opción que apartar la vista de ella con sus mejillas ardiendo. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué en el presente hacían ese tipo de cosas?

— Gracias, Atem. — Sonrió aliviada. Él la comprendía, por eso se sentía feliz de amar a ese tipo de persona.

— No es nada. — Sonrió ya un poco más calmado.

— ¡Atem, Anzu!

Ambos miraron a Yugi, a Honda y a Jonouchi correr hacia ellos.

— ¡Tenemos el dinero! ¡Esto va por nuestra cuenta para celebrar que ya eres parte de nosotros! — Anunció el rubio. El faraón sonrió.

— Gracias, chicos. — Se colocó de pie y extendió su mano a Anzu. — Anda, arriba.

La castaña sonrió y tomó su mano con un poco de nerviosismo. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el trío presente.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? — El tono de Honda sonó pícaro. La pareja los miraron con un sonrojo en el rostro.

— ¡N-No! ¡No es lo que…!

— ¿Lo que pensamos? ¿Acaso no se reconciliaron? — Preguntó Yugi con una sonrisa traviesa.

Habían picado el anzuelo. Anzu se mordió el labio mientras que Atem les lanzaba una mirada asesina a los tres.

— ¡Tranquilo, Atem! ¡Ahora a comer! — Le animó el rubio mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo.

Fueron a Burguer World. Tanto al faraón como a la castaña le entraron unos melancólicos recuerdos. La primera vez que se vieron de verdad, la primera vez que la salvó. Ambos suspiraron, provocando un desconcierto en sus tres amigos restantes. La pareja solo se sonrojo y no dijeron nada. El resto de la tarde fue divertido, incluso se habían dado cuenta de que Atem era alguien muy diferente a lo que pensaban, sí, era muy inteligente por su vida pasada, pero también demostraba ser igual de bromista como Jonouchi, pero su buen sentido del deber como Honda en algunos sentidos.

En el atardecer, Yugi, Atem y Anzu se dirigían a la casa de los hermanos. Anzu se quedaría sola en su casa, sin embargo aceptó la invitación de los "gemelos" para pasar el rato.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Anunció el menor. Silencio. — ¿Hola?

Atem llegó al comedor y encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

— Yugi. — Lo llamó. El pequeño llegó junto con la ojiazul. — El abuelo y la señora Muto salieron. No volverán hasta la otra semana.

— No la llames señora Muto. — Se rio. — Ahora es tu madre.

Atem sonrió, pero Anzu pudo ver un poco de tristeza en ellos.

— ¿Atem? ¿Cómo era tu madre?

El aludido le miró sorprendido por la pregunta, luego miró a Yugi, que se veía interesado por la pregunta.

— No tengo muchos recuerdos de ella. — Se encogió de hombros. — Murió cuando apenas era un niño.

Anzu se maldijo a sí misma mentalmente.

— Lo siento. — Susurró. El faraón sonrió.

— Está bien. De todos modos, sabía que me lo preguntarían, solo que no esperaba que fueras tu quien me preguntara.

El resto de la tarde, estuvieron conversando sobre la vida de los tres, habían cosas entre los tres que no sabían y les sorprendió bastante. La confianza se había fortalecido considerablemente.

Anzu no sabía si sentirse más enamorada de la cuenta, Atem era muy comprensivo en todos los sentidos, pero bastante sincero, si no estaba de acuerdo en algo, por más cruel u ofensor que sonara, lo decía. Le conmovió ver como este jugaba con el cartucho que ella le regaló de vez en cuando conversaban y se contestaban preguntas tontas.

— ¿Y…? ¿Alguna vez habías estado comprometido? — Preguntó el menor.

Atem frunció el ceño.

— ¿Bromeas? Buscar esposa en el antiguo Egipto fue más difícil que recuperar todas las cartas de los Dioses. — Bufó. — Muchas pretendientes me presentaron cuando tenía 14 años, pero las rechacé a todas.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — Anzu se mordió el labio. La pregunta había salido sin querer.

— Simple. — Sonrió mirándola de una manera especial. — Ninguna me llenaba. — Miró su cartucho. — Es extraño, se supone que en mi tiempo, las chicas a los 14 o 15 años se deben mostrar maduras y respetables ante la gente, sin embargo era yo el sin vergüenza que las rechazaba por aburridas. — Se rio.

Anzu sonrió mirando también el objeto. Yugi solo mostró una sonrisa forzada.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Yugi despertó enfermo, debido a una intoxicación. Algo muy raro. Atem se encaminó a la escuela, hasta toparse con Anzu.

— Buenos días. — Boró su sonrisa al verlo solo. — ¿Y Yugi?

— Está enfermo. — Expresó algo preocupado. — No sé qué sea, es molesto no conocer mucho este lugar.

— Tranquilo. — Le guiño el ojo. — Te ayudaré en la tarde para que cuides de él.

Honda también había faltado, y Jonouchi estaba pálido. ¿Qué sucedía con todos? En la hora de deportes, Atem se unió con Jonouchi a basketball, mientras que Anzu seguía en su taller de danza.

El faraón estaba a punto de salir del baño, cuando escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

— ¿Muto? ¿Atem Muto?

Este se volteó con el ceño fruncido. Eran uno de sus compañeros de clase.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— Se ve que eres un buen jugador de basketball. ¿Seguirás en el equipo?

— Lo hago por la escuela, no porque quiera. — Contestó sinceramente comenzando a irse, pero uno de ellos lo jaló del cuello de la camisa. Este se mostró molesto. — ¿Qué demonios quieren? ¿Dinero?

— Tranquilo, es solo que nos estás quitando el territorio. — Atem, sin entender se zafó del agarre.

— Ve sin rodeos, imbécil.

— Escucha bien, Muto. — Se acercaron a él. — Desde que llegaste, nos has causado problemas. Solíamos ser los mejores, ahora tu subiste al trono.

— No me interesa.

— Debería interesarte. — Su tono se volvió en tono de… ¿lástima? — Tu pobre hermanito, sufriendo.

Un momento. ¿Cómo sabían que Yugi estaba enfermo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Masaki? Es la chica que todos desean obtener en todos los sentidos. — Se voz sonó ronca. — Y solo tú captas su atención, incluso estás dejando de lado los sentimientos de tu hermano, siendo que ellos se conocen desde la infancia.

Apretó los puños. La noche anterior había notado a Yugi muy decaído. ¿Fue porque estuvo mucho tiempo con Anzu? No quería seguir escuchando, se volteó y les ignoró los comentarios, excepto el último.

— Si yo fuera tú, ya me habría acostado con Masaki.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se giró y estrelló su puño en el rosto del chico que había dado su sentencia de muerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anzu tuvo que ir sola a la casa de Yugi, ya que no había encontrado a Atem. Jonouchi se había tenido que ir porque sentía una horrible jaqueca. Algo andaba mal.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Yugi?

Este, acostado, apenas giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

— ¿Dónde está…?

— No lo sé, no lo encontré. — Susurró con tristeza.

-En la cancha del Instituto de Domino-

Fue lanzado nuevamente al suelo. Si un idiota lo odiaba, no tenía por qué llamar a la manada entera. Él podría con cuatro o cinco tipos, sin embargo, habían 12 chicos rodeándolo.

— ¿Y bien, Atem? ¿Aprendiste la lección?

Este sonrió con sorna.

— Sí claro, aprendí que unos cobardes como ustedes no son nada si son uno solo.

Como respuesta, el capitán, que tenía una varilla de hierro, al ver al chico tratar de levantarse, lo golpeó con esta. Atem no soltó un quejido. Absolutamente nada, solo jadeó.

— ¿Por qué te dejas golpear?

— No tengo por qué gastar mis energías con ustedes. — Se rio a pesar de sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca.

Giró su vista a la entrada de la cancha, y se sorprendió, era el profesor que Jonouchi detestaba. No hizo nada al ver tan escena, solo sonrió y se fue.

— "_Maldito hipócrita… Bastardo."_ — Maldijo mentalmente antes de sentir un agudo dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

— _¡Atem!_

— "_¿Quién?"_

— _¡ATEM! ¡Despierta, amigo!_

— "_Cómo molestas, ¿quién eres?"_

Sintió ser zamarreado. Soltó un gruñido. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y se encontró con los ojos del rubio.

— Jonouchi. — Susurró tratando de regularizar su respiración.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¡No hemos sabido nada de ti desde hace dos días!

— ¿De qué…?

Entonces se dio cuenta. No estaba en el gimnasio, estaba en el cuarto donde guardaban los elementos de deportes. Llevó su mano a su frente. Sintió algo viscoso y lo miró, eran manchas rojizas oscuras.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Cuándo te pasó esto?

Él no contestó, buscó por todos lados, no estaba allí, ni en su bolsillo o en otro lugar. Apretó los puños.

— ¿Atem? Amigo, tenemos que curarte, puedes que tengas algo de sangre seca, pero quizás te fracturaron unas contillas…-

— No. — Se levantó con una mirada sombría. — Esto no ha acabado.

Esos malditos imbéciles… Se llevaron el cartucho que Anzu le había regalado.

_Continuará…_

**En mi opinión, no me gustó este cap ;-; juzguen ustedes u_u Reviews?**


	3. A los viejos tiempos

**Traté de subir este capítulo no antes posible para contestar un comentario**

**PARA "Tarrant Hightopp":**

**A mí también me gusta mucho todo lo referente a Egipto, es muy interesante n_n Por cierto, uno de tus comentarios me llamó la atención. ¿Que me molestas con tus comentarios? Claro que no! Al contrario n_n Me hacen sentir feliz, porque me hacen notar lo mucho que les gusta mi historia así que no te sientas mal. Necesito severamente sentirme bien u_u Verás, soy una persona con un autoestima MUY bajo, también muy masoquista. En el caso de YuGiOh, tengo una situación similar, estaba sola, pero mis amigos, que son pocos, siempre están ahí para mí, son pocos, pero verdaderos. Bueno, en cada serie que veo puedo ver un poco de similitud en algo referente a mi vida, pero ya no nos distorcionemos. Lo que quiero decir, es que tus comentarios y el de los demás me hacen muy feliz, dándole un propósito a mi escritura que no le muestro a nadie, a excepción de fanfiction. Así que… GRACIAS!**

**Vayamos al cap**

Capítulo 3: _A los viejos tiempos._

Yugi suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras, aun no se sentía del todo bien, pero lo suficiente como para levantarse. Agradecía que Anzu hubiese faltado a clases con tal de cuidarlo, pero también podía notar aquel aire de preocupación. Sí, la noche anterior Atem no había vuelto a casa, cosa que preocupó tanto a su mejor amiga como a él. ¿Acaso se había ido a quedar con Jonouchi? Pero si hubiese sido así, debió de haberle avisado… Entonces, ¿por qué?

— ¿Yugi? ¿Qué haces levantado? — Apareció la castaña en la cocina.

— Tenía sed. — Contestó este señalando su vaso con agua. — Me siento mejor gracias a ti, Anzu. Gracias. — Sonrió.

Anzu le devolvió la sonrisa e iba a decir algo, pero un sonido los desconcertó, y era el sonido de la puerta de la tienda…

— Creí que tu abuelo y tu madre volverían en seis días…

— Eso también creí yo…— Pensó un poco. — ¿Crees que sea At…-?

— ¡Yugi! ¡YUGI!

Esa voz…

— ¡¿Jonouchi?!

Salieron corriendo a la tienda, al llegar sintieron que el alma se les caía a los pies. Jonouchi venía jadeando con Atem en su espalda. Este último se le veía sucio, sangrando y muy malherido.

— ¡Atem! — El menor se acercó a su amigo y a su hermano, quien respiraba dificultosamente. Debía tener fiebre o algo parecido.

—… ¿Qué pasó? — La voz de Anzu se quebró.

—… Pues…— Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo inconsciente. —… No lo sé. Creí que se faltó a clases cuidando a Yugi, pero luego…— Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con rabia. — Escuché la conversación de unos tipos del salón, diciendo que le habían dado su merecido. Dijeron que nadie lo encontraría, así que creí que estaría en algún lugar del Instituto…— Pausó. —… y lo encontré en la bodega de donde se dejan las cosas de deportes.

—… Cuando despierte, le preguntaremos qué sucedió. — Trató de darle ánimos al rubio a la castaña que se había cubierto la boca con tal de no soltar un sollozo. — Ahora, llevémoslo a su habitación nueva.

— ¿Nueva?

Este sonrió con pesar.

— Era una sorpresa. — Susurró con tristeza.

Jonouchi solo apretó los labios para no seguir maldiciendo a los tipos que habían lastimado a su amigo.

_-F-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"— _No. — Se levantó con una mirada sombría. — Esto no ha acabado._

_Trató de caminar, pero se tambaleó._

— _¡Oye, Atem! — Le regañó. — Estás malherido. ¡Necesitamos curarte!_

— _¡No importan mis heridas! — Gritó molesto. Llevó su mano hacia su cuello. No había nada. — Lo pagarán caro._

— _¿Atem? — Entonces recordó cuando había hablado con él y este miraba aquel objeto tan preciado para él. —… ¿Acaso…?_

_Fue interrumpido al ver al chico desplomarse en el suelo. Este no tuvo más opción que ayudar a su amigo y llevarlo a casa de su mejor amigo."_

_F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Pero… ¿Sería buena idea contárselo a Anzu? Desde que había hablado con Atem, pudo notar perfectamente que los sentimientos que tenía hacia la castaña no eran solo amistad, quizá aún no se daba cuenta… Pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

Una vez que lo dejaron en la cama, Anzu fue a llamar a un doctor por teléfono mientras que Yugi y Jonouchi miraban las heridas exteriores.

— ¿Con qué lo habrán golpeado? — Susurró el pequeño pensativo.

Ambos fijaron su vista en el rostro sucio del chico inconsciente. En eso, apareció la ojiazul.

— El doctor vendrá en unos veinte minutos, pero por ahora limpiemos sus heridas.

Ese "limpiaremos", no incluyeron mucho al par de chicos, ya que esta solo les pedía los utensilios, como alcohol y un poco de algodón para limpiar la sangre de su rostro. A medida que limpiaba la sangre del rostro del chico, podía notar unos pequeños cortes, su mejilla estaba un poco morada, quizá por un golpe. Entonces, al retirar el resto de sangre, vio una herida en la sien del chico. Ya no sangraba, pero se veía muy grave. No tuvo más opción que tragarse sus lágrimas y evitar despertarlo.

— Anzu. — Se giró para ver a Yugi. — Si… Quizá estuvo en una pelea, ¿no crees que deberíamos ver también si está herido en otro lado?

Jonouchi, a pesar de notar el ambiente pesado, trato de aligerarlo con una pequeña broma.

— Deberías quitarle la camisa… Para _sanarlo._

Anzu le lanzó una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo de sentir arder sus mejillas, mientras que Yugi solo sonreía en agradecimiento que se haya aligerado la tensión.

La castaña iba a responder, pero el timbre de la casa los hizo detener el inicio de la discusión.

— Debe ser el doctor, iré por él. — Yugi se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Jonouchi aprovechó para tener claras sus dudas, aunque estaban más que claras, solo faltaba escucharlas. Anzu notó que la mirada de su amiga se hacía más seria, concentrando su vista en Atem y luego en ella.

—… ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Desde cuándo lo estás?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Enamorada de Atem, claro. — Contestó este simple.

— ¡¿Quién te dijo semejante…-?!

— Por favor, Anzu. — La interrumpió en un tono irónico. — Yo soy el más despistado, pero se puede notar muy bien lo que está pasando aquí. No hay que ser genio.

— Jono…-

— Di la verdad. Atem está inconsciente, no te oirá. Y Yugi está atendiendo al doctor. Tenemos pocos segundos. Dilo. ¿Desde cuándo?

—…

— Anzu. — La llamó en tono de reproche.

—… Desde que me salvó.

— ¿Cuándo trabajaste en Burquer World? — Esta asintió. — Vaya, amor a primera vista. Más bien, a primer… ¿Primera voz? — Inclinó la cabeza. — Te habían tapado los ojos, así que…-

— Ya entendí, Jonouchi. — Le interrumpió.

—… Pues…-

— Ya estamos aquí. — Yugi entró junto con un señor de 40 años.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Masaki.

— Buenas tardes, doctor Asou. — Sonrió. — Chicos, él es un amigo de mi padre.

— Un gusto. — Saludaron el rubio y el menor de cabello tricolor.

— Si no les molesta, les pediré que me dejen unos momentos a solas con el paciente.

Los tres asintieron y dejaron la habitación.

— ¿Crees que tenga más heridas de lo previsto?

— Es probable. Pero solo esperemos a que no sean tan graves.

Yugi no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de todos modos. Antes de ir por el doctor, escuchó un poco de la conversación del rubio y la castaña, causándole un poco de dolor. No había escuchado la respuesta de Anzu, aunque lo más probable sería que fuese afirmativa. Es decir, ¡¿quién no lo notaría?! Quizás Atem, porque nunca tuvo experiencia en el amor ni quería tenerlo debido a que no quería hacer sufrir a la persona que amaba.

No tenía por qué celarse de su hermano, aunque fuese más fuerte, valiente y más inteligente que él, no tenía por qué, sería egoísta y cruel. No sentía esos sentimientos negativos en esos momentos, pero por su bajo estado de ánimo, llegó a creer que los tenía.

Recordó que cada vez que una de sus amigas estaba en peligro, él preferiría recibirlo. Como aquella vez que Mai y Jonouchi iban a ser atacados por el Dragón alado de Ra. Él en un acto desesperado y noble los protegió, no lo suficiente, pero no salieron heridos físicamente. También Anzu, todas las veces que ella estuvo en peligro, el salió a flote en su rescate, lo cual fue una infinidad de veces.

A pesar de que Atem era un poco sombrío, era algo que no se podía evitar. Todos eran humanos, todos deben tener aunque sea un poco de oscuridad en su corazón, incluso el mismo Yugi, teniendo esa clase de pensamientos no era nada saludable.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. No. Jamás sentiría resentimiento por su hermano. Para él, Atem era su ídolo y su héroe. Una persona especial que ahora le tocaba vivir dos vidas hasta que esta segunda oportunidad de vivir acabara. Por más tristeza que sintiese al saber que Anzu estaba enamorada de él, en cierto modo no le extrañaba.

Eran tal para cual.

— Por cierto, Yugi. ¿Cómo has estado? Estuviste enfermo al igual que yo y Honda. ¿Crees que fueron esas hamburguesas?

— No era de esperarse. — Sonrió Anzu. — Esas cosas tienen un montón de grasa.

— Pero aun así trabajaste allá. — Bufó.

Escucharon los pasos del doctor Asou y lo vieron parado en la entrada de la cocina.

— El joven Muto estará bien si toma reposo. Por la herida en su cabeza, debe tener una contusión, pero despertará dentro de unas horas, máximo sería un día, ya que lo sedé para aliviar el dolor. Respecto a lo demás, tiene unos moretones en el torso, ya que tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas, pero el resto está bien. ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

— No lo sabemos, señor Asou. — Contestó el rubio. — Lo encontré así en la escuela. ¿A qué cree que se debieron los golpes?

— Pues… Pudo haber sido un bate o una especie de varilla resistente. Debe ser un chico fuerte. — Sonrió con amabilidad. — Ese tipo de golpes en la cabeza son graves y debería de ser internado, sin embargo es bastante resistente ese chico. Deberá tomar estas pastillas dos veces al día por una semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron y el doctor se marchó. Los tres subieron a ver al faraón, que seguía dormido. Su camisa estaba vierta, dejando ver su torso vendado. En su sien derecha, había un parche donde situaba su herida. El resto eran aquellos finos cortes que solo eran dos. Los tres se sentaron el suelo y comenzaron a conversar.

— ¿Cuándo crees que despierte, Yugi?

— No lo sé, pero Atem es fuerte. — sonrió. — De seguro despertará pronto.

Ambos de sus amigos sonrieron.

— Es cierto, si logró vencer el poder de un Dios y salvar el mundo, de seguro esto no es nada.

.

.

.

—… Está comenzando a hacer un poco de frío, ¿no creen?

— Cierto, iré por unas mantas. ¿Quieren dormir aquí esta noche?

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron.

— Así veremos cuando Atem se digne a despertar. Yo te acompaño amigo.

Yugi se rio y fue por las mantas seguido de Jonouchi. Anzu se quedó allí, pensativa. Atem estaría bien, pero… ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes lastimaron a Atem? ¿Y por qué?

Dio un respingo al escuchar un jadeo a sus espaldas. Se giró para ver al chico removerse con un poco de desesperación. Se acercó a él o tomó su mano.

— ¡Atem! ¿Qué te sucede? — Susurró.

Este solo apretó su mano con fuerza, causándole un poco de daño. Comenzó a murmurar el nombre de todos, Yugi, el de ella, Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, Kaiba, Mai…

Con su otra mano, la llevó a su frente.

— ¡Chicos! — Los llamó. Estos vinieron con las frazadas y mantas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Atem despertó?

— No… ¡Pero está jadeando mucho y tiene fiebre! — Exclamó un poco nerviosa.

— ¡No sueltes su mano! Yugi, ve por un pañuelo. Yo traeré agua.

La castaña solo obedeció y apretó la mano del chico con fuerza y comenzó a darle alientos para calmarse. A medida que escuchaba la voz de la castaña, su respiración se regularizó y aflojó el fuerte agarre de la mano de la joven, pero no la soltó. Los chicos entraron y vieron la escena.

— ¿Se calmó?

— Así parece, pero la fiebre no ha disminuido.

Ambos chicos se miraron muy preocupados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

.

Despertó por algunos ruidos, algunos gritos y unas carcajadas. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, a pesar de que la luz estaba apagada. Giró su cabeza para ver a tres chicos viendo una película de terror. Eran Jonouchi, Yugi y Anzu. El pobre del rubio casi moría del susto y el resto se había reído de él, o eso concluyó por las miradas divertidas de su hermano y de su castaña.

—… "_Son tal para cual."_ — Pensó con un poco de tristeza. Trató de moverse, pero sintió como si mil cuchillos atravesaran dolorosamente su estómago. — Ugh…

Los tres se voltearon al escuchar eso.

— ¡WOAH! ¡ATEM! ¡VIEJO, ESTÁS DESPIERTO! — Se atrevió a hablar el rubio. Anzu enmudeció la película mientras que Yugi prendía la luz, haciendo causar un poco de molestia para su hermano.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — El pequeño se acercó a su hermano, que mostraba un aire ausente, indiferente a lo sucedido.

Atem levantó una mano y se la llevó en su cuello. Entonces… Era cierto. Ya no lo tenía.

—… Estoy bien. — Su tono de voz sonó ronco, apenas audible. Notó que la ojiazul se acercaba a él.

— ¿De verdad? Estuvimos… Muy preocupados por ti.

— Anzu…— Susurró.

— ¡Sí viejo, hasta Anzu se puso a llorar como una niña…-!— Fue interrumpido por el golpe de la mencionada.

— ¡JONOUCHI! — Le gritó en tono de reproche.

— No te avergüences por eso, Anzu. — Le animó Yugi. — Apuesto que Jonouchi-kun también se hubiese desesperado, después de todo…— Miró a su hermano. — Estabas muy malherido.

—… "_De nuevo… La hice llorar de nuevo"._ — Se maldijo mentalmente. — Lo lamento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Más bien, se lamentarán los imbéciles que te hicieron esto!

Entonces su mente reaccionó junto con todo. Esos chicos… Esos imbéciles se habían llevado el objeto más preciado que había valorado en su vida. En un impulso, se sentó en la cama con brusquedad, causando aún más dolor en su cuerpo. Soltó un jadeo y se llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza, debido al punzante dolor de su herida.

— Deberíamos ir por las pastillas que recetó el doctor. — Sugirió el menor.

Jonouchi no entendió por qué Yugi necesitó que lo acompañara, pero entendió al ver al pequeño lanzarle una mirada fugaz a la pareja.

Anzu maldijo a sus amigos mentalmente y no tuvo más opción que quedarse callada.

— Anzu…

—…— Levantó la vista. — ¿Qué pasa?

—… No tenía nada. — Susurró.

Anzu le miró sin entender, sin embargo Atem sabía muy bien de que hablaba. Unas frases se repetían dolorosamente en su cabeza…

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"— _Acepta tu fracaso… La reencarnación de tu alma es un total fracaso. ¿Qué lograrás al recuperar tu memoria? Tu corazón y mente son un total laberinto. ¿Y por qué? Simple, no quieren recordar la tragedia que TÚ causaste._

_Sintió algo en su interior quebrarse._

— _Faraón, tu dolor y tus acciones, lo que llamas misión no son más que patrañas. Acepta tu destino y entrega tu alma para pagar tus pecados._

—… _Debo desaparecer. — Susurró más para sí mismo que para su oponente en frente._

— _Tu existencia es solo un desperdicio._

—… _Un desperdicio. — Susurró. — "Así es, mi existencia es un total desperdicio. Estuve encerrado en el rompecabezas del Milenio por esa razón… No tenía nada… Desde el principio… Absolutamente NADA. Ahora que he perdido a todos… Debo desaparecer…"_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Ese recuerdo de nuevo, atormentándolo hasta el día de hoy. Sí, aquella vez que se había enfrentado a Dartz, los había perdido, a todos. No tenía expectativas de seguir viviendo… Aun así… Vivió. Pero esas palabras fueron marcadas con fuego en su alma.

— Lo siento, Anzu. — Susurró.

—… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Por muchas razones. Por haberla hecho llorar, por haberla decepcionado, asustado en el pasado. Y ahora perdía aquel objeto tan valioso que ella le había dado.

Sin embargo…

— Llama a los chicos. — Pidió.

Anzu sin entender, solo asintió.

— Jonouchi, Yugi. — Ambos se voltearon a verla. — Atem quiere que vengan.

— ¿Para qué?

—… No lo sé.

Los tres subieron, pero la habitación del faraón estaba cerrada. No estaba con llave, claro. Abrieron la puerta y la cama estaba vacía, junto a la ventana abierta.

—… Atem.

.

.

.

Corría a toda velocidad a la escuela, sabía dónde estarían el idiota que le había arrebatado el cartucho.

— "_Vaya, hace tiempo que no hago esta especie de juegos… A los viejos tiempos"._

_Continuará…_

**Ju ju ju espero que les haya gustado n,n REVIEWS! Esta vez me gusto como me quedo el capitulo xDD**


	4. Callejeros

Capítulo 4: _Callejeros._

— ¡Separémonos! ¡No debe andar muy lejos!

Los tres asintieron y se fueron a lugares contrarios. Yugi recorrió los callejones, recordando la primera vez que armó el rompecabezas del milenio, la aparición de Atem, todas sus aventuras. Oh, sí, estaban en otra loca aventura de nuevo junto con su hermano, pero esta vez sería una aventura "normal". ¡Quién diría que las normales llegarían a ser una de las más complicadas! Se sentía inseguro y preocupado, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Atem, el rompecabezas tampoco estaba. ¿Adónde había ido?

Jonouchi corrió por el muelle, donde luchó con Yugi, forzado y controlado por Marik. El rompecabezas que Yugi le colocó… ¡Tenía que encontrar a Atem! Apreciaba al chico tanto como apreciaba a Yugi, ambos eran excelentes personas que no merecían pasar por algo así, la vida definitivamente le gustaba jugar con ellos.

— ¿Jono?

Se volteó para ver a cierto castaño mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Honda! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor?

— Pues… Bien, viejo. Gracias. — Lo miró respirar entrecortadamente. — ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—… ¡Después te doy los detalles! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar a Atem!

—… ¿A Atem? ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE DIRÉ DESPUÉS, VÁMONOS!

—… ¡Bi-Bien! — Lo siguió.

.

.

.

Anzu se dejó caer de rodillas exhausta, había buscado por los lugares donde el faraón había frecuentado con ella en sus citas. No había rastros de él. ¿Dónde podría estar? No se le ocurría ningún lugar en especial. Tomó una bocanada de aire y escuchó su teléfono sonar. Vio de quien se trataba y contestó.

— ¿Yugi? ¿Lo encontraste?

— _¡No, Anzu!_ — La voz del pequeño se escuchaba desesperada.

—... ¿Dónde estará? — Susurró más para sí misma que para él.

— _¿Buscaste por la escuela?_

—… ¿Eh? ¿La escuela?... ¡Pero claro! ¡Gracias, Yugi! — Sin que este pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, la castaña cortó y se puso de pie para seguir su camino.

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver el portón del lugar encadenado. Los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron al oír que dentro… Hubo un gran estruendo. Ahogó un grito al ver que la ventana del segundo piso era destrozada al ver un… ¿Escritorio? Caer al suelo, haciéndose pedazos.

Necesitaba saber si Atem estaba implicado en ello. Él estaba herido, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Estaba a punto de subir por el muro, cuando la ventana se rompió más de la cuenta al ver a un chico ser lanzado, pero este se aferró de la borde de la ventana como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — Se escuchó el grito del personaje anónimo.

Esa voz la reconoció enseguida. ¿Qué hacía él…?

— ¡JONOUCHI! — Subió ágilmente el muro de la entrada y salió corriendo para acercarse al chico.

—… ¿Anzu? — Giró un poco su cabeza para visualizar a la chica. — ¡TONTA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! ¡VETE!

— ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿QUÉ…?!

— ¡JONOUCHI! — Exclamó otra voz.

Otra sombra apareció en la ventana, lo que pudo ver la castaña claramente fueron un par de ojos violetas que irradiaban determinación y preocupación.

— ¡¿ATEM?!

Este bajó un poco la vista para encontrarse con los ojos zafiros de ella.

—… ¿Pero qué hace ella aquí? — Murmuró.

— ¡Eso mismo le pregunté! — Gritó el rubio para recibir atención de su amigo. Este reaccionó y ofreció su mano, pero algo se lo impidió.

— ¡ATEM, CUIDADO! — Gritó la joven al ver una sombra detrás del chico, pero ya fue muy tarde.

— ¡PEDAZOS DE IMBÉCILES! — Gritó la voz, empujando a Atem, como consecuencia, haciendo caer a Jonouchi y él mismo.

Anzu corrió rápidamente a ellos, Jonouchi estaría bien. Pensaría lo mismo de Atem de no ser porque la herida de su sien se había abierto y su rostro estaba sucio y pálido. Jonouchi estaba a punto de caer, cuando sintió a alguien detener su caída, Atem también fue agarrado por unos brazos femeninos, pero debido al mareo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de su "salvadora".

Jonuchi fijó su vista en Honda, quien lo había salvado, a su lado estaba Yugi. Los tres fijaron su vista en la pareja tirada en el suelo.

—… Lo siento, Anzu. — Murmuró algo apenado mientras se levantaba ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle. La ojiazul solo asintió sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, había sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo del chico encima del suyo de esa forma tan brusca. —… Por cierto… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Frunció el ceño.

— ¡La pregunta es…! ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? — Se acercó Yugi a su hermano. — Estás herido. ¿Acaso quieres vengarte? ¿Por qué no lo dejas en otro momento? Estás…-

— ¡NO ES ESO! ¡USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN! — Le interrumpió. El pequeño calló al ver los ojos de su hermano ardiendo de ira.

Jonouchi sabía a qué se debía: El cartucho.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Muto trajo a la pandilla completa. — Escucharon cerca. Dos tipos se acercaron a ellos, mientras que el resto saltaba de la ventana sin hacerse daño. — Wow, Masaki. De noche te ves deslumbrante. — Se relamió los labios.

Esta sintió una enorme repulsión, que fue rápidamente eliminada al sentir la mano del faraón en su cintura y acercándola a él con una expresión amenazadora a los demás. Lo miró sorprendida y a la vez conmovida, una vez más, la protegía a costa de su propio bien.

Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda se colocaron delante de la pareja con una expresión seria.

— Le ponen una mano encima a nuestra amiga y se dan por muertos. — Exclamó el rubio entre dientes.

El grupo en frente de ellos se rio con cinismo y burla.

— Vaya, Masaki Anzu. ¿Te acuestas con estos cuatro? —La aludida dejó ver ira y dolor en su mirada, sintiéndose horriblemente ofendida. — ¡QUÉ PERRA ERES…-!

Alguien se le abalanzó encima y cayó junto con él, encontrándose con la terrorífica mirada de Atem.

— ¡ATRÉVETE A LLAMARLA DE ESA MANERA UNA VEZ MÁS, BASTARDO! ¡VAMOS, SI ERES CAPAZ!

Este, en respuesta, sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? ¡ES UNA PU…-!

Atem lo calló estrellando su puño en el rostro del tipo y con una fuerza que después se preguntaría cómo la recuperó, lo levantó del suelo por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

Jonouchi aprovechó de decirle a Yugi que se alejara junto con Anzu de la pelea. Honda comenzó a pelear con el resto. Acto seguido, su mejor amigo se unió a la pelea.

— ¡Vamos, Anzu! ¡Es peligroso!

Pero ella no se movía. No entendía por qué tanta ira y rabia emanaba del chico. Entonces lo vio: Atem, ya un poco más calmado, le arrancó algo del cuello al tipo que la había dicho que era una cualquiera. Eso era…

.

.

.

—… ¿Ese no es el cartucho de Atem el que le quitó? — Preguntó el hermano del mencionado. Entonces las piezas del problema calzaron. — ¡Entonces por eso estuvo en la pelea…!

Anzu no salía de su asombro. Atem había salido gravemente herido porque le habían quitado el cartucho que ella le había dado, y él quiso recuperarlo, usando la poca fuerza que tenía por el momento debido a sus heridas.

— ¡YA! ¡PERDÓNENOS! ¡FUE IDEA DE AKIRA LO DE LAS HAMBURGUESAS Y LO DE MUTO…!

— Un momento, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes lo de las hamburguesas?! — Jonouchi sacudió con fuerza al chico.

Atem, que había dejado inconsciente al tal Akira, se giró al escuchar eso, pero su mirada no mostraba cansancio y dolor.

El resto salió corriendo como pudo, llevándose al líder, dejando al pobre chico allí con el grupo.

—… Cuando llegó el hermano de Muto Yugi, todos fijaron su-su atención en él…— Balbuceó.

Honda y Yugi se acercaron a la situación, mientras que Anzu caminaba hacia el faraón que miraba al chico indiferentemente.

— ¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?!

— ¡Mu-Muchos quieren tener una noche con Masaki…!— Murmuró para que la chica no escuchara. Se intimidó al ver las miradas asesinas de Jonouchi, Honda y de Yugi, quien pocas veces sentía tanta ira por alguien. Giró su vista hacia la pareja que estaba alejada. Tragó saliva, Anzu no lo había escuchado, pero al parecer Atem sí, ya que la mirada que le daba era mucho más aterradora que el trío que lo estaba interrogando. — ¡SO-SOLO OBEDECEMOS!¡Déjenme ir!

Jonouchi, en respuesta, vio una soga allí en el suelo. La tomó y ató al chico por el cinturón a un árbol.

— ¡HEEEY! ¡BÁJENME AHORA MISMO!

El grupo lo ignoró. Jonouchi, Honda y Yugi habían subido por el muro nuevamente, Anzu los iba a seguir, cuando Atem se tambaleó e iba a caer, pero Anzu, estando cerca, ahogó un pequeño grito y lo sujetó rodeando sus brazos por debajo de los brazos. El momento fue bochornoso, Atem apenas notaba lo que estaba pasando… ¡Y ella se aprovechaba de la situación! Se insultó a sí misma.

— ¡Vamos, Anzu! ¿Cuánto más van a tardar en subir? — Se escuchó la voz de Honda por el otro lado.

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos del otro lado, tortolos? Estamos en zona escolar, eso no se hace aquí…-

— ¡Jonouchi! — Le regañó la castaña sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. — ¡No puedo! ¡Atem está muy débil!

Lo que no sabía era que el faraón estaba consciente, pero se negaba a "despertar", ya muy avergonzado se sintió cuando la ojiazul lo abrazó para evitar su caída, pero lo que dijo el rubio… Ya era pasarse de la raya. ¡Qué vergüenza! Se tensó al sentir la mano de la castaña acariciar su nuca.

—… Anzu…— Susurró. Anzu lo miró, pero Atem no se giró a verla. No tenía fuerzas. — Estoy bien…— Lo último dicho se convirtió en un suspiro cansado.

Jonouchi iba a pasar al otro lado, pero se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jonouchi-kun? — Preguntó el menor.

—… Se enteraron de lo del cartucho, ¿no?

—… ¿Lo sabías?

— Lo único que sabía es que se lo habían quitado. Anzu debe sentirse muy afligida. Deberíamos darles un momento de intimidad a ambos para que lo hablen.

— ¿En ese estado? Jono, puedes dejarlos hablar después, pero Atem está muy herido.

El rubio miró el suelo. Quería ayudar a su amigo a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos sobre la castaña. Le había interesado bastante el tema, porque tanto Atem, como Anzu, lo habían alentado a que su relación de amistad con Mai no se desvaneciera.

—… "_Hace mucho que no la veo…"_— Pensó. — _"¡AAAH! ¡Jonouchi! ¡Piensa en la situación, luego en ella!"_ — Se recriminó. —… Bien…— Alzó la vista para escalar el muro. — ¡Oye, Anzu!

— Dime.

— ¿Atem puede caminar?

— Estoy bien…— No sabía si se lo contestó al rubio o trataba de auto convencerse.

— ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! — Jonouchi pasó al otro lado. Le sonrió pícaramente a la castaña al ver como esta sujetaba a Atem. — Debes estar cómodo, Atem.

Anzu se sonrojó, cosa que el faraón no notó, pero también lo había hecho.

— "_No te imaginas cuánto."_ — Pensó, pero no dijo nada.

— Bueno, lamento interrumpir tal hermoso momento, pero debo llevarte en mi espalda, si quieres llegar a casa. — Agarró a Atem de los hombros, este se tambaleó nuevamente, pero logró permanecer de pie. — ¡Woah, viejo! ¡Eres de mi estatura!

El tricolor soltó una risa cansada. ¿Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta?

—… Vamos, amigo. — Lo sube a su espalda. — Ya has hecho bastante. — Le sonrió cómplice señalando a Anzu, quien antes de trepar por el muro, le dirigió una rápida mirada al faraón. Este último sonrió con melancolía.

— Gracias, Jono.

— Cuando quieras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Ten. — Yugi le extendió la píldora y el vaso con agua a su hermano, quien dificultosamente se sentó en la cama y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada.

— Gracias, Yugi. — Este solo forzó una sonrisa. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

— No. — Aseguró, pero algo le inquietaba. — Dime, Atem…

—… ¿Qué?

Jonouchi, Anzu y Honda estaban pegando sus oídos al otro lado de la puerta.

—… Si a ambos, nosotros…— Murmuró. Atem le miró confundido. — Nos enamoramos de la misma chica. ¿Qué harías?

.

.

.

A Atem le vino a cierta castaña de mirada zafiro a su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados. No, Anzu era su mejor amiga. Solo eso… Lo miró. Si ese fuera el caso… Bueno, es claro que Yugi estaba enamorado de Anzu, pero… ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Yugi esperaba la respuesta impaciente. Sabía que estaba arriesgando su amistad con Atem, que quizá lucharían por la castaña en el futuro, pero la decisión recaía en ella. Y el juego no estaba a su favor, claro que no. Siempre, Atem tuvo la ventaja. Esta situación, no era la excepción.

—… Si ese fuera el caso…— Yugi alzó la vista para mirarlo. —… Supongo que… Me haría a un lado.

—… ¿Qué?

— Yugi, lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, nunca lo olvidaré. Tengo una vida pasada, pero siento como si la primera de verdad fue cuando te conocí, a Anzu, a Jonouchi, a Honda… A todos. Les he causado muchos problemas, mucho miedo, dolor…— Su mirada se mostró apagada. Yugi iba a protestar, pero Atem le lanzó una severa mirada, diciéndole mentalmente que si lo hacía, se sentiría peor. — Es por eso que si necesitas mi ayuda en cuando a conquistar a una chica… Muy bien te ayudaré, pero si llegase a pasar que también me enamoro de la misma chica… No tendrás que preocuparte, no me enfrentaré a ti. Prefiero tu felicidad a costa de la mía.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el trío estaba sorprendido. Nunca se habían dado cuenta… De lo masoquista que podía llegar a ser Atem. ¿Noble? Sí, y mucho. ¿Comprensivo? Bastante. ¿Valiente? Excelente.

Pero… ¿Masoquista? Por primera vez, sintieron que conocían a Atem de verdad, las palabras que escucharon se mostraron dolidas y melancólicas. Se sentían mal por él. Querían recompensarlo.

—… Me pregunto si…— Murmuró, logrando captar la atención de Honda. El rubio la miró y sonrió con perversidad. Señaló disimuladamente a la castaña, que era ignorante al caso de sus dos locos amigos.

Honda sonrió y siguieron escuchando.

— ¿Estarías bien con eso?

— Claro. — Sonrió. Revolvió los cabellos de su hermano menor. — Anda, no te preocupes más por eso. No me robaré a Anzu. — Susurró aquello último.

El trío no comprendió lo último que dijo el faraón. Escuchaban una afirmativa respuesta por parte de Yugi. Los tres cayeron al suelo al sentir que la puerta era abierta por el menor, que miraba entre sorprendido y nervioso la situación.

—… Eeh… ¡Vaya, el baño no está aquí! — Rio nerviosamente el rubio. Anzu le lanzó una mirada de reproche. La excusa más estúpida, ya sabía cuál era.

—… Uh… ¿Cómo te encuentras, Atem? — Preguntó el castaño para ahorrarse el lío.

—… Las píldoras hacen efecto. — Fue lo único que dijo.

Anzu fijo su vista en el rostro del chico. Ya no estaba con el parche en la sien, dejando ver su herida que estaba cerrada, pero se veía bastante dolorosa. Se colocó de pie y sacó un parche de las bolsas que dejó cordialmente el doctor Asou. Se acercó al chico con una sonrisa, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

— Es para la precaución. — Se rio. Atem la siguió mirando expectante. — Anda, acércate.

Este obedeció y Anzu fijó el parche en la sien, escuchando un leve quejido del chico.

— Lo siento. ¿Duele mucho?

—… Ya no tanto. — Fijó su vista en la cajita de pastillas, que eran las causantes de que su dolor había cesado un poco. Miró a sus dos amigos y a su hermano, este último sonreía divertido, mientras que los otros dos sonreían macabramente.

— Bueno, vayamos a dormir. Como Honda también está aquí, busquemos más frazadas y quedémonos todos en el nuevo cuarto de Atem. Yugi, no recuerdo donde estaban las frazadas. Acompáñame.

Yugi entendió que era el momento de que Anzu hablara con Atem respecto a lo sucedido, así asintió con una sonrisa y salieron los tres, dejando junta la puerta. No se fueron, quedaron viendo a la parejita.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Atem estaba levemente recostada su cabeza en al hombro de la castaña, ya que ella se lo había pedido para acariciar con cuidado la herida. Era muy atenta y dulce, cosa que hizo sonreír al faraón. Anzu dejó su tarea para ver las manos del tricolor. Los nudillos de ambas manos estaban maltratados, debió haberse incrustado unos vidrios durante la pelea. Sin alterar la posición en la que estaba, estiró su brazo para alcanzar el frasco de alcohol y el algodón.

— Dame tu mano. — Este obedeció. Humedeció el algodón y limpió sus manos de la sangre restante. — Usualmente, los chicos se quejan mucho cuando curo sus heridas. — Comentó. — Sin embargo tú resistes, eres sorprendente. — Se rio.

—… Anzu…— Susurró algo conmovido. Finalmente se relajó y apoyó totalmente su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Le gustaba mucho estar con ella, sentía una paz inmensa.

Ella se sonrojó por el atrevimiento, sin embargo no le molestó. Pero… Aún había una duda en su mente, y necesitaba respuestas.

—… ¿Por qué peleaste con los de la escuela? Akira no es un buen tipo.

—… Lo sé. — Tragó saliva y se apartó, quitando su vista de ella.

Anzu no comprendía. ¿Por qué la actitud tan drástica?

—… ¿Por qué él tenía…? ¿El cartucho?

Atem se giró a verla sorprendido. Había olvidado lo observadora que era. Apretó los dientes y reunió valor para decirle la verdad.

— Me hablaron de ti, quizá porque seas muy conocida en la escuela. — Comenzó. — Uh… Pues, no fue muy agradable oír lo que decían, así que te defendí.

Anzu seguía en silencio.

—… Después, el equipo entero de basket… Bueno, ya debes saber lo que pasó. — Se rio sin ganas. — Y me lo quitaron. — Anzu sabía a qué se refería. Vio al faraón sacar dentro de su camisa a ese objeto tan preciado para ambos, mientras se levantaba y paseaba distraídamente por la habitación, mirando el cartucho. —… No quería perderlo. Sentía como si también de perdiese a ti, por eso…

Calló, no estaba seguro de qué palabras usar. Se giró para verla y el pánico lo invadió. En los ojos de la castaña había lágrimas.

— ¡Anzu! Lo siento, sé que no debí perderlo. No volverá a pasar, te lo pro…-

Lo siguiente no se lo esperó, por supuesto, los amigos que estaban escondidos tampoco.

Anzu se había acercado rápidamente a él y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, empapando su hombro izquierdo. Jonouchi evitó soltar una exclamación de victoria, Anzu nunca los abrazaba, y si lo hacía, no era de esa manera. Yugi observaba en silencio, tapándole también la boca a Honda. Atem estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar por el acto tan repentino.

—… No vuelvas a hacer eso. — Sollozó. — Eres fuerte, inteligente y muy valiente… Pero, todo ser humano es frágil como todos. No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera. Incluso si es por un tonto regalo que yo te di, es más importante tu vida.

— Anzu. — Susurró algo culpable. — Lo siento, pero… Dudo que pueda prometerte el no volver a hacerlo. — La castaña se separó un poco de él para mirarlo sorprendida. Atem no la dejó mucho tiempo mirarlo, puesto que el repentinamente correspondió su abrazo con fuerza. — Es cierto, todos somos humanos… Pero… Lo que tengo… Lo que soy, es gracias a ti y la de los demás. — Se separó de ella y le mostró el cartucho. — El rompecabezas es el tesoro de Yugi, también el mío. — Pausó mirando el suelo, levantó la vista para volver a mirarla. — Pero esto, es un tesoro que me dio una persona que hasta el día en que muera será importante para mí. Porque cada recuerdo, ya sea feliz o doloroso, quedará en mi memoria, como debió ser siempre. Por eso… No lo prometeré, pero… Lamento haberte preocupado.

Anzu lo admiró unos instantes. Las facciones del chico se veían afligidas, mostrando culpa. Se limpió las lágrimas y forzó una sonrisa.

—… Me tuviste muy preocupada. Pero, aunque sea evita que esto pase.

— Haré lo mejor posible. — Sonrió.

Anzu volvió a abrazarlo, desconcertándolo nuevamente. Esta vez, la ojiazul escondió su rostro en el pecho del faraón, quien con mucho nerviosismo correspondió el abrazo y acarició su cabello.

— Atem.

— ¿Qué pasa? — En respuesta, escuchó una suave risa.

— Nada, solo quería llamarte por tu _verdadero nombre_ en voz alta. Es todo.

. . .

— ¡Lamentamos arruinar el momento! — Ambos se separaron bruscamente para mirar al rubio junto con los demás. — ¡Pero hay que dormir! ¡Ni se les ocurra hacer algo en la noche! ¡No podremos dormir!

— ¡Eres un pervertido, Jonouchi!

Tanto Atem como Yugi no entendieron el doble sentido de lo dicho. Bueno, eran bastante inocentes en "ese" sentido.

— ¡Cómo sea! ¡Buenas noches!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cinco chicos iban corriendo a toda velocidad como daban sus piernas. Se habían dormido tan tarde que se quedaron dormidos. Tan solo quedaban un par de minutos o estarían fritos.

— ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, ANZU! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LA MUJER ORGANIZA TODO PARA QUE TODO ESTE LISTO!

— ¡QUÉ MACHISTA ERES, JONOUCHI!

— ¡Pero si es verdad!

Los más rápidos eran los gemelos y la castaña. El rubio y el castaña quedaron atrás.

— ¡No comimos nada! ¡No tenemos energía!

— ¡No seas idiota, Jono!

Atem se detuvo y se acercó al rubio. De un solo movimiento lo subió su espalda y todos siguieron corriendo.

— ¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Ya me estaba muriendo!

— Te debía una anoche. — Se rio. — Estamos a mano.

En la entrada, el tricolor bajó a su amigo y entraron con naturalidad. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del edificio, todos se giraron a verlos, unos con sorpresa, otros molestos, asqueados… Atem ignoró eso, pero el resto se preguntaba qué habían hecho para ser vistos de esa forma.

Atem se sentaba solo en el rincón del salón, pero tenía a Jonouchi, quien se sentaba adelante suyo. A unos dos puestos de su derecha, se encontraban Honda, Yugi y Anzu.

— Buenos días, alumnos. — Atem y Jonouchi soltaron un gruñido de molestia al profesor que había entrado al aula. Este mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, o eso creyeron. — Antes de empezar la clase…— Sacó el libro del salón, leyendo la lista. — Gemelos Muto, Katsuya, Hiroto, Masaki. De pie. — Ordenó.

Los cinco, confundidos se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Sabes por qué los mencioné? — Cuestionó con cinismo. Atem apretó los puños.

— Vaya directo, profesor. Es más preferible comenzar la clase que esto. — Se cruzó de brazos. El hombre miró con furia contenida al faraón, quien mantenía su mirada de molestia hacia él.

— Bien. — Cerró de golpe el libro, asustándolos. — Seré directo: Muto Yugi, Masaki Anzu y Hiroto Honda, SUSPENDIDOS.

— ¡¿CÓMO?!

— Muto Atem, Katsuya Jonouchi…— Ignorando las réplicas, miró a sus dos más odiados estudiantes. — Ustedes serán EXPULSADOS la próxima semana.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Estalló el rubio con furia contenida.

— El joven Muto apenas comenzó y ya fue atrapado en peleas junto con Katsuya. ¿Qué dices de anoche? ¡¿QUIÉN PAGARÁ LA VENTANA ROTA Y EL LABORATORIO DESTRUIDO?! ¡Además, por culpa de ustedes, muchos alumnos inocentes fueron lastimados!

Atem pateó la mesa, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

— ¡¿QUÉ TIENEN DE INOCENTES ESOS BASTARDOS?!

— ¡CUIDA TU VOCABULARIO, MUTO!

— ¡PERO ES CIERTO! — Intervino Anzu. — ¡Profesor, esos chicos le hicieron mucho daño a Atem! ¡TAN SOLO MÍRELO!

Todo el salón concordó. Atem aún tenía el parche puesto junto con otros más pequeños en su rostro y tenía en labio partido. Además, sus manos estaban vendadas en la parte de los nudillos.

— ¡NO HAY EXCUSAS! ¡TODOS LOS HECHOS LO APUNTAN! ¡DESDE QUE LLEGASTE SABÍA QUE CAUSARÍAS PROBLEMAS! ¡MOCOSOS COMO TÚ Y KATSUYA SON BASURA! ¡SON UNAS RATAS CALLEJERAS!

Jonouchi apretó los puños, sintiendo un dolor en pecho, pero no tan profundo como lo sintió Atem, quien estaba e shock.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"— _Acepta tu fracaso… La reencarnación de tu alma es un total fracaso. ¿Qué lograrás al recuperar tu memoria? Tu corazón y mente son un total laberinto. ¿Y por qué? Simple, no quieren recordar la tragedia que TÚ causaste._

_Sintió algo en su interior quebrarse._

— _Faraón, tu dolor y tus acciones, lo que llamas misión no son más que patrañas. Acepta tu destino y entrega tu alma para pagar tus pecados._

—… _Debo desaparecer. — Susurró más para sí mismo que para su oponente en frente._

— _Tu existencia es solo un desperdicio._

—… _Un desperdicio. — Susurró. — "Así es, mi existencia es un total desperdicio. Estuve encerrado en el rompecabezas del Milenio por esa razón… No tenía nada… Desde el principio… Absolutamente NADA. Ahora que he perdido a todos… __**Debo desaparecer**__…"_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Anzu miraba a Atem, que no escuchaba la orden del profesor a que los cinco salieran del salón. Lo agarró suavemente del brazo, haciéndolo reaccionar y salieron del salón.

Yugi, por alguna razón, sabía lo que había dejado así a su hermano. Una vez que se quedaron los cinco en los solitarios pasillos, miraron al faraón.

—… ¿Atem?

Este solo apretó los puños y sonrió con tristeza.

—… Callejeros.

_Continuará…_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PERDÓN SI ES MUY LAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGO ?**


	5. El rechazo del rompecabezas

**Rossana's Mind: AQUÍ ROSSANA REPORTANDO SU TRABAJO A LA BASE, SEÑOR!**

**Público: ¿CUÁL ES EL INFORME?**

**R'sM: EXCELENTE! AL RECIBIR MÁS DE 80 REVIEWS EL PROYECTO DIO POSITIVO! PERO ME ADELANTÉ AL TRABAJO Y HE ANTICIPADO UN CAPÍTULO!**

**P: MUY BIEN SOLDADO! SIGA ASÍ**

**R'sM: GRACIAS, SEÑOR! ME RETIRO!**

**Jajajaja quería imitar a Tarrant Hightopp XDD Jejeje bueno una recompensa, nunca había tenido tantos Reviews en tan poco tiempo c': Estoy conmovida u,u**

**MUY BIEN! LES HARÉ UN DESAFÍO! EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LO VISITE, HAYAN MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS! Sí, lo sé… Es mucho no? u,u Pero me siento especial gracias a ustedes u_u Jejeje bueno eso, esta semana tengo la semana LLENA de (Perdón mi lenguaje) PUTAS PRUEBAS! Y prefiero escribir que estudiar XDD Bueno gracias a ustedes… Me estoy desviando mucho del tema .-. Como esta es mi última semana de pruebas, A LA MIERDA TODO Y SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO XD Lo que sí: Una vez que comience el segundo semestre, no esperen verme tan seguido u,u Los extrañaré:c Bueno, eso… COMENZEMOS:**

**PD: A LA MIERDA MI FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Capítulo 5: _El rechazo del rompecabezas._

— Parece que lo necesitas. — Sonrió el menor al verlo nuevamente con el rompecabezas puesto.

— ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. Te lo regresaré en…-

— Quédatelo.

— Pero, Yugi. Ahora es tuyo, no puedo…-

— Atem, has estado muy tenso, cuando todo se solucione, me lo devolverás. Siento que con él te sientes mejor. — Aseguró. El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¡AAAAH, MIERDA! — Ambos se giraron a ver a cierto rubio tirado en el suelo soltando una que otra maldición. — ¡ESE BASTARDO! ¡NO TIENE NI SIQUIERA DERECHO A LLAMARSE PROFESOR! ¡¿Quién se cree?!

— Lo de nosotros no es tan grave, pero Atem y Jonouchi serán expulsados. — Susurró la ojiazul sentada en el escritorio del faraón. Honda, que estaba acostado en la cama asintió.

— No nos interesa ser suspendidos, pero… Lo de ustedes es difícil.

— ¡Claro que es grave lo de ustedes! — Interrumpió Jonouchi. — ¡Honda perderá el puesto del mejor alumno del instituto! ¡ADEMÁS, YUGI Y ANZU PERDERÁN SUS BECAS!

Al oír esto último, Atem, quien había estado mirando el suelo, levantó la vista rápidamente para ver a su hermano y a Anzu con expresiones de miedo, decepción y dolor. No, no después que habían trabajado tan duro. ¡No!

—… No dejaré que eso ocurra. — Habló seriamente, llamando la atención de sus amigos. — Hoy es miércoles, tenemos solo cuatro días antes de probar que ustedes no comenzaron la pelea.

— ¿"Ustedes"? ¿Y tú…?

— Yo acepto la responsabilidad. — Miró el cartucho que tenía en su mano. — Yo comencé desde un principio la pelea, porque habían insultado a Anzu en frente de mí. Yo soy el culpable de todo esto.

Anzu no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable.

— ¡Woah, woah, Atem! Nosotros siempre nos metemos en problemas. — Se levantó el rubio. — Pero es injusto que justo que llegas tú para estar con nosotros, ¡te quieren expulsar! Cualquiera de nosotros habría defendido a Anzu de esa manera, y estoy seguro que solo nos habrían castigado. ¡AAAAAH! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TODO CAMBIA?! — Se revolvió los cabellos, furioso.

Todos sonrieron al oír las palabras del chico, excepto cierta ojiazul que se miraba las manos como si fuese algo interesante. Se sentía muy culpable… Si tan solo…

— ¿Anzu? — Levantó rápidamente la vista para ver a ambos hermanos fijando su vista en ella. Ambos irradiaban preocupación en sus ojos, cosa que la hizo sentir peor y muy avergonzada.

—… ¿Mm?

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el faraón. Esta sintió rápidamente.

— ¡Sí, sí! Es que… Estaba pensando… En algunas cosas. — Forzó una leve risa.

Yugi apartó la vista de ella, mostrándose pensativo. Sin embargo, el faraón no quitó su vista de los ojos de ella. Evadió sus ojos y miró el suelo.

Atem nuevamente sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho. Nuevamente lo estaba evitando, cosa que lo hacía creer que seguía preocupada por lo de la pelea. Posó una mano en la cabeza de la castaña y acarició su cabello, logrando que esta subiera la vista para mirarlo con una expresión de asombro.

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien. — Le sonrió de lado, logrando hervir las mejillas de la joven.

— Ah… Uhm…— Se maldecía, no era capaz de decir algo coherente.

— ¡Ay, sí! — Ambos dieron un respingo al oír al rubio usar un tono agudo de voz. — ¡No te preocupes, cariño! ¡Yo te protegeré! — Dramatizó. Honda le siguió el juego.

— ¿Lo prometes, Jono-chan? — Tomó su mano entre las suyas. Atem y Anzu observaron el "teatro" con las mejillas sofocadas.

— ¡Lo prome…-! ¡OYE! — Se quejó al sentir un almohadazo en su rostro.

— ¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES, JONOUCHI! — Le gritó entre molesto y avergonzado.

— ¡VAYA, ATEM! — Se rio. — ¡ERES MÁS INFANTIL QUE YO! — Le devolvió la almohada.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! — Se rio con ironía.

— Con que quieres guerra, ¿eh? — Agarró a Yugi y a Honda. — ¡MUY BIEN, CHICOS! ¡La guerra acaba de comenzar! ¡Los Jono's contra la pareja de matrimonio!

— ¿Los Jono's? — Repitieron el castaño y el menor.

— ¡¿PAREJA DE MATRIMONIO?! — Gritaron del otro lado. Jonouchi se rio. Habían picado.

— ¡START! — Gritó lanzando un cojín.

Atem lo esquivó, sin embargo le llegó a cierta ojiazul que ya estaba lo suficientemente harta de su amigo.

— ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! — Le devolvió el golpe molesta.

— ¡WOAH, CUIDADO! ¡ANZU SE TRANSFORMÓ!

Y así siguieron toda la tarde, incluso se habían lanzado los refrescos que habían traído para discutir el tema, quedando completamente sucios. Jonouchi se sentía feliz, había logrado su objetivo. Atem se había sentido realmente abatido por Anzu y por Yugi, pero con un juego se le arreglaría. Es más, le había sorprendido oírlo reírse a carcajadas de él, todos lo habían notado. Sentía que quizá, Atem quiso reírse de esa manera tan sincera durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudo.

— ¡Ewww! ¡Estoy todo pegajoso!

— ¡Así eres todos los días! — Respondió el faraón saliendo del baño, recién duchado.

— ¡Atem! ¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme?

Este solo se rio.

— ¡Tranquilo, desamparado! — Le gritó el castaño. Jonouchi le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Atem sacó otra toalla de un cajón y se la extendió a Anzu.

— Ya puedes bañarte. Usa mi baño si quieres. — Esta solo sonrió algo apenada y entró sin decir nada.

— Chicos, mi baño ya está listo. — Apareció el menor.

— ¡Gracias, amigo! ¿Aun tienes la ropa de repuesto que dejamos aquí? — Yugi asintió. — ¡Genial! Vamos, Honda. ¡Atem! ¿Nos avisas cuando Anzu termine?

— Claro. — Sonrió. Jonouchi le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Qué?

— Nada. Me alegra que te sientas mejor. — Dicho esto, se fue.

Atem quedó sorprendido por la revelación. Era cierto, hace unas horas estaba deprimido, preocupado, desesperado por la situación. Y gracias a la "pelea" con Jonouchi, se había olvidado de todo. Suspiró con una sonrisa. Ellos siempre lo hacían sentirse seguro y… Feliz. Nunca había conocido verdaderamente la felicidad, pero al estar con Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, con Honda y los demás… Tenía al menos una idea. Escuchó que el agua que corría en su baño se detuvo. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

— ¡Anzu! ¿Ya terminaste?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya puedes avisarles a los chicos que entren!

Este asintió y fue a la habitación de su hermano.

— Yugi, chicos. — Entró. Los sorprendió nuevamente jugando con las almohadas y se rio. — Ya basta de juegos. Pueden entrar.

— ¡Esa Anzu! ¿Por qué no es como las otras chicas que se demoras siglos en el baño?

— Anzu es especial, por eso.

Todos fijaron su vista en Yugi, quien había dicho eso sin pensar, así que se sonrojó y miró el suelo. Entonces, Jonouchi, quien nunca había notado los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, logró comprender el GRAN problema que había. Atem tenía fuertes sentimientos a la castaña, sin darse cuenta. Pero Yugi, al parecer, SIEMPRE le había gustado Anzu, hasta transformarse en amor. Oh, no. Eso sí que era un problema.

—… ¡Vamos, Honda!

— ¡No quiero bañarme contigo!

— ¡SOMOS HOMBRES! ¿DE QUÉ TE QUEJAS? — Y lo jaló al baño.

Mientras tanto, Atem aún no salía de su asombro. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, se sentía extraño al oír decir eso de lo boca de su hermano. Apretó los labios y trató de comprender por qué se sentía de esa manera.

—… Los esperamos abajo para cenar. — Murmuró. Yugi solo asintió.

Al cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a su habitación. Iba abrir la puerta, pero se frenó. ¿Y si Anzu se estaba vistiendo? ¡Qué idiota!

—… ¿Anzu?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh, Atem?! ¡¿Qué-Qué sucede?!

—… ¿Estás bien?

—… Es que… No sé… Dónde está mi ropa de repuesto…— Susurró.

—… Ah… Debe estar en la habitación de Yugi.

—… Está bien.

— Las traigo enseguida. — Se alejó a veloces pasos. ¡¿Y si no hubiese tocado la puerta?! — Yugi.

Este levantó la vista.

— Dime.

— ¿Dónde está la ropa de Anzu?

—… Pues…— Se sonrojó. Se acercó a un cajón y sacó la ropa, que consistía en una blusa de mangas cortas blanca y una falda de mezclilla negra. Lo demás no lo logró ver, aunque era un conjunto negro, aunque debió imaginar que era y Atem también se ruborizó. — Aquí esta.

—… Gracias…

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su habitación.

— "_Tocar antes de abrir. Tocar antes de abrir… Lo tengo"._ — Tocó suavemente la puerta. — ¿Anzu? Soy yo.

Se abrió un poco la puerta, dejando ver a la castaña con el cabello goteando y una expresión de vergüenza infinita.

—… Gracias, Atem. Te lo agradezco. Enseguida me visto y entras, ¿vale?

Este asintió forzando una sonrisa. Al ser cerrada nuevamente la puerta, se recargó en ella y se sentó en el suelo.

—… Idiota. — Se insultó a sí mismo.

Pasaron apenas unos cinco minutos y la chica ya estaba lista.

— Ya puedes pasar.

Este abrió la puerta y se encontró con la castaña secándose el cabello.

—… Lamento por el mal rato. — Se disculpó avergonzada. Atem solo miró el suelo y se sentó a su lado.

— No hay cuidado. — La vio un poco complicada tratando de desenredarse el cabello por atrás. — Espera, sé más cuidadosa.

El faraón se sentó un poco más atrás.

— Anda, siéntate delante de mí.

Anzu se giró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada para reclamar o algo por el estilo. Obedeció.

— Dame el cepillo. — Al recibirlo tomó con cuidado la corta melena de la castaña y comenzó a peinarla mechón por mechón.

—… ¿Cómo aprendiste…?

— De los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre…— Se rio. — Recuerdo que… Ella, así ayudaba a peinar a mi tía cuando estuvo a punto de casarse. Como le costaba peinarse, le ayudaba de esa manera. — Se rio. — También recuerdo… Que mi padre hizo lo mismo con mamá.

— Qué tierno. — Susurró conmovida. No creía que Atem le estuviese contando eso. — Creí que las esposas no tenían muchos derechos…

— Esas son estupideces. — Se rio nuevamente. — Se diría que ellos "rompían las reglas" en cuanto a ello.

Anzu notó que su voz denotaba melancolía, como siempre, pero con aun más tristeza.

—… ¿Los extrañas?

—… Se han ido— Susurró.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Y si no se hubiesen ido? — Detuvo la acción de Atem y lo obligó a que rodeara su cuerpo con sus brazos, sorprendiéndose ella misma y a él también. —… Si hubiesen seguido contigo… Si la opción de irte al mundo de las memorias estuviese en tus manos… ¿Hubieras querido irte?

Un largo e incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. Atem no contestaba, y eso la ponía nerviosa, sabía que el faraón era bastante sincero, puede que sonara cruel, pero también el silencio y el miedo lo hacían tratar de contestar lo menos ofensivo posible… O eso creía. Sintió los brazos del chico apresarla con más fuerza, mientras que este recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella, dándole un pequeño sobresalto.

—… Me quedaría aquí. — Anzu abrió la boca demostrando su sorpresa, a pesar de que Atem no lo había notado. — No importa de qué ángulo lo vea, me quedaría con ustedes, que me enseñaron tanto… Si mis padres hubiesen seguido conmigo… Ellos me hubieran entendido. — Sonrió. — No vuelvas a pensar eso. Sabes que a ustedes los aprecio demasiado, Anzu.

— Te lo agradezco. Prometo no volver a pensar en ello, y si lo hago, sabré la respuesta. — Sonrió.

Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda miraban la escena sin saber qué decir. A pesar de que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, podían ver muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Anzu notó que algo no andaba bien, así que se separó con nerviosismo y disimuladamente de Atem para volver a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Y bi-bien?... ¿Qué haremos respecto a lo de la escuela?

La expresión de Atem se volvió seria.

— No lo sé. Debe haber alguna forma de que demostrar nuestra inocencia. O por lo menos la de ustedes.

— ¡Oye! ¡Estamos juntos en esto! No podemos permitir que aunque sea uno quede involucrado.

Este solo asintió conmovido por el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amiga.

El trío escondido sintieron que ya deberían dar su aparición, así que disimuladamente, se pusieron como siempre y abrieron la puerta.

— Listo, chicos. ¿En qué están? — Se atrevió a hablar el rubio.

Atem notó la mirada de su hermano. Estaba triste, decepcionado. ¿Por qué? Frunció el ceño mirando a Jonouchi, algo le estaban ocultando.

— Estamos hablando de la escuela.

— ¡Demonios! ¡ES CIERTO! — Se golpeó. Los demás sonrieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! — Se volvió a quejar. — ¡NI SIQUIERA DIJERON CUANDO COMENZARÍA LA SUSPENSIÓN! ¡DÉJEN PASAR A YUGI Y A LOS DEMÁS! — Gritó el rubio al profesor.

— Es una lástima. No entrarán, además, el joven Muto y usted no tienen derecho a pisar esta escuela.

— A nosotros no nos pusieron suspensión. No tiene nada en contra que decir de nosotros. — Defendió el faraón. El hombre lo miró con ganas de matarlo, siempre tenía buenos argumentos al respecto. — No tiene nuestros argumentos respecto a lo sucedido. Mínimo merecemos explicar.

— ¡YA LES DIJE QUE…!

— ¿Explicar qué?

Los cinco se voltearon para encarar a quien menos esperaron a que volviera a la escuela. Castaño de ojos azules.

— ¡KAIBA! — Gritó el rubio. — ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— Kaiba Land ya está listo y no ha habido más proyectos. Quería volver a la escuela. ¿Algún problema, Jonouchi? — Alzó una ceja. Fijó primero su vista en Yugi, y luego en Atem. — Así que siguen juntos, pero separados. Irónico. — Sonrió con burla. — ¿Por qué no pueden entrar?

— ¡Eso no te importa, Kaiba! — Atacó el rubio.

— A mí y a Jonouchi nos expulsarán, mientras que los demás serán suspendidos.

Todos miraron a Atem sorprendidos. ¿Por qué le contaba eso a Kaiba? Incluso él se sorprendió por la respuesta.

— ¿Por qué me respondes? Creí que éramos rivales. — En respuesta, Atem sonrió arrogantemente.

— ¿Quién dijo que dejamos de serlo? Además, eres un socio, parte de nosotros. Por más que lo evites, es cierto.

Kaiba permaneció en silencio.

— ¡Ya váyanse de aquí! ¡No queremos callejeros delincuentes!

Jonouchi ya quería abalanzarse sobre él, pero una mano en su hombro de lo detuvo. Se encontró con la seria mirada de Atem, así que decidió calmarse. Se estaban a punto de ir, pero cierta voz los detuvo.

— ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? — Todos se voltearon a ver a Kaiba. — ¿El culpable fue el desamparado de ahí? — Miró al rubio, quien apretó los dientes.

— Hubo una pelea y nos culpan de romper el laboratorio de ciencias.

El ojiazul sonrió y se fue a clases, pero antes de irse, se volteó a ver a Atem.

— Búscame en mi casa. Si quieres, que alguien te acompañe, pero no toda la manada.

El faraón no dijo nada y salió de la escuela con sus amigos. Estaban disgustados e indignados. ¿Por qué no los escuchaban?

— La democracia de hoy en día apesta. — Honda bufó. — ¿Cierto, Jono?

Este solo caminaba mirando el suelo, pensativo. Había olvidado por completo los sentimientos de Yugi hacia Anzu. Quería juntar a la ojiazul con Atem, pero… ¡No era lo correcto! Aunque limpiamente el faraón se había ganado el corazón de la castaña, le parecía triste que Yugi por más que luchó por ganárselo, no logró nada.

Sentía lástima por su amigo, pero sinceramente sentía que Atem merecía a la castaña, ya había sufrido bastante. Su pasado, el presente, Pegasus, Marik, Bakura... Dartz. El último mencionado en su mente podía notar lo grabado que quedó en el alma del faraón, puesto que desde que le habían arrebatado el alma de Yugi, él no volvió a ser el mismo. Incluso cuando habían derrotado su lado oscuro, él no volvió a expresarse con ellos como antes. Desde ese entonces, creyó que se había vuelto masoquista. O tenía una idea. Miró al faraón que tenía una expresión decaída y pensativa.

Luego dirigió su vista en Yugi, que se encontraba hablando con Anzu, dándole ánimos de que todo estaría bien. Era un buen chico, pero era lastimado con facilidad, cosa que daba a demostrar un poco de debilidad. Estaba seguro de que Yugi aceptaría que Atem y Anzu estuviesen juntos, pero el dolor lo carcomería un buen tiempo, quizá toda su vida.

Jonouchi suspiró. La situación era realmente incómoda.

— ¿Jonouchi? — El llamado se giró enseguida para mirar a Atem y a Honda que lo miraban con preocupación e interés. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué? ¡Sí, claro! — Se rio.

— ¡Seguro! — Ironizó. — De seguro estás así por Mai.

—… ¡HONDAAAAAAAAAAA! — El castaño salió huyendo de su amigo para no ser despellejado vivo.

Anzu y Yugi se rieron, pero Atem solo sonrió. Este último caminó un poco más atrás para dejar a la pareja de adelante hablar. Sentía una presión en el pecho, pero no le dio importancia. Se detuvo al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y que provino del rompecabezas. Lo miró extrañado. Mala señal. Usualmente sentía una extraña sensación, pero aquella descarga logró hacerle un gran daño interno, ya que no tenía heridas exteriores.

— ¿Qué sucede, Atem?

Este alzó la vista para ver a Yugi y a Anzu. Negó con la cabeza.

—… No es nada. — Susurró y siguió caminando.

¿Qué había sido eso? Y aun se sentía "paralizado". Comenzaba a marearse y se tambaleó, pero no logró captar la atención de los demás. Sacó de la mochila la cajita de pastillas que detenían su dolor.

Sintió algo frío recorrer el lado derecho de su rostro. Llevó su mano al sector y encontró un líquido rojo.

—… ¿Sangre?

¿Tanto daño le hizo el artefacto milenario? Bueno, sus heridas, que habían comenzado a sanar, volvieron a aumentar de dolor, como si hubiese sido atacado nuevamente. Se limpió rápidamente la sangre. Se quitó el parche empapado de sangre y como no había ningún basurero, lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—… "_Sigo sangrando. Necesito alejarme."_ — Pensó al guardar nuevamente las píldoras. Muy bien, era solo una oportunidad. Salió corriendo, sobrepasando a la pareja y al par de amigos que habían dejado de pelear. — ¡Los veré en casa, necesito hacer algo!

No necesitaba el permiso de nadie para la respuesta afirmativa, así que al alejarse lo suficiente, se dejó caer en el suelo. La descarga se repitió, logrando que este soltara un grito de dolor. Esta vez la potencia aumentó, logrando sintiera un profundo dolor en el pecho.

—… "_¿Por qué el rompecabezas…?"_

Se lo quitó y lo dejó a un lado. El dolor siguió afectándolo unos segundos, pero ya no como antes. Nunca el artefacto le había respondido de esa manera, se sentía extraño… Se puso de pie y siguió su camino a su casa. Una vez allí, se sorprendió de ver a los cuatro chicos mirándolo con reproche.

— ¡Atem! ¿Dónde demonios te fuiste?

— ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

— Di ese "muy" por ti, Anzu.

— ¡JONO…!

— Pero es cierto. ¿Por qué…?— Se fijó en la herida del chico. — ¡Estás sangrando de nuevo! ¿Volviste a pelear?

—… No, no… Yo…

— ¿Dónde está el rompecabezas?

Este solo se quitó la mochila y se la entregó a su hermano.

—… Está allí. — Se llevó una mano para apartar el líquido vital de su cabeza. Anzu le apartó la mano. —… ¿Anzu?

— ¡No hagas eso! Se infectará la herida. Anda, yo te limpio. Sígueme. — El faraón no protestó.

Se dejó "arrastrar" por la joven de mirada zafiro para llegar a su habitación. La joven entró al baño de él y sacó los utensilios nuevamente. Buscó en su cajón las bolsas de los parches que había dejado el doctor y los dejó a un lado de la cama. Se sentó a su lado y presionó con el algodón humedecido por el alcohol en la sien del faraón. Este se mordió el labio, evitando quejarse del ardor. La joven el algodón hasta su mejilla, donde habían rastros de sangre y los limpió. Anzu sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo.

— Muy bien. — Sacó el parche. — Acércate en poco. — Este obedeció algo nervioso. — Listo, ¿cómo te sientes?

—… Mareado. — En respuesta, la joven sacó una botella con agua y sacó la segunda cajita de pastillas, extendiéndoselas a él. — Gracias, Anzu. — Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué comenzaste a sangrar?

Atem apenas terminó de tragar la píldora, se exaltó por la repentina pregunta. Se atoró un poco, pero logró recuperarse. Anzu era de confianza, podía guardar el secreto.

—… Anzu. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Yugi. — La castaña solo asintió algo temerosa. — Tengo un mal presentimiento… Creo que… No puedo tocar… Por el momento, el rompecabezas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—…— Tomó su mano y la acarició con cuidado, mirándola suplicante. — No le dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

Anzu estrecho su mano en respuesta, con afecto.

— Confío en ti como tú lo haces conmigo. — Creyó que el faraón se relajaría por sus palabras, pero al parecer se sintió más afligido.

— Fue el rompecabezas… que me hizo esto.

— ¿Hacerte… qué?

—… Esto. — Con su otra mano señaló su herida. — El volver a sangrar, me dio una descarga… No logro entender…-

— ¡¿Qué?! — Soltó su mano y posó ambas manos en las mejillas del chico, sorprendiéndolo. — Es cierto, me siento extraña al tocarte… Me dan escalofríos…— Atem, algo nervioso, quitó las manos de la chica sobre su rostro, esta vez sujetándolas con sus propias manos. —… ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?

—… Debe ser porque me quedé aquí. De seguro… No estaba planeado que ganara. — La miró nuevamente. — Después del almuerzo… ¿Me acompañas?

—… ¿Adónde? — Le preguntó preocupada. La mirada violeta del chico se volvió más firme y segura.

— A la mansión de los Kaiba.

_Continuará…_

**NO. No soy a talentosa Kazuki Takahashi para desgracia mía u,u Si lo hubiese sido, hubiese puesto que Atem hubiera ganado xDDDDDD Bueno eso lo de los 100 reviews era broma xD es cosa de ustedes :'D Ojalá les haya gustado, si querían que el fic fuera "normal", lo lamento, le puse algo de "magia", pero no será mucha, es casi nada nadita, bueno eso :'D**


	6. ¿Qué sientes?

**Creo que lloraré TT-TT Lo de los 100 reviews era una broma y sin embargo… Lo hicieron! Estoy conmovida lloro… y mucho! Jajajaja sinceramente este fic será muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo porque tendrá las típicas cosas casuales de los adolescentes, pero para contarle magia jijijiji yo creo que este fic tendrá más de 20 capítulos… Ñaaa Jajajajaja no sé… Bueno eso ojalá les guste:**

Capítulo 6: _¿Qué sientes?_

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver una gran cantidad de camareros esperándolos en la sala de entrada. La pareja parpadeó sorprendida admirando el lugar. Anzu nunca había pisado la mansión de Kaiba, Atem sí, pero al parecer la habían remodelado.

— El joven Seto los está esperando en su oficina.

Ambos asintieron y los condujeron por las escaleras. El lugar era frío y a Anzu le daba escalofríos. Por el miedo, agarró al faraón de la mano, sorprendiéndolo, pero luego sonrió apretando su mano. La ojiazul suspiró por el apoyo. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Seto escribiendo en su computadora con serenidad.

— El joven Atem y la señorita Anzu vinieron a su cita, amo.

— Puedes retirarte, gracias.

El hombre obedeció y cerró las puertas, dejando al trío a solas. Atem le dirigió una seria mirada al castaño de ojos azules, esperando escuchar la razón por la cual lo habían llamado. Anzu soltó su mano al ver que el millonario fijaba su vista en aquel estrecho, para luego sonreír con burla. Atem lo notó, pero prefirió no decir comentar.

—… ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste? — Frunció el ceño. Seto volvió su mirada más seria, borrando su sonrisa.

— Ah, eso. — Volvió a teclear el computador. — Pues, hace unas semanas, me ofrecieron volver a la escuela. Al principio me negué, pero me dijeron que me pagarían si también ayudaba en otra cosa.

—… Ve sin rodeos.

— Cámaras ocultas. — Sonrió mirándolo.

— ¿Qué? — Anzu parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

— Me pagarían volver a la escuela porque me pidieron realizar un trabajito. El cual era, poner cámaras ocultas en la escuela en cada salón para evitar asaltos. Últimamente se han provocado mucho. — Sonrió. — Y veo que tu problema estará solucionado, ya que nadie sería capaz de sospechas en la esquina de los techos. — Se rio con arrogancia. — Así que, ¿tenemos un trato?

— Kaiba, tú…-

Atem levantó la mano señalándole silencio a su amiga. Anzu obedeció sin comprender.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — La sonrisa de Kaiba se ensanchó. — Sabía que esto no saldría gratis. — Sonrió con seguridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Kaiba nunca se da por vencido, ¿verdad? — Susurró. Atem sonrió. — Bueno, de nuevo le ganaste, sabía el resultado y ganamos de todos modos.

— Solo quería un duelo, no la victoria. — Contestó este. Anzu lo miró sin comprender. — Puedo ver… Que siempre estuvo confundido entre Yugi y yo. Después de todo, tomarías por demente a alguien que dice tener dos corazones en un solo cuerpo.

Anzu solo bostezó y se apoyó por completo en el hombro de Atem, quien la llevaba en su espalda.

— No debí pedirte que me acompañaras, te quedaste dormida a mitad del duelo. — Se rio.

— Les llevó toda la tarde. — Se quejó esta.

— Bueno… Ahora tenemos las pruebas suficientes para mostrarles que nosotros no destruimos el laboratorio. Sin embargo…— Se detuvo al ver el semáforo alumbrar color rojo. —… Hoy es viernes. No tendremos tiempo para entregarlo porque mañana no los dejarán entregar el video.

Anzu, dormitando, lo escuchó y quiso decirle algo para reconfortarlo, pero se sentía sin fuerzas.

— No quiero que expulsen a Jonouchi, puede que la suspensión de ustedes dure hasta el lunes, pero cancelarán sus becas, algo por lo que han trabajado por mucho tiempo, que observé en silencio…

Anzu, en respuesta, abrazó al chico por el cuello con un poco más de fuerza, llamando su atención.

— Saldremos de esta…— Murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados.

Atem sonrió y siguió su camino a casa. Ya se había vuelto un hábito que los cinco se quedaran en su casa. Al llegar, recibió un largo reproche de Yugi por no avisar que saldría y unos cuantos comentarios "raros" por parte de Honda y de Jonouchi, logrando que este se sonrojara.

Llegó a su habitación y depositó a la castaña en la cama, cubriéndola con una frazada.

— Duerme que te lo mereces. — Sonrió tras abandonar la habitación.

Volvió al linving, donde los chicos lo esperaban.

— Así que… ¿Dices que Kaiba hizo un trato contigo? —Atem asintió. — ¡Esto me da mala espina! ¿Kaiba? ¿Ayudándonos? ¿Bromeas?

— Tendremos que confiar en él. — Dijo tranquilamente el faraón tras sacar una cinta de video del bolso de Anzu. — Veamos si lo que dice es cierto. — Dicho esto, lo colocó en la máquina de video.

Esperaron unos minutos para que cargara. Una vez hecho, lo adelantaron hasta la hora de las siete de la tarde. Allí vieron entrar Akira y al su grupo. Al principio comenzaron a fumar, luego Atem entró al laboratorio, exigiendo el cartucho que le había robado. Luego comenzó la pelea, el faraón hacía lo posible y lo imposible con tal de no causar daño alguno, pero un chico lo lanzó al estante donde estaban los tubos de ensayo y los químicos. Los hizo pedazos. También cuando este esquivaba los golpes o patadas, le daban a las mesas o a los otros estantes. Luego apareció Jonouchi, y así escucharon el grito de Anzu.

Atem le colocó pausa. Ya era suficiente. Sacó la segunda cinta que había gravado la localización del patio frente de la escuela. Nuevamente lo adelantaron para ver al ver a Jonouchi ser lanzado por la ventana, sujetándose por el borde, la llegada de Anzu, la caída de Atem y Jonouchi, la pelea, el fin. En parte, ambos bandos tenían culpa, pero mayoritariamente el de Akira. Con esto, Atem se colocó de pie y guardó ambas cintas.

— Tenemos pruebas suficientes. ¿Tenemos clases de lunes a sábado? — El rubio asintió. — Muy bien, aunque ese bastardo quiera o no, iremos a clases. — Sonrió.

— ¡Tu cara delata que planeas algo! — Se levantó emocionado el rubio. — ¡Ya me imagino como le quedará la cara a ese loco de profesor!

— ¡Yo me uno! — También se levantó el castaño.

Atem esperó de su hermano lo mismo, sin embargo este se notaba distraído.

—… ¿Yugi?

— ¿Ah? — Levantó rápidamente la vista. — ¡Sí,sí! ¡Claro! — Rio nerviosamente.

Honda no pareció notar el comportamiento del menor, pero Jonouchi y Atem lo notaron. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, dándole a entender a Yugi que querían saber qué sucedía con él.

—… Será mejor que le avisemos a Anzu. Iré a despertarla. — Tan solo dicho esto, salió huyendo de la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos.

Yugi abrió la puerta de la habitación de Atem, sabiendo que la castaña estaba ahí. Se acercó a ella y tocó su brazo.

— Anzu, Anzu…— La meció con cuidado. La ojiazul soltó un gruñido de molestia, cosa que hizo sonreír al pequeño. — Vamos, Anzu. Despierta ya.

— Cómo molestas…— Murmuró agarrando una almohada y lanzándosela al chico, lo dejó sorprendido.

En la puerta, Honda, Jonouchi y Atem apreciaban la escena.

— Vaya pareja…— Murmuró Honda.

Jonouchi miró de reojo a Atem, quien había fruncido un poco el ceño, quizá porque había escuchado lo dicho por Honda. Disimuladamente, el rubio le dio un codazo al chico, dándole a entender la mirada de Atem.

—… ¡ANZU! — Gritó el rubio para tirarse encima de la ojiazul. Honda, al seguirle el juego, le imitó tirándose encima del rubio, quedando completamente la castaña soltando un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

La mirada de desconcierto de Yugi y la asesina de Atem no tardaron en dejarse mostrar. Mientras que Yugi alejaba a Honda, Atem sacó al rubio encima de la castaña de un solo tirón. Jonouchi tragó saliva al ver la mirada molesta de su amigo.

—… Jejeje… Atem, eres más fuerte de lo que creí…— Rio nerviosamente. Atem lo soltó y apretó los labios mirando el suelo. — ¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Fue solo para despertar a Anzu!

— ¡Pero fue como 500 kilos encima, Jonouchi! — Respondió la mencionada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Atem nuevamente miró con reproche al rubio, logrando incomodarlo, pero… Sería divertido incomodarlo a él también.

— Me parece que tú quisiste abalanzarte sobre ella, ¿me equivoco? — Le susurró para que la castaña no le oyera.

En respuesta, recibió un golpe en el brazo. Este miró sorprendido al faraón con las mejillas rojas.

—…— Se cubrió la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada. — _"Siempre creí que Yugi era el más inocente… Y que Atem era muy maduro… ¡Pero Atem es más inocente en el sentido emocional que Yugi!"_

—… Bajemos a comer, debemos contarle a Anzu los detalles de mañana. — Habló el castaño.

— ¿De qué hablan?

— Una pequeña travesura en la escuela. — Contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Travesura? — Repitió sin comprender. Miró a Atem que le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

— Todo saldrá bien.

—… Eso espero…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Esos mocosos… Están acabados. — Susurró riéndose cuando abrió la puerta del salón.

Pero para su sorpresa, los cinco chicos que, tres de ellos estaban "suspendidos", y los otros, "expulsados" a partir de dos días, estaban allí, sentados encima de SU escritorio. El único que estaba sentado en su silla, era Jonouchi. Tanto el rubio como Atem miraban al profesor con una sonrisa burlona, logrando que el profesor se enfureciera.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?! — Miró a los demás alumnos. — ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS DEJARON ENTRAR, IMBÉCILES?!

—… Woah, Sensei…— Bufó el rubio, logrando captar su atención.

— Vaya respeto que tiene usted hacia los alumnos. — Continuó Atem, destilando ironía en sus palabras.

— ¡IMPRUDENTE…!

— ¿Corregir sus errores es imprudente? — Le interrumpió.

—… ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

— A demostrar nuestra inocencia. — Contestó el rubio mostrando las dos cintas.

Kaiba, quien estaba en el rincón del salón, sonrió.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Cintas, ¿qué más? — Se burló. — En ellas demuestra nuestra inocencia, y si no le molesta, ya se la mostramos al director.

— ¡El director está fuera de la ciudad…!

— Volvió. — Resumió el faraón encogiéndose de hombros. — En otras palabras, no somos culpables de nada, salvo de una simple pelea por querer recuperar un objeto que robaron. Jonouchi y yo estamos suspendidos hasta el lunes, pero los demás no y no les quitarán las becas a Yugi ni a Anzu. — Su expresión de volvió seria. — Además… El director desea verlo… Quizá fue "imprudente", que usted no nos dejara explicar nuestra situación.

El hombre soltó un gruñido de molestia y se retiró. Todo el salón comenzó a aplaudir por la derrota del profesor más insoportable del lugar. Los cinco sonrieron complacidos de su buen trabajo.

— Bien, ya todo está hecho. — El rubio miró a Kaiba, por más que lo detestaba, en el fondo lo consideraba un amigo… insoportable. — Kaiba. — El aludido lo miró. — Gracias, te debemos una.

El ojiazul se vio sorprendido por las palabras de Jonouchi, luego miró al resto del grupo, que asintieron con la cabeza.

— Caso cerrado. Vámonos, Atem.

— ¿Eh? ¿Adónde van? — Preguntó la castaña deteniendo al chico de ojos violeta al agarrarlo del brazo.

— ¿Que no oíste? Atem y yo seguimos suspendidos por la pelea, Honda solo recibirá una detención… Tú y Yugi son inocentes. — Aclaró el rubio, luego sonrió de forma pícara. — No te preocupes, no dejaré que ninguna chica se le acerque en el camino.

Anzu soltó enseguida a Atem, bajando la mirada ocultando su sonrojo. El faraón sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

— Nos vemos, Anzu. — Luego alzó su vista para mirar a Honda y a Yugi. — Nos vemos, chicos.

Dicho esto abandonó el lugar junto con el rubio.

— Oye, Atem…

— ¿Qué sucede, Jonouchi?

—… ¿Qué es esto? — La pregunta sonó más para sí mismo que para el joven a su lado. — Hubo una persona… Que la última vez que la vi… Estaba sufriendo. — Comenzó, logrando confundir a Atem. — Volví a abrir los ojos y… No he sabido nada de esa persona… La extraño y quiero verla… Dime, Atem… ¿Qué es esto?

—… Supongo que hablas de Mai, ¿verdad?

Jonouchi giró enseguida su cabeza para mirar a Atem con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡¿Co-Cómo lo supiste?!

— Una simple corazonada. — Sonrió conmovido que el rubio le estuviera confiando su estado emocional. — Primero que todo, Jonouchi… Según tú… ¿Cómo le llamarías a eso?

—… ¡No lo sé! — Se revolvió los cabellos, frustrado. — Es que…— Pausó. Si podía aclarar sus sentimientos, quizá él y Atem descubrirían algo en especial. —… ¿Nunca te ha sucedido…? ¿… Que quieres proteger a una persona con tu vida?

— Los protegí a ustedes. — Contestó este.

— No, Atem. — Negó con la cabeza. — Me refiero a una sola persona… Solo una, por la cual darías lo que sea, tu propia vida con tal de que esa persona siga con vida… O si incluso necesites vivir para asegurarte de que esté bien…

Atem miró el cielo.

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_Las vías del tren se habían separado, él no se había percatado, pero una voz lo hizo darse cuenta._

— _¡Oh, no!_

_Este se volteó dándose cuenta de la situación._

— _¡Anzu! — Le extendió su mano. La ojiazul se veía indecisa viendo cómo se separaban más y más hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para saltar._

_El faraón al tomar su mano, la jaló hacia ella y al sentirla lo suficientemente cerca, con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura para que se equilibrase. Abrió uno de sus ojos al percibir la peligrosa cercanía que tenía con su amiga._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

—… Para sonreír…— Murmuró.

Era probable… Aun así… Sentía que la persona en la que estaba pensando… Anzu… No. Ella había sufrido mucho a su lado. En realidad… Todos sufrieron por su culpa.

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _Yugi, espera. — Este frenó sus pasos, pero no encaró a la joven. —… ¿Acaso un duelo es más importante que el estado de Jonouchi?_

_No. No lo era, Jonouchi estaba gravemente herido por el ataque de Ra, parecía no poder seguir viviendo, sin embargo…_

_No contestó._

—… _¡¿Cómo puedes seguir luchando en un momento como este?!... No solo Jonouchi, Mai-san… Bakura-kun… Incluso ese sujeto Rishid…— Miró el suelo._

—… "_Lo sé, Anzu…"_

— _¡No quiero que mis amigos sigan sufriendo de esa manera! ¡No soportaría verte a ti también de esa manera!_

_Por un momento se preguntó… Si le decía eso a él… o al verdadero Yugi. Él era solo un espíritu que no pertenecía allí, sabía que tendría que separarse ellos… Por más que desease quedarse, después de todo lo que pasaron sus amigos… No tenía ni derecho de pensar en ello._

—… _Anzu. — La llamó en tono suave. — Debo luchar… Por la promesa que le hice a Jonouchi…— Así es, el collar del milenio le mostró aquella visión. Jonouchi sobreviviría. —… Me acompañaste al museo. ¿Recuerdas lo que vimos?_

—… _Sí._

— _El cuerpo que tenía mi alma murió hace mucho tiempo… Pero mi alma sigue aquí. Por eso necesito encontrar respuestas, debo encontrarlas. — Se giró a verla, notando que ya no estaba sola, estaban Otogi y Honda. — Jonouchi sobrevivirá, sé que nos volveremos a ver. Yo creeré en ese futuro._

_Honda y Otogi dieron unos cuantos pasos._

— _¡Debes ganar, Yugi!_

— _Lo sé, por Jonouchi._

— _¡Buena suerte, Yugi!_

_No recibió ningún ánimo por parte de Anzu, eso le dolió. Sabía que tenía miedo que él perdiera, o quizá que el otro Yugi perdiera… No, él era el "otro". Ni siquiera tenía derecho de ser llamado por el nombre de su mejor amigo._

_Avanzó de forma decidida, sin mirar atrás, sintiendo la triste mirada de su amiga posada en él…_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

—… No. — Cerró los ojos sentándose en la hierba del parque. Jonocuhi le imitó.

— ¿No qué?

—… No quiero. — Abrió sus ojos violetas. — Jonouchi… Contéstame lo que pregunté. ¿Cómo le llamarías a ese sentimiento?

.

.

.

—… Amor. Es lo único referente… Que se me viene a la cabeza.

Atem sonrió con tristeza.

—… Lo sabía. Sabía que estabas enamorado de Mai, solo que no querías admitirlo. O no sabías que lo sentías.

—… ¿Atem? ¿Tú… has amado a alguien?

— No quiero amar. — Fue la simple respuesta de él. — Ojalá que jamás lo haga.

—… Entonces estoy enamorado de Mai…— Susurró con una sonrisa. Luego se dio cuenta de las últimas palabras del chico. — ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué?

Atem sonrió con tristeza.

— Yo nací para proteger al mundo, no para amar.

— ¡Atem…-!

— No puedo… Ni quiero hacerlo.

Jonouchi notó el dolor en su mirada. Atem, sin darse cuenta, estaba desarrollando ese gran sentimiento hacia Anzu, no lo notaba. Pero los demás sí, incluso él, que era el más despistado.

—… No soy capaz. Una vez que me enamore, no podré apartarme de esa persona, por más que trate de hacerlo. Incluso si no me correspondiese, la ataría inconscientemente a mí con todas mis fuerzas… Es egoísta y cruel. Por eso, soy una persona que no está hecha para amar.

—… Atem…

Jonouchi nunca había visto la mirada de Atem tan desolada, triste. Claro, era un alma solitaria, destinada a proteger la humanidad, ser la reencarnación de un Dios en la vida humana… No era nada fácil.

— ¡Entonces…!— Se armó de valor para preguntarle y aclarar sus dudas para tomar una decisión. — ¡Atem!... ¿Qué sientes por Anzu?

Atem lo miró y esa fue la última pregunta que el faraón esperara que Jonouchi le hiciera algún día.

_Continuará…_

**Es el capítulo MÁS corto que he hecho en este fic u,u pero van a ser las dos de la mañana y me matarán XD Así que… Lo sigo la otra semana :'D Reviews?**

**PD: No me odien**


	7. Abrázame

**Tengo mieedooooo DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: Así que el capítulo se llamara lo que les pido: Abrácenme! Sigo asustada hasta ahora… Verán el capítulo anterior lo subí anoche, como cerca de las dos de la mañana… Y resulta que a esa hora pasó algo que me dio muchísimo miedo hasta que decidí terminarlo pronto y subirlo…**

**Este capítulo se basará más o menos en lo que me pasó anoche, fue horrible D: Bueno ojalá que les guste…**

Capítulo 7: _Abrázame._

Para los tres que se habían quedado en la escuela, les resultó aburrido el día, no estaban Atem ni Jonouchi para hacerles reír ni nada en especial. Anzu suspiró por tercera vez picando su almuerzo. Estaba sola almorzando, ya que Kaiba le había pedido a Yugi un momento para hablar, mientras que Honda había recibido una llamada de Otogi, diciéndole que quizás volvería con Bakura del viaje en dos meses más.

—… "_¿Qué estará haciendo Atem?"_

En el salón, Kaiba veía detenidamente a Yugi, quien se veía confundido por el por qué.

—… Umm… ¿Kaiba-kun? ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

— Nada en especial, solo quería notar sus diferencias.

—… ¿Diferencias? ¿Diferencias de qué? ¿Con quién?

— Con Atem. — Al ser mencionado, Yugi bajó su vista al suelo. — Son más distintos de lo que creí.

—… ¿Y qué con eso? — Murmuró algo molesto. Escuchó a Kaiba reírse con burla.

— Tú tratas de no guardar rencor, buscas las mejores formas de quedar con la gente, a pesar de que este te odia o desea tu destrucción. Atem es distinto, sabe lo que quiere y si debe destruir para conseguirlo, lo hará…-

— ¡Te equivocas! — Le cortó rápidamente. — ¡Atem no es así!

— Defiendes a tus amigos con palabras, él también, solo que también con acciones. — Se cruzó de brazos sin borrar su sonrisa. — Antes de entregarles el video, tuve la oportunidad de verlo. Estaba muy lastimado, y aun así lucho para defender a Masaki Anzu. — Yugi apretó los labios. — Tú, en cambio, no hiciste nada.

—… No me gusta la violencia.

— Buen punto, aun así, las diferencias son obvias. Atem es como yo.

— ¡No es cierto! — Se levantó del asiento de un solo golpe. — ¡Kaiba-kun, todos somos diferentes! ¡Atem es valiente, decidido y muy fuerte! ¡Sé que no puedo compararme con él porque soy bajo y de muy poca fuerza…! ¡Pero…! ¡Por eso todos somos especiales! ¡No vuelvas a compararte con nadie!

Kaiba rodó de ojos, soltando un bufido de molestia.

— No importa cuánto trates, sabes muy bien que la persona que está mirando Masaki, no eres tú.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jonouchi iba camino a su casa pensativo, la respuesta de Atem fue algo que lo sorprendió bastante, y nunca esperó que se lo confiara a él, de verdad se sentía feliz de que el faraón confiara plenamente en él. Sin embargo, él le había preguntado… ¿Cómo podía llamar a eso que sentía por aquella rubia de ojos lilas?

—… Enamorado…— Se rio abiertamente. — No puedo creerlo. Soy un tonto… Ojalá vuelvas pronto, Mai…

Frenó sus pasos al sentir que lo estaban siguiendo. Se giró y advirtió la presencia de unos chicos comunes, pero sus miradas irradiaban malas intenciones.

—… "_No quiero pelear ahora… Llamaré a Anzu para que tenga cuidado de camino a casa, vive aquí cerca… Y que estos tipos anden por aquí, me da mala espina…"_

Aceleró el paso y soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando ya no lo siguieron. Miró su reloj. 16:42. Los chicos ya debieron haber salido de clases, así que llegó a su casa y agarró enseguida el teléfono, pero antes de marcar el número, este sonó primero.

— ¿Quién será?... ¿Hola?

—… _¿Jonouchi-kun?_

— ¿Yugi? ¿Qué pasa, hermano? — Sonrió. Hubo un largo silencio, delatando que algo andaba mal. —… ¿Yugi?

— _¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?_

—… Claro. Mi padre no llegará dentro de dos días, Honda también vendrá. ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme?

— _Te lo diré cuando venga después de clases… Voy en camino._

— Muy bien…— Escuchó que le había colgado. ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo en la escuela?

Se dejó caer en su cama, recordando nuevamente la conversación que tuvo con Atem.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"— _¡Entonces…!... ¡Atem!... ¿Qué sientes por Anzu?_

_Atem lo miró con sorpresa, le pareció que nunca esperó que le preguntara eso. Sintió un peso muerto en el estómago al ver que la mirada de su amigo se volvía más miserable, apartando la mirada de él._

—… _No lo sé…— Susurró, desconcertando al rubio. — La quiero, es mi mejor amiga… Hubo muchas veces… Que quise odiarla… Otras veces… Quise protegerla. Lloró por mi culpa muchas veces… Porque… Le daba miedo. Yo le causé terror, por la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón._

— _Pero yo creí que…_

—… _Por más que lo evitemos, somos humanos, Jonouchi… Nadie es perfecto, no hay persona que no tenga oscuridad en su corazón._

— _Pero, Atem…— Este se giró a verlo nuevamente. — Tú… ¡Demonios, eres un masoquista! — Le dio un manotazo en la nuca._

_Atem se vio confundido por el golpe._

—… _¿Lo soy?_

— _¡CLARO QUE SÍ, CABEZA HUECA! — Le regañó. — ¡Prefieres retorcerte de dolor el suelo antes que nosotros estemos en tu lugar!_

—… _Eso está más que claro._

— _¡Pero, no sabes las otras opciones! ¡¿Prefieres elegir las complicadas para sufrir?!_

—… _No es mi intención escogerlas específicamente. — Se colocó de pie comenzando a caminar. — Me voy a casa._

— _¡O-Oye! ¡Aún no terminamos de hablar!_

_Atem se giró. Jonouchi se sintió mal al verlo con los ojos entrecerrados viéndolo molesto. ¿Acaso se había molestado con él por lo dicho? Tal vez fue demasiado lejos…_

—… _Para mí, terminamos esta conversación. No es mi culpa que todo lo que toco, lo daño. Por eso prefiero sufrir yo solo._

_Sin decir más, se marchó. Jonouchi apreció el último segundo antes de girarse, los ojos violetas del chico estaban nublados de remordimiento…"_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

—… Todo lo que tocas… Lo dañas. — Murmuró. Comprendía ese sentimiento.

Se levantó al escuchar el timbre. No sonrió al ver a Yugi, ya que este irradiaba una triste mirada, no tan miserable como la de su hermano, pero lo suficientemente triste como para preocuparse.

—… ¿Qué pasa, Yugi? Te ves como un cadáver. — Lo invitó a pasar. — Lamento el desorden…

—… Está bien, Jonouchi-kun…

— Siéntate. — Este obedeció sentándose en el borde de la cama del rubio, quien se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. —… Anda, suéltalo. ¿Qué pasa?

—… Jonouchi-kun… ¿Alguna vez has sentido envidia por alguien?

— ¿Eh? ¡Cla-Claro que no! ¡Yo soy genial! — Bromeó, pero Yugi no sonrió, seguía mirando el suelo. — Bien… Sentía envidia por ti muchas veces… También del estúpido de Kaiba… Y de Atem.

Al mencionar este último, vio a Yugi bajar la vista. ¿Acaso…?

— ¿Yu…?

— Anzu… Está enamorada de Atem. No lo niegues… Los escuché el otro día. — Ciertamente no había escuchado todo, pero estaba más que seguro.

El rubio se quedó de piedra. ¿Los había escuchado esa noche? Bajó la mirada, sintiendo que había traicionado a su mejor amigo con su hermano. En cierto modo, era así, pero… Anzu merecía ser feliz… Pero… Yugi también… Además… Atem necesitaba que alguien sanara su corazón herido por la protección del mundo. Anzu era la indicada, pero Yugi la amaba, Atem aún no aclaraba sus sentimientos… Pero y Yugi…

— ¡Yugi..! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! — Agachó la cabeza como cachorro arrepentido. — ¡Lamento no habértelo dicho,pero…!

— ¡Jonouchi-kun! — Le interrumpió. El rubio alzó la vista para encarar la triste e insistente mirada de su amigo. — No me molesta que le hayas hecho a Anzu esa pregunta ni comentármelo. No hiciste nada mano…— Bajó la vista. — Soy yo… El que hace y piensa las cosas mal…

— ¿Qué?

—… Yo…— Su voz se quebró. Jonouchi se alarmó.

— ¡¿Yugi?!

— ¡Estoy…! ¡Muy celoso de Atem! — Admitió cerrando los ojos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—… Pero… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¡Es muy evidente! — Gimoteó. — ¡Él es mi ídolo! ¡La persona que yo quise ser! Pero… ¡Jamás lograré serlo! ¡Soy un cobarde…! ¡También débil! ¡Perdí en el duelo con él! ¡Si le hubiese ganado… Él se hubiese…!

— ¡YUGI! — Lo agarró por los hombros y lo zamarreó. — ¡BASTARDO, NO HABLES ASÍ! — Lo sacudió con más fuerza, dejándolo en shock. — ¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?!

—…

— ¡¿DESEAS HABER GANADO?! ¡¿QUISISTE QUE ATEM DESAPAREZCA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS?! ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!

Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lo había dicho sin pensar… La charla con Kaiba lo había dejado mal, con pensamientos negativos, demasiado dolor.

—… Jonouchi-ku…-

— ¡MALDITO SEAS, YUGI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MEJOR AMIGO?! ¡EL YUGI QUE CONOZCO NUNCA HABÍA HABLADO DE ESA MANERA DE UNA PERSONA TAN QUERIDA POR ÉL! ¿ACASO ALGUIEN TE DIJO ALGO PARA QUE PIENSES ASÍ?

—…

— ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! ¡DILO!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminaba sin rumbo. Había recibido una llamada del abuelo, diciendo que se atrasarían en llegar, que hubo un accidente el cual había suspendido todos los vuelos. Se había cambiado de ropa, colocándose una camisa negra de mangas cortas, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. El viento soplaba a su gusto. Llegó al muelle, donde recordó la vez en que Jonouchi y Anzu estuvieron poseídos por Marik. El atardecer le gustaba, le recordaba la salida con cierta castaña de mirada zafiro.

Pero, él no debería pensar en ella. No tenía el derecho. Se apoyó en la pared de las fábricas abandonadas y se abrazó a sí mismo. Honda le dijo que saldría, Yugi no había vuelto a casa, no tenía el valor de ver a Jonouchi a la cara por el momento… Y no tenía derecho de buscar a Anzu. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo. Se sentía solo… Muy solo.

Quizá su destino siempre fue estar solo. Él quiso amar, pero después de la muerte de su madre, el sufrimiento de Mana en la batalla, luego su alma atrapada en el rompecabezas… Anzu… Sufrió tanto física como psicológicamente… No. No quería amar, no quería ni siquiera intentarlo. El viento se volvió más frío, causándole un leve estremecimiento. Miró su cartucho y lo estrechó con fuerza.

— ¿Yugi?

Este se giró y divisó a una mujer de cabellera rubia.

—… ¿Mai?

— Cuánto tiempo. — Forzó una sonrisa.

Él sabía a qué se debía. La última vez que la vio, le había encontrado en el ascensor del edificio Doma, sin alma. Supongo que tenía miedo de que le guardase rencor.

—… ¿Cómo has estado? — Atem sonrió, Mai no sabía de la batalla ceremonial, tampoco de su separación con Yugi.

— Mai. — La llamó levemente. — Yo soy el "otro Yugi".

—… Lo sé.

— Llámame como quieras, pero mi verdadero nombre es Atem. — Se colocó de pie.

—… ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Por qué no llevas tu rompecabezas como siempre?

La mirada de Atem se apagó.

— Me enfrenté a Yugi en un duelo, averiguando qué destino debería tomar.

— ¿Eh?

—… Si yo ganaba, me quedaría aquí… Si Yugi ganaba, yo volvería al mundo de los muertos.

— No comprendo mucho. — Atem se rio.

—… Yo tampoco me comprendo. Gané, lo que no sabía es que se me otorgaría un cuerpo propio. — Mai abrió más los ojos, demostrando su sorpresa. — Ahora me conocen como "Muto Atem", el hermano gemelo perdido del pequeño Yugi.

—… Creo comprender mejor. — Sonrió nuevamente. — Entonces… Atem…— Apretó los puños. — yo quería saber…

— Ninguno. — Le interrumpió. — Ninguno de ellos… Te guarda rencor. Yo tampoco. — Le extendió su mano. Mai asintió más aliviada y correspondió su estrecho.

—… No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso. — Susurró bajando la mirada.

— Yo lo sé. Jonouchi… Te extraña mucho. Esta mañana estábamos hablando de ti.

La joven de ojos lilas subió la vista con los ojos llororos.

—… No me odia, ¿verdad?

— Se podría decir… Que siente remordimiento de no haberte salvado de esa oscuridad.

— ¡No fue su culpa!

—… Lo sé.

—… Estás actuando muy raro. ¿O eres así? — En respuesta, Atem sonrió con tristeza.

—… Yo soy así. Recuperé mi memoria, siempre fui así.

— Yu… Atem. — Corrigió. Aun no se acostumbraba. — Y… ¿Cómo está Anzu?

—… Bastante bien. — Contestó en un murmullo apartando su mirada.

Agradecía la compañía de la rubia, se sentía inmensamente solo y ella al parecer también se sentía así.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

— Me quedaré en Domino. — Sonrió ya un poco más tranquila. — Quiero comenzar de nuevo donde están mis amigos.

— Me alegra oír eso. — Pausó. — Tengo que irme. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. — Se volteó y comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de Mai lo detuvo.

— Esa mirada que das… Es como si estuvieses pensando en una chica.

Atem sonrió con amargura.

—… Claro que no. — Mintió, pero iba a decirle algo que era verdad. — Jonouchi… Estará feliz de verte.

Una vez terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, siguió su camino. Dobló a un callejón, esperó a que la rubia volviera por donde vino y cuando notó que se había ido, volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo, solo de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anzu estaba escribiendo en su diario, pensativa.

"_Él se quedará… Pero siento que algo le preocupa, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Logramos salvarnos de esta, de la suspensión de la escuela y que él y Jonouchi fueran expulsados… Pero… Aun así pienso que algo le atormenta, siempre se muestra triste y pensativo. Sé que para que no me preocupe por él, me sonríe… También Yugi, últimamente lo he notado muy triste… Espero que no sea nada malo, no me gusta ver a mi amigo así…"_

Dejó de escribir al escuchar un grito proveniente fuera de su departamento. Era el grito de una chica, se asomó a la ventana y con mucho disimulo, corrió la cortina, pero no vio nada. Sintió una presión en su corazón. Como odiaba imaginar cosas para luego morirse de miedo el resto de la noche. Iba a seguir en lo suyo para olvidarse de eso cuando el grito se repitió.

Se cubrió los oídos, negando mentalmente que no fuera nada, que era producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo se escucharon unos sonoros llantos de dolor y angustia. El miedo en su interior creció, estaba asustada, esos llantos se escuchaban cerca de su departamento. ¿Por qué sus padres se habían ido a un viaje de negocios? ¿Por qué no la dejaron con alguien?

— La dejaste sangrando.

Dio un respingo al escuchar unas voces cerca de su casa. Su corazón palpitaba con velocidad. Se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y vio a unos chicos mayores que ella, eran tres.

— ¿Y qué? No se quiso divertir conmigo. Lo merecía.

— El que quieras saciarte de sexo no significa que vayas en cualquier lugar tratando de abusar de una chica. Este es un vecindario de gente con dinero. Quizás nos escucharon…

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién estaría despierto a esa hora?

Anzu fijó su vista en el reloj. 01:47 am. ¿Tan tarde era? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo escribiendo?

— Oye, en ese departamento las luces están encendidas. — Uno de ellos se giró al señalarla. — ¿Esa no es…?

— ¡Vaya mujer! ¡Qué suerte! Como nos escuchó, la pagará.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero nos dejas a nosotros también disfrutar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas del miedo. Venían por ella. Lo primero que hizo fue apagar todas las luces, trancó todas las puertas y ventanas, excepto la de la cocina, esa sería su escapatoria. Cuando estuvo lista, escuchó que trataban de abrir la puerta principal, vio el lugar a donde terminaría si se lanzaba de la ventana.

Estaba en el segundo piso, se repondría enseguida, o eso esperaba. Luego correría lo más rápido posible al muelle para que se confundieran entre los callejones.

Se cubrió la boca cuando se lanzó, evitando soltar un grito. Cayó mal. Se había raspado las rodillas, que sangraban y su peso cayó encima de su brazo derecho. Eso no la detendría.

— ¿Escucharon eso?

Bajaron silenciosas lágrimas de sus ojos cuando comenzó a correr, sintiendo que sus piernas se quemaban con la brisa fría y con sus raspones en las rodillas. Apenas podía caminar rápido, necesitaba correr para perderlos. Sintió pasos a sus espaldas, pasos acelerados, que la hicieron desesperarse más.

Perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer al suelo. No podía moverse…

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren… A lo lejos… Una cena nos espera.

Se levantó nuevamente al oír esas palabras. No, estaba a punto de lograrlo, necesitaba perderlos, aunque sus rodillas dolieran como los mil demonios, debía alejarse.

— ¡Sepárense para agarrarla!

Aceleró sus escasos pasos hasta que finalmente llegó al muelle, pero sabía que la alcanzarían. No había nadie a su alrededor… Pero necesitaba a alguien…

— ¡SOCORRO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN…! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡YUGI, JONOUCHI, HONDA, ATEM! — Comenzó a llorar al mencionar este último.

— ¡NADIE TE AYUDARÁ!

Una mano la jaló con fuerza por atrás y ella soltó un fuerte grito de horror.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yugi despertó respirando agitadamente.

—… ¿Yugi? ¿Qué te pasa? — Murmuró Honda medio adormilado.

—… ¿Qué pasa? — despertó también el rubio.

—… Lo siento, chicos. No era mi intención despertarlos. — Sonrió. — No es nada, fue solo una pesadilla.

—… Si tú lo dices…— Volvió a acostarse el castaño.

Jonouchi miró pensativo a su mejor amigo.

—… "_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que algo anda mal?"_ — Pensó mirando su rompecabezas. Recordó que Atem se lo había puesto solo un día y luego se lo devolvió rápidamente, como si el tacto del artefacto milenario le quemara.

— ¿Yugi?

—… No pasa nada. Vamos a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Oye! ¡Anzu, espera! — La agarró por las muñecas.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES!

— ¡ANZU, SOY YO!

Anzu frenó su forcejeó y abrió los ojos. Se encontró con unos preocupados y desconcertados ojos violetas. Era Atem.

El chico se había quedado dormido el resto de la tarde, despertó al escuchar unos gritos de una voz demasiado familiar, luego de unos tipos. Se alarmó enseguida, y aún más al encontrar a la castaña corriendo sin rumbo, sucia, sangrando y llorando.

Anzu parpadeó repetidas veces para convencerse que el faraón no era una ilusión. Él estaba en frente ella, agarrándola de las muñecas con una expresión de miedo. Su garganta no lo soportó y un gritó ahogado escapó de sus labios, dejándose caer, sin embargo el chico no se lo permitió y la hizo caer suavemente. Seguido de esto, se arrodilló en frente de ella.

—… Anzu, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué…-?

Su pregunta no pudo ser terminada de pronunciar, ya que unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello y sintió que las lágrimas de la ojiazul comenzaban a mojar su camisa. Lloraba con desesperación, pero a la vez de alivio.

— ¡Atem…! ¡Yo…! ¡Tenía miedo! — Lo abrazó con más fuerza. — ¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO!

Atem no contestó ni hizo nada, estaba en shock por el acto de Anzu. Lo dolía verla así, destrozaba su corazón más de lo que ya estaba. Su llanto hacía que él también quisiese llorar, pero no salía de su asombro.

Reaccionó cuando Anzu se separó de él y lo miró. Sus ojos zafiros aun derramaban lágrimas e irradiaban súplica.

—… Abrázame. — Sollozó. — Abrázame, por favor. — Suplicó mirando el suelo. Se sentía una tonta, débil. Se sentía avergonzada de que el faraón la viese en ese estado tan lamentable. Aunque le suplico que la abrazara, quizás no lo haría, solo seguiría observándola esperando una explicación.

Lo que no contó es que Atem le obedeciera, la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, con protección y afecto. Sollozó nuevamente contra su hombro, se sentía cálida, protegida por él.

— Me contarás lo que sucedió cuando te sientas mejor. — Se separó de ella para luego cargarla en sus brazos.

—… Por favor…— Habló con la voz entrecortada. — No quiero ir a mi casa…—Sus labios temblaban. — No quiero volver ahí…

Atem no comprendió el por qué, pero solo asintió. El único lugar seguro era su casa. No sabía si Yugi había vuelto, si lo había hecho, estaría preocupado y despierto.

Lo primero era llevar a Anzu a su casa para limpiar sus rodillas heridas, así que emprendió su marcha, pero antes, se detuvo.

— Sígannos si es que tienen el valor de hacerlo, porque no vivirán para contarlo. — Pronunció en voz alta.

Anzu no entendió, así que el fararón se volteó encarando a los tres tipos, que irradiaban miedo ante la mirada tenebrosa de Atem.

— ¡Lo-Lo sentimos mucho! — Salieron corriendo.

Atem suavizó su mirada y siguió su camino en los lugares donde más hubiese luz para advertir o notar la presencia de alguien o si había algún peligro, pero todo estuvo en orden. Finalmente llegó a su casa.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y vio que en el teléfono había un mensaje gravado. Después lo escucharía, después de acomodar a su amiga. La depositó con cuidado en el sofá y fue a uno de los cajones de la cocina. Sacó una barra de chocolate y luego prendió la estufa para hervir el agua y darle algo para beber a Anzu. Volvió y le entregó el dulce a la castaña.

— Lo dulce te calma en una situación así. — Explicó.

Anzu sonrió un poco sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

— Vuelvo enseguida.

Abandonó el living y fue a la habitación de su hermano, que para su sorpresa, estaba vacía. Bajó las escaleras nuevamente y fue a la tienda. Activó el aparato para dejar escuchar el mensaje de voz.

— _Atem… Soy yo. Hoy no vendré a casa, estaré con Jonouchi-kun y Honda-kun. No te preocupes._

¿Cómo no preocuparse? Ese tono de voz tan cortante destilaba nerviosismo y miedo. Pensaría en eso luego, necesitaba curar a Anzu. Subió nuevamente las escaleras y sacó la botella de alcohol, la bolsa de algodón y los parches que le sobraron de su herida, que había mejorado muy rápido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó al entrar a la sala de estar. Anzu sonrió con sinceridad.

— Mucho mejor. — Miró hacia todos lados. — ¿Dónde está Yugi? Creí que cuando llegáramos nos estuviera reprendiendo.

— Eso también creí… Pero me envió un mensaje diciendo que se quedaría en la casa de Jonouchi con Honda.

—…

Atem se arrodilló en frente de ella para quedar a la altura de sus rodillas y comenzó desinfectar la herida con alcohol. Anzu gimió de dolor.

— Lo siento. — Se detuvo.

— No, está bien. — Sonrió. — A ti también… Debió haberte dolido mucho. — Atem la miró a los ojos.

—… Me duele más verte a ti de esa manera. — Apartó sus ojos de ella continuando con su trabajo, sin percatarse que Anzu se había ruborizado por sus palabras. —… ¿Vas a decirme…? ¿Lo que pasó…? ¿Allá?

Anzu sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—… Estaba… Despierta, escribiendo en mi…— Se detuvo. ¿Cómo diría que estuvo escribiendo en su diario de él? ¡Qué vergüenza! — Escribiendo mi tarea…— Se mordió el labio, los escalofríos de ese momento no se habían ido. — Escuché un grito… De alguien… Era un chica de eso estoy segura… Al principio creí que estaba imaginando cosas porque siempre me asusto con facilidad cuando estoy sola…

Atem anotó ese punto. Anzu siempre se mostró valiente a cualquier situación, a excepción de su soledad… Como él.

—... Y… Luego escuché el llanto de esa misma chica al mismo tiempo de oír esos idiotas hablar de ella que la habían golpeado dejándola sangrando…— Se abrazó a si misma. — Notaron que los había escuchado… Así que escapé, lanzándome por la ventana…

— ¿Hiciste qué? — Se detuvo para mirarla. Ahora entendía por qué estaba tan lastimada. — ¿En qué piso vives?

— En el segundo.

— Anzu…— Frunció el ceño. — No vuelvas a hacer eso, pudiste haberte matado.

—… Pero no me pasó nada…— Apartó sus ojos de él. — Solo caí mal…

— Aun así, ellos pudieron…-

— Pero no lo hicieron. —Le interrumpió. — Porque estuviste ahí. — Tomó su mano. — Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito.

Atem dejó de fruncir el ceño al oír esas palabras. Inconscientemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sorprendiéndola.

— Pero tengo miedo de no poder protegerte siempre.

Anzu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Esas palabras… Tan llenas de significado, llenándola de esperanza, de que él quizá… Sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Atem se reprendió mentalmente por decirle eso, quizá arruinaría su amistad esa frase, pero no se arrepentía, él era sincero. Tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasar con ella mientras él no estuviese cerca. De verdad le aterraba, también el futuro, de lo que podría venir ahora que se había quedado…

Anzu se paralizó al ver el rostro del ojivioleta acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Siempre soñó con un momento como ese, en una clase de situación como esa, pero nunca creyó que los nervios y la vergüenza fueran tan fuertes. Sin poder seguir sosteniendo contacto visual con el chico, cerró los ojos esperando que Atem acabara la distancia, ella era incapaz de moverse. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar al sentir el suave aliento del faraón a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

El momento se rompió al escuchar hervir el agua. Atem se separó bruscamente de ella, estaba sorprendido y molesto con él mismo. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y por su corazón. Siempre estuvo de acuerdo a que debía seguir a su corazón, pero nunca creyó que lo llevara a tal momento con tal persona. Se levantó y apagó la estufa. Necesitaba volver para terminar de curar a Anzu, pero se sentía incapaz. Respiraba agitado, nunca se había complicado tanto en una situación, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que salvar al mundo… Nada era comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y regularizar los latidos energéticos de su corazón. Estuvo un largo rato allí, paralizado, apoyándose con las manos en el mueble.

—… ¿Atem?

Sintió su garganta seca. No tenía suficiente fuerza para contestarle.

—… Ya terminé de ponerme los parches… Me siento mejor… ¿Tienes ropa que me prestes? Ya no tengo de repuesto así que…

— Claro, espera un momento. —Le interrumpió y se acercó a ella rápidamente para cargarla escaleras arriba, sin mirarla. El recuerdo de su cercanía se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Estaba volviéndose loco.

Abrió la puerta y la sentó en su cama. Salió de la habitación para dejarla vestirse, fue a la habitación donde estaba la ropa limpia planchada. Agarró una camisa blanca junto con unos pantalones grises. Se los colocó en la habitación de su hermano y antes de entrar a la suya propia, se detuvo.

—… ¿Anzu? ¿Terminaste?

— Sí.

Atem abrió la puerta y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Anzu solo llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas de él que le cubría un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza y miró el suelo.

— Lamento no ponerme otra cosa. — Se recriminó, quizá Anzu había notado su mirada posada mucho tiempo en ella. — Es que… Me duelen mucho las rodillas… El solo rozarlas me duele.

Suspiró aliviado de que esa fuese la razón por la cual se había disculpado.

— Ya veo. — Aclaró su garganta. — Duerme aquí si quieres. Yo dormiré en la habitación de Yugi…-

— ¡Espera! — Se acercó forzosamente a él y lo agarró del brazo. — No me dejes sola. Aún tengo miedo… Incluso si no es mi casa… Tengo mucho miedo aun…

Lo había olvidado. Anzu temía estar sola, él también, en todos los sentidos. Pero quedarse con ella en la misma habitación no era muy buena idea…

— Anzu…-

— Sé que estoy siendo muy abusiva. Pero, por favor…— Suplicó.

Sus defensas cedieron al ver los ojos brillantes de la joven por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— No estás siendo abusiva. — Acarició su cabello. — Yo también tengo miedo de estar solo. — Anzu sonrió agradecida.

Estuvieron la mayoría de la noche charlando de cosas triviales. Atem le contó sobre el regreso de Mai, causándole una gran alegría a la castaña. En cambio, Anzu le contó que Kaiba había charlado con Yugi, no sabía de qué, pero debió ser serio porque lo había notado deprimido. Ninguno se atrevió a mencionar lo sucedido en el piso de abajo. No lo harían, lo arruinarían.

Apenas comenzó a salir el sol… Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda venían conversando animadamente de vuelta a la casa del pequeño.

— Yugi, ¿crees que Atem esté molesto porque te quedaste en la casa de Jono?

—… No lo creo. Atem es comprensivo. — Contestó este. — ¿Qué piensas, Jonouchi-kun?

—…

— ¿Jonouchi-kun?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué piensas?

— ¿Que pienso de qué?

—… Estás muy distraído, Jono. — Le dio un manotazo.

— ¡AH! ¡Honda, bastardo desgraciado!

— Ahorra tus adulaciones. Ya llegamos.

Yugi abrió la puerta.

— ¿Hola? ¿Atem?

— ¿Habrá salido?

— Probablemente. Nadie se queda todo el día en casa, sobre todo si son las tres de la tarde. — Bufó el castaño.

—… No lo sé. Quizá no nos escuchó y está en su habitación.

Los tres subieron las escaleras, pero Jonouchi notó unos pétalos de algodón manchados de sangre reposando en la mesa de la sala de estar. Frunció el ceño confundido. Llegaron a la habitación del hermano del pequeño y la abrieron.

Ninguno del trío se imaginó tal escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Atem estaba durmiendo plácidamente abrazando posesivamente a cierta castaña por la cintura, que estaba encima de él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Los tres estaban en shock.

—…

—… ¿Qué…?

—… ¿Cómo…?

—…

— **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ?!** — Gritaron los tres al unísono.

El grito logró despertar a la pareja, que al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, los hizo separarse enseguida y mirar a los culpables de que hubiesen despertado. Anzu deseó que la tierra la tragara, la situación no podía ser peor, estaba segura que sus amigos estaban pensando en algo "muy diferente" a lo que en verdad había sucedido la noche anterior. Se mordió el labio con las mejillas ardiendo y bajó la mirada.

Atem estaba alarmado, pudo haber explicado la situación calmadamente, de no ser porque se había encontrado con la castaña durmiendo encima de él. No tenía una idea de lo que pudieran estar pensando, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno. Honda se veía paralizado por verlos así. Miró a Jonouchi que le amenazaba con la mirada una explicación. Ninguna de esas miradas se comparó con la de su hermano. Yugi irradiaba asombro, decepción y sobre todo dolor.

Atem y Anzu no pudieron encarar a sus amigos. Solo miraron el suelo.

_Continuará…_

**Soy muy mala, ¿cierto? u_u… Bueno… Ahora les explicó QUÉ ME PASÓ A MI: Sí, anoche escuché el grito de una chica, bastante fuerte porque provino de no sé donde… Luego comenzó a llorar… Casí morí del susto D: La conversación también fue real, excepto cuando notaron la presencia de Anzu… Yo pasé desapercibida XDDD**

**RESPUESTAS PARA TARRANT HIGHTOPP:**

**1.- No fue mi intención hacerte daño u_u Pero esta semana me destruyó, estoy muy cansada… Solo me queda una prueba y soy libre hasta el otro semestre**

**2.- ¿Eres de Revolutionshipping? Jajajaj no lo sabía ahora entiendo más tu emoción con mi fic X'D**

**3.- No estés triste toda la semana solo porque no actualizo… Agradece que lo haga cada semana, porque quizá el otro semestre solo actualice una vez cada uno o dos meses u_u**

**4.- No me gusta ver sufrir a nadie 7_7 Quítate esa ridícula idea de que me encanta verlos sufrir, eso es mentira (Lamento ser tan cruel con mis palabras, pero en verdad yo soy muy mala persona por eso no merezco la felicidad DX) En verdad me gusta que sonrían cada vez que actualizo, me siento feliz que me sigan…**

**RESPUESTAS A ARIETTE5:**

**Jejejeje Jonouchi mete la pata muy seguido, pero es genial XDDD Atem ha sufrido mucho, así que necesitará el cariño de Anzu para sanar u_u pronto pasará, ya verás… Pondré un poco de JonoXMai luego sabrán el por qué… Muajaja**

**Okk… Eso es todo ojalá les haya gustado! Reviews?! **


	8. Dentro del malentendido

**Les voy a ser sincera, esta semana no me he sentido muy bien, de hecho la entrega de las calificaciones me han dejado con un terrible humor, no es que esté molesta con todo el mundo, sino que estoy molesta conmigo misma, hace que me odie más de la cuenta, como ustedes deben imaginarse, no soy bonita, tampoco inteligente, pero la típica que se esfuerza a pesar de todo, pero no es un cuento lo mío, yo de verdad soy una estúpida en esto, por más que trate, parece más lejano mi sueño, tengo 15 años, la suficiente edad para decidir qué carrera debo escoger, ya sé cuál es… Pero odio cuando no aprecian mis esfuerzos y me hacen creer que no tendré futuro para nada, diciéndome que nunca lo lograré.**

**Bueno, este capítulo no es nada cómico, solo puse depende de mi estado de ánimo, como el de un cadáver inútil… Bien… Aquí vamos:**

Capítulo 8: _Dentro del_ _malentendido, el sentimiento oculto._

Abrió la puerta del salón y se sentó en su pupitre, al fin volvía a clases… Pero no volvería a casa. No lo haría.

Muchos lo quedaron viendo al ver su rostro sombrío que además, tenía nuevamente un parche en su sien y uno en su mejilla. Frunció el ceño de solo recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. No le agradaba recordarlo, hacía que su corazón doliera y que se llenara de amargura.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"_¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?_

— _¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!_

— _¡JONOUCHI, POR FAVOR YA BASTA! — Suplicó llorando la castaña._

— _¡NO CONSIDERASTE A YUGI!_

— _¡Jonouchi, podemos explicar…!_

_Atem cayó al suelo por tercera vez. La pequeña herida de su sien que había estado sanando, había vuelto a abrirse gracias a los golpes de Jonouchi. Su labio inferior también sangraba y sentía un agudo dolor en el estómago._

— _¡JONOUCHI! — Suplicó agarrándolo del brazo._

— _¡SUÉLTAME, MASAKI! — Se zafó del agarre con fuerza, haciéndola caer al suelo. Atem se paralizó por lo que su "amigo" había hecho. — ¡¿Querías esto?! ¡BIEN, LO LOGRASTE! ¡QUIZÁ AKIRA Y SU GRUPO TENÍAN RAZÓN SOBRE…-!_

_Fue interrumpido por un golpe que llegó en su rostro. Cayó al suelo sorprendido, encontrándose con la furiosa mirada de Atem._

— _Jonouchi… Siempre creí que eras una gran persona. — Apretó los puños. — ¡¿TE HACES LLAMAR HOMBRE?! ¡¿ACASO SIEMPRE CREES LO QUE TUS OJOS VEN?!_

— _¡LO QUE VEO ES QUE HERISTE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE YUGI!_

— _¡DÉJANOS EXPLICAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESTO!_

— _¡NO SERÁ NECESARIO! ¡ESTÁ MUY CLARO LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!_

_Atem ya no contestó. Respiró agitado por la ira que corría por sus venas. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? De nuevo se lo preguntaba. Primero, los descubrieron en un malentendido. Jonouchi estalló de la furia y comenzó a insultarlo. Pudo haberlo soportado, pero insultar a Anzu… Ya era demasiado. Se limpió lentamente la sangre de su labio, caminó hacia el closet y sacó un bolso de equipaje. Guardó rápidamente ropa y unos cuantos pares de zapatos. Una vez hecho esto, pasó al lado de los presentes, sin mirarlos._

— _¡¿A DÓNDE VAS, COBARDE?!_

_Este giró su cabeza para ver al rubio._

— _¿A eso llamas cobarde? — Se volteó por completo. — Muy bien. Piensen lo que quieran, me tienen sin cuidado sus palabras. Eres tú el cobarde que se atreve a lastimar a una chica, que no escucha, que jura tener siempre la razón._

— _¡Atem! ¡Cuida tu boca…!— Le advirtió el castaño._

— _¡NO ME INTERESA! — Gritó. — Me iré, no pienso seguir en el mismo techo donde juzgan antes de ver la verdad. — Anzu se colocó de pie con debilidad, el caer le había causado dolor en sus heridas. — Prefiero mil veces la calle que aquí._

_Le dirigió una molesta y decepcionada mirada a Yugi, quien ni siquiera había detenido la pelea, al parecer, veía la pelea esperando alguna respuesta. ¿Qué había sucedido con la persona que él conoció? Se sentía defraudado, solo… Como siempre. Se volteó y bajó las escaleras tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado._

_Vio que Anzu se acercó a la puerta. Les dio una última mirada al trío con los ojos llorosos. Ellos…_

_Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en la habitación, que lo hizo detenerse y mirar la habitación y lo que vio fue un gran desconcierto para todos. No se hubieran sorprendido tanto si Anzu hubiese golpeado a Jonouchi por haberla tirado al suelo o haberla insultado, pero la persona a la que abofeteó… Fue a Yugi._

—… _¡Tú…! ¡¿Quién eres?! — Exclamó con la voz quebrada. — Tú no eres mi mejor amigo. ¡TÚ NO ERES YUGI!_

_Dicho esto salió corriendo en escaleras abajo, encontrándose con la mirada violeta de su otro hermano. Ella solo miró el suelo, reprimiendo sus sollozos. Él, frustrado de no poder controlar su ira, había logrado que también se enojaran con ella._

—… _Lo siento._

—… _Quiero irme. — Fue lo único que escuchó de la castaña._

_La dejó ponerse sus shorts que había dejado en el piso de abajo. Luego, la llevó en sus brazos a su departamento nuevamente, no se daría el lujo de que se fuera sola y herida. Se quedó en la casa de Anzu toda la tarde, hasta que decidió que debía irse. Pero… ¿A dónde?"_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Había conseguido un empleo, no muy lejos de la escuela. Así que pronto tendría dinero. Bostezó, estaba cansado. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró para encontrarse con unos tristes ojos azules. Estaban rojos, quizás había llorado mucho. Por su culpa. De nuevo…

—… Buenos días. — Anzu sonrió. Atem no la imitó.

—… Hola. — Apartó sus ojos de ella. —… Tus piernas…-

— Puedo caminar. — Rio un poco. — Gracias.

—… Anzu…— Volvió a mirarla. — Yo…-

— ¡¿Escucharon los rumores?! ¡Dicen que un alumno está rompiendo las reglas y tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo! ¿Quién será? — Escucharon unos gritos fuera del salón.

Atem las maldijo, él era el idiota que consiguió empleo y había sido visto por alguno de sus compañeros, no se había cubierto lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido. Muchos tenían trabajo de medio tiempo, pero podían ocultarlo con facilidad, para su mala suerte, él no. Se levantó de su asiento, necesitaba mojarse la cara, estaba agotado.

—… ¿Estás bien, Atem? — Miró a la joven qué tenía una preocupada mirada. Él sonrió con tristeza.

— Claro que no. Tú tampoco. — Susurró. Se giró nuevamente y siguió caminando.

El ambiente se tensó cuando estuvo a punto de salir del salón, justo en ese momento, Jonouchi iba a entrar. Ambas miradas se cruzaron al mismo nivel. Como tenían la misma estatura, no era difícil la competición de miradas. El rostro del rubio, que tenía un parche en la mejilla por el golpe de la otra ocasión, irradiaba incredulidad y algo de frialdad, sin embargo la de Atem era completamente cruel. Este último pasó a su lado, como si fuese cualquier persona, también notó a sus espaldas que estaban Honda y Yugi, que lo miraron con sorpresa.

— No volviste. — Se detuvo al oír la voz de su hermano.

—… No lo haré tampoco. — Fue lo único que pudo contestar.

— ¿Por qué?

Este se giró. Yugi le daba la espalda y parecía tener la cabeza gacha. Frunció el ceño.

— Eso pregúntaselo al verdadero Yugi. — Dijo en un tono resentido.

Siguió su camino hasta parar al baño. Se mojó la cara para despejar su rabia y su cansancio. Soltó un sonoro suspiro acariciándose la sien lastimada. Le dolía bastante. Jonouchi definitivamente peleaba muy bien. Salió del baño para luego cruzar una mirada asesina a Akira, quien le sonrió con burla. Al entrar a su salón, se sintió un poco mal al ver que Jonouchi ya no se sentaba delante de él, sino que se había sentado al lado de su hermano. Se rio mentalmente, eso era… muy inmaduro. Pero… ¿qué más hacer? No querer ver a una persona, ni tampoco saber nada de ella…

Caminó tranquilamente a su lugar, fingiendo la ignorancia de no haberse percatado del acto de su "mejor amigo". Se sentó y apoyó su cabeza con su mano derecha. Cerró los ojos, pero ese recuerdo atacó nuevamente su mente. Soltó un gruñido de molestia.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír a alguien dejar sus libros en el pupitre en frente de él. Seguido, una castaña de ojos azules se sentó y lo miró con una sonrisa. Él no salía de su asombro, Anzu, que siempre se había sentado al lado de Yugi, había abandonado su lugar para estar con él… ¿Por qué? No entendía las intenciones de su amiga, pero fuese cual fuese… Se sentía agradecido con su compañía. Su mirada se suavizó.

— No me gusta verte así. — Le susurró la joven. Él sonrió ya un poco más animado. — Ya pasará, ¿sí?

Él asintió.

Al otro extremo del salón, estaba el trío admirando la escena con desconcierto y decepción. El solo verlos juntos, solo demostraba que quizá lo sucedido o lo que creían era cierto. Yugi apartó rápidamente sus ojos dela escena, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, el día anterior no entendió lo que le había pasado, solo Anzu lo había hecho reaccionar con aquella bofetada. No tenía valor de disculparse con ella ni con Atem. Pensó que el que se sentase a su lado le daría una ventaja de poder hablar con ella, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al verla sentarse delante de su hermano. Honda no sabía qué creer, no podía opinar, pero Yugi siempre durante mucho tiempo su amigo, debía pagárselo. Jonouchi trataba de concentrar sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa que no fuese su amiga y su amigo… Si es que podía llamarlos de esa manera. Ayer no había comprendido las palabras de Atem ni las de Anzu. Pero ahora que estaba más calmado… Lo entendía.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _Oye, Atem…_

— _¿Qué sucede, Jonouchi?_

—… _¿Qué es esto? — La pregunta sonó más para sí mismo que para el joven a su lado. — Hubo una persona… Que la última vez que la vi… Estaba sufriendo. — Comenzó, logrando confundir a Atem. — Volví a abrir los ojos y… No he sabido nada de esa persona… La extraño y quiero verla… Dime, Atem… ¿Qué es esto?_

—… _Supongo que hablas de Mai, ¿verdad?_

_Jonouchi giró enseguida su cabeza para mirar a Atem con las mejillas rojas._

— _¡¿Co-Cómo lo supiste?!_

— _Una simple corazonada. — Sonrió conmovido que el rubio le estuviera confiando su estado emocional. — Primero que todo, Jonouchi… Según tú… ¿Cómo le llamarías a eso?_

_._

_._

_._

— _¡JONOUCHI! — Suplicó agarrándolo del brazo._

— _¡SUÉLTAME, MASAKI! — Se zafó del agarre con fuerza, haciéndola caer al suelo. Atem se paralizó por lo que su "amigo" había hecho. — ¡¿Querías esto?! ¡BIEN, LO LOGRASTE! ¡QUIZÁ AKIRA Y SU GRUPO TENÍAN RAZÓN SOBRE…-!_

_Fue interrumpido por un golpe que llegó en su rostro. Cayó al suelo sorprendido, encontrándose con la furiosa mirada de Atem._

_._

_._

_._

— _¡Entonces…!... ¡Atem!... ¿Qué sientes por Anzu?_

_Atem lo miró con sorpresa, le pareció que nunca esperó que le preguntara eso. Sintió un peso muerto en el estómago al ver que la mirada de su amigo se volvía más miserable, apartando la mirada de él._

—… _No lo sé…— Susurró, desconcertando al rubio. — La quiero, es mi mejor amiga… Hubo muchas veces… Que quise odiarla… Otras veces… Quise protegerla. Lloró por mi culpa muchas veces… Porque… Le daba miedo. Yo le causé terror, por la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón._

— _Pero yo creí que…_

—… _Por más que lo evitemos, somos humanos, Jonouchi… Nadie es perfecto, no hay persona que no tenga oscuridad en su corazón._

_._

_._

_._

— _Jonouchi… Siempre creí que eras una gran persona. — Apretó los puños. — ¡¿TE HACES LLAMAR HOMBRE?! ¡¿ACASO SIEMPRE CREES LO QUE TUS OJOS VEN?!_

— _¡LO QUE VEO ES QUE HERISTE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE YUGI!_

— _¡DÉJANOS EXPLICAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESTO!_

— _¡NO SERÁ NECESARIO! ¡ESTÁ MUY CLARO LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!_

_Atem ya no contestó. Se limpió lentamente la sangre de su labio, caminó hacia el closet y sacó un bolso de equipaje. Guardó rápidamente ropa y unos cuantos pares de zapatos. Una vez hecho esto, pasó al lado de los presentes, sin mirarlos._

— _¡¿A DÓNDE VAS, COBARDE?!_

_Este se giró para ver al rubio._

— _¿A eso llamas cobarde? — Se volteó por completo. — Muy bien. Piensen lo que quieran, me tienen sin cuidado sus palabras. Eres tú el cobarde que se atreve a lastimar a una chica, que no escucha, que jura tener siempre la razón."_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Se sentía muy mal por ello. Había lastimado a Anzu tanto física como emocionalmente, Atem se había molestado por ello. Él sabía, que más que herirlo a él, era más dañado al ver a la gente importante para él peor. Miró de reojo al faraón, que estaba en un aire ausente viendo la ventana. Entró el profesor y todos saludaron, la mayoría de mala gana.

— Muy bien, pasemos la lista. — Sacó el libro.

Atem ignoró el resto, esperando calmadamente su nombre.

— Masaki Anzu.

— Presente.

— Muto Yugi

—… Presente.

— ¡Preséntese en voz alta, Muto!

— Lo siento. — Su tono de voz estaba apagado.

— Bien. Sigamos…— Frunció el ceño al leer el siguiente de la lista. — Muto Atem.

—…

— ¡MUTO!

— Estoy aquí. — Contestó en voz alta, bastante molesto.

— ¡Muestra más respeto a tu superior! — Le devolvió este colérico. Él joven sonrió con burla.

— ¿Qué tiene de usted superior?

Jonouchi tragó saliva, ese hombre expulsaba muy seguido a muchos alumnos. Atem no sería la excepción.

—… ¡Tú, mocoso!

— No sabía que los superiores trataban de esa manera tan respetuosa a sus alumnos. — Destiló ironía.

— ¡ERES UN…!

— ¿Un qué? — Se puso de pie. Se desquitaría con él, ya que él había querido expulsarlos a él, a Jonouchi y suspender a sus "amigos". A pesar de que ellos estuviesen molestos, él seguiría defendiéndolos. — Dígalo, si es que es tan hombre. ¿Aún tiene suficientes agallas para mirarme a la cara, después de querer haberme expulsado sin fundamento?

—…

— ¡DÍGALO!

— ¡YA BASTA, FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡ERES UN INSOLENTE!

— ¡Yo seré un insolente…! ¡Pero es mejor ser un insolente que ser un hipócrita como USTED! — Anzu lo miró sorprendida, los ojos de su amigo destilaban una increíble ira que quizá hace mucho tiempo quiso ser liberada.

Como un impulso, Jonouchi se colocó de pie, pero no hizo absolutamente nada, solo admiró la escena, donde el faraón descargaba todo sentimiento referente al cansancio y la rabia. Atem finalmente inhaló y exhaló lentamente. Ya había sido suficiente.

—… Fuera… ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Él no siguió protestando. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de controlar sus mareos. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida del salón, pero una mano agarró su brazo. Se sorprendió de que fuera su hermano, mirándolo con algo de miedo y asombro. Quizá lo había agarrado sin pensar, y ahora que lo había hecho, no sabía que hacer…

Una potente descarga comenzó desde el brazo que Yugi le había tomado, para luego recorrer todo su cuerpo, dañando su interior, hasta detenerse en su pecho. Apartó sus ojos de su hermano, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir soltar un jadeo de dolor, dándose cuenta también… Que Yugi tenía puesto el rompecabezas.

Se zafó de su agarre como si su tacto le quemara, aunque en cierto modo era cierto, y salió corriendo del salón.

Yugi, Honda y Jonouchi, no entendieron esa reacción de Atem. Pero cierta castaña de ojos azules entendió a qué se debía. Alarmada, se colocó rápidamente de pie y antes de seguir al faraón, la voz del profesor la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde se dirige, Masaki?

—… A la enfermería. — Pésima excusa. No le importó.

Ignoró las siguientes preguntas del hombre, también las miradas confundidas de sus amigos, así que salió corriendo en busca de Atem. Apenas dobló en una esquina de los pasillos, y vio a Atem apoyándose apenas en la pared. Esta ahogó un pequeño grito y se acercó rápidamente a él.

— ¡Atem! — Exclamó en un susurro.

El chico sudaba, mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados, mientras se agarraba la camisa en el sector del pecho. La última descarga lo había dejado más débil que la vez anterior. Soltó un jadeo desesperado, le dolía.

—… ¿Cómo puede ser? — Preguntó en un susurró acercándose a él— No tocaste el rompecabezas… ¿Cómo…?

—… Probablemente…— Logró articular. — Es… Yugi.

—… ¿Qué?

Atem suspiró lentamente, logrando que el dolor se detuviera. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo por el alivio. Anzu se arrodilló en frente de él.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—… Me encuentro mejor. — Su respiración seguía agitada. Anzu decidió levantarse y extendió su mano hacia él. — Gracias. — Murmuró débilmente al lograr ponerse de pie. — Vuelve al salón, Anzu. Al que echaron por "insolente" fue a mí. — Comenzó a marcharse.

Anzu le vio sorprendida. ¿Por qué de repente le evitaba?

— At…-

— Lamento… Que hayas presenciado eso. — Sonrió con amargura. — Lo de antes… En el salón.

—…

— Yo… No soy quien piensas, Anzu. — Apretó los puños. — No soy… quien crees. No soy una persona de buenos sentimientos, siento resentimiento, soy una persona muy egoísta. — Resumió.

Anzu no se movió, entendía ese sentimiento por parte de él. Se autocriticaba con facilidad, cosa que no era muy saludable. Se acercó a él hasta quedar en frente de él.

— Todos… Somos así. — Atem frunció el ceño confundido. — No hay nadie que siempre tenga buenos sentimientos, siempre llegará el momento en que uno sienta aunque sea un poco de resentimiento, somos egoístas… Pero cada uno de distinto grado. — Pausó. — Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi… Incluso yo soy así. Todos somos así, como lo sucedido… Ayer. — bajó la cabeza. — Así que… No te lastimes de esa manera, yo sé que no puedo entenderte del todo, aun así… Trato de entender.

Atem apreció la mirada de miedo y desesperanza de su mejor amiga, podía jurar que tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, él entendía la razón. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— Eso no es cierto. — Anzu subió la vista confundida. — No es que me trates de entender. — tomó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza. — Tú ya me entiendes, Anzu. Cada palabra, sin vacilar… Me comprendes… Cuando estoy solo, aunque digo que quiero estarlo y es mentira… Sabes muy bien cuando miento. Me conoces muy bien, tanto como para ponerte en mi lugar. — Borró su sonrisa. — Te estoy muy agradecido.

Anzu, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, asintió débilmente y correspondió el apretón de manos, bajando la vista para dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

—… No quiero volver al salón. Me quedaré contigo.

— Pero…

— Está bien, no me molesta. Quiero asegurarme que de verdad estás bien. — Volvió a mirarlo y posó su otra mano en su pecho. — No quiero que vuelvas a recibir esos dolores. No soportaría de nuevo verte así…— Sintió sus mejillas arder por lo dicho, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Atem sonrió y salió al patio trasero en compañía de su amiga. Se detuvieron cuando Atem sintió algo líquido recorrer su mejilla derecha.

— No de nuevo…— Maldijo por lo bajo al llevar su mano a su mejilla y encontrar lo que ya imaginaba: Sangre. Anzu gritó de la sorpresa. El ojivioleta la miró. — Eso también pasa cuando… Recibo esas descargas, se abren mis heridas, o hacen que la circulación de la sangre acelere tanto hasta que algún sector herido se abra. Si estuviese bien, sin heridas, quizás hubiera tosido sangre o algo así. — Explicó, la preocupación de Anzu no disminuyó.

Ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol, había una pequeña llovizna, así que el sentarse allí no habría problema. Anzu sacó un pañuelo de una suave tela y se acercó más al chico.

— Acércate en poco. — Pidió con la voz temblorosa. Odiaba ver a la gente herida, más aun si esa gente fuera su amiga.

Atem se acercó con un poco de nerviosismo. Se estremeció al sentir la tela contra su mejilla para limpiar el líquido vital. Anzu ascendió hasta la sien y presionó un poco en ella, logrando que el faraón soltara un leve quejido.

— Perdón.

— No te preocupes.

Notó que seguía sangrando. No tenía nada con lo cual seguir cubriendo la herida. Se levantó y salió corriendo, gritando un "Quédate ahí" para el faraón.

Atem recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos unos instantes. Hubiese estado más tiempo así, de no ser porque sintió que alguien se le acercaba, abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia esa persona. Abrió los ojos con algo de incredulidad. Era Jonouchi.

Un largo e incómodo silencio reinó en el patio. Atem apartó la vista de él y miró el suelo, como si fuese más interesante que la presencia del rubio, quien se sintió algo dolido por el acto. No quiso acercarse, el faraón mostraba facciones molestas, pero se sorprendió al ver que la herida en su sien sangraba con rapidez e intensidad.

—… Eh…

— La herida se abrió. — Contestó simple, averiguando lo que pensaba. Jonouchi se acercó un poco. — ¿Qué quieres?

—… Yo…

— Agradecería que fueras sin rodeos, si Anzu viene, de seguro volveremos a pelear. Dilo y luego vete, ¿quieres? — Su amigo se vio sorprendido, esperaba que ese tono de voz sonara resentido y molesto, pero esta vez, se había escuchado cansado, triste y derrotado.

—… Sobre lo de ayer…-

— ¿Es eso? Entonces… Puedes irte. — Él rubio no se movió, imaginó que deseaba una explicación. — Jonouchi, no tengo que perdonarte nada, solo esperaba que me escucharas… Si no quisiste hacerlo es tu decisión… A quien debes pedirle disculpas realmente es a Anzu.

— Pero…

— Ella se sintió horrible con tus palabras… Discúlpate. — Ordenó.

—… ¡No puedo, Atem!

—… ¿Por qué no?

— Porque… ¡No soy capaz! ¡Al principio te creí un aprovechador porque estabas confundido respecto a Anzu!... — Atem frunció el ceño. Él no estaba confundido con Anzu… ¿verdad? — Pero luego de ver tu rostro cuando dije eso sin pensar… No lo quise creer, me doy cuenta que fuimos nosotros que… No. — Corrigió. — Yo… Yo fui quien no quiso escucharte… Lo sien…-

— No te disculpes. — Le interrumpió rápidamente. — No quiero oírte decir eso. Al menos, no quiero oírlo dirigiéndote a mí. Dile eso a Anzu.

—… Entonces déjame decirte algo. Yugi… Está muy arrepentido…-

— Yugi no es así. La forma en que actuó… No lo reconozco. — Lo cortó nuevamente. —… Tendría toda la razón de estar molesto si hubiese pasado "algo". Pero no pasó nada.

— Querría creerte, pero… Todo apunta que ustedes… Estuvieron…— No quiso terminar la frase.

Atem frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía de malo dormir con su amiga? Aunque la posición en la que se encontró fue realmente comprometedora, no tenía nada qué ver.

—… ¿Estuvimos qué? — Escuchó una suave risa del rubio.

— Eres tan inocente en ese sentido…— Borró su sonrisa. — Muy bien. Quiero escucharte, necesito saber la verdad.

—… Bien. — Cerró los ojos. — Estaba en el muelle… Me quedé dormido allí, me desperté muy tarde, ahí mismo, y escuché unos gritos. — Jonouchi frunció el ceño sin entender a dónde quería llegar. — Eran unos hombres persiguiendo a… Anzu. La encontré sucia y sangrando. — Jonouchi abrió los ojos demostrando el pánico en su mirada. —… No le lograron hacer nada, si eso es lo que quieres saber. — Mencionó al ver la expresión de su amigo. — La llevé a casa, recibí el mensaje de Yugi que se quedaría contigo… Luego mientras limpiaba las heridas de Anzu…-

Se frenó sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Ese recuerdo, ese momento… Cuando estuvieron apunto de… Soltó un gruñido, reprimiéndose por lo sucedido. Nos sabía si estar molesto porque no logró hacer contacto con sus labios, o porque estaba "abusando" de la amistad de su amiga inconscientemente.

—… ¿Qué más?

— ¿Ah?... Pu-Pues…— Se mordió el labio recordando cualquier cosa para complementarla como excusa. — Mientras limpiaba sus heridas… Me contó qué hacía allí y el por qué. Me dijo que cerca de su departamento escuchó unos gritos de una chica, luego otros idiotas que al parecer habían abusado de ella. Ellos descubrieron que Anzu los espiaba y… bueno, ya debes saber lo demás.

—… ¡Soy un idiota! — Se revolvió los cabellos, furioso. Atem lo miró sin comprender. — yo había visto a esos tipos… E iba a decirle a Anzu que tuviese cuidado… Pero luego llegó Yugi frustrado porque…-

— ¿Frustrado por qué?

—… Eh…

—… ¿Jonouchi?

—… Po-Porque…

— ¡Jonouchi, dilo ya!

— ¡Bien! ¡Kaiba le lavó el cerebro!... O al menos eso creo yo… Quizá por eso estuvo tan raro ayer.

— ¿Kaiba? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

— Ese imbécil le pidió una conversación y comenzó a presumirle que tú eras mucho mejor que él, que sin ti, él no era nada… Además… Anzu…

— ¿Qué?

—… Yugi está enamorado de Anzu, tú más que nadie debe saberlo. — El faraón asintió. — Y por eso jugó con sus sentimientos… Por eso… Estuvo tan amargado.

Atem vio a Anzu aproximarse a ellos, sin notar la presencia del rubio. Volvió a mirarlo.

— Vete. — Este se vio confundido por la orden. — Anzu viene hacia aquí.

Él comprendió y asintió. Salió corriendo de allí, sin que la ojiazul se diera cuenta.

— Volví. ¿Con qué te entretuviste mientras no estaba? — Sonrió volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

— Pues… Mirando el cielo.

—… Ah…— Sacó de su bolsillo un parche. — La enfermera no quiso dármelo, pero no tuve de otra que sacar uno a escondidas, por eso me tardé. — Se rio. — Ven aquí.

Atem inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, quien estaba en frente de él. Nuevamente el suceso en el sofá se coló en su mente. Al parecer a Anzu no pensaba lo mismo, pues estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo. El ojivioleta sintió sus mejillas arder de solo recordar el recuerdo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? No podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga.

Pero ella era tan especial… Toda ella era especial para él, tanto su sonrisa como sus lágrimas eran especiales para él, quien solo se aseguraría de que estuviese bien…

Entonces… Comprendió.

El sentimiento de desear y necesitar proteger a esa persona.

Asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Que sonriera…

La necesidad de estar a su lado…

Su corazón palpitando energéticamente con solo su presencia.

La miseria de ver sus lágrimas…

La dicha de verla sonreírle a él… Solo a él.

… **La misión de hacerla feliz…**

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _Jonouchi… Contéstame lo que pregunté. ¿Cómo le llamarías a ese sentimiento?_

_._

_._

_._

—… _Amor. Es lo único referente… Que se me viene a la cabeza."_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Anzu le sonrió nuevamente al terminar de colocarle el parche. Atem sintió calor en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—… "_Estoy enamorado"._ — Admitió finalmente tras corresponderle su sonrisa.

_Continuará…_

**Gracias a mi hermana, mi humor subió mientras escribía esto… Bueno, aun no me siento bien del todo, me duelen los ojos, puesto que lloré mucho, y duelen más al estar en frente escribiendo esto jejeje pero lo hice por ustedes… Por eso quiero que hagan algo por mí: Lean esto. Siempre les contaré como me he encontrado emocionalmente en el principio y final de capítulo… Últimamente he estado con mis amigas y me he reído, pero a la vez una extraña sensación de soledad me invade… ¿Les ha pasado? Siempre haré preguntas incoherentes… Jejeje (Estúpida yo…) Ojalá les haya gustado, a mí me gusto bastante. Si quieren, cada vez que les pregunte algo, respóndanlo en los reviews jejej comentarán algo verdad?...**

**Bueno, eso… Se despide con cariño… Rossana's Mind**

**PD: De nuevo quiero un abrazo):**


	9. Perdón

**Lamento no haber actualizado tanto tiempo ni dar señales de vida u-u bueno las cosas han mejorado, arreglé las cosas con mi amiga (: Todo está bien n.n Bueno es imposible sentirse mal con las calificaciones, pero daré lo mejor de mí el próximo semestre :D**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON MI NOTA (Y claro a los otros que me han comentado siempre el fic XD) POR HACERME SONREÍR CON CADA COSA QUE ESCRIBÍAN!**

Capítulo 9: _Perdón._

Sonrió nuevamente al cerrar los ojos. Anzu inclinó la cabeza sin entender la hermosa sonrisa del faraón que no desaparecía por nada del mundo. La ojiazul se acercó a él con algo de miedo.

—… ¿Sucede algo malo, Atem?

Este abrió los ojos y la miró. La chica no se dio cuenta del rubor de las mejillas del chico, quien apartó sus ojos de ella soltando una leve risa. Estaba nervioso, avergonzado… Y feliz. Muy feliz. Era incomparable la felicidad que sentía que su corazón le perteneciera a su mejor amiga, a ella, a esa maravillosa persona con un gran don de ternura. Se mordió el labio, ¡qué vergüenza! Darse cuenta de sus sentimientos en ese momento era muy bochornoso. Apenas podía controlar su respiración, ya que los latidos en su corazón eran imposibles de calmar. El calor en su cara no disminuía, es más, parecía aumentar.

—… ¿Atem?

Volvió a reírse. Se maldijo mentalmente, no podía otra cosa más que reírse como un tonto enamorado, pero era cierto de todos modos. ¡La amaba con locura y apenas se había dado cuenta de ello!

—… Todo está bien, Anzu. Es solo que… Hay algo que me causa gracia. — Apoyó su frente con el dorso de su mano, con la intención de ocultar su rostro de la castaña, aun sentía vergüenza. Soltó un leve quejido al apoyarse demasiado, había hecho un leve roce con su sien y le causó una horrible punzada.

— ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien? — Acarició con cuidado la herida.

El rubor de Atem aumentó. Sentirla cerca empeoraba su situación.

— Sigues sangrando, pero no con abundancia. — Comentó algo aliviada. — Eres una persona fuerte, de seguro en un par de días pronto estarás bien. — Le sonrió. Atem asintió con la cabeza gacha, apretando los labios. — ¿Crees lo mismo?

— Eso espero…

—… Estás rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Se mordió el labio, lo había notado. La timidez que sentía no podía ser peor. Se sentía un niño hablando por primera vez con una niña que no fuese su madre.

—… Estoy bien, Anzu. No te preocupes. — Notó que la llovizna de hacía unos momentos, se intensificó. —… No me había dado cuenta… Que la lluvia empeoró.

Anzu miró el cielo y se rio. Ella tampoco se había dado cuenta al respecto. Ambos tenían el cabello y sus ropas húmedas.

— Con razón tenía frio. — Se abrazó a sí misma al reírse.

Atem se puso de pie y le extendió su mano. Anzu le sonrió agradecida.

— Entremos, o solo terminaremos más mojados.

Al ingresar nuevamente, ambos estornudaron al unísono, causando una carcajada de ambos. El faraón fijó su vista hacia su castaña de mirada zafiro peinarse el cabello con sus dedos con una expresión pensativa. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, era imposible. No después de descubrir semejante sentimiento en su corazón. Anzu tembló un poco, murmurando que tenía frío.

_It's just a wish, I still live like this (Es solo un deseo, aún vivo de esa manera)_

_Forget about where you are from (Olvídate de dónde eres)_

_I remember the day you came and talked (Recuerdo el día en que viniste y hablaste)_

_Your tone… Your face (Tu tono… Tu rostro)_

_They are so clear in my mind (Están muy claros en mi mente)_

_Just like you're beside me right now (Al igual que tú estás a mi lado en estos momentos)_

Se acercó lentamente a ella, quien se puso nerviosa por el semblante serio de este. Hace unos momentos se le veía nervioso y ahora… Muy prudente. La castaña sintió su espalda chocar con los casilleros. Podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. El faraón posó ambas manos en los costados de la cintura de la ojiazul, apoyándose con los casilleros. Se acercó lo suficiente y pegó su cuerpo con el suyo. Cerró los ojos muy nerviosa. Ese "extraño abrazo" la estaba confundiendo, y volviéndola loca de las dudas.

—… Atem… ¿Qué…?

— Permanece así por un tiempo más…— Susurró. —… Así no tendrás tanto frío.

Ella, con el corazón en la garganta, solo asintió. Permaneció de esa manera, escuchando la lluvia como música de fondo en sus pensamientos. Levantó los brazos con miedo y rodeó su cuello. Se sorprendió de sentir el corazón de su amigo latir con velocidad, pero lo que más le asombró fue que ambos ritmos eran completamente iguales, como si fuera un solo corazón latiendo, provocando un leve zumbido.

Atem también se dio cuenta de eso, logrando que soltara un suspiro entrecortado.

_This is Love… This is Love… (Esto es Amor… Esto es Amor…)_

_Look closely, this is love… (Fíjate bien, esto es amor…)_

_No matter how empty is… (No importa cuán vacío está…)_

_You fill my Heart… (Tú llenas mi corazón…)_

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Se separaron al oír la campana de recreo, Atem bajó la vista avergonzando, enojado consigo mismo, pensando que quizá la castaña estaría molesta con él. Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos se vinieron abajo al sentir a su mejor amiga tomarlo de la mano con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios con las mejillas encendidas.

—… Seguimos un poco mojados… Vamos por una toalla. — Se rio. Él correspondió su sonrisa y fueron tomados de la mano.

Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda, que habían pasado al lado de la pareja, se sorprendieron de verlos de esa manera. Lo que más le dolió al rubio, fue que ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, como si ellos fuesen invisibles… Honda pensó lo mismo.

En cambio Yugi, sintió una horrible daga clavarse en su pecho. Estaban siendo muy crueles con ellos, pero… Se veían tan felices… Ni siquiera él, que había compartido cuerpo con su hermano, había logrado hacerlo sonreír de esa manera tan cálida como lo hacía con su amada mejor amiga. ¿Sería mejor alejarse de ellos para ser felices? ¿Pero que había de Jonouchi y de Honda? No solo por sus negativos pensamientos, ellos deberían sufrir de esa manera. Él le debía una enorme disculpa a Anzu, a Atem… A ambos. Nuevamente sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar al recordar el dolor que la ojiazul le provocó al chocar su mano con su mejilla, pero eso no dolió tanto como su expresión, sus ojos llenos de decepción y lágrimas… Esa expresión tan similar que vio en los ojos de Atem, solo que estos se veían fríos y resentidos… Pero había mucha decepción en ellos.

— "_¿Qué estás haciendo, Yugi? ¿Qué pasó con todo el valor que tu hermano te dio? ¿Es que acaso piensas primero en tu felicidad a costa de la de tus amigos?"_ — Se recriminó mentalmente.

Jonouchi miró a Yugi, que irradiaba un aire ausente, fijando sus ojos en la dirección donde pasaron el par. Honda miró con tristeza a su amigo, de verdad estar separados… Era lo peor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Conseguiste un lugar para arrendar? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí. — Mintió. La verdad no dormía nada en la noche, pues su trabajo era nocturno y eso empeoraba su situación, pero no quería preocupar a la castaña. Al menos haría algo bueno en la noche en vez de pensar qué hacer en cuanto a la pelea con sus amigos.

— Bueno… Yo seguiré sola en este camino, gra…-

— Bromeas, ¿verdad? — La miró con reproche. — No quiero que te vayas sola a casa, me aseguraré que entres a tu casa y así podré irme tranquiló. — Demandó. — No quiero volver a verte en ese estado como la última vez.

Anzu apretó los labios, sintiendo un escalofrío el solo recordar esos gritos en su mente.

—… Supongo que tienes razón.

— Todos los días, después de clases te dejaré en tu casa. Es la única forma que tengo de recompensarte.

— ¿Recompensarme, por qué?

— No evité que te hicieras daño. — Contestó algo desanimado. Anzu sonrió conmovida por sus palabras.

Caminaron hasta dar con el edificio. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y se detuvieron en el departamento 207.

— ¿Aquí? — Anzu asintió. — Muy bien, nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana, Atem. — Sonrió.

Él sonrió y salió del edificio. Sin embargo, apenas salir de allí, su sonrisa se borró y en su expresión se formó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con su hermano menor esperándolo allí de espaldas. Se acercó a pasos lentos a él hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia.

—… ¿Seguirás dándome la espalda cada vez que hablamos? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Le molestaba que él no tuviese suficiente coraje para mirarlo a la cara. — ¿Por qué no me encaras? ¿Qué pasó con el valor que te di?

Yugi soltó un sonoro suspiro y finalmente se volteó para mirarlo. Ambos tenían fruncido el ceño, haciendo una competición de intimidación entre miradas. El menor se rindió primero, suavizando su expresión, sustituyéndola por una de tristeza y dolor. Atem, segundos después, cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar una palabra correcta para entablar una conversación decente.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yo debería preguntarte eso…— Contestó Yugi con la voz apagada. — Pero no lo haré. Después de oír lo que me contó Jonouchi-kun de lo que sucedió con Anzu y contigo… No tengo derecho de cuestionarte nada. — El faraón entrecerró los ojos un poco sorprendido, creía que el rubio no diría nada. —... Yo…-

— Jonouchi me contó que habías hablado con Kaiba, que te había dicho que yo era mejor que tú en muchos aspectos.

—… Eso…

— ¿Qué te atormenta de eso?

— Pues que es cierto…

Atem se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y le jaló una mecha dorada de su cabello, sorprendiendo al menor. El faraón, sintió nuevamente algo quemar sus entrañas, terminando por deteriorar la energía de su cuerpo y corazón. Reprimió soltar un gemido de dolor, cosa que dio resultado, pues Yugi no se había dado cuenta.

—… ¿Qué tiene de verdad eso…?— Aquella oración escapó de sus labios como un suspiró agotado. —… ¿Sabes…?... ¿Acaso no te conoces a ti mismo…?...— Jadeó. —… Eres… Mil veces mejor que yo…— Sonrió con pesar, a pesar de sentir el sabor metálico de sangre en su boca. — Tienes buen corazón… Perdonas a pesar de todo… Defiendes a todos a costa de tu salud… Sacrificas todo… El solo ser fuerte físicamente no significa ser mejor… Puedes que seas pequeño… Pero eso no demuestra… que tu corazón sea… de la misma forma…

Yugi apretó los labios viendo a su hermano, se le veía adolorido, cansado… Sufriendo. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero él habló primero.

— Conócete tú primero… No debería importarte la opinión de los demás…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Otra descarga, ¿por qué cada vez que recibía una era mil veces más fuerte que la anterior? —… Te-Tengo que…

— ¡¿Atem?! — Se alarmó al ver al chico apenas mantenerse de pie y se arrodilló en el suelo. — ¡¿Estás bien?! — Se arrodilló en frente de él.

Atem se dio cuenta de su error: -Exponer su dolor. No, no podía permitírselo, no dejaría que los demás se preocuparan de nuevo por él, ya suficiente había hecho. Se levantó rápidamente.

— Sí, sí, estoy bien. —Contestó agitado. —… Nos vemos mañana.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad, pero el dolor no abandonaba su interior. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas pudieron, hasta llegar al muelle.

Una vez allí, al darse cuenta que no había nadie, soltó un doloroso bramido de sufrimiento mientras se dejaba caer por completo al suelo. No se detenía, sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Se reincorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se cubrió la boca al comenzar al toser.

Estuvo un buen rato tosiendo sangre, se limpió la sangre de su mano con un pañuelo. Ya lo limpiaría, pero estaba preocupado por su salud, no era un idiota que quisiera morir, puede que fuera un masoquista, pero no deseaba morir. No ahora, que descubría ese maravilloso sentimiento que sentía por su amiga, necesitaba asegurarse que ella fuese feliz. Soltó un doloroso suspiro.

—… ¿Atem?

Levantó la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con la rubia de ojos lilas que se bajaba de su motocicleta.

—… Mai…— Jadeó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se arrodilló en enfrente de él. — Tienes sangre aquí. — Se señaló a sí misma en la comisura de la boca. Atem se dio cuenta que aún tenía restos de sangre, se la quitó con la manga del uniforme algo molesto. —… ¿Por qué...? — No quiso continuar la pregunta al ver la mirada del chico, que suplicaba no querer responder. —… Muy bien, entiendo. No preguntaré. — Le extendió su mano. — Aunque sea déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie, pareces un cadáver.

El faraón sonrió con pesar y aceptó la mano de la rubia. Se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo espasmos en todo su cuerpo, pero el daño estaba desapareciendo.

—… Te preguntaría cómo has estado, pero después de verte en ese estado, supongo que nada bien. — Sonrió algo incómoda. Él sonrió con pesar.

— No te imaginas cuánto…— La miró con seriedad. —… ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie sobre esto?

—… No puedo hacer eso, sería muy masoquista de tu parte quedarte con eso todo el tiempo. — Él, en respuesta, se rio. Otra persona más le decía que era un masoquista.

—… Aunque sea… No se lo digas a Anzu. — Borró su sonrisa mirando el suelo. La rubia sonrió con dulzura.

— No me digas… ¿Ya te diste cuenta? — El joven levantó la vista para mirarla confundido. — De tus sentimientos, querido. — Se rio. Atem se sonrojó y volvió a mirar el suelo. Mai se carcajeó. — Vaya, supongo que te diste cuenta hace poco…

—… Déjame en paz… No es fácil lidiar con esto. — Murmuró algo apenado.

— Tranquilo, aunque era más que obvio, no se lo diré a nadie. — Le encantaría decirle que Anzu sentía lo mismo por él, pero eso sería mucho cargo de conciencia. Debería juntarlos de algún modo…

— ¡Atem!

Ambos se giraron para encarar a Jonouchi, que estaba respirando agitadamente. Había ido a buscar a su amigo porque Yugi le había llamado, diciéndole que Atem había estado actuando muy raro. Pero su mente se puso en blanco al fijar su vista en la persona que le hacía compañía a su amigo.

—… Mai…— Susurró.

La rubia también se veía sorprendida y asustada por la llegada del rubio.

—… Jono…— Murmuró, presa del pánico.

Atem miró a ambos, Jonouchi parecía estar en la luna, pues miraba fijamente a la rubia, pero su mirada se veía desconcertada y desorientada. Luego miró a Mai, que tenía muy claro lo que ocurría, y estaba presa del miedo. Necesitaba hacerlos hablar, así se escaparía de las preguntas de Jonouchi y… Los dejaría a solas para que hablaran.

—… Mai…— Murmuró nuevamente el chico. — T-Tú…— Sus labios temblaban, no podía decir nada coherente, ni formar una oración en su cabeza. — ¿Cómo…? ¿Cu-Cuándo volvis… te? — Tartamudeó.

—… Hace… Una semana. — Apretó los labios mirando el suelo.

Ninguno era capaz de decir algo normal, como los viejos tiempos.

— "_¿Cómo no? Si la última vez que lo viste, le entregaste su alma a un demente…"_— Se recriminó la rubia.

— "_No debiste dejarla sola esa noche, Katsuya… La decepcionaste de nuevo…"_— Pensó el rubio.

— "_Necesito irme de aquí…"_— Pensó el faraón.

Jonouchi iba a hablar, pero la voz de la Mai lo interrumpió.

— Olvidé… Que tengo que hacer algo… Nos vemos, Atem…— Miró al rubio. —… Adiós.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia su motocicleta. Se montó en ella y salió disparada de ahí.

El rubio miró con tristeza el caminó que desapareció la rubia, tenía tanto que decirle… Tanto que expresar… Sobre todo el sentimiento que había descubierto gracias a…

— No te preocupes. — Jonouchi miró a Atem, que miraba el atardecer con seriedad. — Mai tiene miedo, pero no de ti.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?

—… Yo entiendo cómo se siente. — Sonrió con amargura. — Dejas que una persona importante para ti pierda su alma por tu egoísmo y ambición.

Jonouchi sintió un peso muerto en el estómago, no debió mostrarse triste, había logrado que Atem también recordara malos momentos.

—… No fue tu culpa, amigo…

— Sé realista, Jonouchi. — Su sonrisa se volvió cínica. — ¿No fue mi culpa? ¿No fue mi ambición? ¿No fue mi egoísmo?

— ¡Deja de hablar así!

— ¿Y por qué no? — Le vio molesto. — ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? Se supone que estamos molestos el uno con el otro.

—… Atem, no digas eso. — Susurró algo culpable.

— No estás molesto, ¿verdad? — El rubio negó con al cabeza. — Pero yo sigo pensando que sí. Esa es la forma que se siente Mai.

—… ¿Qué?

— El dolor… y la culpa no desaparecen con facilidad. Así como tú te sientes de culpable por pensar que abandonaste a Mai cuando perdiste tu alma, dejándola sola… Ella se siente culpable de haberte hecho pasar por aquello… Así como Yugi se siente culpable de pensar de esa manera de mí y de Anzu… Yo me siento culpable de que él tenga esos pensamientos.

— At…-

— Nada desaparece así como así, Jonouchi.

Dicho esto, suavizó su mirada, volviéndola triste. Miró su reloj. Ya pronto necesitaría llegar a su trabajo, era guardia nocturno de un centro comercial, lo aceptaron por una serie de pruebas de habilidad, bastante simple para él. Le encantaría faltar, pues las descargas del rompecabezas lo habían dejado muy débil, pero no podía… Necesitaba el dinero.

— Hasta mañana. — Murmuró tras comenzar a caminar, sabía que el rubio no insistiría en seguirlo, necesitaba que reflexionara lo que le acababa de decirle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Detestaba el despertador. Se duchó, se vistió y se secó el cabello. Arregló su merienda de la escuela y salió del departamento. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con el chico de profundos ojos violetas esperándola en la entrada del edificio.

— Buenos días. — Saludó algo presa de los nervios. Él le sonrió cálidamente, logrando causar un rubor en sus mejillas.

— Buenos días, Anzu. Espero que no te moleste que…

— No, no. — Negó rápidamente. — Estoy feliz. — Se rio. — Siempre soy al primera en ir por los chicos…— Se detuvo y la tristeza la invadió. Era cierto… Todos estaban separados…—… Eh…

Atem la agarró de la mano y comenzaron a caminar a la escuela.

— Me dijiste que todo se solucionaría, así que deberías creer en tus propias palabras. — Le apoyó. Anzu asintió sonriendo nuevamente.

La ojiazul se sentía confundida por el "consentimiento" del faraón hacia ella, desde ayer que había comenzado a actuar extraño. La verdad… Desde hace mucho… ¿O siempre era así? Bueno, siempre era suave con ella, siempre trataba de no asustarla, hacía lo mayor posible para mantenerla a salvo de todo…

Se sonrojó al recordar lo sucedido del día anterior. Ese abrazo la había dejado muy confundida… ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía el faraón por ella?

Llegaron a la escuela, todo parecía normal. Ambos notaron que Jonouchi, Yugi y Honda hablaban de forma secreta, entre murmullos y sonrisas malévolas. Eso les traía mala espina. ¿Qué traían entre manos? Las clases comenzaron y el trío no dejaba de susurrar sus planes, Anzu miraba de reojo hacia atrás, viendo que Atem trataba de prestar la mayor atención posible, pero estaba exhausto. Estaba abatido por el día anterior.

— ¡MUTO!

Levantó rápidamente la vista para encarar al odioso profesor que lo miraba con desprecio.

— ¿Me está prestando atención?

—… Quisiera, pero no. — Bostezó.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso maneja el tema?

Atem miró la pizarra, estaban pasando logaritmos, fácil.

— Ajá. — Asintió con la cabeza. El hombre gruñó molesto.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces… ¿Cuál es el logaritmo de base cinco de ciento veinticinco?

Atem no vaciló y contestó.

— Tres.

—… Correcto. — Se giró furioso al no lograr su objetivo.

Anzu se giró para ver la victoriosa sonrisa del faraón.

—… ¿Cómo…?

— Esto es demasiado fácil para mí, Anzu.

— En ese caso… ¿Me ayudas a estudiarlo? — Se rio algo avergonzada de que no lograra comprender los logaritmos.

— Claro, será un placer. — Su sonrisa se volvió dulce.

—… Gracias. — Susurró y siguió prestando atención en clases, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Atem estaba tan cansado.

El resto de la clase fue así, hasta que llegó la hora de receso. Todos salieron corriendo del salón. Anzu sujetaba del brazo al faraón, que apenas podía caminar del cansancio. Caminaron hasta el árbol y se sentaron debajo de él.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?

— No… No pude. — Y no mentía, ser guardia nocturno no era muy divertido. — Demonios… Aunque sea necesito dormir un poco y me repondré… Cinco minutos estarían bien…

— Descansa el resto del recreo. — Sugirió con una sonrisa. — Anda, recuéstate en mis piernas.

Atem la miró sorprendido. ¿De verdad podía?

—… ¿Hablas enserio?

— Claro, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti al verte como un zombi. — Se rio.

Atem asintió y se recostó en el regazo de la joven, sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápidamente. Apenas cerró los ojos, se relajó enseguida, pues estaba tan cansado, que no le costó trabajo dormirse.

Anzu, al notar que el chico ya se había quedado dormido, comenzó a admirar sus facciones. Se suponía que él, siendo un espíritu, pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de dormir en el cuerpo de Yugi. Vio que por fin el faraón daba una expresión de paz. Siempre se mostraba serio y pensativo, pero el verlo dormido, lo hacía verle como un ángel caído, herido, pero aun así estaba en paz. Bueno, en cierto modo era así, fue un faraón con un destino a quedarse en una era donde él no pertenecía, pero fue acogido por ella, y los demás. Fue herido constantes veces, sacrificándose por los demás, pero seguía siendo feliz con sus amigos a su lado. La ojiazul cerró los ojos con tristeza al recordar la vez que el dragón alado de Ra había estado a punto de atacar a Mai y a Jonouchi, pero Atem había interferido. Esa fue la primera vez que había sentido un profundo dolor al verlo sacrificarse de esa manera, verlo sufrir… De esa manera. Nunca olvidaría el miedo que sintió cuando él cayó al suelo, pareciendo estar… muerto. Jamás lo olvidaría, pues se había prometido no dejar que saliera herido de nuevo. No lo cumplió, cuando fue a su época para ayudarlo, él estaba herido, la vida se le escapaba de las manos, pero había logrado salvarlo, ella y sus amigos…

Acarició el rostro del chico con la yema de sus dedos con cuidado.

—… Lo amo…— Susurró con una sonrisa. Él no la oiría, pero pronunciarlo abiertamente le había hecho sacar un gran peso de encima. Se rio con una verdadera felicidad. Estaba feliz de depositar su corazón en manos de una persona tan maravillosa como él. Ya había aceptado que jamás sería correspondida, pero era feliz siendo su amiga… Muy feliz.

La campana sonó, haciendo despertar al faraón, que había soltado un gruñido de molestia.

— Ahora… Ahora nos toca biología, ¿verdad? — Se sentó en la hierba algo desorientado. Anzu asintió.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—… Claro. — Se estiró un poco. Ambos se colocaron de pie.

— Hace un poco de frío.

—… Bueno, era de esperarse… Siempre hace frío después de llover.

Caminaron al salón, que extrañamente estaba vacío. Anzu caminó a su asiento. Sacó de su bolso un termo y se lo extendió al chico.

— Es café, quizás un sorbo te quite el cansancio un rato.

Atem asintió y dio un gran sorbo.

— Woah…— Suspiró. — Gracias, Anzu. Me siento muy bien gracias a ti. — Pausó. — ¿Podrías…? ¿Traerme café mañana también?

— Claro. — Sonrió. — Después de todo, solo lo traigo para calentar el cuerpo un poco. Pero te traeré todos los días para que no te duermas en clases. — Se rio.

Atem se rio algo avergonzado.

—… Ahora que recuerdo…— Guardó el termo. —… ¡Oh, no! ¡Hoy hay un acto cívico en la cancha! ¡Por eso no hay nadie! — Exclamó. Agarró al chico del brazo y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

Estuvieron un par de veces a punto de caerse de las escaleras por la prisa, pero gracias a la agilidad de la bailarina y las rápidas estrategias del faraón, lograron mantenerse al ritmo.

— Hacemos un buen equipo. — Opinó el faraón riéndose.

Al llegar, se sorprendieron de ver un gran eslogan que no tenía nada que ver… Con el acto. El eslogan decía con colores fosforescentes: _**"ATEM, ANZU. LO SENTIMOS MUCHO. ¡PERDÓNENNOS!"**_

Vieron que en el escenario estaban Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda, que le habían quitado el micrófono al director.

— ¡MUTO ATEM Y MASAKI ANZU! — Gritó el energético rubio. La pareja no salía de su asombro.

El trío se preparó y gritó con toda la fuerza que pudieron sus fuerzas vocales.

— ¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos se cubrieron los oídos, incluyendo al par de allí, que recién había llegado.

— ¡Sabemos que tienen todo el derecho de estar molestos! — Anunció Yugi. — ¡Pero con esto esperamos que nos perdonen!

— ¡Así es! — Intervino Honda. — ¡Esperamos que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos todos nosotros como antes!

— ¡ANZU! — Gritó el rubio. — ¡Sé que herí tus sentimientos y no quise hacerlo! ¡Te estoy pagando con esa humillación y de seguro seré suspendido de nuevo! — Rio a pesar de ver la mirada asesina del profesor de matemáticas hacia él. — ¡ATEM, GRACIAS POR HABERME ABIERTO LOS OJOS!

— ¡GRACIAS POR ENSEÑARME TANTO, HERMANO! — Gritó esta vez Yugi.

— ¡ESPERAMOS SU PERDÓN!

Los tres se inclinaron. El público quedó impactado. Nadie se había atrevido a interrumpir un acto de esa manera, ni mucho menos que fueran esos tres, aunque se mentían en problemas con mucha frecuencia gracias a Jonouchi.

Atem y Anzu intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Corrieron al escenario con una perversa expresión. El faraón se acercó al trío y les arrebató el micrófono.

—… Así que… ¿Están arrepentidos? — Habló con malicia. El trío trago saliva por la malévola expresión del chico, asintieron. — Interesante. — Miró a la ojiazul y ella sonrió. Le entregó el micrófono.

— Esta locura fue muy lejos chicos… Pero…— Les sonrió de forma especial. — ¡Pero si ustedes están en problemas, nosotros también!

Los tres se vieron sorprendidos.

— Comenzamos siendo cinco, cinco terminaremos en problemas. — Habló Atem.

El público aplaudió sorprendido por el gran lazo de los cinco, a excepción del grupo de Akira.

—… ¡GRACIAS, CHICOS! — Jonouchi, con los ojos llorosos de la emoción de abalanzó sobre Anzu y sobre Atem, provocando una carcajada general de todos.

— ¡Muy divertido, señor Jonouchi!

Los cinco miraron al director, que se reía como los alumnos.

— Muy conmovedor, esta escuela necesitaba esos ánimos.

— ¡Pero director! — Intervino el profesor. — ¡Esto es una falta de respeto! ¡Deberían ser suspendidos!

— Una simple detención es suficiente. — Sonrió amablemente el anciano. — No merecen esto, son grandes estudiantes con grandes metas. Espero más sorpresa de ustedes chicos.

El grupo sonrió. Atem miró a Anzu, que les sonreía a sus amigos, aliviada que el problema hubiese acabado. Luego miró a Jonouchi, quien también lo miraba.

— ¡Dame esos cinco! — Atem se rio por lo dicho.

Hizo lo mismo con Honda, pero al fijar su vista en Yugi, este le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun arrepentido, creyendo que a él no lo perdonaría. Atem se acercó a él y revolvió su cabello con una sonrisa.

— Todo está bien. — Yugi asintió con los ojos brillosos. — No llores, Anzu se preocupará.

Al oír esto, el pequeño se secó la lágrima que escapó de sus ojos y le sonrió a su hermano, que le correspondió la sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era tarde, los cinco salían de la escuela, pues se habían quedado en detención. Usualmente se hubieran quejado, pero todos estaban felices. Todo estaba bien y no había ninguna preocupación.

— No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso. — Mencionó la castaña.

— ¡Fue divertido! — Se rio Jonouchi. — ¡El director es genial! ¡Debería él hacernos clases en lugar de ese loco que no se le entiende nada!

— No es que no le entienda nada, su forma de explicar es de nivel universitario, es todo. — Explicó el faraón. — Pero para mí es fácil.

Los cuatro lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Él solo se rio y siguió caminando, dejando a los cuatro… O más bien, a los tres atrás, pues Anzu le había seguido.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Eh? — Anzu sonrió.

— Quizás tengas razón… Te conozco muy bien. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—… No es algo de qué preocuparse, pero… Es extraño…

— ¿Mm? — Atem se giró disimuladamente para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta. Se acercó más a Anzu.

— Hoy, cuando toqué Yugi en el acto, aun cuando tenía el rompecabezas… Esa vez… No logró hacerme nada. — Anzu lo miró sorprendida. Era cierto, lo había visto hablar con su hermano y todo… Y al parecer el objeto milenario no le había hecho daño.

—… ¿Se habrá detenido?

— No lo creo. — Su expresión se volvió seria. — Tengo una hipótesis de la razón por la cual el rompecabezas actúa de esa manera, aunque no estoy seguro… Bueno, no tengo por qué preocuparme por eso…— Le sonrió. — Hay que celebrar que estamos unidos nuevamente.

No se dieron cuenta que el trío se les había adelantado hasta la esquina.

— ¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! ¡Hay que celebrar! — Gritó el rubio.

Ambos se rieron.

— Vamos. — La tomó de la mano, logrando sonrojar a la ojiazul. Lo miró, y esa cálida sonrisa seguía ahí. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero Atem le sonreía de una forma muy distinta que le sonreía a los demás…

_Continuará…_

**¡¿PUEDEN CREER QUE YA TERMINÉ ETERNIDAD?! ¡Lo terminé en dos días! XDDD Las ideas fluyeron y las tengo guardada en un documento n_n Pero… Recuerden que desde el próximo semestre… No podré actualizar u_u Lo lamento mucho… **

**Por cierto, las letras cursivas y subrayadas representan la letra de una canción XD el otro capítulo tendrá "canción de fondo" por así decir… Jejejeje bueno a lo largo del fic habrán más canciones referente a los sentimientos de los personajes o también dependiendo de la situación!**

**Bueno… Contestaré una pregunta en especial de "Valerie Joan":**

**Bueno… Preguntaste esto: "¿por qué no puedo evitar pensar que tu forma de escribir es muy tierna y con sentimiento?"**

**Pues… Sí, escribo cada capítulo, tratándose de diferentes cosas depende de mi estado de ánimo. Se podría decir que hay muchas complicaciones en cuanto a eso, pues mi ánimo no es el mejor… XD Sí, la escritura es todo para mí, me da vergüenza mostrar mis historias a mis amigos, así que lo hago en fanfiction… Soy de las raras que les gusta el anime… Traducción: Una de las Fenómenos. Bueno, es escrito con sentimiento, pues puedo entender los sentimientos de los personajes, como si los conociera. En este caso, En Yu Gi Oh, cada personaje principal representa un pedazo de mí. KAIBA: Soy muy odiosa (Lo siento Kaiba, hay que ser sinceros xD) HONDA Y JONOUCHI: Me considero… Buena amiga, así que me importa mucho el bienestar de mis amigos, siempre trataré de estar ahí para ellos. YUGI: Soy odiosa… PERO EXTREMADAMENTE TÍMIDA, y deseé también amigos de verdad, que a pesar de los problemas, que siempre siguiésemos unidos… ANZU: Me parezco a ella por… Preocuparme mucho por los demás, los animo como puedo y trato de ayudar lo mayor posible para hacerlos sonreír. Se nota que está enamorada de Atem y no se queda con él… Así que se podría decir… Que en ese aspecto sufro mucho por amor… Tengo 15 y estoy ENAMORADA :C Y no me corresponde… Es triste lo sé XD Pero no me sorprende, no soy bonita. ATEM:… Me parezco a él… Porque soy masoquista XD Se puede notar que en cierto modo, es masoquista, un poco, pero lo es. También prefiere hacer las cosas solo, sin ayuda de los demás, yo hago lo mismo u,u… Bueno eso n_n Espero que leas esto**

**LO LAMENTO TARRANT HIGHTOPP! ME DEMORÉ MUCHO VERDAD DX?! BUENO AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS!**

**Reviews?**


	10. Mi todo

**Este capítulo estará cargado de ternura XD También será un capítulo con… "Canción de fondo" por así decir XDD**

Capítulo 10: _Mi todo._

— ¡OYE, HONDA! ¡ESA ERA MI HAMBURGUESA! — Le gritó molesto.

— ¡Por favor, Jonouchi! ¡Todas son iguales!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡LA MÍA ERA CON QUESO EXTRA! — Le arrebató la hamburguesa.

— ¡Regrésamela! ¡ES MÍA!

Atem, Anzu y Yugi miraban la escena divertidos con la pelea de ambos tratando de robarse la comida. La ojiazul dio un sorbo a su bebida, pero terminó escupiéndolo al ser empujada al suelo por sus dos amigos mastodontes.

— ¡JONOUCHI! — Le dio un golpe en el brazo molesta. Honda se rio. — ¡Tú tampoco te escapas, Honda! — Le lanzó el refresco.

— ¡AAAH! ¡ANZU! — La aludida les sonrió victoriosa.

Ambos hermanos soltaron un suspiro. Estaban aliviados que hayan comprado las cosas para luego comerlas en casa del rubio, pues si hubiera sido en el local donde las compraron, ya los hubieran echado de patadas de allí.

— Oye, Atem. — El aludido miró a Jonouchi. — Tú trabajas, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

El faraón le dirgió una mirada asesina al rubio, quien se dio cuenta de su error: Nadie sabía de su trabajo, así que, indirectamente, le había delatado. El resto el miró con sorpresa.

—… ¿Es eso cierto, Atem? — Preguntó su hermano.

—… Yo…— Se mordió el labio, evadiendo la mirada de todos, sobre todo la de Anzu. —… Sí, es cierto. — Contestó entre dientes dándole una mirada de reproche a su amigo. — Gracias, Jonouchi. — Ironizó.

—… Lo siento…— Se rascó la nuca.

—… Bueno, pero no importa, de todos modos, hoy no tengo que trabajar, es solo día por medio porque aun soy un estudiante.

—… ¿Por eso has estado tan cansado? — Preguntó la ojiazul. — ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste…?

—... Hace dos días.

— ¿El domingo?

Él asintió. Se levantó, usando la excusa que necesitaba aire y caminó al balcón del departamento del rubio. Maldecía a su amigo, no tenía planeado contarles un tiempo, pero el rubio abrió la boca. Se giró al notar que había alguien a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba ella, su expresión no daba buena señal…

—… ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Eso significa que el trabajar de noche…— Entonces se dio cuenta y le vio dolida y molesta. — ¡Me mentiste! No tienes ningún lugar donde quedarte, ¿verdad? ¡No tienes a dónde ir…!

— Anzu, por favor… Yo…-

— ¡Me mentiste! — Repitió. — De las personas que conozco… La última que creí que me mentiría eras tú…—Miró el suelo.

—… No quería que te preocuparas…

— ¡Entonces debiste ser sincero! ¡Yo sé que eres muy reservado…! ¡Pero no te da el derecho de estar mintiendo…-!

— ¡No lo hice porque quería! — Le interrumpió. Tenía la ligera sospecha que esta conversación terminaría mal.

— ¡Yo tampoco quiero verte sufrir en silencio por estar exhausto y ser dañado por el rompecabezas! — Elevó la voz.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Anzu?

Ambos se giraron para mirar a Jonouchi, que se vio bastante sorprendido por la revelación. Sabía lo del empleo… Pero… ¿Acaso el rompecabezas del milenio tenía que ver con la salud de su amigo?

Atem miró a Anzu un poco molesto, ¿cuántos más abrirían la boca sobre sus secretos? Todo estaba de maravilla… Hasta que a todos les dio un ataque de honestidad, cosa muy poco usual en la edad moderna. La ojiazul aún estaba molesta por anterior, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, más aun cuando Atem le dirigió esa mirada de reproche.

—… Lo siento, Jono. — Se apartó de la castaña. — No me siento bien, me voy.

— Pero…

— Estoy bien. — Interrumpió. —… Olvida lo que oíste, no es cierto.

Salió de la habitación del rubio donde estaban todos, que le dirigieron una mirada de desconcierto, sin embargo no miró atrás, estaba demasiado ofuscado.

Salió del departamento de su rubio amigo y caminó sin rumbo. Vio una lata y comenzó a patearla mientras caminaba, al menos eso lograba relajarlo un poco. Pateó con fuerza, hasta que no volvió a ver el objeto. Soltó una maldición.

— Aunque me haya molestado contigo, no me duró el fastidio casi nada…— Murmuró para sí mismo. — Demonios, Anzu… de verdad pusiste de cabeza mi mundo. — Alzó la vista para el cielo.

_No hay palabras en este mundo_

_Que puedan describir…_

_Mis sentimientos hacia ti_

_Que siguen surgiendo_

Así es, el enojo que sintió en ese momento por su querida castaña había desaparecido cuando apenas dio un paso fuera del departamento, pero no volvería como perro arrepentido. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Sin embargo…

Suspiró, era cierto. Definitivamente esa hermosa joven de mirada zafiro había puesto su mente en un gran lío, provocando pensar el 90% del día en ella… Solo en ella. Todo en ella lo volvía la persona más estúpida de la Tierra. Sus sonrisa, sus lágrimas, sus gritos, sus palabras suaves, su rostro, su cabello, simplemente… TODO.

Maldijo nuevamente al cielo cuando recordó que al día siguiente Anzu y él habían planeado juntarse después de clases para que él le enseñara matemáticas.

— Supongo que ya no podrá ser. — Murmuró fastidiado.

_No hay cálculo en este mundo_

_Que pueda medir_

_No importa si hago más,_

_Mi amor no tiene límite._

Cuando volvió a la casa del rubio, todos se habían ido, para su alivio, pero Jonouchi lo esperaba con una seria mirada.

— Explícame.

— ¿Explicarte qué?

— No te hagas.

— Ve sin rodeos, Jou.

—… ¡Me estás confundiendo! — Se revolvió el cabello. — ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Discutiste con Anzu por…-!

— Por TU culpa…

—… Cierto, por MI culpa. — Admitió con la cabeza gacha. — Lo siento, viejo. No tenía planeado eso para ti, yo creí que ella sabía…— Se detuvo. — ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Ahora… ¡Lo que YO quiero saber es…! ¿Qué quiso decir Anzu con el rompecabezas? ¿No se supone que es tuyo? ¡Explícate! ¿Acaso te quita vida como lo hacen los juegos de las Sombras?

—… Juego de las Sombras…— Repitió. Nunca se había planteado ese punto de vista. — ¿Tú crees que tenga que ver con las Sombras?

—… ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no piensas igual?

—… Nunca lo vi de esa forma. — Contestó sinceramente al sentarse en la cama del rubio. — Solo creí… Bueno, pensaba que eso dependía de Yugi como una autodefensa psicológica… Pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar.

— Atem, ¿qué te hace el rompecabezas cuando te hace… daño?

El faraón lo miró en semblante serio.

— Desangramiento tanto interno como externo, convulsiones, descargas eléctricas recorren todo tu cuerpo, como si destruyeran tus entrañas, causando horribles presiones en el pecho. — Contestó tranquilamente, aunque el solo recordar aquel semejante dolor, le daba escalofríos. Al parecer, Jonouchi también sintió miedo de la idea de sentir semejante cosa.

—… ¿Hablas enserio? — El ojivioleta asintió. —… ¿Solo Anzu lo sabía?— Volvió a asentir. — ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

— Se lo dije a Anzu y ahora te lo repito a ti: No quiero preocupar a nadie. — Miró el suelo con tristeza. — Ya suficientes problemas tuve con Anzu, ¿ahora tú, Jonouchi?

—… No estoy molesto, amigo… Solo que un poco sorprendido, es comprensible tu situación, pero a la vez muy crítica. — Su expresión se volvió seria. — Sea lo que esté pasando con el rompecabezas, implica que habrá una última aventura para nosotros. — sonrió para calmar al faraón, que le correspondió la sonrisa un poco más animado. — Y así… ¡Los "Jono's siguen su destino! — Dramatizó.

—… ¿Los "Jono's"? — Se rio. El rubio se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. — Muy bien, lamento haberte causado molestias, Jonouchi. Supongo que me iré…-— Dijo al dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

— ¡Un momento! ¡¿A dónde dijo el conde?! — Se interpuso en su camino.

— Hacia el frente. — Contestó simple. — Ahora muévete.

—… ¡Diablos! ¡Siempre me arruinas mis frases! ¡PERO NO! — Gritó. — ¡No me moveré! Tú vivirás conmigo. — Atem abrió los ojos incrédulo. — ¡No bromeo! ¡Vive conmigo, viejo! ¡Será divertido! Y si quieres… Te muestro unos cuantos videos para seducir a las chicas. — Le susurró con picardía lo último. El faraón frunció el ceño sin entender. —… ¡No me digas que Yugi no te ha compartido sus experiencias conmigo al ver esos videos…!— Atem siguió en silencio sin entender, causando que Jonouchi se sonrojara. —… Olvídalo, creo que perturbaré tu mente inocente.

—… ¿Qué?

— ¡Olvídalo, amigo! — Rio nerviosamente. — Pero… ¡Vamos, vive conmigo!

— ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

— Estuvo en rehabilitación respecto a su obsesión por el alcohol y las drogas. Para despejarse de sus adicciones, salió de la ciudad. Me parece que nos estamos llevando mejor. — Sonrió. — Así que me siento muy solo. ¡Venga, hermano! — Le suplicó.

Atem sostuvo su mirada con su amigo unos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

— Muy bien, pero no me verás todos los días…-

— ¡GRACIAS! — Se abalanzó sobre él. — ¡Ah, y sí, comprendo…! ¡Por tu trabajo de medio tiempo y…!

— ¡MALDICIÓN, JONOUCHI! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡MASAKI, PRESTE ATENCIÓN!

— ¿Eh? — Dio un respingo. Había olvidado que estaban en clases.

Atem levantó perezosamente su cabeza al escuchar el apellido de la castaña ser mencionado por el profesor.

— Si le aburre mi clase, debe ser porque comprende los logaritmos… Muy bien, si es así, haga este ejercicio: ¿cuánto es el logaritmo de base dos de la raíz séptima de ocho al cubo, más, el logaritmo de base tres de la raíz quinta de doscientos cuarenta y tres, todo eso, elevado al logaritmo de cien?

Silencio, Anzu no sabía qué hacer, el ejercicio apenas lo había escuchado y no lograba congeniar con la materia que estaban pasando en el subsector, pues tenía mejores cosas que prestarle atención a ese odioso hombre, pero tenía razón, necesitaba estar más atenta. Se mordió el labio al escuchar unos susurros a su alrededor, burlándose de ella. Bajó la vista apenada, mientras que el profesor sonreía con burla hacia ella. Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda miraron molestos al profesor, no podían creer que estuviera humillando de esa forma a su amiga, no lo podrían permitir. Iban a interferir cuando las risas se hicieron más notorias, pero…

— Si tanto se burlan, supongo que deben saber la respuesta del ejercicio.

Todos miraron al dueño de esa voz, que estaba en el rincón del salón: Atem. Su mirada dejaba mucho que desear, pues irradiaban ira e indignación por lo imprudentes que eran con su adorada castaña. Se colocó de pie bruscamente, golpeando la mesa.

— ¡Vamos, contesten, imbéciles! ¡Si tanto se ríen de Anzu…! ¡Deben aunque sea saber la respuesta de eso!

Entre el salón, logró ver a alguien ponerse de pie. Entrecerró los ojos: Era Akira. Ambas miradas desafiantes por el otro chocaron con violencia y orgullo.

— Yo sé la respuesta, Muto. — Sonrió con burla al lograr que ya nadie se sintiera presionado por el tricolor, haciendo verlo como un idiota.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Sonrió desafiante. — Pues, dila.

— Son cuarenta y nueve partido por doscientos cincuenta y seis.

El profesor miró en semblante serio a ambos jóvenes que estaban puestos de pie. Los ojos marrones de Akira destilaban su triunfo silenciosamente, pero fue borrada y sustituida por una de confusión al oír al ojivioleta reírse de él.

— ¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?!

— Que eres un idiota. — Contestó simple sin borrar su sonrisa. — Supongo que debe ser la primera vez que estás en una clase de matemáticas, ¿me equivoco? — El resto se rio, logrando que Akira apretara los puños mientras soltaba un gruñido. — Tu respuesta hubiera sido correcta su lo hubieses tomado con calma sin importarte quedar como el mejor. La verdadera respuesta es doscientos cincuenta y seis partido en cuarenta y nueve. En otras palabras, dieciséis partido en siete, al cuadrado. — Miró al profesor. — ¿Es correcto?

El hombre miró el libro de ejercicios y luego lo miró sorprendido.

—… Correcto.

— ¡Ajá! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Akira?! — Se burló Jonouchi, logrando que se escuchara una carcajada grupal del salón.

El timbre de recreo sonó, todos salieron a tomar un gran descanso por la ardua clase. Jonouchi, Honda y Yugi fueron a comprar algo para beber, mientras que Atem se quedaba en su asiento, viendo a la castaña que estaba sentada delante de él, quien parecía no poder moverse.

Finalmente, Anzu se giró para mirar a Atem, con quien no cruzaba palabra desde la noche anterior. Este le sonrió con calidez, causando confusión y nerviosismo en la ojiazul. Sonrió tímidamente.

—… Gracias. — Murmuró.

— No es nada. — Se acomodó en su pupitre. — Quería hacerlo.

— ¿El ejercicio o burlarte de Akira?

— Ninguna de las anteriores. — Ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces qué querías lograr?

— Defenderte. — Anzu se sonrojó y por primera vez, Atem lo notó. Se rio con suavidad. — Lamento lo de ayer, Anzu. No debí escondértelo. — La ojiazul negó enseguida con la cabeza para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

— Te equivocas, fue mi culpa. Me exalté y… Dije algo que no debía. — Se mordió el labio. — No quise hacerlo y lo lamento mucho.

— Todos alguna vez tienden a escapárseles un secreto de las manos, aunque sea sin querer. — Habló sabiamente cerrando los ojos. Sintió algo en su mejilla y volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con el termo de Anzu rozando su rostro.

— Una promesa es una promesa. Hice café para ti, lo hice de todos modos, aunque creí que seguirías molesto…— Rio nerviosamente.

Él también se rio.

_No hay nadie en este mundo_

_Que pueda hacerme reír como tú lo haces_

_No hay nadie que pueda hacerme llorar como tú lo haces_

_Aun cuando no me gusta…_

—… Últimamente… Bueno… Desde que ingresaste con nosotros a la escuela, pareces un chico de verdad… Ríes con sinceridad. — Comentó con una sonrisa.

Atem se acercó a ella hasta quedar sus rostros frente a frente.

— Tú me haces reír. — Anzu parpadeó confundida, logrando que reprimiera volver a reírse.

—… No sé si sentirme ofendida o alagada por eso. — Esta vez no lo contuvo y soltó una carcajada, mientras que Anzu inflaba las mejillas, indignada. — Es una ofensa, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no. — Aclaró tratando de controlar su risa, encontraba adorable sus gestos de molestia. — Me hace reír tu sencillez.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir? — inclinó la cabeza sin entender.

— Me haces reír… Porque eres especial, Anzu… Estoy seguro que cuando alguien piensa en ti, sonríe sin poder evitarlo. — Aseguró.

Muy bien, palabras simples, pero nuevamente… llenas de significado. Especiales, quizás queriendo darle una señal, pero no estaba segura qué pensar. Hasta la batalla ceremonial, creyó que su amor por el faraón sería platónico, imposible, jamás llevar a cabo. Pero desde que él ganó, definitivamente algo había cambiado con ellos. También en Yugi, Honda y Jonouchi, pero sentía que especialmente en ellos dos. Sonrió conmovida por sus palabras. Atem se puso de pie.

— Vuelvo enseguida, si vienen los chicos, diles que si quieren, que se unan a nuestro plan de estudio de esta tarde.

Anzu asintió, había olvidado que había hecho planes con él para estudiar. Sonrió emocionada, pero a la vez muy nerviosa, el corazón le palpitaba con mucha energía.

Mientras tanto, apenas Atem cerró la puerta del salón, se apoyó en esta, llevando su mano a su pecho, tratando de controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. ¿Habría ido muy rápido? ¿La había asustado con sus palabras? No estaba seguro, pero no podía evitarlo, las palabras y acciones apenas comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza, ya eran expuestas hacia ella.

Esta vez se rio de él mismo, criticándose de lo idiota que se veía por estar enamorado.

—… Cuando te llega el amor… Te llega la idiotez. — Murmuró.

_Quiero oírte y verte solo a ti_

_Quiero hacerte vivir dentro de mí_

_Mírame, ven a mis brazos_

_Tú eres mi todo… Mi todo…_

_Eres mi todo, amor por ti…_

Después de clases, los cinco chicos se iban caminando en dirección de la casa de Anzu, allí planearían estudiar, pues la casa de Jonouchi era un desastre, a Honda no le permitían temporalmente prestar la casa por estar en detención y ya sus amigos habían abusado lo suficiente de la hospitalidad de Yugi. Anzu sacó sus llaves y abrió el departamento.

— ¿Tus padres te lo compraron?

— Fue el verano pasado, no lo quise usar, hasta ahora. — Admitió. Sí, desde que Atem había ganado, ella vivía allí, siempre se encontraba con sus padres visitándola, como si también viviesen ahí, pero como se habían ido de viaje de negocios… Habían olvidado que su hija le temía a la soledad.

Entraron y dejaron sus cosas en la habitación de la castaña, luego bajaron a la sala de estar para comenzar a estudiar.

—… ¡ESTO ES ABURRIDO!

— ¡Cállate, Jonouchi!

— Pero es verdad…

— No haré nada de cena para ti si no cooperas, Jou. —Le advirtió la castaña.

— ¡Pero Anzuuuu! ¡Tú cocinas grandioso! No deberías hacerme esto. —Se lamentó.

— Eres un glotón sin remedio.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Mientras Honda y Jonouchi discutían, Yugi se acercó a Atem.

—… Um… Atem, ¿podrías enseñarme? — Preguntó algo nervioso.

— Yo también necesito ayuda. — Anzu se sentó al lado del faraón, mientras que Yugi también, pero del otro lado.

— De acuerdo. Verán, les daré un pequeño truco para que logren comprender los logaritmos, de esa forma solo les faltara saber las propiedades, y dominarán la dificultad. — Aseguró.

Su hermano y su amiga asintieron atentos.

— Muy bien, usualmente preguntarán "logaritmo de base x de y" que es igual a "z". ¿Bien? — Ambos volvieron a asentir. — Pero estoy seguro que para confundirnos, el profesor usará otra forma de expresarlos.

— ¿Y cómo?

— Como potencias. — Señaló el cuaderno. — Si se dan cuenta, al elevar "x" a "z", sería igual a…

— ¡Sería igual a "y"!— Exclamaron ambos alumnos al unísono. Atem asintió.

— Pero se veía tan complicado…

— En verdad es muy fácil…

Jonouchi y Honda se acercaron al trío.

— ¿Ya entendieron?

— ¿Tan rápido?

— ¡Atem es un gran profesor!

— No es para tanto. Solo expliqué lo mismo que el profesor, pero de otro punto de vista.

— ¿Nunca has pensado ser profesor?

Él miró a Jonouchi con sorpresa. Era cierto… Él era humano, una persona normal. Ya no estaba en el cuerpo de Yugi para justificar. Él era él, y necesitaría una carrera para el resto de su vida independiente.

—… La verdad… No sé qué hacer con mi vida. — Admitió. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, aunque no deberían.

—… Es cierto. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¡Pero ya ha hecho suficiente! ¡Salvar el mundo lo ha hecho muchas veces! ¡Deberían pagarle por ello!

— Nos creerán locos, Jonouchi. Incluso si lo demostrara, sería una gran carga por las preguntas de la prensa.

—… Ay, las celebridades…— Murmuró fastidiado al recordar a Kaiba. — Se juran superiores.

Atem sonrió y siguió enseñándoles a sus "alumnos" hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

— Muy bien, si tienen alguna pregunta, lo hacen mañana en clases, ahora tengo que irme, o si no llegaré tarde. — Mencionó al colocarse nuevamente la chaqueta del instituto. Sus amigos asintieron.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Entendimos todo y la próxima semana hay examen! ¡Me encantaría darlo ahora! — Exclamó el rubio. Todos rieron. — ¿Cenaremos, Anzu?

— Tenía planeado que cenáramos juntos, pero el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, enseguida la hago. — Sonrió. — Yo te acompañaré a la salida, Atem. — Luego dirigió su vista a Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda. — Ustedes hiervan agua y laven los vegetales que dejé allí encima, ¿sí? — Ellos asintieron mientras la pareja se encaminaba a la salida. — Vamos. — Sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Al estar en la entrada del edificio, Atem iba a seguir su camino, cuando la castaña lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

— Espera. — Le entregó un bolso. — Ten.

— ¿Qué es? — Anzu sonrió ruborizada.

—… Lo preparé mientras Jonouchi y Honda comían los aperitivos que había dejado en la mesa. Lo iba a guardar para almorzar mañana, ya que salimos tarde… Pero… Es mejor que tú lo tengas, de esa forma no tendrás sueño en medio de tu trabajo y estarás lleno de energía.

—… ¿Me acabas de dar tu almuerzo? — Anzu asintió. — No, Anzu. No puedo aceptarlo, lo hiciste para ti, además…-

— Por favor. — Insistió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. — No importa, de verdad. Puedo hacer otro para mí cuando cene con los chicos. Acéptalo, ¿sí?

_Nunca he triunfado sobre ti_

_Mientras mi amor hacia ti se construye_

_Mi corazón es feliz_

_El amor que siento por ti_

_No tiene ningún límite_

Esa mirada lo hizo ceder. Jamás se negaría a ella, con solo una sonrisa él cedería hasta el resto de sus días.

—… Muy bien. — Sonrió y aceptó el bolso. — Hasta mañana.

— Nos vemos.

_Aun si lo tiene, será infinito_

_Incluso si es agotador,_

_Quédate a mi lado, por favor…_

_Incluso si lo pierdo todo_

_Te protegeré_

Al día siguiente, Atem parecía verse menos cansado. Caminó hacia el departamento del rubio, donde comenzó a vivir y dejó sus pertenencias allí, trabajar toda la noche no fue tan agotador gracias a Anzu. Entró con la copia de la llave que Jonouchi le había dado. Entró y encontró al chico roncando en el pasillo. Hizo una mueca, fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Volvió al pasillo y se la lanzó al chico.

— ¡AAAAH! ¡MIERDA! ¡ESO ESTÁ FRÍO! — Exclamó furioso.

— Sí, sí. Despierta, Jono.

Dicho esto, se fue al baño al tomar una ducha. Le tomó cinco minutos, luego salió completamente vestido y listo para clase. Vio al rubio tragarse su desayuno y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Quieres apresurarte? Le prometí a Anzu ir todas las mañanas por ella.

— ¿Anzu? — Sonrió con picardía, haciendo que el faraón se sonrojara.

—… Solo ve a arreglarte, ¿quieres?

El rubio se apresuró debido a la insistencia del tricolor. Corrieron al edificio de la castaña, en la entrada esta los esperaba con una sonrisa. Los tres se reunieron.

— Buenos días, chicos.

— Buenos días, Anzu. — Sonrió.

— ¡Hola, Anzu!

— Vamos por Yugi y por Honda. — Sugirió la bailarina.

El resto del día pasó más lento de lo que creyó el faraón, puesto que se pasó todo el día observando a su querida castaña,a observando todo tipo de sus facciones, sus sonrisas, sus pucheros, sus molestias, su tristeza. Le gustaba todo de ella. No. Amaba todo de ella, no había cosa que le desagradara, incluso si tenía sus defectos, le encantaban. De camino a casa, Jonouchi se adelantó, Yugi y Honda tomaron distintos caminos para ir a casa, así que lo dejaron solo con Anzu.

— ¿Me acompañas a una tienda musical?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planeas comprar un disco?

— Sí, pues quiero practicar los fines de semana mi baile, creo que he perdido el ritmo.

— Claro que no. Sigues siendo igualmente asombrosa. — Le animó.

Entraron a la tienda que visitaron en su primera cita. Anzu estuvo colocando una que otra canción en el aparato para reproducir música. Atem ojeó unos discos, pero ninguno le llamó la atención. Estaba aburriéndose de mirar hasta que su vista se detuvo en un disco en especial de un artista coreano. La caratula se titulaba como: _My Everything._ Ese título, por alguna razón, le recordaba a Anzu. Volteó la carátula para ver cada canción que mayoritariamente eran titulados más en inglés que en idioma propio del artista. Había una canción que también se llamaba de la misma forma que el título del disco. Con curiosidad, se acercó a los aparatos y se colocó los audífonos mientras ingresaba el código del disco para escuchar específicamente esa canción. Pidió los subtítulos para comprender qué quería decir la letra.

_Quiero oírte y verte solo a ti_

_Quiero hacerte vivir dentro de mí_

_Mírame, ven a mis brazos_

_Tú eres mi todo, mi todo…_

_Eres mi todo, amor por ti…_

Hasta ahora, la letra le sorprendía, era exactamente como se sentía respecto a Anzu, era como si todos sus sentimientos fueran expresados de esa manera en esa canción con un idioma diferente, para no ser revelado. Era un gran secreto de su corazón, así como eraun misterio el idioma de esos momentos. La canción era suave, tranquila, dedicando todo su afecto a esa persona.

… _Quiero ser todo…_

Sí. Quería ser todo de ella, quería que ella también lo amara de la misma manera que él la amaba. La necesitaba a su lado. Sabía que como amiga, sería incondicional, siempre estaría con él, pero el miedo de no ser correspondido lo obligaba a guardar silencio.

_Tú eres la única que tiene mi corazón_

_Tú eres la primera y última para mí_

_Cada vez que respiro, te llamo_

_Tú eres mi todo, mi todo_

_Eres mi todo, amor por ti…_

_Te amo, eres…_

…_Mi todo…_

Se quitó los auriculares al sentir una mano en su hombro. Se giró para mirar a Anzu con una pequeña bolsa, quizá con unos cuantos discos dentro. Dudaba que fuera uno solo, Anzu amaba la música. Caminaron en silencio hasta el edificio de la chica.

— Anzu. — La llamó al verla a punto de entrar a su departamento. Ella lo miró. — Yo… Eh…

Sacó la fuente donde ella le había preparado comida y se la entregó con la cabeza gacha.

—… Gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho. — Anzu le miró sorprendida.

—… ¿Estaba bueno?... ¿El almuerzo?

— Sí, me recordaste a mi madre. — Admitió. La ojiazul inclinó la cabeza sin entender. — A mamá no le dejaban cocinar porque ella era una "reina", pero siempre cocinaba para mí a escondidas. — Rio. — Es uno de los recuerdos que tengo de ella. Cocinas como mi madre. — Su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica.

—… Atem…— Murmuró con tristeza al verlo de esa manera.

—… ¿Puedo…? ¿Abrazarte?

— ¿Eh?

—… Por favor. — Suplicó acercándose a ella. Anzu solo asintió con una sonrisa, sabía que a pesar de que Atem haya sido un faraón, que salvó al mundo, que vivió en el cuerpo de un descendiente suyo, aun había un niño en su interior, el niño que fue carecido de cariño. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acarició su nuca con cariño, mientras que el faraón rodeaba la cintura de su amiga y cargaba su frente en su hombro. El olor de Anzu se había vuelto una droga para él. Soltó un suspiro por sentirse de esa manera.

La necesitaba necesariamente en su vida. Si ella moría, él también lo haría. Ella… Ella era…

Se separó lentamente de ella y le sonrió. Murmuró un leve "adiós" y caminó a grandes zancadas sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Sonrió.

—… Anzu es mi todo.

_Continuará…_

**CAPÍTULO CARGADO DE TERNURAAA! JAJAJA Hoy salí de vacaciones fue hermoso n.n Fui al cine a ver Monsters University (Soy infantil XD) jejeje… Bueno respecto a la canción, si quieren la escuchan, depende de ustedes. Esa canción coreana le pertenece a Lee Min Ho (MI AMOR PLATÓNICO) Si quieren ver la traducción de la canción se las dejo aquí: **

**/watch?v=ibC192NhNkc**

**Y también hice un video de Revolutionshipping :'D Esta en mi cuenta de youtube n.n Les dejo el link (La canción también es coreana XD y está cortada la canción porque no tengo muchos videos de Anzu y Atem u_u Aparte, esa canción me encanta, es muy bonita):**

**/watch?v=ZldXRehR1Oc**

**Bueno eso XD Espero que les guste el video que hice, y sobre escuchar la canción "My Everything" ya es cosa de ustedes XDDDDDD Bueno eso**

**Reviews?**


	11. Malestar

**Sí… He terminado Eternidad… ¡Qué triste! Me lo terminé en dos días por mi alta inspiración u.u Bueno, constará de 30 capítulos… Espero que sea suficiente para alargar esta historia tan demente XD**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que me comentaron n.n Para Antoniette Gray, karlaguilar, Arovi, atemxanzulove (SUERTE EN TU FIC :'D), dragonazabache, Tarrant HighTopp (Así es u_u cuando pongo ternura me siento bien… Lástima que ahora que escribo no estoy de muy buen ánimo pero ya me sentiré mejor n.n), A Certain Unfortunate Guy (Don't worry, if you want, write in english, because I understand you, I like your language because I wanna be an English Teacher n.n) Ariette5 (Ya me parecía raro que no me comentaras Jaja no te preocupes, te entiendo, pronto no podré verlos así que será tu turno de esperarme… GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS QUE LLEGARON A LOS 300!)…**

**Una pequeña larga respuesta a: Ryuketsu no Hana**

**QUE GRAAANDE TU COMENTARIO XD!Jejeje tu gran aparición me dio sorpresa n.n jejeje Lei una de tus historias, o más bien, serie de drables XD, está muy bueno y te felicito :'D Gracias por invitarme al grupo secreto RevolutionShipping, pero aunque quisiera, tengo un grave problema: PADRES PSICÓPATAS! Sep, me preguntan ¿en qué grupo estás? ¿de qué? Los conoces? Y será un graaave problema -.-U No puedo revelar mi verdadero nombre por el simple hecho de que además que no me gusta (ODIO MI NOMBRE) me traerá problemas… Seguiré de incógnito en fanfiction y en youtube, si quieres muéstrale mis proyectos al grupo, pero no me dejarán ingresar, lo siento u.u Respecto a tus críticas, sé que no me salvo de ellas, siempre habrá un error u.u y no me siento mal, de hecho me gusta que vas mis errores para que los vea, sobre las canciones… Soy principiante y lo siento XDDDD Soy muy tonta :c Sobre escribirla subrayadas, las cambiaré en mis futuros capítulos, pero por ahora no lo haré, pues no pondré ningún song-chapter por el momento como hasta en diez capítulos más n_nU Jajaja gracias por tus observaciones!**

**Bueno, he escrito mucho sin avanzar nada Vayamos al capítulo!**

Capítulo 11: _Malestar._

Tapó la olla para ahorrarse unos segundos al escuchar el timbre llamando. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los ojos del faraón.

— ¡Atem, qué sorpresa! — Expresó.

— Hola, Anzu. — Sonrió algo apenado. — ¿Te molesto?

— No, claro que no. Preparaba la cena, es todo. ¿Te sucede algo malo?

— Tú sabes que ahora vivo con Jonouchi, ¿verdad? — La ojiazul asintió.

— ¿Peleaste con él? — Al ver que el chico hacía una mueca, se sorprendió, pues él nunca hacía ese tipo de gestos. — ¿Atem?

—… Algo así. — Se rio. — Es un peligro en la cocina, así que escapé de sus extraños experimentos de comida. — Admitió. Anzu se rio y lo invitó a pasar. — Vine aquí si tenías un libro de recetas para que sea yo el que se encargue de cocinar. Solo sé cocinar pocas cosas…-

— ¿Cocinas? — Preguntó curiosa. — ¿Cómo qué cosas?

— Anzu… Son pocas cosas sin importancia… Quizá ya ni pueda hacerlo. — Se mordió el labio. — Creo que incluso el agua se quemaría. — Anzu sonrió conmovida por la pesadez de su amigo y colocó una mano en su hombro.

— Anda, cocinar no es como ser un esclavo, es más fácil de lo que crees. — Aseguró. — Pero, dime… ¿Acaso tu madre te enseñaba unas recetas cuando eras un niño?

—… Sí. — Sonrió cerrando los ojos. — Es extraño… Veo mi pasado tan lejano ahora que estoy contigo…— Anzu se sonrojó. El faraón, al darse cuenta de lo dicho, también sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. —… Y con los demás…— Trató de aclarar, pero ya lo había dicho. Necesitaba desviar el tema. —… Se siente como si toda mi vida como faraón fue un sueño.

— Un sueño, el cual nosotros también estuvimos. — El tricolor la miró. — Puede que sea lejano porque estás ahora con nosotros, pero cree que son memorias de tu corazón, las cuales jamás podrás olvidar, por más que creas que fue un sueño, fue real. — Bajó la vista ante la intensa mirada del faraón sobre ella, necesitaba quitarse de esos ojos violetas antes de que le diera un ataque al corazón. —… ¿Quieres cenar? Si me ayudas, tal vez te enseñe algo de lo que yo sé cocinar, aunque deberás venir seguido ya que son una gran variedad.

Él sonrió en respuesta, no le caería mal visitar seguido a su querida amiga cuando la necesitara.

— A cambio de algo.

— ¿…Ah?

— Me tienes que cocinar a mí también. — Le guiñó el ojo. El chico se sonrojó. ¡¿Qué dijo QUÉ?!

— Bromeas, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no. — Sonrió. — Quiero saber sobre tu familia, no hay mejor manera compartiéndola con la culinaria. — Se rio.

No estaba seguro de aceptar, le encantaba la idea de estar más tiempo con ella, pero… No estaba muy de acuerdo con el trato, le daría mucha vergüenza. Según le había dicho Yugi, las chicas eran las que sorprendían a los chicos con cosas como esas… Sin embargo, a veces el chico debía seguirle el juego. ¿Esto era seguir el juego? Apretó los labios.

—…

— ¡Acepta, Atem! — Le animó. — Si tienes miedo a que me burle de ti, eso no pasará. — le aseguró. — Además… Será divertido.

Él sonrió.

—… Supongo que…

— ¡Gracias!

La ojiazul le estuvo enseñando principalmente recetas fáciles, tales como fideos, arroz… D vez en cuando ocurrían leves accidentes, causándoles gracia.

— ¿Sabes? Esto podría ser muy bien vendido en las pastelerías. — Comentó la bailarina a su amigo con una sonrisa. — ¡Cocinas bien! Creí que serías un poco más atolondrado como Yugi…— Admitió. — Pero no cabe duda que tienes muchos dones. Veo que aun recuerdas bastante bien la receta que te enseñó tu mamá. — Le señaló el postre con una sonrisa. — ¿Te lo preparaba en una de sus tantas fugas a la cocina? — Atem se rio por la pregunta.

— Lo hacía cuando me sentía triste o cuando papá no tenía tiempo para mí.

— Creí que él y tú eran muy unidos.

— Y Lo éramos… Así que el más mínimo momento de su ausencia, me sentía solo, pero me animaba enseguida gracias a mamá. — Se rio. — Recuerdo que Shimon nos descubrió y nos regañó… Nos estuvo vigilando casi dos meses para que no hiciéramos nada malo. — Anzu se rio. — Supongo que en eso… Se parece demasiado al abuelo de Yugi. — Miró el reloj de la cocina. — ¿Tan tarde es? — Anzu miró también el objeto.

— ¡Woah! ¡¿Ya son las once?!

—… Lo lamento, Anzu. Me quedé más de lo planeado.

— No, no. Fue mi culpa. Tú tranquilo. Te acompaño a tu casa.

— Pero es tarde…

— Yo y Jonouchi vivimos más cerca de lo que crees, encontré un atajo en el muelle. Vamos, tú tranquilo.

Él sonrió por la insistencia de su amiga, no había quien detuviera sus decisiones, ni siquiera él. Anzu se quitó el delantal que había estado teniendo todo el rato desde que había comenzado a cocinar y se colocó un abrigo. Ambos salieron del edificio y caminaron en silencio. La ojiazul cerró los ojos recordando cuando esos maleantes habían querido hacerle daño.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"_Perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer al suelo. No podía moverse…_

— _Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren… A lo lejos… Una cena nos espera._

_Se levantó nuevamente al oír esas palabras. No, estaba a punto de lograrlo, necesitaba perderlos, aunque sus rodillas dolieran como los mil demonios, debía alejarse._

— _¡Sepárense para agarrarla!_

_Aceleró sus escasos pasos hasta que finalmente llegó al muelle, pero sabía que la alcanzarían. No había nadie a su alrededor… Pero necesitaba a alguien…_

— _¡SOCORRO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN…! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡YUGI, JONOUCHI, HONDA, ATEM! — Comenzó a llorar al mencionar este último._

— _¡NADIE TE AYUDARÁ!_

_Una mano la jaló con fuerza por atrás y ella soltó un fuerte grito de horror._

_._

_._

_._

— _¡Suéltame!_

— _¡Oye! ¡Anzu, espera! — La agarró por las muñecas._

— _¡NO ME TOQUES!_

— _¡ANZU, SOY YO!_

_Anzu frenó su forcejeó y abrió los ojos. Se encontró con unos preocupados y desconcertados ojos violetas. Era Atem._

_Anzu parpadeó repetidas veces para convencerse que el faraón no era una ilusión. Él estaba en frente ella, agarrándola de las muñecas con una expresión de miedo. Su garganta no lo soportó y un gritó ahogado escapó de sus labios, dejándose caer, sin embargo el chico no se lo permitió y la hizo caer suavemente. Seguido de esto, se arrodilló en frente de ella._

—… _Anzu, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué…-?_

_Su pregunta no pudo ser terminada de pronunciar, ya que unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello y sintió que las lágrimas de la ojiazul comenzaban a mojar su camisa. Lloraba con desesperación, pero a la vez de alivio._

— _¡Atem…! ¡Yo…! ¡Tenía miedo! — Lo abrazó con más fuerza. — ¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO!_

_Anzu se separó de él y lo miró. Sus ojos zafiros aun derramaban lágrimas e irradiaban súplica._

—… _Abrázame. — Sollozó. — Abrázame, por favor. — Suplicó mirando el suelo. Se sentía una tonta, débil. Se sentía avergonzada de que el faraón la viese en ese estado tan lamentable. Aunque le suplicó que la abrazara, quizás no lo haría, solo seguiría observándola esperando una explicación._

_Lo que no contó es que Atem le obedeciera, la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, con protección y afecto. Sollozó nuevamente contra su hombro, se sentía cálida, protegida por él."_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Sonrió apenas recordar el abrazo del chico que iba a su lado, sin duda él era el único que podía hacerlo sentir segura de todo mal o preocupación. Muchas veces la había hecho sentir de esa manera, pero internamente siempre se negó de ese sentimiento del cual le daba motivos para sonreír con sus amigos y con Él. No podía ser comparado con otra persona, porque él era especial, en todos los sentidos en que podría ser llamado de tal forma.

Atem recordaba lo mismo que la castaña, cuando la vio correr, llorar, sangrar en el muelle, presa de la desesperación, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de verla de tal forma. Ella nunca se había atrevido a abrazarlo quizá por cuál razón, pero no lo había hecho hasta esa noche. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios agradeciéndose a sí mismo de que hubiese estado en el muelle hasta tan tarde. De lo contrario, hubiera pasado algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Pero… Lo sucedido después del incidente…

Ambos se miraron y ambos rostros se tiñeron de rojo al solo recordarlo, así que apartaron rápidamente la vista del otro. Anzu se llevó su mano a su boca, mientras que el faraón se mordía el labio.

_-F-la-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"— _Anzu…— Frunció el ceño. — No vuelvas a hacer eso, pudiste haberte matado._

—… _Pero no me pasó nada…— Apartó sus ojos de él. — Solo caí mal…_

— _Aun así, ellos pudieron…-_

— _Pero no lo hicieron. —Le interrumpió. — Porque estuviste ahí. — Tomó su mano. — Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito._

_Atem dejó de fruncir el ceño al oír esas palabras. Inconscientemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sorprendiéndola._

— _Pero tengo miedo de no poder protegerte siempre._

_Anzu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Esas palabras… Tan llenas de significado, llenándola de esperanza, de que él quizá… Sintiera lo mismo por ella._

_Atem se reprendió mentalmente por decirle eso, quizá arruinaría su amistad esa frase, pero no se arrepentía, él era sincero. Tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasar con ella mientras él no estuviese cerca. De verdad le aterraba, también el futuro, de lo que podría venir ahora que se había quedado…_

_Anzu se paralizó al ver el rostro del ojivioleta acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Siempre soñó con un momento como ese, en una clase de situación como esa, pero nunca creyó que los nervios y la vergüenza fueran tan fuertes. Sin poder seguir sosteniendo contacto visual con el chico, cerró los ojos esperando que Atem acabara la distancia, ella era incapaz de moverse. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar al sentir el suave aliento del faraón a tan solo milímetros de distancia._

_El momento se rompió al escuchar hervir el agua. Atem se separó bruscamente de ella, estaba sorprendido y molesto con él mismo. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y por su corazón…"_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar al muelle, pues vieron a una rubia muy familiar viendo las aguas con una expresión seria en sus ojos lilas.

—… ¿Mai-san? — Llamó la ojiazul. La rubia se giró al ser nombrada por una voz familiar y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la pareja.

— ¿Anzu? ¿Atem?

Ambos sonrieron. La ojiazul corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Mai, algo sorprendida, correspondió el gesto con una compresiva sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Mai-san? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. — Inquirió preocupada. Mai miró el suelo.

—… Necesitaba encontrarme a mí misma, lo siento, Anzu. Era un momento difícil para mí, que necesitaba superar. Espero que después de todo lo que he hecho, puedas perdonarme y que volvamos a ser amigas.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Somos amigas desde hace mucho! — Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. — ¡Me alegras que ahora estés bien y vuelvas con nosotros! — Le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

El ojivioleta, admirando la escena, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su castaña era incapaz de guardar resentimiento por nadie, podía mostrarse tajante cuando la molestaban, pero cuando alguien la conocía de verdad, como él… Encontraba a una persona muy bondadosa.

— Gracias, Anzu. — Bajó la cabeza. — Significa mucho.

— No hay problema.

— Solo te falta hablar con Honda y Jonouchi. — Se atrevió a hablar el faraón.

La rubia de ojos lilas miró al chico, ambos se mostraban igualmente de serios. La castaña borró su sonrisa, preocupada.

— Tranquila, de seguro no habrá rencor y entenderán tus sentimientos. — Le animó.

Mai sonrió y miró a ambos. Ahora que se daba cuenta…

— Y ustedes… ¿De nuevo están en citas?

Reprimió soltar una carcajada, antes lograban disimular más, pero comparado con este momento…

Ambos rostros que tenía en frente se tiñeron de rojos, se miraron y apenas sus ojos se cruzaron, los apartaron del otro enseguida. Atem miró el suelo, mientras que Anzu miraba el cielo, pareciendo rogarle a Ra que la tragara la tierra…

—… ¿Adónde van?

— Ah… Acompaño a Atem a su casa. — Contestó la castaña.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. — Habló el faraón. — Hace unos días comencé a vivir con Jonouchi. —Mencionó.

—… Ah… Con Jonouchi, ¿eh?... — Miró el suelo unos segundos, hasta que alzó la vista. — ¿Puedo acompañarlos? Así, Anzu no tendrá que devolverse sola a casa. — Aseguró con una sonrisa incómoda. Atem sonrió conmovido.

— Pueden pasar a tomar un poco de té si quieren. — Invitó, rogando internamente que solucionara las cosas con Jonouchi de una buena vez. Anzu comprendió su plan y le siguió el juego.

— ¡Sí, es una gran idea! Jonouchi estará muy feliz de verte.

La rubia se sonrojó, provocando que sus dos amigos soltaran una suave risa.

— ¡¿De-De qué se ríen?!

— Es que…

— Es muy notorio. — Completó el chico.

— Lo que sientes por Jono… Es muy obvio. — Sonrió con ternura. — Espero que ambos vuelvan a ser los amigos de antes.

Mai sonrió con tristeza, pues decirlo era fácil, pero llevarlo a cabo… No lo era, sería complicado. Después de todo, la culpa seguía corriendo por sus venas y palpitaba dolorosamente su corazón. Atem y Anzu parecieron comprender su dolor, pues el faraón le había dirigido una triste mirada, mientras que Anzu le regalaba una sonrisa para reconfortarla. La rubia de ojos lilas no pudo evitar soltar una risa melancólica.

—… ¿Qué dices, Mai-san? — Le preguntó la chica un poco incómoda.

— Claro.

El trío comenzó a caminar para irse del muelle, pero una presencia hizo que Atem se detuviera y se girara bruscamente.

No había nadie… ¿Qué había sido eso? Y aún lo sentía, una cruel mirada posada en él. Si tuviera el artículo del milenio, podría verificar de quién se trataría. Pero no podía tocarlo… No por el momento.

— ¿Estás bien? — Se giró enseguida para mirar a Anzu y a Mai, esta última había formulado la pregunta, mientras que la ojiazul había posado una mano en su hombro con preocupación. Él sonrió.

— Sí, me distraje un poco.

Esa sensación no se iba, mientras caminaban, sentía cada vez más cerca la presencia, podía jurar que incluso había escuchado una leve risa de burla, pero miró a sus amigas, que parecían no notar nada. Quizá estaba paranoico, pero lo dudaba, siempre acertaba cuando sentía a alguien cerca, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía ver a nadie en la oscuridad? Había reaccionado cuando Anzu le había anunciado que habían llegado. Él usó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. No le sorprendió encontrarse, de nuevo, al rubio tirado en el suelo. Esta vez no estaba durmiendo, más bien estaba tirado como un cadáver, murmurando que tenía hambre.

—… Ya llegué. — Anunció con una ceja alzada.

El rubio alzó rápidamente la vista.

— ¡ATEM, AMIGO! ¡Estás aquí!

— Vengo con visita.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

Se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la castaña con una sonrisa, y a una rubia con una expresión de sorpresa al verlo de esa manera. El rubio se sonrojó de la vergüenza, causando que Atem y Anzu reprimieran soltar una carcajada.

—… ¡Mai! ¡Qué-Qué sorpresa! — Expresó lo más calmado posible, pero por su tartamudeo, que maldijo, solo logró que Mai forzara una sonrisa.

—… Hola, Jonouchi.

— Anzu me enseñó unas recetas para que yo cocine, tú eres un asco. — Informó el faraón. Los ojos chocolate del rubio brillaron de la emoción.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias por ser su novia, Anzu! — Agradeció abrazándola.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡JO-JONOUCHI! ¡NO SOY…!

— ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! — Lo jaló del brazo celosamente, apartándolo de su preciada castaña.

Mai se rio junto con el rubio por la inocencia de ambos chicos. Atem y Anzu se miraron y luego sonrieron de forma cómplice.

— Ambos prepararemos la cena, Jonouchi-_kun._

El rubio palideció. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba ese "kun" al llamarlo. Estaban planeando algo.

— Mai comentó en el camino que había traído unas cuantas películas.

— La mayoría son de terror. — Siguió el juego.

—… ¿D-de-de-de t-te-terr-terror? — Tartamudeó al ver las maléficas sonrisas de sus dos amigos.

— ¡Acompáñalo, Mai-san! — Animó la castaña tras empujar al faraón a la cocina.

Apenas entraron a la cocina, la cerraron rápidamente y pegaron su oído a la puerta para escuchar la conversación de la pareja.

— Bueno… ¿Verás la película o te da miedo?

— ¡¿EH?! ¡N-No! — Escucharon una risa presumida del chico. — ¡Jonouchi Katsuya no le teme a nada! ¡JAJAJAJA!... Jejeje…— Rio preso del pánico.

— Bien, vamos.

Escucharon que los pasos se dirigían a la habitación del chico, donde estaba la televisión. Ambos espías sonrieron, orgullosos de su trabajo.

— ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Me he inspirado! — Comunicó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa de victoria. Atem también sonrió. — Supongo que tendrán un avance, así que le prepararé un gran bufet a Jonouchi.

El faraón se rio.

— Bien, manos a la obra.

Anzu asintió y se colocó el delantal. Atem la observó y no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder, pues la chica parecía toda una señorita de casa, con una hermosa sonrisa. Lo miró, y el apartó rápidamente la vista de ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— ¡No, nada!

— Bueno… Ahora…

Lo siguiente no logró prestarle atención, pues al darle la espalda a la chica, se había golpeado la frente tratando de controlar sus impulsos, estaba solo con ella… Pero temía que ocurriera lo mismo que ocurrió cuando estuvieron solos en la casa de Yugi. No, si eso se repetía, o peor aún, o lograban un pequeño "avance", su adorada castaña quizá lo odiaría, por el evidente rechazo y su impertinencia.

— ¿Entendiste?

— ¿Eh?

— Atem…— Hizo un puchero. — ¡Estás muy distraído! — Pellizcó su mejilla con una severa sonrisa. — Presta atención si quieres que te enseñe.

Los actos de la castaña solo habían logrado que su sonrojo aumentara.

— Lava los vegetales, ¿quieres?

— De acuerdo…

Un incómodo silencio los mantuvo ocupados para no sentirse de esa manera tan tensa. Una vez que el faraón había terminado con su labor, siguió mirando el suelo, ya que le daba mucha vergüenza mirar a la cara a su amiga. Sin embargo, fue inevitable voltearse al oír una pequeña risa proviniendo de los labios de la joven.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada. — Lo miró con una sonrisa. — Es solo que… Recordé cuando peinaste mi cabello. — Atem, en respuesta, miró el suelo, encogido por la vergüenza. — También… Cuando me dijiste que no importaba cuál fuese la situación, hubieras escogido quedarte con nosotros.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

"—… _¿Los extrañas?_

—… _Se han ido— Susurró._

— _¿Y si no? ¿Y si no se hubiesen ido? — Detuvo la acción de Atem y lo obligó a que rodeara su cuerpo con sus brazos, sorprendiéndose ella misma y a él también. —… Si hubiesen seguido contigo… Si la opción de irte al mundo de las memorias estuviese en tus manos… ¿Hubieras querido irte?_

_Un largo e incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. Atem no contestaba, y eso la ponía nerviosa, sabía que el faraón era bastante sincero, puede que sonara cruel, pero también el silencio y el miedo lo hacían tratar de contestar lo menos ofensivo posible… O eso creía. Sintió los brazos del chico apresarla con más fuerza, mientras que este recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella, dándole un pequeño sobresalto._

—… _Me quedaría aquí. — Anzu abrió la boca demostrando su sorpresa, a pesar de que Atem no lo había notado. — No importa de qué ángulo lo vea, me quedaría con ustedes, que me enseñaron tanto… Si mis padres hubiesen seguido conmigo… Ellos me hubieran entendido. — Sonrió. — No vuelvas a pensar eso. Sabes que a ustedes los aprecio demasiado, Anzu."_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

—… Nunca te irás, Atem… ¿Verdad?

El faraón la miró con sorpresa. Su voz había sonado triste, carente de esperanza que tanto la caracterizaba.

—… ¿Anzu?

— Lo siento. — Se rio tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar. — Es solo que… Tuve una pesadilla… Y aun cuando trato de aferrarme a tus palabras… Aun así… Me da miedo.

No podía olvidarla, estaba presa del pánico. Había soñado que Yugi había ganado, que Atem se iba, que ni siquiera había visto atrás, solo se fue, dejando a todos, a Yugi, a Jonouchi, a Honda, a los demás… Y a ella. Aun podía recordar como esas puertas se cerraban, mientras él se iba sin vacilar. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo que una lágrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos. Se quitó esa gota salada de su rostro con furia. Iba a seguir cocinando para olvidarlo, pero una mano intrusa la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo a un fuerte abrazo. Soltó un jadeo de la sorpresa, pues la había estrechado con fuerza y le había quitado un poco de aire a sus pulmones. Definitivamente cada día, Atem la sorprendía más y más. Antes era frío, desconfiado y distante con ella, pero se sentía feliz de haber ganado un lugar en su corazón.

—… Anzu… Te prometo que siempre trataré de estar a tu lado, sin importar la situación. — La estrechó con más fuerza.

—… Atem…—Logró murmurar, ya que sus labios chocaban con el hombro del chico, impidiéndole hablar un poco. —… Yo…-

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UN FANTASMAAAAAA!

Ambos se separaron bruscamente por el grito. Corrieron a la habitación de Jonouchi y sorprendieron al rubio abrazar posesivamente a Mai por el miedo que le había causado la película. La castaña reprimió reírse de la pareja, mientras que el faraón les dirigió una sonrisa perversa a ambos.

— ¿Qué están "haciendo"? — Preguntó en tono divertido.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Jou? — Preguntó la castaña. — No te preocupes, Mai-san te consolará.

La pareja de rubios se sonrojó furiosamente y se apartaron enseguida. Atem y Anzu ya no lo soportaron más y soltaron una sonora carcajada.

—… ¡USTEDES…!— Se iba abalanzar sobre la pareja, pero Mai se lo impidió.

— Espera… Huele a quemado…

Atem y Anzu se miraron y pensaron lo mismo.

—… Oh no…— Murmuraron al unísono.

Anzu corrió a la cocina, mientras que Atem se quedaba ahí.

— Oye, Atem… Supongo que no arruinaron mi amada cena, ¿verdad? — Preguntó en tono amenazador el rubio.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Esa fue la respuesta por parte de Anzu desde la cocina. Atem fue a verla y la vio tratando de sacar algo en el horno.

— ¿Anzu?

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! — Se lamentó. — ¡No quería que se quemara!

Jonouchi reconoció ese aroma y lo siguió hasta la cocina junto con Mai.

— Anzu… ¿Quemaste una tarta de limón? — Al ver la decepcionada mirada de la ojiazul, supo la respuesta. — ¡MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Era mi favorita! — Zamarreó a Atem. — ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo mientras dejaban que mi preciada tarta se quemara?!

Entonces lo recordó, tanto su rostro como el de Anzu se ruborizó de tan solo conmemorar aquel abrazo.

— ¡AJÁ! ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! ¡Confiésenlo!

Atem se zafó fácilmente del agarre del chico y le dio la espalda.

— ¿D-De qué te quejas? — Trató de aparentar que no había ocurrido nada en especial. — E-Es solo una tarta.

— ¡Es MI tarta favorita! — Se lamentó, luego miró a Anzu. — ¿No puedes hacer otra?

— No te quedan huevos ni harina…

— ¡MIERDA! — Volvió a agarrar a Atem del cuello y lo zamarreó. — ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS AHORA?! ¡Me moriré de hambre!

— Pero ya tenemos la cena…— Logró articular por el mareo.

— ¡Pero yo quiero el postre!

Mai suspiró.

— Ustedes ya cenaron, ¿verdad? — Preguntó la rubia a la pareja. Ambos asintieron. — Bueno, como ustedes arruinaron a Jonouchi, tendrán que comprar lo que falta para que deje de llorar como niña.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! — Mai se tapó los oídos por el grito.

— ¿Lo harán? — Preguntó mirando la pareja.

— Pero no hay nada abierto a estas horas.

— Vayan a la casa de Honda, ¡está aquí cerca! — Sugirió el rubio. Sacó su teléfono. — ¡Lo llamaré!... — Marcó el número. —… ¿Hola? ¡Honda!... — Alejó su oído del teléfono.

— _¡MALDITO SEAS, JONOUCHI KATSUYA! ¡ES MÁS DE MEDIANOCHE! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?!_ — Lograron escuchar de la otra línea. El chico colocó el altavoz al aparato.

—… Lo siento, viejo… Pero ¿tienes huevos y harina?

— _No te ayudaré a hacerle una travesura al profesor de matemáticas…-_

— ¡No es eso! ¡A Anzu se le quemó la tarta!

— _¿Anzu? ¿Qué hace Anzu en tu ca…? No me digas, ¿es porque Atem también está?_

Atem alzó una ceja sin entender por lo dicho, mientras que Anzu se sonrojaba y miraba el suelo. Mai se rio.

— Aparte de eso…— Bromeó el rubio. — Como me muero de hambre, vino a hacerme la cena, pero se le quemó el postre…

— _Muy bien, pero con una condición te daré lo que necesitas._

— ¿Cuál?

— _Yo también quiero tarta._

— ¡Claro! Pero también llamemos a Yugi, sería muy cruel dejarlo así.

— _Yugi debe estar durmiendo como YO lo estaba haciendo antes…_

— Sí, sí… Como digas. Adiós y trae los huevos y la harina. — Colgó y marcó otro número. — ¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de llamar a Yugi! — Prendió el altavoz.

—… _¿Hola?_

— ¡YUGI! Hola, amigo. ¿Te despertamos?

— _No, ya estaba despierto._

Los presentes al escuchar eso se miraron confundidos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedes dormir? — Escucharon una suave risa al otro lado de la línea.

— _Algo así. ¿Recuerdas que mamá y el abuelo fueron de viaje? Pues sigue retrasado por las tormentas eléctricas, no podrán regresar por un buen tiempo._

Atem se sintió un poco culpable, había comenzado a vivir con Jonouchi, pero había dejado solo a su hermano.

— Yugi…— Se atrevió a llamarle.

— _¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Atem! ¿Cómo has estado?_

—… Bastante bien, ¿y tú?

— _Más o menos, no he podido dormir muy bien estos días. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿por qué llaman a estas horas?_ — El faraón iba a contestar, pero Jonouchi interfirió.

— Es una larga historia, te contaremos si vienes acá.

— _¿A tu casa? ¿Para qué?_

— ¡Para comer! Anda, ven viejo. No queremos excluirte de toda esta diversión.

—… _Gracias. Voy enseguida._

— Espera, Yugi. — Interfirió su hermano. — A estas horas es un poco peligroso, yo iré por ti.

—… _Claro, gracias._

Dicho esto colgó. Atem se colocó un abrigo e iba a salir, pero antes de salir alguien agarró la manga de su saco con insistencia. Sabía de quién se trataba, al parecer se le había vuelto un hábito sin darse cuenta. Se giró para mirar a Anzu con una sonrisa.

— Iré solo, necesito hablar con él.

—… ¿Está todo bien? — La expresión de Atem se volvió dolorosa.

No. No lo estaba. Nada estaba bien, todo este tiempo había tratado de borrar o al menos negar aquel sentimiento hacia la persona que tenía en frente. A causa de haberse enamorado, Yugi se mostraba muy temeroso con él, quizá por qué. Enamorarse de la castaña había provocado que su hermano se mostrara desconfiado con él, y dolido. No era culpa de Anzu, no le sorprendía que Yugi también estuviese enamorado de ella, pues era una chica maravillosa de buenos sentimientos. El problema era él mismo, dejándose enamorar porque había sufrido de muchas maneras, psicológica y físicamente a causa de salvar el mundo. Había herido a sus amigos, a Yugi y a ella. Aun así, ellos se quedaron con él, lo aceptaron en su época. Lo apreciaban, siendo que él… No lo merecía.

—… No lo sé, Anzu. — Tomó su mano que agarraba su abrigo y la apartó lentamente. — Yo…

— No quiero que me mientas de nuevo. — Le interrumpió, sabiendo que él lo haría, Atem la miró con sorpresa al descubrirlo. —… Si no quieres hablar de ello, entenderé. Pero no más mentiras. ¿Prometido?

—… Lo prometo. — Sonrió, logrando que la ojiazul también sonriera y lo dejó ir.

.

.

.

Pero… Algo no andaba bien. Atem se había ido, luego de unos veinte minutos, llegó Honda, seguidos de otro par de minutos, llegaron ambos hermanos. Los que los extrañó a todos, es que ninguno se mostraba feliz. Parecía como si hubiesen peleado, o no querer dirigirse la palabra. Jonouchi quiso preguntarle a Atem, pero una mano le impidió el paso. Miró a la persona que se lo había impedido: Mai.

—… ¿Qué haces?

— Sé muy bien a quién te vas a dirigir y qué vas a preguntarle. No lo hagas.

—… Mai…

— Déjalos un momento en paz, de seguro hay algo por lo cual necesitan luchar, pero deben enfrentarse primero.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Estoy segura que tú también… Debes saber que esos dos… Miran a la misma persona… De la misma manera.

—… Sí. Lo sé.

— Hablar con uno de ellos, solo causará malestar en el otro, porque creerá que lo estás dejando de lado. — Jonouchi iba a protestar, pero Mai habló primero. — Sé que ellos nunca pensarían de esa manera, pero en ese estado quizá… Lo hagan.

Ambos dirigieron su vista a Anzu, que miraba preocupadamente a Atem, que se había excluido de la celebración, con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared mirando el suelo con una molesta expresión. Pero… ¿De verdad era molestia? Porque podían notar más dolor que enojo, o eso creyeron.

—… "_Oh no…"_— Pensó el rubio. — _"Fue a buscar a Yugi…"_

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-"_

— _¡Pero ese no es el punto! Ahora… ¡Lo que YO quiero saber es…! ¿Qué quiso decir Anzu con el rompecabezas? ¿No se supone que es tuyo? ¡Explícate! ¿Acaso te quita vida como lo hacen los juegos de las Sombras?_

—… _Juego de las Sombras…— Repitió. — ¿Tú crees que tenga que ver con las Sombras?_

—… _¿Por qué? ¿Tú no piensas igual?_

—… _Nunca lo vi de esa forma. — Contestó al sentarse en la cama del rubio. — Solo creí… Bueno, pensaba que eso dependía de Yugi como una autodefensa psicológica… Pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar._

— _Atem, ¿qué te hace el rompecabezas cuando te hace… daño?_

_El faraón lo miró en semblante serio._

— _Desangramiento tanto interno como externo, convulsiones, descargas eléctricas recorren todo tu cuerpo, como si destruyeran tus entrañas, causando horribles presiones en el pecho. — Contestó tranquilamente. Sin embargo, Jonouchi sintió miedo de la idea de sentir semejante cosa._

—… _¿Hablas enserio? — El ojivioleta asintió. —… ¿Solo Anzu lo sabía?— Volvió a asentir. — ¿Por qué no nos contaste?_

— _Se lo dije a Anzu y ahora te lo repito a ti: No quiero preocupar a nadie._

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

En medio del trayecto… Quizá fue inevitable aunque sea rozarse un poco, quizá por eso Atem estaba tan pálido y apartado de todos, quizá para no preocupar a Anzu. Jonouchi apretó los puños, sintiéndose completamente inútil por la situación. Si le decía a Anzu, traería más problemas. Si se acercaba al faraón, quizá lo correría, exigiendo espacio personal. Si iba con Yugi, quizá hablaría de la misma forma amarga como lo hizo cuando le pidió quedarse con él en su casa.

— Sé cómo te sientes, Jonouchi. — El rubio miró a Mai, que lo miraba con tristeza. — Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada, por más que quiera. No sé qué ocurre con Atem, pero debe ser grave, pues el día que nos encontramos…— Se mordió el labio. — Lo encontré en mal estado, como si estuviese a punto de morir.

—…

— No te lo dije porque Atem me lo pidió.

Ambos sintieron un peso muerto en el estómago al ver al ojivioleta mayor ponerse rápidamente de pie y salir del departamento. Honda y Yugi no lo notaron, pero Anzu sí. La ojiazul se puso rápidamente de pie y lo siguió. Jonouchi se iba a levantar, pero Mai lo agarró del brazo.

— Llamarás la atención de los demás, eso será un gran problema.

—… Pero Anzu…

— Ella pasó desapercibida, no te preocupes. — Aseguró.

.

.

.

Anzu salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras. Estaba oscuro y no lograba localizar al faraón. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados, no podía ver nada. Odiaba la oscuridad, la hacía sentir insegura. Escuchó una tos proviniendo a su derecha. Caminó hasta visualizar la silueta del chico, que estaba apoyándose con una mano en su rodilla, mientras que con la otra se cubría la boca. Contuvo su respiración al notar la causa de cubrirse la boca, estaba… tosiendo sangre. Aceleró sus pasos hasta que quedar frente a frente a él. Miró el suelo viendo el charco de sangre que había quedado, ya que Atem había parado de toser. Lo volvió a mirar y él se estaba limpiando la sangre que quedó de la comisura de sus labios.

Tibias lágrimas de la ojiazul se mezclaron con el charco de sangre del ojivioleta. Anzu rodeó sus brazos en su torso, lo estrechó con cuidado y afecto, mientras que Atem apoyaba pesadamente su frente en el hombro de la castaña, jadeando debido al insoportable dolor en su pecho. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza de decirle algo para que dejara de llorar o corresponder su abrazo. Sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido.

—… An…zu…— Susurró, preso del cansancio respirando agitadamente.

— No digas nada…— Se sintió culpable de oír su voz tan quebrada por el llanto. — Estoy aquí, contigo…

Él ya no dijo nada más, porque era incapaz. No lograba entenderlo.

Había ido por Yugi, habían hablado cosas de la escuela, de sus amigos y eso había todo, incluso pudieron hablar con la misma confianza de siempre, pero su hermano se mostraba muy triste y ese fue su gran error. Cuando le preguntó si sucedía algo malo, tuvo que agarrarlo de los hombros para que no cruzara la calle con la luz del semáforo roja. Las descargas no tardaron en recorrer sus entrañas y lo peor es que no pudo soltarlo el resto de lo que quedaba a que cambiara a la luz verde, pues su hermano menor se mostraba un poco cansado y distraído, sentía que se caería en cualquier segundo, así que prefirió hacer lo correcto y sujetarlo. Por eso se había mostrado cortante con los demás, pues no quiso exponer su dolor. No quería preocupar a Jonouchi ni a Mai, no ahora que ellos podrían arreglar sus problemas y seguir adelante, no ahora que sus amigos estaban juntos y felices, no ahora que Yugi estaba triste y el solo enterarse de su situación lo pondría peor.

Pero había olvidado un insignificante detalle, Anzu era… Muy observadora.

— "_Perdóname, Anzu…"_— Pensó al escucharla soltar un gemido por el llanto.

_Continuará…_

**WOAH, WOAH! Qué triste, ¿no? Bueno, no escribí este dolor porque me sienta mal psicológicamente… Pero… Muy bien, les contaré, fue muy raro XD Pero creo que La organización secreta Rossana's Mind está decayendo…**

**La razón? Simple, la jefa, Rossana (Osea yo) hace dos días sufrió un accidente… Okay dejaré de hablar en tercera persona xDDD Bueno, el domingo estuve fuera de la ciudad y me golpeé en la cabeza, extremadamente fuerte. Me subí al auto para volver a casa y en todo el trayecto sentí unas enormes nauseas, con ganas de vomitar y un insoportable dolor de cabeza… Llegué, muerta de frío, y luego fui a dormir… Saben lo que pasó al día siguiente? VOMITÉ ALGO ROJO, por un momento me asusté, pues creí que era sangre, hasta ahora no sé qué fue… Estaba con dolor de cabeza y con fiebre. (ÁMENME POR LO QUE HICE POR USTEDES) Y aun así, estuve escribiendo este capítulo TAAAAAAAN LARGO para ustedes, pues siento que lo merecen porque ya tengo 300 reviews! Como a las diez de la noche, mi papá me llevó a urgencias, ya que en todo el día no pudieron pues estaban trabajando y les mentí diciendo "Me siento mejor", pero cuando llegaron me vieron en un estado de convulsión XD el doctor dijo que fue debido al fuerte golpe que me provocó mareos, dolores de cabeza y malestar me recetaron unos remedios y eso es todo jejeje… Bueno, trabajé ayer en mi amada organización pues no quiero abandonarlos… Gracias a Dios hoy amanecí como nueva, pero quise expresarles mi dolor físico en este capítulo, así como Atem terminó :c Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado…**

**Reviews?**

**PD: Planeo hacer un One-shot de YuGiOh de esta pareja, pero no tiene nada que ver con este fic xD Es solo como un simple basado en el final, cuando Atem se fue :c Bueno tiene final feliz, cuando lo suba, si quieren lo leen n.n**

**Rossana's Mind Cambio y Fuera!**


	12. Premio San Valentín

**Hola mis lectores :'D Qué ha sido de su vida? Hay algo que no me gusta de estas vacaciones y es que son muuuy cortas :c Además, ya deben saber, que una vez que vuelva a clases, no volverán a verme hasta fin de año, porque me quitarán mi preciado computador donde tengo escrito este lindo proyecto junto con los otros u.u Algunos leyeron mi One-shot que publiqué que se llama "Paraguas para la lluvia" con nuestra pareja (AtemXAnzu) Jejejeje Y de aburrida estuve haciendo un dibujo de esta pareja, tal vez lo ponga de portada para esta historia, tal vez no, es que no me gustó mucho pero a la vez si XD es extraño… Bueno, algunas personas me regañaron por mi sobreesfuerzo por escribir el capítulo anterior, jejeje lo siento u,u No se preocupen que me he sentido como nueva así que no moriré n_n Ojalá que ustedes también estén de buena salud, no como yo estuve o Atem lo está u_u Ñaaa agradecimientos a todos n.n VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

**Habrá más JonoXMai en este capítulo n.n**

Capítulo 12: _Premio San Valentín_

No le sorprendía para nada ver a todos sus amigos apenas tener los ojos abiertos, pues habían estado toda la noche despiertos, siendo que tenían clases a primera hora. Yugi apenas podía mantener la vista al frente, Jonouchi y Honda ya se habían quedado dormidos. Luego fijó su vista en su castaña que se sentaba delante de él. Junto con él, eran los más despiertos. Pues después de que Anzu lo haya encontrado tosiendo sangre, no supo si fue por la conmoción de la castaña o cansancio por el cual ella se desmayó junto con él. No pudieron dormir cómodamente, sentía sus músculos tensos, pero al menos habían dormido para prestar atención en clases. Debía admitir que el dolor seguía en su interior. Ni siquiera era dolor, era una leve presión, que le causaba de vez en cuando agotamiento. No se acostumbraba del todo, pero ya pronto lo haría.

El sonido del timbre de receso finalmente llegó, despertando a sus amigos. El profesor se fue y Jonouchi se levantó para estirarse.

— ¡Demonios! No dormimos nada anoche… Creo que comí demasiada tarta…

— No eres el único, amigo. — Honda se apoyó del hombro del rubio. Yugi se rio de sus amigos y luego miró a Anzu.

— Anzu, anoche no te vimos casi nada. ¿Acaso te fuiste?

La castaña reaccionó y miró al pequeño. Necesitaba una excusa, cualquier cosa, pero no diría que durmió con Atem en uno de los pasillos del edificio. Sería extraño. Abrió la boca, pero alguien habló primero.

— Le había dado sueño, así que se fue a dormir a mi habitación. — Contestó Atem.

— ¿Y dónde estuviste tú, Atem? — Indagó curioso.

— Salí a tomar un poco de aire.

Yugi apretó los labios. Sabía muy bien que Atem le estaba mintiendo. Lo de Anzu quizá fuera cierto… Pero… El que haya salido "solo a tomar aire" no le creía. Compartieron cuerpo durante mucho tiempo y podía notar cada vez que le inquietaba algo o si le mentía. Su hermano estaba pálido, cansado. ¿Estaría enfermo? Pero él era bastante saludable, no lograba entender qué ocurría. Sabía que debía darle su espacio, después de todo, las enfermedades vienen y se van enseguida, ¿no?

Anzu miró con tristeza al faraón y luego se miró las manos. Estas temblaban. Le había prometido a Atem, otra vez, que no abriera la boca sobre su estado. Pero el recuerdo seguía ahí, el verlo escupir sangre, su rostro empapado por el sudor, su expresión de dolor… No podía abandonar ese recuerdo. Sentía que el faraón moriría en cualquier momento, lo peor era que no podía decir nada. Lo volvió a mirar y le sorprendió que él estuviera mirándola con una expresión seria, dándole a entender que después hablaran de ello, pero que por ahora… Que actuara como si todo estuviese bien. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios con timidez, siendo correspondida por la de él.

Honda se excusó que necesitaba ir a la cafetería para despejarse, siendo acompañado por Yugi.

Una vez que los dos que no sabían nada al respecto se fueron. Jonouchi se tornó serio junto con Anzu y miraron al faraón.

—… ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó al rubio. Atem lo miró y sonrió apenas.

—… Un poco. — Anzu ya lo sospechaba, y quería saber el por qué.

— Creí que el dolor solo duraba unos minutos.

— Mientras se repitan, el período de tiempo que me lastima parece alargarse considerablemente. Y eso me está inquietando. — Cruzó los brazos. — Hay algo que tengo que hacer con el rompecabezas, romper esa especie de conjuro que me causa solamente a mí. — Pausó y una idea cruzó por su mente, haciéndole sentir un peso muerto en el estómago. —… ¿Y si me afecta a mí solamente porque no pertenezco aquí…?— Murmuró más para sí mismo que para sus dos amigos.

— ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! — Le gritó el rubio golpeando el escritorio. Atem lo miró sorprendido.

— ¡Claro que perteneces aquí! — Insistió la castaña. — ¡Formas parte de nosotros! ¡Por eso perteneces aquí, porque no sería lo mismo sin ti, Atem!

El faraón sonrió conmovido por sus palabras, pero esa sonrisa fue borrada enseguida, pues necesitaban encontrar la solución para quitar ese extraño daño que causaba el artículo del milenio hacia su propio dueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Estoy bien. — Insistió por tercera vez al ver la mirada insistente de su rubio amigo y la de su adorada castaña.

— Estás pálido. — Habló la ojiazul.

— Y estás sudando. — Concordó el rubio. — ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? ¿Algún refresco?

— El único que quiere ir a comer eres tú, Jonouchi. — insistió el faraón, aunque se sentía bastante mal, no quería preocuparlos.

— Corrección, faraón. — Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. — Dije que tomemos un refresco, aunque comer no sería mala idea. — La castaña y el ojivioleta suspiraron al unísono por la resignación. —… Pero no tengo dinero…

— Yo tampoco…— Murmuró la castaña apenada. Atem logró escucharla y dos brillantes ideas cruzaron por su cabeza. Sonrió.

— Yo tengo dinero, vamos.

— Pero eso sería muy grosero de nuestra parte…

— No te preocupes, Anzu. Me pagarás con otra cosa. — Aseguró al pensar en su plan. Anzu inclinó la cabeza sin entender.

— ¿Con qué le pagarás, Atem? — Indagó curioso el rubio. — No me digas que…

— ¿Qué estás pensando, Jonouchi Katsuya? — Amenazó la castaña, pues ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pensando su rubio amigo. No quería que envenenara la mente ingenua pero culta de su faraón. El rubio miró la asesina mirada que le dirigía su amiga y tragó saliva.

— ¡Nada, nada! ¡Olvídenlo! — Le quitó la billetera a Atem y salió corriendo. — ¡Yo voy por la comida! — Lograron escuchar al verlo correr a una tienda.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Ni siquiera preguntó que queríamos y desaparece así…— Murmuró la castaña.

Atem sonrió.

— Era lo que quería. — La bailarina lo miró sin comprender. — Ahora necesito que me pagues, Anzu.

— Pero ya dije que no tengo dinero…

— No es eso. — La agarró de la mano. La alejó un poco de la tienda y la guió a un cartel que estaba en frente de ellos.

Anzu lo leyó: _**"Festival de San Valentín, 14 de febrero".**_

— ¿Qué hay con eso? — Preguntó.

— Necesito que me ayudes a juntar un par de rubios. — Anzu comprendió y se rio por la forma en que los llamó. — Pero necesitaremos también ayuda de los demás.

— ¡Tú cuenta conmigo! — Le apoyó muy emocionada. — Pero tanto Mai-san como Jonouchi son muy… Como decirlo…

— Idiotas. — Completó simple. — Tranquila, eso ya está planeado, pero necesito llamar a Mai.

— Tengo su número. — Señaló su celular. Atem sonrió.

— Entonces casi todo está listo. Solo hay que esperar dos días más para que el festival llegue. — Miraron alrededor, pues ya habían comenzado a adornar.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen allá tan lejos?

Ambos se giraron a ver al rubio correr a ellos. Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron a él.

— Solo mirábamos los preparativos del festival.

— ¿Y qué? No tiene nada de especial.

— Bueno, como tendrá juegos de los cuales quizá te interesen… ¿Por qué no nos juntamos los seis en dos días más en la noche? — Anzu miró al faraón con sorpresa.

— ¿Ah? ¿Los seis?

— Tú, yo, Anzu, Yugi, Honda y Mai. — Sonrió de medio lado. Anzu seguía sin comprender pero sonrió.

— ¡Sí, es una fabulosa idea!

El rubio se sonrojó.

—… ¿P-Por qué Mai?

— ¿Acaso no es nuestra amiga?

— ¡Cla-Claro que sí! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Claro que sí! — Contestó rápidamente.

— Muy bien. — Le arrebató uno de los refrescos que traía. — Gracias por ir a comprar, aunque ni siquiera preguntaste de qué sabor queríamos.

—… Buen punto… ¡Qué va! No importa mucho, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no, Jou. — Contestó la castaña al recibir su vaso correspondiente y le dio un sorbo. — Bueno, necesitamos irnos.

— ¿Cómo que necesitamos? ¡Atem vive conmigo! ¡Es _mío_! — Lo jaló del brazo. — ¿Quién me va a cocinar? ¡No te lo vas a llevar!

Anzu hizo una mueca, el rubio había olvidado un pequeño detalle…

— Jonouchi…— Atem se zafó del agarre. — Recuerda que trabajo día por medio.

—… Pero ¿quién va a cocinarme? — Hizo un puchero.

— Tendrás que aguantarte. — Le entregó su mochila. — Tengo que irme. — Se despidió, miró a Anzu y le susurró. — Mañana, con los chicos.

Ella asintió mientras veía al chico salir corriendo. Se giró a ver al rubio que miraba la mochila de su amigo con curiosidad. En uno de los bolsillos encontró un ¿pañuelo? Ambos miraron el objeto y lo notaron. Estaba húmedo y manchado con un líquido rojo. La sangre no era de mucho tiempo. La castaña miró el camino por donde se fue el faraón…

…

Al día siguiente, Yugi caminaba pensativo a la escuela, hasta que sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas y se volteó, encontrándose con su hermano que corría a él.

— ¡Yugi!

— ¡Atem! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Por qué…?

— Llegué muy temprano porque estuve trabajando. No quise despertar a Jonouchi tan temprano. — Jadeó, pues estaba muy cansado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Ser guardia de seguridad del Centro Comercial Domino por toda la noche no es muy divertido. — Contestó en un suspiro. — Yugi, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

—… ¿Qué sería? — Preguntó confundido. Atem sonrió.

— Juntar a Jonouchi con Mai. — El menor sonrió emocionado.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Jonouchi tendrá que agradecernos, pues haremos su vida oficialmente perfecta. — Comentó el castaño que se había colocado un impermeable marrón. Le entregó uno verde a Yugi, uno blanco a Anzu y uno gris a Atem. Los tres se lo colocaron junto con unas gafas de sol.

— Honda-kun… ¿No crees que esto es muy poco disimulado?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es completamente secreto! Muy bien, nos dividiremos en dos, un grupo prepara la súper mega genial sorpresa, y el otro los vigila hasta que sea la hora de guiarlos a la escena del crimen. ¿Entendido? — Los tres asintieron. — Muy bien, yo soy uno, Atem es dos, Yugi tres, y Anzu cuatro. — Sacó un par de dados y los lanzó. El primero mostró dos y el segundo, cuatro. — Está hecho, Atem y Anzu se encargarán de vigilar, mientras que Yugi y yo preparamos todo. ¿Trato?

— Sí. — Asintieron los dos.

El teléfono de Anzu sonó y vio que era Mai.

— ¿Hola? ¡Mai!... Verás, surgió un problema muy serio… Ah, pues… Hon-Honda se quebró el brazo. — Honda le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto. —… Sí, no alcanzamos a decirle a Jonouchi… Sí, ¿podría hacerle compañía? Sería muy cruel dejarlo solo… ¡Gracias! — Colgó. — Listo, es hora. — Jaló al faraón del brazo. — Nos vemos, chicos.

Cada par salieron corriendo a diferentes direcciones. Anzu y Atem se ocultaron detrás de una camioneta. La castaña localizó a Mai caminando tranquilamente, mirando el lugar con sorpresa. Atem vio a su rubio amigo acercarse a toda velocidad, debía ser porque creyó que se le hacía tarde. Los vieron conversar un rato, hasta que escucharon el grito de Jonouchi.

— ¡¿HONDA QUÉ?!

— ¡Anzu dijo que no era muy serio! — Sinceramente, la rubia no parecía muy convencida del todo, sabía que el grupo había dejado a Jonouchi y a ella solos a propósito. Internamente lo agradecía, pero por otro lado, le era incómodo estar con el rubio. —… Um… ¿No crees que…?

— Tengo hambre. — Mai lo miró desconcertada. — Vamos a comer algo. Yo invito. — Le guiñó el ojo y salieron corriendo al primer lugar donde vendían comida.

Atem y Anzu, no pudieron evitar suspirar por el rubio. Era demasiado ingenuo, querían que estuvieran a solas para que arreglaran oficialmente todo, pero Jonouchi y sus antojos no eran de mucha ayuda. Los siguieron lo más alejado posibles, pero sin perderlos de vista para no perderse ningún detalle.

— ¿Qué haces, Anzu? — La vio sacar una cámara de su bolso.

— Jonouchi me ha molestado muchas veces, es mi venganza. — Le guiñó el ojo mientras fotografiaba a la pareja tomada de la mano. — Sacaré muchas más para mostrárselas la próxima vez. — Se rio. Atem solo sonrió y siguieron caminando.

…

— Me sorprende que hayan hecho un festival por esto. — Comentó Jonouchi. Mai lo miró.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Usualmente solo entregan chocolates o flores. Me pregunto por qué este año es diferente. — Murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella. Mai sonrió.

— Quizá porque este año una chica tiene la mala suerte de comenzar a escribir su historia contigo. — Bromeó. Jonouchi la miró mal.

— Gracias. — Ironizó. — _"Pues ojalá tu fueras la que tuviese mala suerte"._ — Pensó sonriendo. Comió otro takoyaki del pequeño recipiente donde los habían dejado y se los extendió a la rubia de ojos lilas. — ¿Quieres?

Ella sonrió y sacó uno.

— ¿Qué podríamos hacer? —Murmuró. — No soy buena en estas cosas de romance…

— ¡Entonces juguemos! — Le animó. — Vayamos a jugar solo por diversión, no por la celebración. — Se rio. — ¡Será divertido!

Al primer lugar que fueron fue tratar de derribar la torre de latas a una distancia de diez metros con una pelota. Para mala suerte del rubio, no lograba ganar. La pareja oculta, no pudo evitar reírse. Mai solo lo observaba, pues le resultaba tierno lo infantil que podría llegar a ser el chico. El siguiente fue uno común, tratar de agarrar un pequeño pez. Nuevamente, para desgracia del rubio, no logró ganar. Internamente quiso ganarlo para dárselo a la rubia, para que pensara que no era un perdedor. Suspiró derrotado.

— Yo no nací para esto. — Bufó. Mai se rio y posó una mano en su hombro.

— Puede que tengas razón, pero por lo menos sabes divertirme. — Le guiñó el ojo. Jonouchi, un poco sorprendido, también sonrió.

Las calles, llenas de puestos de juegos, atracciones o comida, eran interminables. Ambos siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de la presencia de cierta pareja a sus espaldas siguiéndolos.

Se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al "final del túnel", sorprendiendo que el final del camino era el parque, donde fue diseñado como una pista de baile. La ojiazul miró el lugar maravillada. Muchas parejas estaban bailando, otras estaban sentadas en la hierba hablando o tan solo disfrutando su compañía. Tanto Anzu como Atem se quitaron sus gafas, dejando ver sus ojos para admirar realmente el lugar. Pues estaba muy bien engalanado. Miraron a Mai y a Jonouchi, que habían ido a sentarse debajo de un árbol.

— ¿Ahora qué? Si nos sentamos detrás de donde ellos están, nos descubrirán.

— Tranquila, Anzu. Ya sabía que algo así pasaría. Sígueme. — Caminó silenciosamente como la castaña hasta dicho árbol, detrás de la pareja. Atem comenzó a subir y le extendió su mano a la ojiazul y se sentaron en la rama de un árbol. — Por lo menos aquí, estaremos bien desapercibidos. — Anzu se rio y asintió.

La pareja rubia miraba la pista de baile en un aire pensativo. Apenas se miraban el uno al otro, apartaban la vista rápidamente, presos de los nervios o el miedo. Mai no sabía qué hacer, quería hablar con el rubio respecto a su error, rogando internamente a Ra que por favor le perdonara. Mientras tanto, Jonouchi no sabía qué hacer, le pediría un consejo a sus amigos, pero ellos no estaban en esos momentos. Estaba solo, acompañado de la su amada rubia. Le sudaban las manos y apenas podía controlar su respiración, pues su corazón estaba palpitando de forma alterada.

—… Jou…— Lo llamó sin mirarlo. El aludido la miró. —… ¿Cómo te sentiste…?

—… ¿Sentirme cómo?

—… La última vez que nos vimos… ¿Cómo te sentiste antes de…?— No quiso terminar la frase y ocultó su mirada.

—… Sentí alivio. — Contestó sinceramente al mirarla. La rubia lo miró con desconcierto. — Verás… Lo único que yo quería al tener ese duelo contigo… Era salvarte. Si tenía que perder mi alma en el intento, lo haría. Y como lo logré en el momento en que no soporté más, lo único que pude sentir fue alivio… Porque te había liberado de las manos de Dartz, de tus miedos… Por eso…— Le sonrió. — No me arrepiento de nada.

Sintió como si su sangre se congelara al oír un sollozo proviniendo de la rubia. Se inclinó buscando su mirada y la sorprendió con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, algo que nunca había visto en ella.

—… ¿Mai?

La pareja que miraba desde el árbol, no hizo nada. Ambos sintieron mucha tristeza por la rubia, pues ambos podían ver el malestar que irradiaba esa culpa. Atem le comprendía, pues él también tuvo que cargar con ella muchas veces.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablarme, Jonouchi Katsuya?... Incluso tienes el valor de mirarme a la cara, siendo que yo ni siquiera puedo sin sentirme culpable de lo que te hice. ¿Por qué? No logro… Comprenderte.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse un miserable, pues desde que se había encontrado con Mai, siempre la encontraba en compañía del faraón, al principio no entendía por qué, incluso admitía que se sentía un poco celoso… Pero ahora comprendía, Atem le hacía compañía para eso, para reconfortarla, pues él había pasado por algo similar. Un recuerdo vino a su mente y todas las piezas calzaron…

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-"_

— _No te preocupes. — Jonouchi miró a Atem, que miraba el atardecer con seriedad. — Mai tiene miedo, pero no de ti._

—… _¿Qué quieres decir?_

—… _Yo entiendo cómo se siente. — Sonrió con amargura. — Dejas que una persona importante para ti pierda su alma por tu egoísmo y ambición._

_Jonouchi sintió un peso muerto en el estómago, no debió mostrarse triste, había logrado que Atem también recordara malos momentos._

—… _No fue tu culpa, amigo…_

— _Sé realista, Jonouchi. — Su sonrisa se volvió cínica. — ¿No fue mi culpa? ¿No fue mi ambición? ¿No fue mi egoísmo?_

— _¡Deja de hablar así!_

— _¿Y por qué no? — Le vio molesto. — ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? Se supone que estamos molestos el uno con el otro._

—… _Atem, no digas eso. — Susurró algo culpable._

— _No estás molesto, ¿verdad? — El rubio negó con al cabeza. — Pero yo sigo pensando que sí. Esa es la forma que se siente Mai._

—… _¿Qué?_

— _El dolor… y la culpa no desaparecen con facilidad. Así como tú te sientes de culpable por pensar que abandonaste a Mai cuando perdiste tu alma, dejándola sola… Ella se siente culpable de haberte hecho pasar por aquello… Así como Yugi se siente culpable de pensar de esa manera de mí y de Anzu… Yo me siento culpable de que él tenga esos pensamientos._

— _At…-_

— _Nada desaparece así como así, Jonouchi._

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

Apretó los dientes, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, hasta ese momento, no había comprendido muy bien sus palabras. Pero al ver el estado de Mai y oír sus palabras rotas por su llanto, lo había hecho entender absolutamente todo. Sin poder soportarlo más, agarró a la rubia de los hombros y la abrazó con fuerza. En cuanto a la pareja que observaba, Atem le tapó la boca a Anzu para que evitara soltar una exclamación o algún sonido para arruinar el momento.

— ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Por qué dices esas estupideces?... ¡Yo debería disculparme! ¡No sabía que te sentías así! ¡No estuve cuando más me necesitaste!... ¡Además te dejé sola cuando perdí mi alma…!— La estrechó con más fuerza. — Eres mi amiga, Mai… No importa lo que pase, yo siempre te ayudaré como pueda, nunca lo dudes…

Mai no reaccionaba, apenas pudo notar que Jonouchi la estaba abrazando, pero luego de esas palabras… Simplemente no podía hacer nada ni contestarle. Sollozó y correspondió su abrazo. Tenía esperanzas… Muchas esperanzas e volverse algo más con Jonouchi. Tenía una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Estaba agradecida con Atem y con Anzu, pues ya los había descubierto espiándolos hace un par de horas. No le importó, estaba agradecida con ellos. Todo había sido planeado para arreglar las cosas con el rubio. Sonrió mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

Atem sonrió viendo la escena. No supuso que eso pasaría, pero había logrado su objetivo. Quito su mano de la boca de la castaña, que suspiró suavemente al recuperar un poco de aliento. El faraón se bajó silenciosamente del árbol y estiró sus brazos hacia la castaña, esperando que se lanzara para atraparla. Anzu, algo nerviosa, se lanzó con los ojos cerrados. Sintió unos brazos sujetar su cintura y luego sintió sus pies en el suelo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los violetas de su acompañante, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. La ojiazul apretó los labios con el corazón en la garganta. Atem sentía que se le saldría el corazón del pecho. Inhaló lentamente aire.

—… ¿Estás bién? —Preguntó un poco estremecido por la cercanía de Anzu.

—… Sí. Gracias. — Atem la soltó y se separaron un poco para recuperar aire.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Ambos se giraron a ver a Mai y a Jonouchi mirándolos con una sonrisa perversa. Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron el suelo, presos de la vergüenza.

— Así que… ¿Honda se quebró el brazo? — Preguntó el rubio algo molesto acercándose a Atem.

— Jonouchi…-

En interrupción, el rubio le rodeo el cuello al faraón con fuerza.

— ¡Malditos bastardos mentirosos! — Se acercó un poco más y le susurró. — Gracias, viejo. Te debo una.

Atem sonrió y se zafó de la asfixia de su amigo. Mai solo sonrió y miró a Anzu, que observaba la pista de baile algo interesada. La rubia sonrió y le susurró algo al rubio. Jonouchi asintió.

— Nosotros volvemos enseguida. — Informó el rubio y jaló a Mai. — ¡Anzu, ve a bailar con Atem!

El faraón alzó la vista al ser nombrado y miró a Anzu.

— ¿Quieres bailar, Anzu?

— Pero es en pareja, dudo mucho que quieras…— Se encogió de hombros algo incómoda.

— Vamos, bailar es tu pasión. No soy de buenos pasos, pero al menos enséñame. — Se quitó el impermeable. — Deberías quitarte esto. — Le señaló su abrigo. — Parecemos detectives. — Se rio. Anzu asintió y se lo quitó. Lo dejaron a un lado del árbol y caminaron a la pista.

Atem agradeció mentalmente que después colocaran una canción de vals, pues no sabía bailar otro tipo de música, formar parte del pasado no era muy divertido, sobre todo si no podía ser como los demás. Tomó la mano de Anzu y posó la otra en su cintura con mucha delicadeza. La ojiazul, correspondiendo su estrecho de mano, colocó su otra mano el hombro de él.

—… Te advierto que al vals no es mi fuerte. — Admitió algo avergonzada. Él sonrió.

— Tú tranquila, yo te guio.

—… ¿Acaso has bailado con otras chicas en al antiguo Egipto? — Forzó una sonrisa.

— Claro que no. — Bufó comenzando a moverse con la castaña lentamente. — Ya te dije que no me interesaban las chicas de ese entonces. Cuando había algo que celebrar, solo observaba como bailaban, nada más.

— ¿Aprendiste visualmente? — Murmuró sorprendida. Atem asintió. — Eres impresionante.

— No hay mucho que presumir, pues tengo el honor de bailar con la futura mejor bailarina de la historia. — Anzu, conmovida y sorprendida por la respuesta, sonrió comenzando a relejarse y se dejó llevar por la música. — Para ser "mediocre" en este tipo de baile, lo haces bien.

— Tengo un buen tutor. — Presionó un poco su hombro con afecto.

Se sentía bien estar con él, lo apreciaba. Pero… ¿qué era ese sentimiento de inseguridad? Tenía miedo que él se fuera algún día por una última misión o algo por el estilo. El solo imaginar que él tendría que alejarse ella, que jamás se volvieran a ver.

—… ¿Anzu? — Preguntó preocupado al verla bajar la vista.

— Estoy bien.

Apoyó su frente en el pecho del faraón. Sintió unas grandes ganas de llorar al escuchar su corazón latir de una forma inestable, herida. ¿Sería por el daño del rompecabezas? ¿O era el dolor que irradiaban los ojos del faraón cada vez que estaba distraído y solo? Lo escuchaba llamarla, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Ella solo volvía a asentir. Necesitaba atesorar el momento, desde que él la había visto bailar, a él, que había sido el primero en ver su baile además de los tutores en sus clases, siempre tuvo el sueño de bailar con él este tipo de bailes. Lentos, dejando llevar el sentimiento que sentía en su corazón. No podía evitar sentir que las esperanzas de que el faraón le correspondiera algún día aumentaran, pues él era tan detallista y dulce con ella, la protegía como nadie lo había hecho. Sentía que si él se separaba de ella, no podría continuar. Él estaba débil, ella debió saberlo desde que le contó lo del rompecabezas, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Era su turno de protegerlo a él, cuidar de él. Por más que él se negara, asegurando que estaba bien, ella misma descubriría si se sentía bien o no. No se daría el lujo de verlo sufriendo de nuevo. Nunca más…

La canción acabó y alzó la vista. Los ojos de Atem se veían preocupados por ella.

—… Como siempre. — Murmuró. La mirada del faraón fue sustituida por una de confusión. — Eres una gran persona, Atem.

Ese mal presentimiento seguía presente. Notó que Anzu también lo sentía, había algo que andaba mal. No sabía qué, pero tenía que ver con ella. Se sentía impotente de no saber qué los acechaba.

— ¡Oigan!

Ambos miraron a Jonouchi y a Mai correr hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mai-san? — Preguntó la castaña al separarse del faraón.

— ¡Jonouchi ganó un premio!

Atem y Anzu se miraron sin comprender. Jonouchi sonrió y les mostró un sobre. La ojiazul recibió el sobre y lo vio.

— ¿Seis boletos con todo pagado a Okinawa? ¿Es enserio? — Preguntó sorprendida. Jonouchi asintió. —… Woah… ¿Por cuánto?

— Un fin de semana. El viaje en una semana también. — Mencionó.

— Bueno, alcanzaremos a hacer los exámenes y podremos ir sin preocupaciones. — Comentó el faraón. Anzu asintió con una sonrisa.

El teléfono de Anzu sonó y ella vio que era Honda.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Anzu! ¿Cómo les fue a los tortolos rubios?_ — Anzu se rio.

— Bastante bien, nos descubrieron. ¿Qué pasó con la sorpresa?

— _¿Los descubrieron? Jajaja, son muy descuidados. Ya está todo listo, ¿dónde están?_

— En el parque.

— _¡Entonces era cierto! ¡Nosotros también! ¡AQUÍ VA!_

Un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó, haciendo que el público se viera confundido. Atem y Anzu sonrieron viendo el cielo, viendo los fuegos artificiales que habían preparado Yugi y Honda. Luego de un momento de conmoción, todos admiraron el cielo al igual que todos. Jonouchi y Mai miraban el cielo sorprendidos.

— Woah… Fueron Honda y Yugi, ¿verdad? — Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que fuimos nosotros!

Los cuatro se giraron para ver a Honda y a Yugi correr hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

— Muy creativo, amigo. — Le felicitó. — Nada mal.

— Fue idea de Yugi. — El nombrado solo sonrió.

— Eres el mejor, Yugi. — Le revolvió el cabello el rubio. El pequeño se rio. — ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Gané boletos para viajar! ¡Para todos!

— ¿De verdad? — Interfirió el castaño. — ¡Genial! ¡Otra aventura!

— Bueno, por algo estamos aquí. Jonouchi tiene piernas de gelatina, así que… Honda, tienes el honor de bailar conmigo. — Mai agarró al castaño del brazo.

— Ah, claro. — Sonrió bromista al ver la mirada asesina de Jonouchi hacia ellos. — Espera un momento Mai. — Se acercó a Jonouchi. — No te preocupes, Jono. A mí solo me importa tu hermanita. — le guiñó el ojos. El rubio estalló.

— ¡HONDA! ¡TE MANDARÉ AL HOSPITAL, BASTARDO! — Honda salió corriendo mientras Atem sostenía a Jonouchi para evitar que cometiera una estupidez. — ¡Suéltame, Atem!

— No quiero que vayas a la cárcel. — Se rio mientras veía melancólicamente ver a Anzu invitar a Yugi a bailar. Su hermano se sonrojó, pero aceptó. Suspiró al soltar al rubio. — Estoy en la misma posición que tú, solo que yo lo tolero.

La expresión de Jonouchi se suavizó. Ambos se sentaron en la hierba para observar a sus amigos bailar. El rubio se giró a ver al faraón con una sonrisa.

— Supongo que… Te diste cuenta…— El ojivioleta lo miró sin entender. —… Te gusta Anzu, ¿no? ¿La quieres?

La expresión del chico se hizo seria y apartó la vista de su rubio amigo, para fijar sus ojos en la ojiazul que se reía con su hermano.

— Te equivocas.

— ¿Eh?

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin dejar de mirar a su adorada castaña de ojos zafiros. Sintió sus mejillas arder un poco, pero no le importó.

— No quiero a Anzu, Jou. — Pausó. —… La amo, Jonouchi. — Corrigió.

El viento agitó el cabello de ambos. Jonouchi le sonrió, orgulloso de que el chico le confiara su secreto a él, aunque ya se notaba a kilómetros que él ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Le dio unas ligeras palmadas en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Te entiendo, amigo…— Contestó mirando a Mai. — Te entiendo…

Ambos se rieron y siguieron observando a los chicos.

— ¿Qué opinas del viaje?

— Será perfecto, podremos estar juntos sin problemas.

— Suena bien. Aprovecha para conquistar a Anzu. — Atem se rio con tristeza, si tan solo…

—… Quizá lo haría, de no ser por Yugi. — Su sonrisa se borró viendo a su hermano. — No puedo dejar que sufra por mi culpa. Él me liberó de esa oscuridad donde estaba encerrado, estoy eternamente agradecido con él. No permitiré que con mi propio egoísmo él sea infeliz. Además… Dudo mucho que Anzu se fije en mí.

Jonouchi le miró como si estuviese loco.

— "_Puedes ser muy inteligente, Atem… Pero en otros aspectos eres muy imbécil… Lamento insultarte mentalmente, amigo… Pero no puedo creer que no lo notes…"_— Pensó desconcertado.

— Es por eso que no intentaré nada en el viaje… Más bien… Aprovecharé para averiguar algo.

— ¿Qué averiguarás? Solo es Okinawa.

— Puede haber algo interesante allí. — Se excusó en una expresión seria. — _"Lo siento, Jonouchi. Pero no te diré lo que tengo planeado hacer… Aunque te lo dijera, tratarías de detenerme, no lo lograrías, pero sabes muy bien que la única persona que puede hacerlo es Anzu. Mientras nadie lo sepa, ella no lo sabrá… Tengo que hacerlo."_ — Pensó.

_Continuará…_

**WOAH, WOAH! Bueno trato de subir los capítulos lo antes posible, pues pronto no los volveré a clases y no quiero que lloren por mi (Okay, eso sonó presumido xD) Jajaja era broma, pero trataré de subir el 13 y el 14 antes de que comiencen las clases lo juro por mi vida XD Bueno, estoy muy triste porque mi perrita que tiene 10 años tiene cáncer y se me está muriendo, si muere antes de lo previsto, juro que lloraré mucho ): Necesito su apoyo, lectores! Bueno… Ojalá que les haya gustado**

**Rossana's Mind Cambio y Fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	13. Un trozo de Corazón

**Con toda la velocidad del mundo subiré los capítulos! Vayamos enseguida!**

Capítulo 13: _Un trozo de corazón._

— ¡MIERDA, HONDA! ¡SAL DEL BAÑO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! — Gritó el rubio.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos se demoran tanto?! ¡Llegaremos tarde al examen!

— ¡¿Por qué demonios cuando me siento listo para un examen tengo que llegar tarde?! — Gritó nuevamente el rubio al aire. — ¡HONDA! ¡SAL YA!

Yugi, Atem y Anzu esperaban impacientes al par de amigos. La noche anterior se la habían pasado estudiando para luego ser libres e ir al viaje con los boletos que se había ganado el rubio sin ninguna preocupación. No veían la hora de irse. Pero tenía que ser el grupo entero, o no sería lo mismo. Honda salió del baño vestido, mientras que Jonouchi corría a encerrarse en él para ducharse y vestirse. Uno más, y saldrían. Yugi y Atem suspiraron al unísono, mientras que Anzu veía su reloj algo tensa. Tenían solo diez minutos, ¿cómo lo lograrían?

— ¡Listo! — Salió el rubio. — ¡Vámonos ya!

— Correr no nos servirá de nada.

— ¡Tomemos el autobús que siempre pasa cerca de la escuela! —Mencionó el menor.

— Gran idea. — Agarró su mochila. — ¡Vámonos!

Los cinco salieron corriendo hasta la estación de bus. Llegaron a tiempo, pero había un insignificante detalle: Estaba casi lleno.

—… Demonios…— Murmuró el rubio al subir y asfixiarse con la cantidad de personas.

Apenas podían respirar, pues estaban tan apretados entre la gente que el mismo aire había sido respirado más de diez veces. Anzu estaba apoyada en un rincón en frente de Atem, Yugi detrás de su hermano, Honda y Jonouchi a su lado. Un movimiento brusco del bus hizo que Yugi casi se cayera, de no ser porque chocó con la espalda del faraón para apoyarse, logrando que este chocara abruptamente con Anzu. Ambos rostros se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí por el movimiento desprevenido. Lo peor era, que no podían moverse, así que Atem tuvo que mantenerse pegado al cuerpo de la castaña, siendo que sus rostros también estaban muy cerca.

—… Lo siento. — Se disculpó sumamente apenado.

— N-No te preocupes… Pudo haber sido peor. — Le trató de animar, aunque se sentía muy nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

Jonouchi notaron lo que el pequeño había hecho involuntariamente. Tanto él como Honda se miraron y una sonrisa malvada fue dibujada en el rostro de cada uno. Disimuladamente, empujaron a Yugi hacia atrás, nuevamente provocando que los cuerpos de la pareja quedaran mucho más pegados de lo que ya estaban. El faraón captó las intenciones de sus amigos al escuchar la risa de Jonouchi.

— "_¡Me las pagarás, Jonouchi!"_ — Pensó, preso de la vergüenza al estar extremadamente cerca de la castaña.

Agradecía internamente ser mucho más alto que ella, pues el rostro de la castaña chocaba contra su pecho, había logrado inclinarse para apartar su cara de ella. O si hubiese tenido la estatura de Yugi… Negó rápidamente con la cabeza de tan solo imaginarlo. Bajó su vista para mirar a Anzu, que parecía estar también incómoda por la cercanía, pero se le veía triste, preocupada. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para que los demás no escucharan la conversación.

—… ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Susurró.

Anzu se estremeció por sentir la voz del faraón cerca de su oído.

—… No es nada. Es solo que quedan dos minutos para entrar a clases y aún seguimos aquí.

— No te preocupes, estamos a punto de llegar. — Anzu sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Chicos, ya llegamos! — Informó Yugi.

Jonouchi jaló a Honda, que había agarrado a Yugi, que había tomado a Atem del brazo, quien sostenía a la castaña con su brazo rodeando su cintura. Demoraron unos segundos en salir, pues la "cadena" que habían formado para salir no fue de mucha ayuda. Anzu, que fue la última, fue empujada por alguien cuando estuvo a punto de bajar. Atem, enseguida la afianzó en sus brazos para evitar que cayera, aunque no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente su rostro arder al ver la mirada de Jonouchi.

—… "_Muy bien… Estas coincidencias se están saliendo de control…"_— Pensó al soltar tímidamente a la castaña.

— ¡YA ES HORA! — Gritó la castaña al escuchar la campana de la escuela.

Estaban en frente de la escuela. Cruzaron la calle y lograron llegar justo a tiempo al aula para evitar ser regañados por el profesor. Cada uno, ya confiados, realizaron el examen.

— Los resultados serán publicados la próxima semana. — Anunció el profesor antes de irse.

Apenas se fue, Jonouchi soltó un sonoro suspiro.

— ¡Es el primer examen en el que siento que me ha ido bien! ¡Gracias Atem! ¡Te debo una!

— Me debes muchas. — Suspiró. El rubio comprendió y le sonrió.

— Es cierto, jeje… Así que, ¿Mai irá por nosotros?

— Sí, me llamó anoche mientras ustedes estudiaban como locos. — Se rio la castaña.

— ¿Y qué dijo?

— Que pasaría por nosotros a las seis, pues tenemos que estar a las siete en el aeropuerto.

— Es un poco exagerado ir en avión… Pero es gratis, qué va. — Se encogió de hombros el castaño.

Anzu forzó una sonrisa y miró a Yugi, que permanecía callado con una expresión seria. Luego dirigió su vista a Atem, que también mostraba un semblante pensativo y preocupado. ¿Por qué ambos estaban de esa manera? Es más, ni siquiera se miraban el uno al otro, no se hablaban. Lo encontraba extraño, pues cuando planearon juntar a los rubios, parecían divertirse… Bueno, era notorio que Atem se mantenía alejado físicamente de su hermano, pues no quería ser herido por el artefacto milenario. Pero… Hace días, que Yugi se mostraba de esa manera tan triste. En realidad, se mostró así desde que había perdido contra el faraón. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quiso ganar? ¿No quería que él estuviese en su época? Pero Yugi sería incapaz… Aunque por un lado dudaba, pues cuando los chicos y él les habían descubierto a ella y a Atem en un malentendido, él no les creyó, se veía molesto y decepcionado… La actitud del pequeño le desconcertaba, él solía ser tan alegre y ahora…

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, sin importarle que fuera llamada por todos sus amigos, incluso _Él_, pero no quería seguir allí. Salió corriendo por los pasillos tratando de borrar esa inseguridad y angustia de su corazón. Tenía miedo de todo… ¿Y si Yugi quiso que Atem se fuera? ¿Y si el rompecabezas actúa de esa manera por la actitud de Yugi hacia el faraón? ¿Qué pasaría si Atem tendría que irse de verdad? ¿Él no pertenecía aquí? Pero… ¿Quiénes pertenecían en ese mismo lugar? ¿Quién y por qué lo merece? ¿Por qué no? Lágrimas de angustia se acumularon en sus orbes azules mientras seguía corriendo hasta dar el patio trasero. Allí donde estuvo con Atem el tiempo en que los chicos se habían distanciado de ellos…

Se acercó a pasos lentos y se sentó bajo el árbol, abrazándose las piernas. Ese sentimiento… Aquel terror no desaparecía de su interior. Ni ella se explicaba por qué lloraba… Estaba segura que sus amigos le dirían que eso era estúpido… ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir aquel malestar a ella? Sentía como si algo malo iría a pasar y no podía hacer nada más que lidiar con aquel miedo hasta que la tragedia ocurriera. Estuvo ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas un buen rato mientras lloraba.

Las ganas habían cesado y sus ojos ardían. De seguro sus amigos estarían preocupados por ella. Alzó la vista y dio un respingo para encontrarse con Jonouchi, que la miraba en un semblante preocupado y serio.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Le sonrió.

—… Jou… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

El rubio sonrió y con su dedo apuntó hacia su izquierda. Anzu se giró y vio al faraón a su lado con los ojos cerrados, respirando en un compás suave, como si estuviese durmiendo.

— Estaba aquí contigo antes de que yo llegara, aunque al parecer tú tampoco te diste cuenta.

Ambos miraron a Atem, que parecía indiferente a la situación, pero en realidad estaba despierto y escuchaba atentamente. Cuando Anzu había salido corriendo, él había ido tras ella. Al darse cuenta que iba al patio trasero se detuvo unos momentos para darle espacio. Luego de unos interminables minutos, decidió ir por ella, pero la había encontrado en ese estado. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse un poco alejada de ella esperar a que el llanto de su castaña de detuviera. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos que emitía hasta que oyó a Jonouchi llegar, pero no hizo nada. Él siguió a su lado. La verdad tenía mucho sueño, la presión aun no lo dejaba tranquilo y se sentía inestable de vez en cuando… Y lo extraño… Era que a veces sucedía cuando se preocupaba por uno de sus amigos, en especial de la castaña…

La castaña soltó un suspiro y le forzó una sonrisa al rubio.

— Me siento mejor. — No era sincera del todo, pero se había desahogado. — Es extraño.

— ¿Algo te preocupa? ¿Es Atem? — Señaló al chico.

—… Sí, ha estado actuando muy raro. Anoche, mientras estudiábamos, lo noté muy cansado, debe ser el exceso de trabajo y…

— El rompecabezas. — Completó el rubio.

Atem se sintió culpable de oír a sus amigos hablar de esa manera, no fue su intención preocuparlos. Al contrario, había tratado de ser lo más disimulado posible, pero siempre se olvidaba de lo observadora que era Anzu. Sinceramente quiso abrir los ojos y disculparse con sus amigos, sin embargo algo se impidió, y fue que la presión en su pecho volvió, causándole debilidad en el cuerpo, incapaz de moverse. Sintió una mano jalar su brazo y fue subido a la espalda de alguien. Supuso que fue la del rubio, pues lo escuchaba hablar de él.

— Luce muy cansado. — Comentó Jonouchi. — Tan solo míralo, parece que sufre mucho.

El faraón se estremeció al sentir la cálida mano de Anzu acariciar su mejilla. Sabía que era ella, la conocía perfectamente por su tacto. Ese simple contacto hizo que perdiera la conciencia, estaba muy abatido. Necesitaba descansar.

—… Está sudando mucho. ¿Tendrá fiebre?

— Es probable.

Jonouchi y Anzu siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al salón, donde se encontraban solamente Honda y Yugi. El pequeño se acercó a ellos al ver a su hermano en la espalda de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Jonouchi-kun? ¿Qué le pasó a Atem?

— Está cansado, debe ser el trabajo. — Se excusó la castaña que había forzado una sonrisa.

Ninguno siguió comentando el tema viendo al chico dormido en la espalda del rubio.

Mai los esperaba en la entrada con su deportivo rojo, siendo alabada por todos, en especial por los chicos, que finalmente fueron ahuyentados por el grito de Jonouchi. La rubia llegó al departamento del rubio, donde estaban reunidas todas las maletas. Solo necesitaban cambiarse de ropa y listo.

— Creí que pasarías por nosotros a las seis, Mai-san. — Comentó la castaña cuando Honda, Yugi y Jonouchi se habían bajado y entrado al departamento.

— Sí, pero no veo la hora que nos vayamos. — Sonrió. — Yo acompañaré a los chicos, tú despierta a Atem. —Le guiñó el ojo mientras se bajaba para dirigirse al departamento.

Anzu miró a Atem, que tenía apoyada su cabeza en su hombro con mucha comodidad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si despierta estando en esa situación? Lo apartó nerviosamente para apoyarlo en el reposacabezas del asiento trasero. Una vez que se había asegurado de que el faraón no prestaba atención a la situación, posó su mano en su brazo y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente.

— ¿Atem? Despierta, llegamos a la casa de Jou…— Le habló en un tono suave. —… Hoy nos vamos a Okinawa, ¿recuerdas?

En respuesta, escuchó un jadeo de cansancio. Lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras se llevaba una mano en su sien, acariciándola. Finalmente abrió perezosamente sus ojos violetas, encontrándose con los de ella.

—… Claro, vamos…— Contestó mientras se bajaba junto con la castaña.

Apenas comenzó a caminar se tambaleó y su vista se volvió borrosa. Anzu, percatándose del mareo del chico se colocó delante de él para evitar que cayera al suelo. Posó ambas manos en su pecho, empujándolo suavemente para evitar a que se estrellara con el suelo.

— No estás muy bien, Atem… ¿Por qué mientras arreglamos las cosas tú descansas? — Escuchó una risa cansada del faraón.

— Eso sería muy abusivo de mi parte…

— No es abusivo, estamos haciendo algo por ti, haré lo que pueda para evitar que vuelvas a sufrir de esta manera. — Lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a guiarlo a la dirección del departamento del rubio.

Mientras Atem simplemente observaba a los chicos moverse de un lado a otro para guardar las cosas, se sintió sumamente mal. No era justo que hicieran las cosas por él, no le gustaba, se sentía inútil. Suspiró mientras se terminaba de vestir. Se había puesto una camisa gris, su chaqueta, jeans y zapatos eran negros. Salió de su habitación tras terminar de vestirse al escuchar un grito de Jonouchi. Fue al living y quedó desconcertado con la escena. Anzu corría por todo el salón para no ser alcanzada por Jonouchi y por Mai.

— ¡ANZU! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! ¡DAME ESAS FOTOGRAFÍAS! — Gritó la pareja al unísono.

Apenas la castaña pasó a su lado, la agarró de la muñeca, frenando sus pasos. La jaló hacia él y la ocultó detrás de él para que la pareja rubia no la descuartizara viva.

— ¿Por qué el alboroto?

— ¡Anzu! ¡Ella nos tiene que devolver esa cámara! — Se quejó la joven de ojos lilas.

El faraón se giró para ver de soslayo a Anzu, esa era la cámara con la que había fotografiado cientos de veces a la pareja. Tomó el aparato entre sus manos y comenzó a ver una por uno. La primera fue cuando iban corriendo de la mano, las siguientes eran solamente estar jugando o se reían, pero la última lo hizo reírse. La última era donde Jonouchi estaba abrazando a Mai. No le resultaba divertida la foto, sino la actitud de ambos por la vergüenza.

— Pero, Anzu…— Honda le llamó. La castaña inclinó su cabeza para verle. — Nosotros también tenemos fotografías tuyas y de Atem.

.

.

.

—… ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó la castaña. Honda le entregó su cámara a Jonouchi.

La pareja de rubios quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que estallaron de carcajadas. Ninguno entendió por qué.

— ¿Cu-Cuál es la gracia? ¿Salgo tan mal? — Preguntó la ojiazul.

— ¡No es eso, Anzu! — Se siguió riendo. — Es que… ¡Son tan adorables!

Atem se acercó al rubio y le arrebató el aparato. Anzu se acercó a él para también ver. Las mejillas de ambos ardieron, pero el faraón sonrió. Era una fotografía de ambos bailando aquella noche. Le daba igual que sus amigos lo molestaran, era un recuerdo especial para él. La castaña lo miró.

— ¿No te molesta?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? A mí me gusta la fotografía. — Se encogió de hombros.

Anzu sonrió.

—… Chicos…— Todos miraron a Yugi. — Um… Quedan viente minutos para las siete… Llegaremos tarde.

. . .

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Todos salieron corriendo, para desgracia peor, el combustible del deportivo de Mai se había acabado, por lo cual tuvieron que tomar taxi, Como no todos alcanzaban, tuvieron que dividirse. Mai, Jonouchi y Honda en uno, y Anzu, Atem y Yugi en el segundo. Apenas llegaron, salieron corriendo pues llegaron a las siete en punto. Los regañaron por ser tan impuntuales a pesar de que se habían ganado un premio con todo pagado. Sin más de qué preocuparse, subieron al avión, creyeron que estaría con otras personas que habrían ganado los mismos pasajes, pero solo eran ellos.

— ¿Es un avión privado? ¡Esto es genial!

Anzu se sentó con Mai, Jonouchi con Honda y Atem con Yugi.

— ¿Planeas decirle? — Preguntó la rubia. La castaña la miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién?

— A Atem, tus sentimientos por él. — Aclaró. La ojiazul la miró desconcertada.

—… ¿Bromeas?... No lo haré. Tú deberías decirle… Lo que sientes a Jonouchi… Después de todo ustedes ganaron el viaje…— Bufó. Mai se rio.

— Tienes razón, querida… Pero yo sé mis métodos para seducir a un hombre. — Le guiñó el ojo. — Tú estás en la época del primer amor.

— Creí que Jonouchi también fue la primera persona de la que te enamoraste.

— Tienes razón, pero he salido con otras personas. Enamorarse es diferente. Tengo experiencia en cuanto a los noviazgos, tú no. Sientes que solo una persona merece salir contigo en ese sentido, y es "tu primer amor"… yo no poseo esa perspectiva, solo salía con chicos lindos, aunque eran un fiasco total como personas. — Se rio nuevamente. — Pero Jonouchi, además de ser guapo… Tiene las peores cosas que jamás creí que me harían enamorarme de él. — Aseguró mirando al rubio que se reía a carcajadas con Honda y con Yugi. Notó que Anzu buscó a Atem con la mirada así que sonrió. — No te preocupes, él está dos asientos más adelante que nosotras, debe estar dormido, para variar.

—… Pero él está…

— No sé qué le esté ocurriendo… Pero es peligroso. — Aseguró. Anzu la miró unos segundos y asintió.

Miró a Yugi, que no tenía el rompecabezas puesto, lo había guardado en su maleta. Bueno, al menos en el trayecto, no pasaría nada.

—… Ay Dios… Ni siquiera sé por qué me enamoré de ese tonto. — Mencionó al aire. Anzu le sonrió a su rubia amiga.

— ¿De verdad se necesita una razón?

— ¿Mm?

— Yo pienso que… Es ilógico el amor, ellos mismos escogen a la persona para el resto de tu vida. Aunque sean las que menos pensamos…

—…

— "_Como yo… ¿Quién diablos se enamoraría del espíritu de un faraón encerrado en un artículo del milenio?"_ — Pensó con una sonrisa.

Mai sonrió, Anzu sabía decir las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH! — Gritó energéticamente el rubio.

— Jonouchi-kun, siempre te emocionas por todo. — Se rio el menor.

— De acuerdo con el mensaje que nos entregaron…—Leyó atentamente. —… Ni siquiera nos reservaron un hotel, en realidad es una cabaña… Que debería estar aquí mismo. — Señaló el suelo sin quitar sus ojos del mapa.

— Jonouchi…

— ¿Qué pasa, viejo?

— ¿Dijiste cabaña?

— Eso dice aquí.

— Pues no parece cabaña…

— ¿Eh? — Se giró a todos lados. — ¡Pero aquí no hay nada!

— Date la vuelta, idiota. — Le dijo la rubia.

Él se volteó para encontrarse con una pintoresca casa blanca de dos pisos. Era bastante grande…

—… Estamos en el paraíso…— Murmuró.

— Estás exagerando…

— ¡Es mil veces más que el tamaño de mi casa, Anzu! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vamos!

Fue corriendo para encontrarse con el dueño de la cabaña que les arrendaba. Él anciano, generosamente le entregó las llaves, deseándoles un buen fin de semana.

— ¡Genial! ¡Nunca había dormido en una cama como esta! — Gritó el rubio al lanzarse a la primera cama que vio.

Anzu, sin prestarles mucha atención a sus amigos, subió al segundo piso para ir al balcón, pues desde que vio la casa, fue lo primero en lo que se fijó. Al estar en el lugar que ella quería sonrió. Era un lindo paisaje, el mar se veía perfectamente con el cielo azul.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Anzu? — Ella se giró para ver a Yugi, que esta vez tenía puesto el rompecabezas.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—… Hola, Yugi. Solo quería mirar el mar. — Dirigió nuevamente su vista al paisaje.

El menor se colocó a su lado.

— El mar me recuerda a ti, Anzu. — Ella se giró para verlo con confusión. — Porque es el mismo color que tus ojos. Es todo. — La bailarina sonrió en respuesta, pero la sonrisa de Yugi se desvaneció. —… Anzu…

— ¿Qué pasa, Yugi?

—… Hace unos días, leí un libro… Sobre hacer lo correcto. — Anzu frunció el ceño sin entender. —… Por ejemplo… Tú y Mai son buenas amigas, ¿no? — La ojiazul asintió, sin entender a dónde quería llegar. —… Imagina que a ambas les gusta la misma persona…-

— ¿Te refieres a Jonouchi? — Alzó una ceja. — ¿Por qué?

— Solo escúchame. — Pidió con la voz suave. —… Bueno, si fuese Jonouchi-kun… Que le gusta Mai, y a ti no te corresponde… ¿Seguirías luchando o dejarías que fueran felices juntos?

.

.

.

Buena pregunta. Nunca se había planteado una situación así. Si tenía una "rival", la cual era su amiga… No tenía idea. Primero, si esa "persona" no estuviese interesada en ninguna de ellas, más que amistad, al menos lucharían de distinta manera para conseguir su corazón. O al menos eso de le ocurría. Pero… Si esa "persona" le correspondía a su amiga, y no a ella… El dolor sería horrible, tanto así que no lo soportaría, pero… Si era necesario tolerar todo eso por el bien de su amiga, ella estaría de acuerdo.

—… No sé por qué me estás preguntando esto, Yugi… Pero… Preferiría la felicidad de mi amiga sobre la mía, además, si esa persona que tiene mi corazón es feliz con ella, también lo seré, no importa cómo lo vea… Soy consciente del dolor que me causaría yo misma… Pero no cambiaría de opinión.

Yugi la miró con tristeza y siguió mirando el océano a una distancia no muy larga de ellos. Ella tenía razón… No estaba muy seguro de lo que Atem sentía por la castaña, pero ya tenía casi todas las pruebas que indicaban que estaba en lo cierto. Además… Anzu amaba al faraón, eso estaba más que claro. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía sobre él? Además, se había ganado mucho más cariño y cuidado por parte de la castaña, pues sin entender el por qué, la salud de Atem últimamente había deteriorado bastante.

Suspiró mientras sonreía… Había tomado una decisión.

. . .

— ¡MIERDA! ¡EL AGUA ESTÁ HELADA! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, ATEM! — Maldijo el rubio hacia el faraón, que lo había lanzado al agua con la ropa puesta.

— Tú quisiste venir aquí, además… Me debías dos, ahora solo queda una. — Se rio mientras le daba la espalda.

— Jejeje… Nunca le des la espalda al oponente. — Ese tono de voz no le agradó nada.

— ¿Pero qué…?— Sintió un brazo rodear su cuello y fue lanzado al mar. Apenas emergió, consiguió el aire en sus pulmones que no había alcanzado a inhalar. —… ¡JONOUCHI!

— ¡Fue tu culpa!

— ¿Qué hacen, chicos?

Ambos se giraron para ver a Anzu y a Mai. Ambas llevaban unos shorts con una blusa de manga corta. La de la castaña era blanca, y la de la rubia era lila. Estaban descalzas, pues se habían preparado si algo similar ocurría en cuanto a sus amigos. Jonouchi miró a Atem y le sonrió de manera perversa, para luego acercarse a las chicas.

— ¡¿P-Por qué nos miras así?! ¡¿Qué planeas, Jonouchi Katsuya?! — Le enfrentó la rubia.

— Oh, nada, querida Mai. — Sonrió "dulcemente".

El rubio subió a la rubia a su hombro, mientras esta comenzaba a patalear.

— ¡JONOUCHI KATSUYA! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO! ¡YA, SUÉLTAME! ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR ESTO! — Fue lo último que gritó antes de ser lanzada al agua.

Atem suspiró, definitivamente el rubio conquistaba a la rubia de una manera "extraña".

— Ten. — Se giró para ver a Anzu, que le extendía una toalla blanca con una sonrisa.

— Gracias. — Agradeció mientras se la colocaba en los hombros.

Ambos caminaron hasta la orilla. Se sentaron la arena para tomar un poco de Sol. El silencio le resultaba incómodo a ambos, pues usualmente siempre hablaban de todo, en cualquier lugar y momento. Se rieron al ver la escena que había hecho la rubia a Jonouchi.

—… Jonouchi es un poco…

— Extraño. — Completó la castaña.

— Dime, Anzu… ¿Planeas dormir temprano?

— ¿Mm? ¿Por qué? — Lo miró.

— Pues…— Se mordió el labio. — _"¡Ra, esto es MUY difícil!"_ — Pensó. —… Descubrí… Que en los alrededores hay ferias artesanales por las noches, así que…

— ¡Suena divertido! — Le interrumpió con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Si tú quieres…—Se encogió de hombros, ya un poco más relajado.

— ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? — Atem sonrió.

— Es un secreto de los dos, no le digas a nadie. — Anzu asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anzu bajó con mucho cuidado las escaleras, pues rechinaban un poco. Miró de soslayo su habitación que la compartía con Mai, la chica pareció no sospechar nada. Finalmente bajó por completo, pero sintió una mano en su hombro. Iba a soltar un chillido de sorpresa, pero otra mano le tapó la boca.

— ¿Quieres que nos descubran? — Le preguntó una voz a su lado, para luego liberarla del agarre. Ella hizo una mueca y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho.

— Me asustaste. — Dijo como excusa. Atem se rio suavemente y salieron de la casa. — ¿Queda cerca?

— Sí, solo tenemos que tomar un atajo.

Cerraron la rejilla del alrededor de la caso. Atem junto con Anzu se fueron en la parte de atrás, tras tomar un camino un poco angosto, habían llegado enseguida. El lugar estaba alumbrado por farolillos de papel. Comenzaron a ver por el lado derecho, donde compraban accesorios o adornos, tales como pulseras, anillos, collares…

— Espera. — Le detuvo. Anzu echó un vistazo a las pulseras de hilos. — Mmm… Sería lindo llevarle regalos a los chicos.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? — Le animó con una sonrisa.

—… Tienes razón.

Compró cuatro pulseras, la verde era para Jonouchi, la lila para Mai, la marrón para Honda y la azul marino era para Yugi. Las guardó en su pequeño bolso que llevaba y siguieron su camino. Lo siguiente no le llamó mucho la atención, algunas cosas sí.

— ¿Puedes quedarte aquí un momento? Vuelvo enseguida.

— Pero…

No pudo terminar su frase. Atem ya se había ido. Ella siguió viendo puesto por puesto, ya que quería regalarle algo al faraón. No sabía qué podía ser… No se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Ya le había regalado el cartucho… Y gracias a eso, todos se habían salvado para salvar al mundo… Pero… Sentía que debía darle más.

—… ¿Qué podría darle? —Murmuró.

— No necesitas darme nada.

Se volteó enseguida para mirar al faraón, que la miraba con una sonrisa. Abrió el primer botón de su camisa le mostró el cartucho.

— Con esto es más que suficiente, no te preocupes.

Anzu, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, solo asintió con la cabeza.

—… Volvamos a casa. — Dijo mientras veía su reloj. — Ya es más de medianoche. — Anzu subió la vista enseguida.

—… ¿Tan rápido? El tiempo vuela…— Se rio mientras caminaban de vuelta. — Notó que el chico se mostraba un poco pensativo. Una vez que notaron que ya no había nadie ni nada en los alrededores, el faraón detuvo sus pasos. Anzu le imitó confundida. — ¿Sucede algo, Atem?

Él mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo unos largos segundos, que consideró horas. Finalmente el chico sacó algo de su bolsillo, envuelto y se lo extendió a ella.

— Yo también quise darles algo a ustedes. — Susurró.

Anzu, con las manos temblorosas, lo aceptó. Deshizo el pequeño sobre y se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que era. Era una cadena de oro, que tenía como dije una forma de pieza de rompecabezas. Tenía gravada una "A" en el centro. Usualmente las chicas se esperaban algo similar o mejor, pero para ella, el regalo era perfecto, pues se lo había regalado _él_.

—… Es precioso. — Murmuró con una sonrisa. Atem no dijo nada, la siguió observando en silencio. — Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo así. — Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Preocuparía a Atem y eso era lo último que quería. Finalmente lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo. — ¡Muchas gracias, Atem!

El faraón, sorprendido por el gesto de la castaña, correspondió con cuidado su abrazo. No esperó que se conmoviera tanto, era solo un collar… _"Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo así"_, resonó en su mente. Inconscientemente, se había dejado llevar nuevamente y aprovechaba la situación sobre la de su hermano. Suspiró frustrado consigo mismo al mismo tiempo de que la castaña se separa de él con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo cuidaré con mi vida! — Aseguró mientras se lo colocaba. Él solo asintió, no era capaz de hablar, se sentía muy nervioso después del acto de la castaña. — ¿Y qué les darás a los demás?

— Es un juego de rompecabezas. — Explicó mientras sonreía. — Son seis piezas, para completarlo. Y ustedes son muy importantes para mí, creí que de esa manera… Les demostraría que cada uno de ustedes tiene un trozo de mi corazón en su interior.

— Eres muy dulce…— Murmuró mientras no dejaba de admirar el regalo. — ¿Les gravaste la letra de sus nombres a cada uno?

— No, solo lo hice para ti.

— ¿Por qué?

— "_Porque te amo, Anzu."_— Pensó, pero rebatió algo similar. — Porque… Siento que tienes algo más de mí que los demás no tienen…

Anzu sonrió en respuesta y tomó su mano para comenzar a correr.

— ¡Anda, vamos a casa! ¡Tenemos que aprovechar este viaje al máximo!

Él forzó una sonrisa, pues en ese viaje tenía planeado hacer otra cosa. Tomaría mucho riesgo hacerlo, pero era ahora o nunca. No podía dejar que siguiera sucediendo lo que ocurría, pues tras ese problema, había algo más… Algo que advertir, algo con la necesidad de proteger… A ella… A ella… Y a todos.

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me (Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí)_

_What we gonna be? Open my eyes… (¿Qué llegaremos a ser? Abro mis ojos…)_

_It was only just a dream… (Fue solo un sueño…)_

_I travel back, down that road… Wil you come back? No one knows (Vuelvo atrás por ese camino… ¿Volverás? Nadie lo sabe)_

_I realize… It was Only Just a Dream… (Me doy cuenta… Fue Solo un Sueño…)_

_Continuará…_

**Necesitaba poner la letra de una canción al final XDD No lo contuve… Bueno ojalá que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió hacer otro One-Shot de YGO! Espero que les guste, es la continuación de "Paraguas para la Lluvia" este se va a llamar "Girasoles" jojojo Bueno eso :'D Agradecimientos por sus opiniones y comentarios n.n No revelaré ni daré una pista del próximo capítulo porque es una sorpresa e_e Jejeje**

**Para Tarrant Hightopp:**

**No te aflijas por no haberme comentado, pero mientras sigas presente y consciente de mi historia te perdono e.e Así que tú también te enfermaste… Jaja En el capítulo 11 hablé de mi accidente y estuve MUY MAL, así que comprendo tu dolor u,u… YO TAMBIEN AMO EL INGLÉS! Es mi vida, de hecho tengo planeado seriamente en ser profesora de inglés junto con ser traductora n.n Un sueño muy lejano para mí, pues mis calificaciones son del asco, pero tengo esperanzas porque inglés en uno de los pocos ramos en los que me va bien XD Bueno eso, FIGHTING!**

"**FIGHTING!" PARA TODOS!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	14. Sé más Fuerte

**Hice una apuesta con mi hermana xD**

**Okay… Mucho odio por hoy ... Este capítulo estará lleno de angustia… como ya les dije… Escribo dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo… Y no es el mejor que digamos, pero ya pasará!**

**Vayamos al capítulo…**

Capítulo 14: _Sé más fuerte._

— ¡Gracias, chicos! — Agradecieron al unísono.

Atem y Anzu sonrieron. Cada uno recibió su regalo, aunque a la castaña el extrañó que ella fuera la única con collar… Porque los demás dijes venían en un llavero, o en una pulsera. Pensó que era solamente porque Atem le había dicho que era su mejor amiga. Sí, era lo más probable. Cada uno se colocó su regalo con una sonrisa. Aunque a Mai le surgió una pequeña duda…

— ¿Dónde los consiguieron?

Anzu abrió los ojos de par en par.

— Pues…-

Atem, que estaba a su lado, levantó el brazo para callarla, posando sus dedos en sus labios. Era cierto, había prometido no decir nada. El faraón sonrió.

— Es un secreto. — Contestó mirando a Mai, transmitiéndole visualmente que no insistiera. La rubia sonrió y asintió.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero comprarle cosas a Shizuka! — Gritó molesto el rubio. Se acercó a Atem. — Me lo dirás, ¿verdad? Somos socios, amigos, hermanos… ¿Me dirás?

—… No.

—… ¡AAAAAH! ¡ERES UN IMBECIL SIN CORAZÓN! — Lo zamarreó con fuerza. Anzu alejó a Jonouchi del faraón que había quedado un poco mareado por la brusquedad.

— Y tú un bruto sin remedio. — Comentó Mai. El chico se giró molesto.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, ARPÍA?!

— ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ARPÍA, GLOTÓN, DUELISTA DE CUARTA?!

— ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?!

Atem miró a Yugi, que miraba tanto la pulsera de Anzu como la que le dio él en un semblante pensativo. No traía puesto el rompecabezas…

— "_Sería una buena oportunidad…"_— Se acercó a su hermano y le pellizcó la nariz.

— ¡Ah! ¡Oye! — hizo una mueca apartando su mano. Atem le sonrió.

— No pongas esa cara, o lo volveré a hacer.

El pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nadie, según él, había notado algo raro en él, ¿o sí? Bueno, la decisión que había tenido que haber elegido hace mucho, recién se había dado el lujo de tomarla. De todos modos, su situación no era fácil. Le dolería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Al ver que su hermano cambiaba se expresión a una preocupaba, sonrió.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se rio. El chico alzó una ceja. — Atem…

— ¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Yugi se tornó triste y dolorosa.

—… Eres un buen hermano… Gracias.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y salió del comedor. Atem lo siguió con la mirada sin entender, conocía esa mirada… Parecía como si quisiese morir… ¿Qué sucedía con él?...

Entonces lo recordó: Él también estaba _**enamorado**_ de Anzu.

— Soy un imbécil. — Se llevó una mano a su frente mientras se sentaba.

Lo había olvidado, se había aprovechado de estar con la castaña, ¡DE NUEVO! Soltó un gruñido de molestia, estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¿Acaso no podía vivir un día sin Anzu?... _"Claro que no."_ Pensó soltando un suspiro de derrota.

_Aún no lo entiendo… No sabía que sería de esta manera…_

_Sigo llamándote y me siento un poco avergonzado_

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Subió rápidamente la vista y miró a la castaña inclinada hacia él. Al inclinar su rostro hacia arriba, nuevamente quedaron extremadamente cerca. Una horrible vergüenza y nerviosismo lo invadió, pero no se apartó, no podía quitar sus ojos de los azules de la castaña. Necesitaba romper aquel contacto visual, porque o si no… Cometería una locura de la cual él NO se arrepentiría, pero Anzu lo odiaría, también Yugi… Y los demás… Muy bien, los pensamientos negativos tampoco ayudaban mucho en la situación. Logró calmarse y sonrió.

_Aun cuando pienso que puedo controlar lo que siento_

_Cada vez que pasas en frente de mí…_

_Sonrío de nuevo y no hay nada que pueda hacer…_

—… No es nada, Anzu. — Se rio un poco al ver la cara de confusión de la chica. —… Muy bien, hay algo. No quiero volver a mentirte, pero me siento incapaz de hablar de ello. — La castaña sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras posaba su mano en su espalda.

— Tú tranquilo, por lo menos no me estas mintiendo. Es un avance. — Se encogió de hombros y lo miró, sorprendiéndose de ganarse una expresión de reproche por parte del faraón. No pudo resistirse y soltó una carcajada. — No lo decía enserio, no te enojes…— No continuó, ya que Atem también se rio.

— Está bien, de todos modos es cierto. — Mostró su cartucho y lo miró con seriedad. —… Anzu…

— ¿Mm?

_Aún si digo que esto no es amor, me detengo y me alejo_

_¿Qué puedo hacer con este tonto que sigue sonriéndose a sí mismo?_

Él sonrió y se rio levemente. Anzu inclinó la cabeza, sin entender.

— Nada, solo quería pronunciar tu nombre en voz alta.

Anzu le lanzó una mirada significativa, pues ella también le había dicho algo parecido. Ambos sostuvieron contacto visual, ella lo miraba un poco sorprendida, mientras que él solo seguía sonriéndole.

_Deseo que seas mi amor… Ven a mí ahora_

_No sé por qué actúo de esta manera, aún ahora… Estoy inquieto, yendo de aquí para allá frente a ti_

_¿Tengo que confesarte mi amor para que te des cuenta?_

_Me quedaré esperándote…_

Anzu, por alguna razón, sentía que algo pasaría entre ambos, no sabía qué, así que se dejó guiar por el instinto y cerró los ojos.

El faraón la miró con asombro al verla cerrar los ojos y notó nuevamente que estaban solos, no supo cuándo ni cómo… Pero lo estaban. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba pidiendo Anzu al cerrar sus bellos orbes azules. Con un poco de miedo, se acercó a ella. Se estremeció al sentir la respiración de la bailarina chocando contra su rostro. Pero no había vuelta atrás, si lo hacía… Que Ra lo perdonara, pero se sentía incapaz de dar marcha atrás. Él también cerró los ojos.

_La persona la que le prometo mi __**Eternidad**__…_

_Eres tú…_

Se separaron bruscamente al oír la puerta principal abrirse de golpe. Miraron a sus amigos con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Vamos al mar! ¡Estar encerrados es malo para la salud! — Les alentó el castaño.

Jonouchi y Mai sintieron un peso muerto en el estómago por la culpa. Pudieron notar perfectamente lo que había estado ocurriendo antes de que aparecieran… ¡Lo habían arruinado! ¿Cómo podían llamarse amigos de esa manera? La situación no podía ser peor. Los labios de Anzu temblaban y sus mejillas estaban extremadamente rojas. En cambio, Atem había bajado la vista hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio. La pareja de rubios de miraron con preocupación, eso solo significaba una cosa…

— Vamos enseguida. — Atem se colocó de pie, caminó hacia su habitación rápidamente y la cerró con fuerza, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo.

Mai y Jonouchi intercambiaron una mirada determinada.

— ¡Anzu! ¿Me ayudas a ponerme mi traje de baño? —Le guiñó el ojo mientras la jalaba del brazo.

—… Ah… Claro…— Murmuró algo desorientada.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! — Corrieron escaleras arriba.

El rubio iba a ir a la habitación del faraón, pero alguien se lo impidió.

— Jonouchi-kun. — Miró a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Algún problema? — Trataba de sonar normal, no quería herir a Yugi, era lo último que quería.

—… ¿Podemos hablar? — Jonouchi frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime, dime! ¡No te hagas la tonta, sabemos muy bien que interrumpimos algo! ¿Te ibas a declarar?

— ¡NO! — Le interrumpió con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza y furia. —… ¡No fue eso! ¡Yo solo…!— Suavizó su tono de voz y miró el suelo. —… Yo solo… Cerré los ojos.

— ¿Cerraste…?— No completó su oración, pues en ese momento su cerebro hizo conectar a la "interrupción", y comprendió todo. —… ¡Lo siento! ¡No era nuestra intención interrumpirlos…-!

— Mai-san…— Su voz se quebró. —… Ya no sé qué pensar… — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mai hizo una mueca de tristeza y la abrazó. — Estoy comenzando… A tener esperanzas de que él logre quererme como yo quiero, pero… Tengo miedo de que solo sean ilusiones mías… Que un día él me diga que estoy equivocada, que todo lo que pensé fue un producto de mi imaginación…

La rubia sentía unas enormes ganas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que no era así, que Atem le correspondía, pero eso también significaba dar explicaciones. ¿Explicaciones de qué? Simple, que Yugi también la quería. Si tiraba a uno por la borda, tiraría a uno gratis, cosa que no le gustaría por más que fuera una promoción dos por uno. No es que Jonouchi le hubiese contado sobre los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, ella ya lo sabía, se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, él lo admitía. Pero Atem apenas lo lograba asimilar, según toda la historia que le había contado el rubio, él era un faraón hace muchísimo tiempo que salvó al mundo. Él tuvo un destino difícil, no como una persona normal. Todas las piezas calzaron y entendió, pero ahora… Había algo más que superar, mucho más fuerte que el juego de las sombras, mucho más que salvar al mundo…

Y eso era… El amor adolescente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— _Hijo mío…— El niño se secó las lágrimas y se giró a ver a su padre con curiosidad. — No sigas llorando. — Le pidió en un tono suplicante pues ya había pasado un año de la muerte de la reina de Egipto. —… Yo también sufrí, sufro y sufriré mucho por la ausencia de tu madre…_

— _Pero… No estás llorando…— Comentó inocentemente._

— _No siempre hay que llorar para sufrir en silencio, Atem. — Lo miró y luego el rompecabezas. Se agachó a la altura del pequeño. — Esto... — Le mostró el colgante. — Si es que te da una oportunidad de querer a tu gente con todas tus fuerzas… Te dará una dificultosa prueba para protegerlos a ellos y… a tu reino._

—… _Pero yo a la única que querré con todas mis fuerzas es mi mamá y a papá…— Sollozó._

— _Lo entenderás algún día, hijo. Yo amé mucho a tu madre, pero tuve que ser agraviado y probado a ser digno de ella en muchas ocasiones. — El niño frunció el ceño sin entender._

—… _¿Cuándo tendré que hacer lo mismo que tú?_

— _Cuando encuentres a una joven pura, sin malicia, que sea todo para ti._

_Él volvió a sentir sus ojos húmedos. ¿Cómo querer a alguien más que a su madre? Además, ¿por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Qué personas serían tan importantes al grado o incluso mayor al cariño que le tenía a su familia?..._

. . .

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporó en su cama. Respiraba agitado, ese recuerdo… Aquella vez… Tragó duramente saliva y trataba de regularizar los latidos de su corazón, pero le era imposible. Estaba impresionado, preocupado… Y asustado.

—… "_Padre… No sé por qué te recuerdo en un momento como este… Pero siento que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que he estado pensando hacer estos días…"_— Pensó tras llevarse la mano a su pecho, al sentir un leve dolor. Jadeó y volvió a dejarse caer en su cama, cerrando los ojos.

Volvió a abrirlos al oír a alguien tocar la puerta.

— Atem… Soy yo. ¿Puedo…?— Era Jonouchi.

Bien, lo necesitaba. Lo admitía, necesitaba contarle lo que iba a hacer…

—… Está abierto. — Su tono de voz escapó como un leve suspiró ahogado de sus labios. Estaba bastante aturdido.

El chico abrió lentamente la puerta y volvió a cerrarla con seguro cuando la cerró. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado. El faraón volvió a reincorporarse y quedó sentado al lado de su amigo.

—… ¿Qué pasa?

— A otro perro con ese hueso, Atem. — Le reprochó en un tono severo. —… ¿Qué pasó entre Anzu y tú?

. . .

… Anzu…

— "_Demonios…"_

— No me vengas con que no pasó nada, no soy tan imbécil. — Lo miró. —… Y lo siento, no quisimos interrumpir nada…

—…

—… ¿Atem? ¿Amigo?... ¿Estás bien?

— Jonouchi… Yo de verdad… Estoy aterrado. — Admitió llevando sus manos a su rostro.

—… ¿Atem…?

— Este mal presentimiento… ¡No me deja en paz!... ¡Y tengo miedo! Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a ustedes… ¡Y a ella!... Algo no anda bien. Al principio creí que era una estupidez y me estaba volviendo paranoico, pero… ¡DEMONIOS! — Jadeó al sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho.

— ¡¿ATEM?!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocurría eso cuando sentía dolor? ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en ella o en los demás con preocupación? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No tenía el rompecabezas en sus manos! Pero le pertenecía, era una parte de él… Estaban conectados. Después de todo, él estuvo encerrado allí…

— Amigo, me estás asustando…

Atem abrió los ojos y miró a Jonouchi con determinación y a la vez desesperación.

— Jonouchi. — Lo llamó en un semblante serio, sin dejar de extenuarse. —… ¿Harías algo por mí? He tratado de ocultarlo, pero ya no…

— Claro, lo que sea…

— Si te digo, quizá no lo hagas…— Sonrió con amargura.

— ¡No lo sabré si no me dices!

— Bien… Te lo diré, pero una vez que te lo diga… Lo harás.

Su voz sonó tan fría que el rubio sintió cierto temor por el faraón. No le daba buena espina la situación.

— Bien, lo prometo.

—… Necesito el rompecabezas del milenio en mis manos… Ahora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Tranquila, querida…— Le acarició el cabello. — Atem no es un cobarde, si no está aquí, es por una razón. — Le animó. Anzu forzó una sonrisa.

— Gracias, Mai-san. Tienes razón. — Susurró acariciando el dije de su cadena con afecto. Se sentía insegura.

Mai podía notar la preocupación de la chica, ella también lo estaba. Cuando Anzu y ella habían bajado las escaleras, vieron salir de la casa a Yugi muy serio. Anzu pareció no notarlo y también salió, pero Jonouchi le había llamado la atención a la rubia para pedirle un favor, que si Yugi quería hablar con Anzu, que no intentara ninguna misión de espía. Eso solo la confundía más. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿No que iban a ver lo que sucedía con Atem y Anzu? Suspiró fastidiada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mai-san?

— ¿Eh? ¡Na-Nada! — Rio.

La castaña sonrió y siguió mirando a Honda que construía un castillo de arena, aburrido. Yugi y Jonouchi tampoco estaban. ¿Acaso fueron a otra aventura? Típico de esos dos…

— Anzu…

Borró enseguida esa idea de su mente al girarse y ver parado a Yugi mirándola seriamente.

—… ¿Yugi? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—… La verdad es que… Quiero hablar contigo, Anzu.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Sonrió. — Claro, ¿por qué no?

— Pero aquí no. — Apretó los labios. — Caminemos un rato, ¿sí?

La sonrisa de Anzu se borró, Yugi se veía muy preocupado. Asintió en silencio y comenzaron a caminar al lado de las olas, que pocas veces llegaba a alcanzarlos, pues la marea estaba suave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste. Quiero el rompecabezas.

— Es… Estás… ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! — Lo agarró bruscamente de los hombros. — ¡¿CREES QUE QUIERO VERTE MORIR?! ¡¿QUÉ PLANEAS HACER?! ¡¿SUICIDARTE?!

— No quiero morir, Jonouchi. — Apartó los brazos del chico con brusquedad.

— ¡¿Entonces, qué…?!

— Quiero detenerlo. —El rubio calló, sorprendido. — Tal vez no lo haga ahora, pero al menos podré saber la razón… Por la cual sucede esto. Tengo una idea de cuál podría ser, pero… necesito tu ayuda. — Pausó. —… Estoy seguro que Yugi no lo trae puesto, pero lo debió haber guardado en un lugar seguro… Y yo no resisto mucho tiempo tocándolo… Necesito que lo traigas aquí.

Jonouchi estaba desesperado, quería frenar esa locura del faraón, pero él se veía decidido. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Además, había prometido hacer ese favor. Bajó la vista apretando los dientes. ¿Y si las cosas salían mal?

—… Lo haré… Pero antes… Promete que no morirás. — Atem sonrió agradecido por el apoyo y preocupación de su amigo.

— No lo haré. — Afirmó. — ¿Por quién me tomas?

— Por el faraón de Egipto que salvó al mundo más idiota que pudo haber pisado la Tierra.

Él se rio mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo. El rubio sonrió con pesar y asintió. Lo haría. Salió de la habitación y suspiró aliviado de ver que no había nadie en la casa. Corrió hacia la habitación de Yugi y buscó en su maleta. Como Atem predijo, no estaba allí. Cajones… Tampoco. ¿Debajo de la cama? ¡Menos! Entonces recordó, que una vez Yugi le había mencionado que si estaba alejado de su artículo por las noches, no dormía muy bien. Buscó bajo la almohada y ahí estaba. Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Una vez que se lo entregara a Atem, no habría marcha atrás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… Um… ¿Yugi? Ya nos alejamos bastante, apenas puedo ver la casa. — Comentó al tratar de localizarla. — ¿Es tan importante lo que tienes que decirte?

El chico seguía dándole la espalda, cosa que le inquietaba un poco.

— No tienes idea de cuán importante es… Para mí. — Susurró. Ella logró oírle y caminó un par de pasos hacia él.

— ¿Yugi?

—… Fuiste mi amiga de la infancia, Anzu.

— Claro. — Asintió.

— Mi primera amiga, en quien pude confiar, que tenía buen corazón, que siempre me defendió cuando no tuve el valor de hacerlo... Te estoy muy agradecido… Pero ya no puedo seguir contigo de la manera que me siento. — Anzu frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Yugi?

— ¡Quiero decir que ya no puedo seguir callando mis sentimientos por ti, Anzu! — Exclamó frustrado al voltearse y mirarla. — ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

. . .

—… ¿Qué…?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? Puedes retroceder. — Le sugirió por séptima vez. Atem sonrió con melancolía.

— Prometí que no moriría, Jou. Estaré bien…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces para que te encerrarás en tu habitación con llave? — Le reprochó.

— Bien, si no lo quieres así, no dejes que nadie impida lo que haré. Lamento hacerte esto, Jonouchi. Pero es la única forma que tengo para calmar al rompecabezas.

— ¿Y si Anzu quiere detenerte? — El faraón tensó la mandíbula. — ¿Lo harías?

—… No… No lo sé. — Admitió mientras le arrebataba el rompecabezas de las manos y se lo colocaba en el cuello, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Atem, espera…-!

— Lo prometiste. — Le interrumpió. El rubio iba a protestar, pero Atem volvió a hablar. — No permitas que los demás sepan, en especial Yugi.

—… Yugi…— Era cierto, le había pedido que lo dejaran a solas con la castaña… Atem no sabía nada. Apretó los labios y simplemente asintió. — Bien… Comienza, prometo que si hay una persona que llegue a detenerte… No seré yo, porque cumpliré con mi palabra.

El faraón asintió y entró a su habitación, no la cerró, pues Jonouichi estaba en la entrada, dándole la espalda.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado, apenas había tocado el artefacto, las descargas habían comenzado. Agarró el rompecabezas con ambas manos y concentró toda su energía en él.

— "_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres lograr? ¿Hay algo malo que hice? ¿Quieres que pague?"_

En respuesta, un destello se desprendió del rompecabezas, adentrándose en el interior de su dueño, que soltó un alarido de dolor y se arrodilló en el suelo.

— ¡ATEM!

— ¡LO PROMETISTE! — Logró articular. —… ¡NO VENGAS…!

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, no soltó el rompecabezas. No entendía las palabras de su padre, no comprendía la energía del rompecabezas, que se suponía que siempre estuvo de su lado.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pues el dolor era insoportable y sentía como si estrujaran violentamente su corazón.

Jonouchi apretó los puños con furia al ver al faraón comenzar a toser sangre.

— "_Prometiste no morir, lo prometiste, te juro que si mueres, jamás, Atem… ¡PERO JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ!"_ — Pensó al escuchar a Mai y a Honda aproximarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… Yugi… Yo no… No sabía…-

— Yo sé… Muy bien que quién es la persona que quieres, Anzu. — La castaña miró el suelo. — Es alguien que es casi igual a mí, pero es mejor en todo que yo.

— ¡Yugi! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?

— ¡ANZU! — Le interrumpió dolido. —… Puede que no lo veas de esa manera, pero yo lo creo así… No te estoy reprochando nada… Solo quería decírtelo antes de…— Se mordió el labio. — Antes de dejarte ir. — La castaña trató de acercarse, pero el menor retrocedió. — No te acerques. Solo quería agradecerte… Por darme a conocer este sentimiento, porque creí que nunca lo sentiría, pues soy un bueno para nada… Me siento un completo tonto cuando llego a sentir envidia de Atem, pues no tengo por qué. Él fue la persona que me reunió valor y coraje, que me hizo tener amigos… Muchas veces, fui muy cruel con él, siendo que él solo trataba de darme a entender que tenía que seguir… Cuando ustedes estaban en peligro, ÉL los salvaba, NO YO. — Se miró las manos. — Siempre dependí de él, y cuando ganó… ¡Solo por estar celoso…!— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — ¡Deseé que YO hubiese ganado! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo piensa eso?! ¡Cada cosa que él hacía, me hacía sentir inferior a él! ¡No quería que siguiera a nuestro lado…! ¡Pero no ganaba nada con pensarlo! ¡Eso es egoísta y cruel…! Y recién me había dado cuenta de ello… Cuando me golpeaste. — Una primera lágrima escapó de sus ojos y al apartó con fuerza. —… Quería decirte esto porque ya no podía más… No me sorprendería si me odiaras por saber todo esto… Solo quería decirlo.

Anzu lloraba en silencio. No era por la decepción ni la rabia por la confesión de Yugi, sino que ella le causó tanto dolor a su amigo de la infancia, quien siempre le sonrió en los malos momentos, el primero que lo apoyó en su sueño de bailar en América… ¿Cómo pudo pensar solamente en ella y su posible relación con el hermano de su amigo, que tenía sentimientos escondidos hacia ella? Ella sollozó.

—… Perdóname, Yugi…— Se abrazó a sí misma.

— No tengo que perdonarte nada, Anzu. — Sonrió con tristeza. —… Soy yo quien debería hacerlo…— Inhaló lentamente y suspiró. —… Ve a casa, yo me quedaré aquí un poco más.

—… Pero…

— Te necesita. No sé qué le sucede, y tú eres su amiga de mayor confianza. De seguro te lo dirá o lo sabrás…

Anzu lo siguió mirando con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas…

"_**Te necesita…"**_

Apretó los puños. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de inseguridad? Sin darse cuenta, ya había echado a correr hacia la casa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo lo que lo rodeaba era dolor, tanto físico como emocional. Los destellos se extendieron hasta llegar al punto de rodearlo por completo, siendo incapaz de ser tocado por Jonouchi, Mai u Honda. Sí, habían llegado en el peor momento, y se sentí culpable de ver al rubio impedirles la pasada tanto a la rubia como al castaño.

— ¡JONOUCHI! ¡DÉJANOS PASAR! ¡¿QUIERES QUE ATEM MUERA?!

— ¡No es eso!... ¡Prometió que no moriría!... ¡PROMETÍ QUE IMPEDIRÍA LO MAYOR POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN LO DETUVIERA!

— ¡¿POR ESO ALEJASTE A ANZU Y A YUGI DE AQUÍ?! ¡¿TENÍAS TODO ESTO PLANEADO?! — Le gritó la rubia.

Atem logró escuchar aquello y sintió como la culpa también se hacía cargo de lastimarle.

"_**Bien hecho, faraón. Lastimaste a tu hermano."**_

"_He tratado de protegerlo lo mayor posible… No tienes que echarme nada en cara."_

"_**¿De verdad? ¿Qué hay de Anzu? Yugi la quiere, y tú se la estás quitando."**_

"_¡Te equivocas!"_

"_**¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué intentaste besarla más de una ocasión, sabiendo los sentimientos de tu hermano? ¿Qué querías lograr?"**_

"… _Yo… No lo sé, solo me dejé llevar…"_

"_**Es típico, dejas que tus instintos y malas decisiones lastimen a los demás. ¿Recuerdas cuando utilizaste el sello de Orichalcos? Yugi dio su vida para salvarte por tu egoísmo y ambición."**_

"… _Pero lo salvé."_

"_**¿Y eso qué? Solo lograste perjudicarte más, porque internamente deseabas dejarlo allí, para que te tomaras su lugar."**_

"_¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!"_

"_**Jonouchi ha sacrificado su vida incontables veces solo para ayudarte. Todo lo que rodeas es destruido por tu culpa."**_

"… _Jonouchi…"_

"_**¿Y qué hay de Anzu? ¿Acaso la conoces de verdad? De seguro te detesta, porque hiciste que tuviera una pelea con sus amigos, que son mucho más especiales que tú. Estuvo en peligro por tu culpa, porque no la protegiste, nunca llegabas a tiempo."**_

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó en voz alta. — "_¡No, no, NO!"_

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-"_

— _¡Faraón! — Fue empujado para su gran desconcierto. Se giró dándose cuenta de que era Yugi._

— _¡Yugi, no…! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_

— _Solo necesitan a uno… Así que dejaré que el Sello de Orichalcos se lleve mi alma…_

—… _¡NO! ¡YUGI, NO!_

_El rubio no lo soportó más. Aunque su sonrisa no se borró, había ganado el duelo con Marik…_

_Cayó pesadamente al suelo._

_Todos los presentes estaban en silencio, incapaz de decir algo coherente._

—… _¡JONOUCHI!_

— _¡JONOUCHI!... Oigan… ¡Jonouchi…! ¡NO ESTÁ RESPIRANDO!_

— _¡No puede ser…!_

— _¡FARAÓN, POR FAVOR DETENTE! — Suplicó con la voz quebrada mientras detenía sus movimientos agarrándolo por la muñeca._

— _¡SUÉLTAME!_

— _¡No saques más cartas, por favor!... El duelo se terminó._

_El ojivioleta miraba las lágrimas de la castaña, el odio parecía reducirse al ver esos ojos azules, pero había aumentado el dolor y la culpa. La castaña se separó de él mientras que él corría hacia su oponente, Haga, que ya había perdido su alma._

— _¡Haga, reacciona! ¡Yo gané! ¡¿Dónde está Yugi?! ¡CONTÉSTAME!_

—… _Ya es tarde, Faraón… Haga ha perdido su alma._

— _¡HAGA! — Lo zamarreó con fuerza._

_Entonces se dio cuenta. Él había causado todo ese problema. Se miró sus manos, incapaz de creer en que se había convertido en una persona podrida sin compasión._

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

Sus ojos ardieron y los abrió con sorpresa. No se hubiese sorprendido del todo si hubiese caído una lágrima, pero lo que cayó de sus orbes violetas no eran esas gotas saladas… Era sangre. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla y lo sintió empapado de ese líquido vital que le estaban arrebatando. Los latidos de su corazón se volvían cada vez más débiles… ¿Acaso de verdad moriría? Había vomitado demasiada sangre, y ahora lágrimas de sangre. Las energías negativas no lo abandonaban, es más, comenzaban a aumentar. Se reincorporó débilmente y quiso quitarte el rompecabezas, pero le fue imposible. Había perdido todas sus fuerzas, incluso las que tuvo para ponerse de pie se habían ido, pues volvió a estrellarse en el suelo.

— ¡ATEM! ¡LO PROMETISTE, MALDICIÓN!

Él seguía sentado allí, mirando el rompecabezas, que no contestaba ninguna de sus palabras. Soltó un jadeo desesperado. No, no quería morir. Quería hacer muchas cosas con los demás que aun no lograban hacer.

Quería ver a Mai y a Jonouchi juntos de una vez.

Quería ver a Honda ser aprobado por el rubio para que estuviese con su hermana Shizuka.

Quería que Yugi fuera feliz y no siguiera sufriendo por su culpa.

. . .

Y también… Quería que Anzu cumplir su sueño de ser bailarina e ir a América.

. . .

No se dejaría matar por una estupidez, quería todo eso con sus amigos. Quería experimentarlo, quería ser una persona normal, o intentar serlo, pues jamás sería como los otros. Pero al menos lo intentaría, sería un estudiante común, que va a clases, conversa con sus amigos, que decide su futuro propio.

Sintió que el sabor a sangre seguía en su boca, así que tragó con lentitud. No podía… No quería… Sin embargo no tenía fuerzas… Ya no podría…

— ¡ATEM, NO LO HAGAS!

— "_Esa voz…"_— Se giró.

Cierta castaña de ojos azules corría hacia él con lágrimas en sus hermosos orbes. Le importó muy poco que Jonouchi le advertía lo peligroso que era acercarse, no le importó para nada.

Atem se vio rodeado por unos brazos femeninos con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras sentía como el rompecabezas dañaba también a Anzu. Se paralizó.

"_**Veo que te diste cuenta…"**_

"_¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡NI A ELLA NI A NADIE!"_

"_**Nada mal, para tu segunda prueba… Más vale que logres pasarla, de lo contrario, sabes lo que sucederá…"**_

"_¿Eso la incluye a ella?"_

"_**Incluye a TODOS."**_

"_¿Cómo puedo frenar esto?"_

"**Sé más fuerte… Es todo."**

Los bríos y energías se desvanecieron, para el alivio de ambos. Anzu se reincorporó con la mano posada en el sector de su corazón. Respiraba agitada, ese era el dolor que sentía Atem, incluso mil veces mayor. Lo miró y su corazón se encogió de dolor. La comisura de sus labios tenía restos de sangre. Lo que dejaba ver de su camisa, eran sus brazos, donde tenía unas quemaduras graves. Pero lo que más le dolió fueron ver sus ojos, se veían apagados, como si estuviese muerto. Sus mejillas llevaban un resto de líquido rojo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, porque tocarlo significaría hacerle aún más daño. Pero lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el rompecabezas y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible.

Apenas hizo ese acto, el faraón pareció reaccionar de su trance y comenzó a respirar con dificultad y comenzó a toser nuevamente. Anzu se colocó en frente de él, tomando su mano. Las lágrimas no abandonaban sus ojos, pues era incapaz de derramarlas por más que quisiese. Sus labios temblaban, no podía decirle algo coherente. Su estado era crítico.

Escuchó que los chicos se acercaban a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba. Anzu, con el corazón en la garganta, miraba impaciente a que el faraón hiciera algo que le diera muestras de que estaba "vivo". Por otro lado, Atem apenas lograba escuchar las voces de sus amigos, que parecían murmullos para él. Sentía una fría mano tocando la suya, que estaba en mal estado. Sabía a quién le pertenecía. Con la última fuerza que después se preguntaría cómo la recuperó, correspondió el estrecho de manos.

Su vista se nubló y se desplomó encima de la castaña.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Estás bien? — Entró la rubia a su habitación.

Anzu asintió, en un semblante ausente.

— Aun no entiendo por qué le seguimos ocultando la verdad a Yugi. — Comentó con acidez.

Él pequeño había llegado una hora después de lo ocurrido. Jonouchi le había mentido, diciendo que hubo un accidente leve en la cocina. ¡Sí,claro! ¡Tanto así como para dejarlo casi al borde de la muerte!

—… Anzu…-

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dicen la verdad? Ustedes juran ser los únicos en una situación difícil.

— Anzu, te equivocas.

— ¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ?! — Se giró a verla. —… ¿Ahora qué?

La rubia tomó la mano de la castaña y la apretó con cariño, viendo como esta comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente y fue abrazada por la rubia.

—… ¿Quieres decir algo?

— ¿Por qué, Mai-san? ¡¿Por qué?! — Sollozó. —… Yugi… Me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí… Y yo no lo sabía… Todo este tiempo, yo solo pensando en mi posibilidad de poder estar con Atem… Y Yugi sufría por MI culpa… ¡Soy una terrible amiga! — Mai sintió que la chica temblaba con fuerza y no lograba entender la razón. Anzu notó la inseguridad y preocupación de su amiga, así que… Decidió explicarle. — Aun puedo sentirlo… Este dolor… Es el que Atem siente, mil veces mayor… ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser él?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Él no ha hecho nada malo… ¡Salvó al mundo incontables veces! ¡¿Por qué la vida no le da una oportunidad?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SUFRIR Y YO ESTUPIDAMENTE SOLO ME QUEDO A MIRAR?!... No lo entiendo… Él no lo merece…

— Estás conmocionada, Anzu. — Se separó de ella y secó sus lágrimas. — Todos nos hacemos esa pregunta, querida. — Acarició su cabello. — ¿Viste el rostro de Jonouchi?... — Los ojos lilas de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas. —… Me dijo que… Atem le había pedido que prometiera que por más peligro que él corriese, él no haría nada… ¿Sabes cómo se siente?

La chica sollozó de nuevo. Agradecía que Yugi ya estuviese dormido, o si no, vendrían explicaciones… Pero tenía todo el derecho de saberlo… Era su hermano, tenía que enterarse de la verdad y del peligro que corría el faraón.

Se separó de Mai y bajó lentamente las escaleras. Vio a Jonouchi sentado en la mesa, con las manos en sus oídos, como si tratara de callar un mal momento, y entendía a qué se debía.

—… Jonouchi…— Susurró.

El rubio alzó la vista y en sus ojos oscuros había lágrimas, como ella, estaba destrozado.

—… Anzu…— Se colocó de pie y se dejó caer en frente de ella. — ¡Te lo agradezco! ¡Arriesgaste tu propia vida por Atem…! ¡Para salvarlo mientras yo no podía…!

—… Para eso están los amigos, Jou. — Se arrodilló en frente de él.

Nadie estaba bien, Honda había salido y aun no se sabía nada de él. Era muy tarde y estaba preocupada. Bueno, Mai y él no sabían nada, la rubia tenía una idea, pero no una concreta. Al saber la verdad, quedaron igual que ellos.

—… ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Jonouchi apretó los puños.

—… No tengo derecho de verlo siquiera. Soy de lo peor. Desde que lo curamos, nadie ha entrado a su habitación.

Anzu se levantó y le extendió una mano al rubio. Él la aceptó a regañadientes y una profunda tristeza.

Caminó lentamente a su habitación y la abrió. Se estremeció al notar lo fría que estaba. Caminó lentamente al faraón inconsciente, que estaba sin camisa, pues todo su torso fue vendado junto con sus brazos por las quemaduras. Algunos cortes se podían ver en su rostro… Su expresión era de dolor, un profundo dolor.

Respiraba rápidamente, como si la vida se le fuese de las manos, aunque en cierto modo era cierto. Se sentó su lado y tomó su mano.

—… ¿Atem…? Me dijiste… que a pesar de todo… No nos dejarías… ¿Tu promesa sigue en pie? ¿Lo está…?... No te irás, ¿verdad?

Al no oír respuesta comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Estaba frustrada, porque había herido los sentimientos de Yugi, había visto a todos sus amigos en un estado terrible, y Atem estaba gravemente herido. ¿Qué podía ser peor? ¡Todo se había destrozado!

—… No me iré…— Contestó en un susurro mientras seguía escuchándola llorar.

Sabía muy bien que ella no le había escuchado. Una vez más, la había lastimado.

_Continuará…_

**Tarrant Hightopp: Haré como que nunca vi esos comentarios… Es más, los borré, no te preocupes, por un momento creí "Se volvió bipolar?" Pero luego recordé lo de tus hermanos, así que no importa, tengo hermanos iguales, solo que ellos si me dejan escribir con comodidad jejeje…**

**Sobre algunas preguntas… Preguntaste, y quizás muchos de ustedes también lo hace… ¿HABRÁ BESO?!...**

**. . .**

**Bueno, soy una niña "inocente" a nivel experto -.-U Pues mis labios son vírgenes XD Jaja no sé cómo describir un beso, aunque he leído en otros fics como se supone que debería ser… Pero en algunas ocasiones llegó a darme asco XD Cuando describo un beso me da vergüenza u/u No sé por qué, no pregunten… Es que… Trato de ponerlo en mayor entendimiento y sentimiento posible, pero es que como no sé nada de AMOR (Mentira. Si sé, pero lo he experimentado a malas experiencias por un IMBECIL que sigo queriendo de todos modos…) No sé… Solo pongo lo que creo que pasa en la pareja, es todo…**

**Pero sí, pondré BESO. Aunque después no discriminen XD ustedes lo pidieron así… Jejeje**

**FIGHTING!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	15. La verdad, la derrota

**Creo que alcanzaré a terminar este cap… Más vale XD Bueno, estamos a la mitad del fic y es trsite u,u… Bueno, al menos los dejaré en la mitad oficialmente así que los extrañaré mucho este capítulo tendrá un toque de frialdad y tristeza pues me da pena separarme de ustedes…**

**El capítulo será corto, o eso creo yo, porque simplemente estoy con poca inspiración u.u**

**VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 15: _La verdad, la derrota._

Al día siguiente, no pudo evitar sentir amargura al ver a sus amigos sonreír de una manera tan falsa, aunque el fingir se les daba muy bien cuando estaban con Yugi, si ella desconociera la situación del día anterior, también no hubiese notado que estaban tan tristes y destrozados por dentro. Anzu también tenía que fingir, no era la excepción de tener que forzar una sonrisa. Aunque no era la mejor actuando… Era inevitable viendo al faraón aun inconsciente.

—… Anzu, ¿aún te sientes mal? — Preguntó Yugi en un semblante preocupado.

— Me duele mucho la cabeza, aunque no sé por qué. — Mintió con una sonrisa triste.

— Espero que pronto te recuperes. — Sonrió y le dio la espalda para irse.

— Espera, Yugi…— El pequeño se volteó con confusión en su rostro. —… Lo siento. — Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yugi.

—… También yo.

Dicho esto se retiró de su habitación. Volvió a sentir lágrimas en sus orbes azules, pues la culpa seguía allí. Y no solo eso, las fuertes imágenes del día anterior rondaban en su cabeza, sin mencionar que las descargas que le dio el rompecabezas a ella, seguía retumbando en su interior, así como a Atem…

_Atem…_

Bajó las escaleras lentamente y sacó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, en esa parte no le había mentido a Yugi. Vio a Honda recostado en el sofá durmiendo. Sí, había llegado en la madrugada completamente ebrio. Que Ra sepa en dónde se metió, pues ella no quería saberlo. Dejó el paquete de remedio en la mesa, con una nota para el castaño, porque sabía muy bien que despertaría con una enorme resaca.

Caminó hacia la habitación del faraón, que estaba en el mismo estado que anoche, aunque su respiración se había vuelto más calmada y lenta. De vez en cuando soltaba leves jadeos de dolor, pero eran pocos. Le encantaría creer que se estaba recuperando con facilidad, de verdad le gustaría, pero el ver las vendas en su cuerpo le hacían perder nuevamente esa esperanza. Tomó su mano nuevamente, así como la noche anterior. No quería llorar, pues había llorado bastante. No le quedaban lágrimas…

¿A quién engañaba? Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpear algo, lo que fuese… Con tal de detener el sufrimiento de su corazón. Porque… En realidad se refería a ellos. Todo el dolor que ellos sentían y _Él_… Era como si se lo estuviesen también causando a ella.

Besó el dorso de su mano con suavidad. Quería que se recuperara, el solo verlo ahí, ya era muy duro para ella. Soltó su mano y se puso de pie, necesitaba aire, estas no eran las vacaciones que había querido. Esa misma noche volverían a la ciudad Domino… Le preocupaba que Atem no despertara antes de volver… De verdad le angustiaba. Sin querer seguir pensando en eso, abandonó la habitación y salió para caminar a la playa, donde estaban la mayoría. Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda estaban jugando, Mai solo los miraba sentada en la arena. Caminó hacia la rubia y se sentó a su lado sin avisar su llegada, aunque a la joven de ojos lilas no pareció importarle la intromisión.

—… ¿Cómo está?

—… Ya no tiene fiebre, no respira como si la vida le fuese en ello… Pero está muy grave de todos modos. — Ocultó la mirada gracias al flequillo de su cabello castaño.

—… Anzu. — La llamó en un tono suave. — Me sorprende que Yugi no sospeche nada… Es más, creí que no se creería la mentira de Jou.

—… Yo tampoco, usualmente… Yugi es más observador…-

— ¿Tiene que ver con la plática secreta de ayer…? ¿Sobre sus sentimientos? — Anzu palideció, pero asintió. — Vaya, vaya… El rechazo pone a la gente más idiota…— Apretó los labios. —… ¿Por qué no me especificaste lo que tenía Atem?

— Prometí no hacerlo…— Susurró. — Agradezco que sean pocas ocasiones, porque si fueran muchas… Simplemente me moriría.

Mai se tensó, recordando algo que la castaña desconocía.

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-"_

—… _¿Atem?_

_Levantó la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con la rubia de ojos lilas que se bajaba de su motocicleta._

—… _Mai…— Jadeó._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? — Se arrodilló en enfrente de él. — Tienes sangre aquí. — Se señaló a sí misma en la comisura de la boca. Atem se dio cuenta que aún tenía restos de sangre, se la quitó con la manga del uniforme algo molesto. —… ¿Por qué...? — No quiso continuar la pregunta al ver la mirada del chico, que suplicaba no querer responder. —… Muy bien, entiendo. No preguntaré. — Le extendió su mano. — Aunque sea déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie, pareces un cadáver._

_Lo vio sonreír con pesar y aceptó la mano de la rubia. Se apoyó en la pared, parecía muy adolorido._

—… _Te preguntaría cómo has estado, pero después de verte en ese estado, supongo que nada bien. — Sonrió algo incómoda. Él sonrió con pesar._

— _No te imaginas cuánto…— La miró con seriedad. —… ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie sobre esto?_

—… _No puedo hacer eso, sería muy masoquista de tu parte quedarte con eso todo el tiempo. — Él, en respuesta, se rio._

—… _Aunque sea… No se lo digas a Anzu. — Borró su sonrisa mirando el suelo._

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

Estaba constantemente de ese recuerdo, pues lo había descubierto en mal estado. Creyó que era una enfermedad, pero cuando se había acercado al rubio nuevamente, él le había dicho que Atem era una persona muy saludable… Sin embargo al conocer la verdad… No estaba segura, algo le decía que aunque solucionara el problema… El faraón no viviría para contarlo. Le angustiaba y jamás lo diría, porque si aquello escapaba de sus labios y lo escuchaba la castaña a su lado, que era su mejor amiga… Le dolería mucho ver a la chica así.

Tenía que confiar en la amistad de sus amigos. Ellos estaban seguros que Atem se recuperaría, que él estaría con ellos y seguirían adelante. Debía hacerlo, tanto por su bien, como el de su amiga castaña, su amado rubio y el resto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hace unos momentos sentía un calor como el peor de los infiernos, pero ahora sentía como el hielo paralizaba sus entrañas y desalentaban los latidos de su corazón. Comenzó a jadear desesperado, quería despertar. Lo único en lo que se encontraba era oscuridad. Se retorcía de vez en cuando por la desesperación, tenía miedo, quería ver la luz. La aprensión lo había superado junto con el dolor, así que soltó un grito desgarrador y trato de reincorporarse para sentir algo…

— ¡¿Atem?!

Sintió unas cálidas manos que él conocía perfectamente sobre su brazo derecho. Su suavidad era inconfundible. Recordó que la noche anterior ella tenía sus manos frías cuando él estuvo con fiebre… Pero ahora que él sentía frío y aprensión estaban tibias. Ironías de la vida. Se sintió jalado del brazo para ser sentado y apoyado en algo… O más bien… De alguien. Nuevamente sintió una mano en su espalda que lo sujetaba y la otra apretando su mano en señal de apoyo. Le dolió un poco el gesto, pues sus manos también estaban en malas condiciones, pero eso era lo de menos. Se esforzó lo mayor posible para abrir los ojos y subió la vista. Se encontró con unos preocupados ojos azules como el cielo estrellado.

—… Anzu…— Jadeó.

— Despertaste…— Su voz se quebró.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos al soltar un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Volvió a abrirlos con pesar, aun le dolían sus orbes violetas. Derramar lágrimas de sangre no fue muy agradable para él. Le ardían bastante, apenas podía enfocar bien la vista. Se apoyó en el hombro de la castaña de una forma más cómoda mientras correspondía su estrecho de manos. Anzu se estremeció al sentir la respiración agitada por el alivio del faraón contra su cuello.

—… Anzu…— Pronunció su nombre en un gemido lastimero.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, los espasmos en su interior seguían presentes, pero con solo tener la compañía de la castaña, a pesar del dolor, ella le brindaba apoyo, y eso lo hizo sentir agradecido… Y querido por ella.

— Es extraño que tuvieras fiebre y ahora tengas las manos tan heladas…— Comentó su castaña.

Él apenas estaba consciente, por más que quisiera estarlo y prestarle atención a Anzu, nada le respondía de su organismo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? — Él negó con la cabeza. — ¿Seguro? Te ves muy adolorido…

— No quiero… Eso no importa…— La ojiazul abrió la boca demostrando su sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía decir que no importaba su estado? —… Quédate conmigo. Es lo único…— inhaló. —… Que quiero…— Terminó pronunciándolo como un suspiró sin abrir los ojos.

Agradeció que el chico mantuviera sus bellos orbes violetas cerrados, pues no pudo apreciar el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña. Pronto, el compás de respiración del chico comenzó a ser normal. Abrió los ojos sin problema y se quedó mirando un lugar específico del suelo.

—… ¿Cómo reaccionaron los demás? — Preguntó con voz ronca.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te…?— Calló abruptamente. Entendió perfectamente. —… Pues… Ellos… Yugi y los demás…-

Atem se tensó por completó y se separó enseguida de la castaña para mirarla con pánico.

— ¡¿Yugi?! ¡¿Yugi lo sabe?! ¡¿Acaso…-?!

— Cálmate, Atem…— Le pidió en voz suave colocando sus dedos en sus labios, impidiéndole hablar. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y miró hacia abajo, avergonzada. Pero no retiró su mano. Tenía muy claro que él la estaba mirando fijamente. —… Yugi… No lo sabe.

Pero él no escuchó, sintió una extraña y agradable calidez en su pecho al sentir los dedos de la joven en sus labios, aunque también lo puso un poco nervioso. Sintió como lentamente la joven apartaba su mano de aquel tacto. Entonces reaccionó ante lo que dijo su castaña. Frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Cómo que no sabe? Todos estuvieron aquí…

— Excepto Yugi… Llegó a altas horas de la noche… Jonouchi le mintió, diciendo que hubo un accidente en la cocina. — Se rio sin ganas. —… Es muy poco creíble, aunque él nos creyó…

—… ¿Por qué Yugi no estaba con ustedes?

— Porque quiso estar solo después de que él y yo…-

Se llevó ambas manos a su boca. ¡¿Cómo pudo pronunciar tal secreto en frente de la persona de al que estaba perdidamente enamorada sin un rastro de sentimiento o consideración?! Atem frunció el ceño al ver el repentino cambio y el nerviosismo en su mirada.

—… ¿Anzu?... ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Pudo sentir como sus ojos nuevamente se nublaban por las lágrimas, la culpa, el dolor del día anterior. Se cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

— ¡¿Anzu…?!

— N-No… No me odies…— Suplicó. Tenía miedo de la reacción del faraón. —… Por favor… ¡No me odies!

— Anzu…— La llamó en un tono suave y tomó con delicadeza su mano y la apartó de su rostro, su corazón se encogió de dolor al ver las lágrimas en esos ojos que tanto amaba. —… Escúchame, Anzu… Yo JAMÁS te odiaría… Eres mi mejor amiga, y no importa las discusiones o peleas, siempre serás importante para mí. Si no fuese así, no te hubiese dado esto. — Le mostró con una cálida sonrisa el dije que portaba la joven. — ¿Qué sucede con Yugi y contigo? ¿Tuvieron una pelea? — Indagó preocupado.

—… No…— Sollozó. —… Él me dijo… Me dijo que…

—… ¿Te dijo que…?

—… Me dijo que estaba enamorado… De mi…— Agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándolo a la cara.

.

.

.

—…

— No pude corresponder sus sentimientos… Y… Lo siento mucho…

Atem se tensó y una oleada de dolor recorrió sus entrañas. Apretó los puños por la impotencia, ira y odio que sentía consigo mismo. Se levantó bruscamente y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a una castaña impactada y sorprendida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos estuvieron en shock al ver salir al faraón como el alma que se lo lleva el diablo, clavando su mirada en Yugi, que se asustó por la mirada llena de cólera que había en los ojos de su hermano. El mayor lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró a la casa, hasta los jardines. Nadie del público dijo nada, tenían un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Apenas llegaron lo soltó. No podía verlo a la cara, se sentía un completo bastardo desconsiderado.

—… Tú…

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy adolorido. — Comentó preocupado el menor.

Nuevamente las ganas de matarse en ese mismo instante lo invadieron. Yugi… No se merecía eso. Se giró a verlo con una dolorosa expresión, y se sorprendió de ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano, pero aun sonreía… Con tristeza.

— Anzu te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

—… Yo…

— Estaba llorando, ¿verdad? — Preguntó nuevamente. Atem miró el suelo y asintió débilmente. — Lo sabía. — Rio con suavidad, pero su voz se rompió un poco. — La conozcó muy bien… Tanto así que duele.

—… Lo lamento…

— Sé que lo lamentas, sino no estarías aquí, en frente de mí sin saber qué hacer. — El faraón subió la mirada sorprendido. — Los conozco, a ambos. Demasiado bien… y como dije antes… Los conozco tan bien que duele. — Ambos miraron a la entrada de la casa, donde vieron pasar a la castaña, que los dos amaban, subir rápidamente a su habitación. —… Dejaré ir a Anzu, porque ella no será feliz conmigo, solo somos amigos de la infancia… Nada más. — Atem iba a replicar, pero Yugi no se lo permitió. — Y ahora… Apartemos a Anzu del tema. — Lo miró molesto, que desconcertó, una vez más, al faraón. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—… ¿Decirte qué?

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que el rompecabezas te hacía daño?! — Le replicó comenzando a llorar levemente.

.

.

.

Pánico, sentía pánico. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿De quién?

— No es lo que piensas, Atem… Yo solo me di cuenta. — Sollozó. —… En realidad… Volví a casa, siguiendo a Anzu cuando te detuvo de lo que te ocurría… Al principio no comprendí nada, pero pronto, tanto Jonouchi-kun como Anzu le explicaron a Mai-san y a Honda-kun… Y yo estuve allí, escondido mientras te sanaban. — Apretó los puños. — ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir esto? Todas esas veces que te alejabas de mí eran por esa razón. Creí que detestabas que fuéramos hermanos porque estábamos peleando por Anzu…-

— ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! — Le interrumpió furioso, estaba harto, pero de él mismo. — ¡No es cierto! — Repitió cerrando los ojos con fuerza. — Nunca me alejé de ti por Anzu… ¡Lo hice por eso, porque tenías razón! Pero, ¿de verdad crees que odio que seamos hermanos? Porque eso eres para mí Yugi, un hermano. No tenemos la misma sangre, lo sé… Pero al menos lo parecemos, me da alivio… Porque siempre fuiste el de los pocos que me comprendió y me salvó cuando estaba solo. No puedo decirte mejor amigo, porque no eres eso para mí. Eres MI hermano… No quería preocuparte, sabía que reaccionarías como estás reaccionando ahora. — Pausó. — Y no lo hice con malas intenciones.

Yugi meditó las palabras de su hermano unos segundos, hasta que volvió a sonreír.

— "_Son tal para cual… Ambos se frustran con el solo hecho de que sus amigos o familiares sufran."_ — Se rio levemente. —… No tengo ganas de perdonarte, Atem. — Contestó sinceramente. — Debiste decírmelo desde el principio, porque de saberlo, no hubiese vuelto a usar el rompecabezas. Y no hubieses salido herido.

—… Todo sucede por algo, Yugi. — Comentó sabiamente. Él asintió, comprendiendo.

— Entiendo que quisiste protegerme a tu manera, pero eso te hizo pagarlo caro. Eres un masoquista, ¿sabes?

Atem sonrió con tristeza. Otro agregado a la lista que lo consideraba masoquista.

— Tal vez lo sea…-

— Olvidaré a Anzu. — Le interrumpió. — Trataré de verla como una amiga desde hoy, no habrá más caprichos entre nosotros. Es lo mejor para ella… La quiero demasiado como para que siga sintiéndose mal por algo que no es su culpa.

— Yo... — Susurró. Yugi logró oírle y su expresión se volvió seria.

— "_Así es… Dilo, quiero saberlo. Así como yo tuve valor de decirte la verdad, tú también dilo. Así lograré sentirme en paz, pensando que hice lo correcto."_

Atem apretó los puños. Debía decirlo. ¿La razón? Porque él también lo hizo, tuvo el coraje, así que él también lo tendría. Así liberaría su miedo de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

— Amo a Anzu.

Aquel susurró solo lo escuchó su hermano, pues la brisa se encargó de callarlo como un secreto y llevárselo para que nadie más lo supiera. Pues la brisa, nunca vuelve a un punto que ya recorrió. Jamás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todos subieron al avión, bastante cansados. Mai se sentó con Jonouchi, Yugi con Honda… Y Atem con Anzu.

—… Esos dos… Están muy raros. — Le susurró la joven de ojos lilas a su acompañante. El rubio asintió.

—… ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?

— Eso es lo último que queremos, Jonouchi. — Le replicó. Miraron a un lado, Honda y Yugi conversaban muy animados.

La duda los carcomía, ¿qué había pasado?

. . .

Anzu no sabía por qué el chico se mostraba tan indiferente con ella, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Solo miraba la ventana, con una expresión seria. Estuvo muy preocupada, pues Atem llevaba puesto el rompecabezas. Ella le dijo que se lo quitara, pero él no le obedeció, es más… La ignoró por completo.

Por otro lado, aquella voz tormentosa que le había dicho el día anterior a Atem que se hiciera más fuerte, le había guiado a ponerse el rompecabezas, prometiendo que no seguiría haciéndole daño si se comportaba, se supone que lo hizo. Pero su mente estaba bloqueada… Solo un recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-"_

— _Amo a Anzu._

_Yugi lo miró con dolor, pero la sonrisa seguía allí, presente. Vio al pequeño suspirar y le pronunció la última frase que él esperaba escuchar._

—… _Anzu también te ama._

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

Tenía apoyada su mejilla en su mano completamente vendada hasta los dedos. Las quemaduras habían sanado un poco, de vez en cuando le ardían pero era lo de menos.

Se había enterado de una verdad… En la derrota de Yugi.

_Continuará…_

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Los extrañaré, pues no volveré hasta noviembre más o menos…**

**Bye!**

**Rossana's Mind CAMBIO Y FUERA!**

**Cuídense mucho**

_**No me derribarás jamás, dispárame, dispárame**_

_**Fuerte estoy, y aquí me ves…**_

_**Dispárame, dispárame**_

_**NUNCA ME VERÁS CAER!**_

_**Canción: Titanium Spanish version.**_


	16. Distanciados, oportunidad

**CUÁNTO TIEMPO! :'D Los eché mucho de menos ;-; Espero muchos reviews por la grata espera 7u7 muajaja…Este cap hervirá las cosas… Pero espero que les guste n.n No hay mucha conexión "Revolutionshipping" en este cap... Se centra más en los pensamientos de Atem! Pero el final los emocionará! O eso creo XD Bueno, agradecimientos a todos por su espera (De nuevo las gracias xD) Jojojo VÁYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Capítulo 16: _Distanciados, oportunidad._

Agarró a la castaña del brazo al notar como las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de su amiga, disculpándose con los chicos y la llevó al tocador del aeropuerto. La rubia la agarró de los hombros, esperando a que Anzu subiera la vista. Apretó los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa, Anzu?

Finalmente la escuchó soltar un sollozo y se cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, evitando mostrarle su rostro lloroso a Mai, quien suspiró con tristeza.

—… ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Te hizo daño? — Ella negó con la cabeza, sollozando nuevamente.

—… No lo sé, Mai-san. No sé, no sé…— Negó desesperadamente la cabeza hacia los lados. — Está tan frío conmigo… Ni siquiera cruzó palabra conmigo en el camino, como si con mi presencia, se sintiera fastidiado. ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Me odia porque le hice daño a Yugi…? ¿Por…-?

— ¡Anzu! — La interrumpió agarrándola de los brazos y la sacudió con fuerza, obligándola a mirarla con sorpresa por el forcejeo de la rubia, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas en sus bellos orbes azules. — ¿Crees que Atem es ese tipo de persona? ¡Él jamás te odiaría! ¡Él te quiere mucho! ¡Tanto así que daría su vida por ti! Este problema… Yugi… Está frustrado, es todo. Él no sabe que la causa que hayas rechazado a Yugi es él mismo… Y sabes que no le gusta desconocer las respuestas, está ofuscado porque no sabe la verdad…

—… ¿Tú crees? ¿No es porque me odia? ¿De verdad? — Preguntó reprimiendo seguir llorando, estaba tan asustada de perderlo… Que la desesperación la invadía. Vio a Mai sonreír con dulzura.

— Claro, preciosa. ¿Quién no te querría? — La abrazó para reconfortarla.

Anzu correspondió su abrazo, cerrando sus ojos mientras un último par de lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes zafiros. Estaba agradecida que Mai estuviese con ella para todo, para aconsejarle, para ayudarle y hacerle sonreír… Los chicos… Sí, era sus amigos, pero no podrían entender su punto de vista _femenino_. Quizá lo hicieran, pero no del todo. Estuvieron así un buen rato, para que a Anzu no se le notaran los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Se lavó la cara mientras Mai le contaba uno que otro chiste que le había dicho Jonouchi para hacerla reír. Finalmente se sintió preparada para encarar a sus amigos y su amado chico de ojos amatistas.

— ¿Por qué demonios se demoraron tanto? — Se quejó el rubio. — ¿Acaso te estuviste maquillando, Mai? — Honda y Yugi se rieron, aquí iban de nuevo. — Sabes que mientras más te maquilles, más vieja serás en el futuro…-

— ¡CÁLLATE, JONOUCHI KATSUYA! — Le gritó furiosa. — ¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

— ¿Acaso tuviste dolor de estómago? ¿Por eso te demoraste?

— Ya basta, Jou. — Le interrumpió la castaña al interponerse en la guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar, entre la burla de su amigo, y la furia de su amiga. — Me mareé en el avión, Mai lo notó y me lavé la cara, es todo. — Se excusó.

Atem, que había estado distraído y ausente en la calurosa conversación mirando el suelo, al escuchar la explicación de Anzu, alzó rápidamente la vista para mirarla. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso? Se maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente por no haberle prestado atención. Pero algo más le hizo odiarse más de la cuenta, sus ojos estaban brillosos… Estuvo llorando.

—… ¿Te encuentras bien ahora? — Le preguntó, atrayendo la atención de esta.

Anzu lo miró con un poco de sorpresa. Era obvio que estaba preocupado, podía verlo. Le sonrió con sinceridad, ya un poco más tranquila.

— Sí, muchas gracias, Atem.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando el suelo. Se sentía… Extraño verla a la cara. Yugi notó a qué se debía, pero no se arrepentía de haberle dicho sobre los sentimientos de Anzu. La ojiazul se pondría furiosa al enterarse, dudaba que lo supiese, al menos por el momento, se notaba que el faraón apenas era capaz de asimilar la información que él le dio. Le dio un ligero codazo a su rubio amigo, quien lo miró confundido. Él solo le señaló con la cabeza al faraón, que había comenzado a sentir de nuevo dolor, pues se había llevado una mano, que por cierto estaba completamente vendada hasta los dedos, a su cabeza con una expresión de malestar. Jonouchi se acercó lentamente a él.

—… ¿Estás bien? — El faraón abrió los ojos y lo miró. Se limitó a asentir débilmente. — No te la crees ni tú. — Susurró para luego mirar al resto. — Vámonos chicos, no quiero que nos quedemos aquí.

Ellos simplemente asintieron. Yugi, Honda y Mai se fueron en un taxi, mientras que Atem, Anzu y Jonouchi en otro. El camino para el rubio fue tenso, definitivamente una barrera se había construido entre el faraón y la bailarina. El chico le debía una explicación… Anzu miraba preocupada a Atem, que había comenzado a sudar respirar con mayor velocidad, ¿el dolor había vuelto? ¿Cómo no? ¡Había quedado herido tanto física como psicológicamente! El solo pensar en ello, su corazón se estrujaba en agonía. No podía apartar sus ojos de él, el verlo sufrir le dañaba incluso a ella. Anzu había experimentado el dolor al que se refería el faraón, cuando había corrido hacia él para detenerlo, una potente descarga había recorrido sus vértebras hasta dar con todo su cuerpo, en especial su corazón. Por un segundo, había creído que moriría, sin embargo aquello no fue nada comparado con las heridas externas de Atem. Miró su mano vendada, que temblaba por la inestabilidad. Hubiese querido estrechar su mano, pero el faraón necesitaba reflexionar, pensar sobre lo sucedido con Yugi y con ella. DEBÍA darle espacio… Atem sentía un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo, sentía un enorme frío interior, pero estaba sudando porque su piel ardía. _Ironías de la vida_. Podía notar perfectamente una mirada zafiro posada en él con preocupación, la conocía muy bien. No se voltearía a verla. No se lo permitiría… Estaba tan asustado, tan sorprendido y herido… Que no sabía qué pensar. Si Yugi sanaba la herida que ÉL, y nadie más que él, le había causado, ¿tendría una oportunidad con la castaña?... ¿Pero de verdad la tendría toda su vida? Porque su padre le había dicho… Que el destino para la familia real… Era enamorarse solo una vez, aunque no se fuese correspondido… Yugi le dijo que ella lo amaba… Algunos recuerdos de preocupación, cariño y momentos inesperados en ellos le hacía creer aquello… Pero por otro lado… Tenía miedo. ¿Y si Yugi estaba equivocado? ¿Y si Anzu lo quería, pero pronto dejaría de hacerlo? No podrían estar para juntos para toda la vida, cosa que lo angustiaba… Podría ser algo pasajero, y eso lo destrozaría. Además… Anzu necesitaba alguien mejor que él…

Soltó un jadeo al sentir una presión en su pecho. Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero seguía doliendo. Miró su rompecabezas, no le estaba causando dolor alguno, de eso estaba seguro… Eran las heridas que le había dejado.

"**No te preocupes… Ya no te seguiremos molestando así. Pasaste al prueba, no se repetirá."**

"_¿Que no me preocupe? Han pasado tantas cosas… Y no lo entenderías… Quien quiera que seas…"_

"**No hago esto porque quiero, ¿sabías? Solo somos enviados de tus descendientes."**

"… _¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ellos me hicieron esto?"_

"**No te creas la gran cosa, cada Rey de Egipto tuvo que pasar por esta prueba, si no lo lograba, ocurrían dos opciones: La primera, morir. La segunda, ser un muerto en vida, quiero decir, estás vivo, pero prefieres estar muerto."**

"_No logro comprender mucho."_

"**Lo siento, Atem. Pero por ahora no te puedo decir la verdad, pronto nos veremos. Lamento causarles dolor a ti y a… **_**ella.**_**"**

"_¿Te refieres a Anzu?"_

"**¿Quién más si no? Ella es tu destino."**

"_Creo notarlo… ¿Mi destino?... ¿Sabes si ella…?"_

"**No lo sé, yo solo hago pruebas a los reyes de Egipto en **_**su momento**_**, nada más. No sé lo que el futuro te depara. Se suponía que tu camino era perder contra tu descendiente e irte al mundo de los muertos. Pero el fuerte deseo de **_**ellos**_**, que quisieron que te quedaras, desvió tu camino para escribir otro capítulo más de tu vida. Eres alguien interesante."**

"… _¿Gracias?... Por cierto… ¿Quién eres? ¿Nos conocemos? No sé por qué… Desde que me dijiste que pasaba la prueba, me recuerdas a dos personas… Pero… ¿por qué?"_

"**Solo tomo forma de una persona importante para ti, por eso das esa impresión."**

"_Ya veo… Al menos dime tu nombre."_

"**Soy Ren. Ni preguntes mi edad, ya perdí la cuenta."**

"_Suenas muy joven, ¿sabes?"_

"**Ventajas de ser una extensión del artículo del milenio junto con mi hermana."**

"_Hermana, ¿eh?"_

"**Desconecta tu mente del rompecabezas, tus amigos te dirigirán la palabra y te creerán muerto. Pronto nos veremos, pero no por ahora… No hasta que la última prueba de comienzo."**

"_¿Y cuál es esa, Ren?"_

"**No preguntes, el Destino te tiene preparada la prueba, yo solo brindo mi energía. Después hablas conmigo."**

. . .

— Llegamos, chicos. — Anunció el rubio.

Atem abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y asintió. Los tres salieron del taxi.

— Nos vemos mañana, chicos. — Se despidió la ojiazul con una sonrisa forzada. — Jonouchi, cuida de Atem, no queremos que se lastime de nuevo. — El rubio asintió con una triste sonrisa. El faraón la admiró con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. — Y tú, Atem…— Lo miró y su expresión se volvió dolorosa, pero su sonrisa no se borró. — Cuídate mucho, si en verdad no puedes… No vayas a clases.

—… Tú también cuídate. — Hizo un gesto de despedida.

Ambos chicos pasaron a su lado para seguir su camino directo a su hogar, pero antes de que la castaña también siguiera su camino, la voz de Atem, que había pasado a su lado, la frenó.

— Y no llores más por mi culpa.

Se giró rápidamente para verlo, pero él no se detuvo. Siempre lo supo, que ella había llorado a causa de él. Apretó los labios un poco confundida. Después pensaría en ello. Era muy tarde y lo mejor era ir a casa. Entró a su departamento y se lanzó en su cama.

.

.

.

—… Bájame. — Ordenó.

— Ni hablar.

— Ya te dije que estoy bien.

— Sí, claro… Y yo tengo el cabello verde. — Ironizó siguiendo su camino.

Apenas se habían alejado del departamento de la castaña, Atem se había desplomado en el suelo. Jonouchi lo cargó en su espalda, llevado las maletas de ambos. No era molestia para él, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero el faraón era tan testarudo que lograba sacarlo de quicio. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y lanzó las maletas en cualquier lugar mientras dejaba al chico en su habitación correspondiente. Jonouchi se sentó en el escritorio.

—… Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hablaste con Yugi allá? — El faraón se giró en la cama, dándole a espalda.

— Es difícil, Jou. — Contestó en un suspiro ahogado. —… Yugi siempre lo supo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Saber qué?

— Lo del rompecabezas, Jonouchi. — El rubio contuvo la respiración ante lo dicho. —… Tenía sospechas… Y cuando siguió a Anzu para detenerme… Confirmó todo. — Con dificultad, logró sentarse en la cama, sin mirar a su amigo. —… Quería hablar con él porque Anzu me contó… Que había…— Tragó lentamente saliva. —… Rechazado a Yugi. Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? — El rubio, con la cabeza gacha, sin saber que decir, asintió débilmente. — Me dijo que… Se sentía ofendido por no habérselo dicho…

— Tenías tus razones, viejo.

—… Lo sé, pero cada uno tiene su perspectiva. — Lo miró con un triste mirar. — Yugi dejaría ir a Anzu, o al menos eso me dijo… Yo también le dije mis sentimientos hacia Anzu.

—… ¿Se lo dijiste?

— Tenía que hacerlo, él admitió los suyos en frente de ella, yo… Lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era admitirlos frente a mi _rival_. — Apretó los labios. —… Jonouchi… Hay algo que…

—… ¿Qué…?

—… Olvídalo. — Cerró los ojos. — Olvídalo, de verdad. No tiene importancia.

— De acuerdo. — Miró un segundo el suelo sin creerle del todo, luego volvió a verle. — ¿Irás a la escuela mañana? — El faraón asintió. — ¿De verdad? ¿Resistirás? ¿Qué les dirás a los profesores?

— No lo sabrán. — Se encogió de hombros. — Solo se verán mis manos vendadas, el resto pasará desapercibido. Si lo notan, diré que fue un pequeño accidente en la cocina. — Sonrió con burla recordando la excusa que usó con Yugi respecto a su accidente. El rubio se sonrojó apenado, causando que el faraón soltara una carcajada. — No te preocupes, Jou.

Jonouchi, sin seguir opinando al respecto, salió de la habitación de su amigo. Atem, al quedarse solo, presionó con la yema de sus dedos su rompecabezas, centrando su mente en él.

"_¿Estás ahí?"_

"**Siempre estoy aquí…"**

"_Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo."_

"**¿Yo debería saberlas?"**

"_Claro… Supongo… Verás, dijiste que a los reyes de Egipto les ocurría esto cuando les llegaba el __**momento**__… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"_

"**Sinceramente, no a todos les pasaba eso. Muchos no tenían la mala suerte que tú tienes. Tu padre la tuvo, tu abuelo también."**

"_Yo insisto, no te comprendo ni una sola palabra."_

"**Atem, ¿qué sentía tu padre por tu madre?"**

"_Amor. ¿Por qué lo…?... Quieres decir que…"_

"**Sí, el amor es tanto una bendición como una maldición. En este caso, es una maldición, que debes romper y superar de una buena vez."**

"… _¿Por qué? No lo entiendo."_

"**Tampoco yo, tú tenías que irte al otro mundo, pero… Como dije antes, tus amigos tienen demasiado afecto por ti. No sé si Anzu o como se llame, sienta lo mismo por ti…"**

"… _Ya veo."_

"**Estás ocultando algo, lo buscaría dentro de tu mente, pues el rompecabezas representa su compleja conciencia, pero no quiero morir en una de tus trampas."**

"_¿Puedes morir?"_

"**No tengo nada que hacer, si pasas la prueba, desapareceré, pues en esta época no hay "reyes". Si logras tener una familia, tus hijos no heredarían esta maldición. Aun si no pasa, moriré de todos modos. No es divertido, pero de alguna forma y otra me recordarás."**

"… _Claro…"_

"**Esta será la última vez que dejaré que hables conmigo porque te quita energías, estás muy delicado. La primera y última vez que hablemos, será en persona. Nos vemos."**

.

.

.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir sus heridas arderles con violencia. Soltó un jadeo y apretó los dientes.

—… Maldición.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yugi, Honda y Anzu lo miraron con la boca abierta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¡Estaba lastimado! No tenía por qué forzarse e ir a la escuela por obligación.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que viniera, Jonouchi-kun? — Le regañó el hermano del faraón, que estaba apenas de pie mirando de forma desorientada algún lugar en especial del salón. De verdad se veía horrible. — No era necesario que viniese, si quería saber sus calificaciones de los exámenes, se las hubieses dado tú.

— ¡Él es el idiota que no me quiso escuchar! — Se quejó el rubio, seguido de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del faraón que lo miraba irritado.

— Ya basta, quise venir y ya.

Nadie siguió comentando. Sabían por qué Atem estaba de mal humor, no le gustaba PARA NADA depender de alguien, aunque debería hacerlo de vez en cuando, ya suficiente ellos habían dependido de él. Los cinco caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde "exponían" todas las calificaciones de cada salón en orden.

— ¡MIRA ESO! ¡Estamos entre los siete mejores! — Anunció el rubio orgulloso. — ¡Todo gracias a Atem! Que, claro, tuvo la mejor puntuación entre nosotros. — Se encogió de hombros mientras seguía viendo la tabla. —… Luego Anzu, Yugi, Honda… Y yo. — Hizo una mueca. — Siempre soy el de los últimos…

— No te sorprendas, desamparado. — Los cinco miraron a Kaiba, que les sonreía con arrogancia y burla. Jonouchi apretó los dientes.

— Te crees la gran cosa…

— Sinceramente, Jonouchi. Soy mejor que todos ustedes, tan solo mira. — Y no mentía, Atem hubiese tenido la mayor puntuación de no ser por el nombre que estaba escrito antes que el suyo, nada más ni menos que el de Seto.

— ¡No te creas! ¡Eres un imbécil bueno para nada! ¡Vanidoso manipulador! — Le escupió furioso.

Seto entrecerró los ojos. Analizó los ojos de cada uno. Honda no entendía la situación, de seguro no estaba al tanto. Miró a Jonouchi, que le lanzaba fuego por los ojos, no lograba entender por qué, pero no le importaba. Finalmente se fijó el trío que siempre le había llamado la atención. Tanto Atem como Anzu posaban una mano en cada hombro del pequeño Yugi, que se negaba a mirarlo. Los ojos de Anzu irradiaban desconfianza y a la vez astucia, no se dejaría vencer por el petulante Kaiba. El ojiazul sonrió complacido al ver la mirada rencorosa que le lanzaba el faraón, se había enterado de la charla que tuvo con Yugi, no le sorprendía. Pero… ¿Qué tenía de malo decirle la verdad? No era "completamente" cierto, pues quiso provocarlo, y sí que lo había logrado. Hubo un tiempo en que noto al grupo separado, debido a él, pero sinceramente… Quería que el capítulo se cerrara de una buena vez, Anzu quería a Atem, y él a ella, pero Yugi estorbaba. No odiaba al muchacho, de hecho, le había enseñado muchas cosas, tanto él, como su otro hermano.

Pero como había sido mencionado antes… Necesitaba destruir aquel triángulo torcido. No le sorprendía que el ganador fuera Atem, siempre… No importaba la situación, él era el ganador al final.

—… ¿Qué más quieres, Kaiba? — Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el mismo faraón. El castaño de mirada azul frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te has visto la cara? Estás blanco como papel y tus manos están con vendas.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia! — Interfirió el castaño junto con el rubio al unísono. Anzu apretó los labios, presionando suavemente su mano posada en el hombro de su amigo de la infancia, que solo miraba el suelo.

— ¿Estás molesto porque le dije la verdad a Yugi? ¡Por favor…!

— ¡KAIBA!

Anzu se giró asustada a mirar a Atem, quien había sido quien bramó el apellido del ojiazul alzando la voz, más profunda de lo usual y por supuesto, destilaba amenaza. Su mirada no era la excepción, los ojos violetas del chico ardían de ira. Kaiba abrió más los ojos, demostrando su sorpresa, no esperaba que el faraón hubiese reaccionado de esa manera. Soltó un bufido y se fue por donde vino. El faraón cerró los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir enfocando la vista. Retiró su mano del hombro de Yugi para llevársela a su frente, se sentía como los mil demonios.

.

.

.

Después de clases, Jonouchi se reunió con Mai, mientras que Honda y Yugi se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. A Atem le tocaba la limpieza del salón, para su desgracia, y Anzu se le ofreció a hacerle compañía. Tenía miedo de volver a ver al faraón caer.

La castaña ordenó los pupitres como de debía, mientras que el tricolor limpiaba los borradores y los volvía a dejar en su lugar. Ambos suspiraron al unísono. De verdad, se había formado una barrera entre ellos… Una alta y extensa barrera los separaba. Anzu miró con tristeza al chico que le hacía una señal de que ya estaba listo mientras agarraba su mochila. Ella asintió y también agarró su bolso para irse de allí. Caminaron en silencio en el largo pasillo, adornados por la luz y colores del atardecer que se podía apreciar en las ventanas.

Una vez más lo miró, y él, una vez más, seguía dándole la espalda. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Él nunca se había molestado con ella, pero quizá ahora… Se llevó una mano a su collar, tocando el dije que él mismo le había regalado. ¿Había perdido ese trozo de corazón de él?

_All my life I've been waiting (Toda mi vida he estado esperando)_

_For you to bring a Fairy tale my way (A que trajeras un cuento de hadas a mi camino)_

_Been living in a fantasy without meaning (He estado viviendo en una fantasía sin significado)_

_It's not okay… I don't feel safe (No está bien… No me siento segura)_

… _I don't feel safe… (… No me siento segura…)_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de solo imaginar que había perdido aquella pieza del corazón de su amado faraón. Todo este tiempo… Las esperanzas de que él la quisiera algún día más que una amiga, se habían destruido por completo. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? ¡Absolutamente nada!... Sus pensamientos no eran saludables, quería gritar y llorar en su cara, suplicándole a que ya dejara de mostrarse tan frío con ella. Se sentía insegura, intimidada por todo, ya que él ya no parecía protegerla…

Por otro lado, Atem sentía la mirada de la bailarina clavada en él, sabía que estaba siendo cruel con ella, siendo que no había hecho nada malo. Sin embargo… Tenía que entenderlo. Dudaba, y se odiaba por eso, pero dudaba de los sentimientos de Anzu. Tenía miedo tenía que admitirlo.

_Left broken empty in despair (Abandonado roto y vacío en la desesperación)_

_Wanna breath can't find air (Quiero respirar y no puedo encontrar aire)_

_Thought you were sent from up above (Pensé que fuiste enviada desde el Cielo)_

_But you and me never had Love (Pero tú y yo nunca tuvimos amor)_

_So much more I have to say (Tengo mucho que decir)_

_Help me find a way (Ayúdame a encontrar una manera)_

Nunca había desarrollado tanto afecto por alguien, ni mucho menos el deseo de protegerla a tal extremo de dar su vida por ella. Sus pensamientos parecían castigar su cuerpo, pues sentía leves espasmos pensando de esa manera tan negativa. Era irónico, se sentía en el infierno, pero Anzu era su dulce Ángel, que lo cuidaba y velaba por él, que lloraba, sonreía y reía por él. Nunca fueron algo más, pues nunca se había dado cuenta hasta aquella vez que la amaba, y sobre ella…

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-"_

— _Amo a Anzu._

_Yugi lo miró con dolor, pero la sonrisa seguía allí, presente. Vio al pequeño suspirar y le pronunció la última frase que él esperaba escuchar._

—… _Anzu también te ama._

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

Quería preguntarle, saber la respuesta, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo ahora. Ren… Ren le había dicho que todo acabaría con la última prueba. No tenía idea a qué se refería, pero la involucraba a ella y a los demás… ESPECIALMENTE A ELLA. Y no podía permitir, por nada en el mundo que algo o alguien, le hiciese daño.

Frenó en seco sus pasos al oír un de débil sollozo a sus espaldas. La escuchó también detenerse, quizá porque había cometido el error de delatar su llanto.

Él se giró finalmente para encarar sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿No se hablan?! ¡¿Por qué?! — Exclamó indignada la rubia. Jonouchi se revolvió los cabellos.

— ¡NO LO SÉ! — Gritó furioso y volvió a mirarla. — Atem me está ocultando algo, y al parecer Anzu también. No se hablan ni se miran, es más, parecen completos extraños… ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacer parejas en la vida real y no como en los naipes?

— Porque la gente es idiota, así como yo lo soy contigo, Jonouchi. — Le sonrió de una manera especial.

… ¿Qué había dicho? Se giró a verla con sorpresa, la vio suspirar con una sonrisa tranquila. Los colores se subieron a su rostro… ¿Fue…? ¿Una declaración indirecta…?

—… Mai… Tú…

— ¡MÍRATE! — Explotó a carcajadas al ver la inocente expresión del pobre duelista desamparado. Se abrazó el estómago al no poder detener su risa.

—… ¡MAI! — Le gritó ofendido e indignado. —… ¡No vuelvas a jugar conmigo! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Creí que…!

— No estaba jugando, Jou. — Pronunció una vez que se había calmado. — Hablaba enserio, a veces… Las personas se pelean, actúan estúpidamente con la persona que aman para que noten indirectamente que son diferentes con ellos, porque para nosotros… Esa persona es _diferente_. ¿Ahora entiendes lo que siento por ti, Jonouchi Katsuya?

—… Creo entenderlo. — Murmuró mirándola con suma sorpresa, hasta que finalmente sonrió. —… Y tú debes entender… Que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿verdad?

La rubia se rio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora novio.

— Lo sé, nadie resiste mis encantos.

— Ni tú los míos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡ESTÁN SALIENDO! — Anunció en un chillido de alegría el castaño.

— ¡ERES UN ESCANDALOSO, HONDA! — Le reprochó Jonouchi.

Miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa, no supo por qué, ni como… Pero el ambiente se veía mejor. Tanto Atem como Anzu lo miraban con una sincera sonrisa adornada en el rostro de ambos. Aunque estaban físicamente distanciados, se notaba que ya habían hablado respecto a la incomodidad.

— ¡Eso es genial, Jonouchi! — Le felicitó la castaña.

— Ya era hora. — Comentó al aire el faraón. El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina. — ¿Qué? ¿No puedo comentar? — Sonrió con burla.

— Si sigues con eso… Un día de estos… Despertarás en Europa. — Advirtió. Todos se rieron por lo dicho del rubio.

Siguieron caminando a la casa del rubio, ya que habían decidido cenar allá todos juntos. Jonouchi le había insistido a Anzu hacer la cena, pues amaba como cocinaba, los demás le servirían para jugar un rato… Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar…

— ¿Yugi? ¿Eres tú?

Todos se giraron para ver a cierta muchachita de cabellos largos, lisos y rubios, de ojos verde agua acompañados de unas gafas. Vestía una blusa blanca, una falda rosa y unas zapatillas.

—… ¿Rebecca? — Pronunció el menor.

La pequeña sonrió y corrió hacia los brazos de Yugi, que le correspondió un poco sorprendido. Vaya… Simplemente… _Vaya_.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó al separarse de ella.

— Vine de visita, por supuesto. — Hizo un puchero. Los chicos sonrieron. — ¿Me extrañaste?

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? — Le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

Se separó por completo de Yugi y miró a los presentes, todos le sonreían, excepto una persona. Su vista se detuvo en el último individuo, que era casi igual a su Yugi, solo que más alto, de una mirada más formal y seria… muy familiar.

—… Tú eres el faraón, ¿no es así? — Preguntó parpadeando varias veces. Él portaba el rompecabezas, no Yugi. —… ¿Cómo…?— Atem sonrió.

— Es una larga historia, pero me da gusto verte, Rebecca. — Pausó. — Mi nombre es Atem, y… De forma resumida… Soy el _hermano perdido_ de Yugi.

La menor, comprendiendo el mensaje, se rió y asintió con una sonrisa.

— Te quedarás, supongo. — Él asintió. — Bueno, ya puedes moverte por tu propia voluntad, libre.

Le encantaría decirle que sí, pero sus heridas le decían lo contrario, así que solo tensó la mandíbula, un poco incómodo. Anzu lo notó, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros?

— ¡Claro! — Agarró del brazo a Yugi. — ¡Vamos, Yugi!

El menor vio de reojo a Anzu, que no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo el agarre de la blonda, siendo que antes estallaba de ira. Al parecer, la razón de su molestia era porque el alma de Atem también estaba en su interior. Suspiró resignado, siempre lo supo, pero nunca lo admitió. Vio al faraón en un semblante serio, pero relajado, más bien distraído. Luego vio a Anzu, que caminaba a su lado, pero ni siquiera se miraban, ella simplemente se mordía el labio inferior, no se veía molesta ni preocupada, sino… Emocionada.

Extraño. Simplemente… _Extraño_.

— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO TENGAS COMIDA, JONOUCHI! — Le regañó la castaña al rubio.

— ¡ES CULPA DE ATEM, NO ME AVISÓ!

— ¡EN LA MAÑANA SI HABÍA COMIDA, JONOUCHI! ¡¿TE LA COMISTE?!

—… Pues…

— ¡JONOUCHI KATSUYA!

— ¡Bien, bien! — Les interrumpió asustado por las miradas asesinas de ambos. — ¡Yugi, Rebecca! — Ambos miraron al rubio. — ¿Pueden ir por mí al supermercado a comprar mientras yo converso algo sumamente secreto con los otros? Pronto les contaré, lo prometo. — Susurró. Ambos asintieron. — ¡Gracias!... — Se dirigió a Anzu y a Atem, que lo miraban con reproche. — Te mostraré algo con Honda en mi habitación mientras Yugi y Rebecca compran las cosas… ¡Atem, ven acá! ¡Lo pido prestado cinco minutos, Anzu! — Agarró al faraón y a Honda y se encerraron en la habitación del rubio, dejando a la castaña perpleja.

. . .

Yugi y Rebecca caminaban en silencio, a paso lento, sin ningún tema de qué hablar. Rebecca tenía una idea de qué hablar… Pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. No quería herir sus sentimientos, se le veía dolido y frágil, de verdad se sentía horrible al verlo de esa manera.

—… Fuiste… ¿Rechazado? — Preguntó con la voz temblorosa. —… ¿Por Anzu? — Se detuvo. Yugi le imitó, sin mirarla. — ¿Es cierto lo que tus ojos delatan? — Preguntó mirándolo con una infinita tristeza en su mirar.

—… Sí. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Pero… Dejé ir a Anzu, porque ella…

— Está enamorada de él… de Atem. — Completó. Yugi asintió. — Lo sabía… Y siento no habértelo dicho. No quiero que estés de esa manera, y me siento una tonta insistiéndote lo mucho que me gustas siendo que fuiste rechazado hace… Poco, supongo… ¿Fue hace poco? — Él asintió. —… Yo quiero salir contigo… Pero como amigos… Principalmente como amigos. — Aclaró. — Después tú me darás tu respuesta, si tengo… O no… Una oportunidad, ¿sí?

—… Les estoy dando una oportunidad a ellos, para estar juntos…— Murmuró. Luego la miró con una sonrisa. — Gracias por ser tan honesta, Rebecca. Me siento un idiota por… No haberme enamorado de ti antes. Eres dulce, comprensiva, lista… Y muy bonita. — Apartó sus ojos de ella. — ¿Sabes?... Nunca fui un buen hermano… Desde que fingimos esto de que Atem es mi hermano, de verdad lo creí, pues además de parecernos, lo quiero como si de verdad lo fuese… Noté lo mucho que se había acercado a nosotros, pues como no tenía recuerdos, no podía compartirnos nada. Atem… Es una persona muy cautelosa, solo nos confió a nosotros sus recuerdos de su pasado…— Se detuvo un par de segundos. —… Anzu… Fue mi primera amiga, que lo sigue siendo hasta el día de hoy. Me comenzó a gustar en la secundaria, ya sabes, los chicos usualmente siempre descubren su primer amor allí, me había enamorado de ella… Me hice amigo de Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Bakura-kun… Todo gracias a mi deseo del rompecabezas, conociéndolo a Atem también. Anzu me apoyó cada vez que sentía que no podía continuar, lucho por mí muchas veces, pero yo no hacía nada… Más bien, trataba de hacerlo… Pero solo Atem lo hacía, él siempre la salvaba, a ella y a los demás…— Finalmente la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. — Siempre quise ser como él, pero… Nada servía. Incluso, sentía rencor y envidia por él. Deseé que Atem se fuera de aquí… Quería ser yo la persona que Anzu mirara…— Rebecca sintió sus ojos humedecerse. — ¿Aún quieres a alguien como yo?

La joven se acercó lentamente a él y tomó su mano con afecto.

—… Claro que sí. — Yugi dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, por la sorpresa y el dolor que le causaban esas palabras. —… Yo… También pensaba así… De Anzu… Hasta que me di cuenta que… No ganaba nada con pensar en ello. Pronto sucederá lo mismo contigo, porque… Es algo que pasamos todos alguna vez. Siempre habrá un momento en el que sentiremos envidia por alguien…— Se sonrojó al notar la mirada fija de Yugi en los ojos de ella. — Así que… No te sientas mal… Trabajemos juntos en ser personas mejores. — Sonrió.

Sintió algo removerse en su interior, pero no de dolor, había sido suave, muy cálido. Entonces se dio cuenta… Rebecca le había frenado el desangramiento de la herida en su corazón. Fue como si todo el malestar se hubiese ido gracias a sus palabras. Él asintió con una sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… ¿Es enserio viejo? ¿Yugi te dijo eso? — Preguntó el castaño sin salir de su asombro. Atem asintió. —…

— ¿Qué está pensando ese tonto…?— Murmuró Jonouchi al intercambiar miradas confundidas con Honda. Volvió a mirar a Atem que seguía leyendo desinteresadamente un libro de historia. — ¡Deja eso y préstanos atención! — Le regañó mientras se ponía de pie. Atem no les devolvió la mirada, pero cerró el libro. — ¡Actúas como si no fuese la gran cosa! ¡Estás enamorado de Anzu, ¿no?! ¡¿Por qué aparentas como si no te interesara del hecho de que Yugi, TU HERMANO, te haya dicho que ella siente lo mismo por ti?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! ¡¿ACASO…-?!

Calló enseguida al ver la ira contenida en los ojos de su amigo. Se dio cuenta de que no era el único exasperado, desesperado…

—… ¿Tú crees que eres el único exasperado, Jonouchi? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando hablé con él? ¡Hablaba de él mismo como si fuese basura, siendo que yo merecía ser insultado en su lugar! — También se colocó de pie para quedar frente al rubio. — Yugi… Está herido por mi culpa, Anzu también. — Apretó los puños. Jonouchi frunció el ceño sin entender. — Cuando ella me detuvo… También fue herida por el rompecabezas. — Honda, en un impulso, también se colocó de pie.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Po-Por qué no nos dijo nada?!

—… A mí tampoco me lo dijo, pero lo noté. — Apartó la vista de ellos., sintió su corazón doler y se tambaleó. — _"De nuevo… Esta sensación de nuevo… No es el rompecabezas… ¿Soy yo?"_

— ¿Atem? ¿Estás bien? Lo lamento, no debí hablarte de esa manera, creo que necesitas recuperarte y el solo pasar por estas situaciones será peor. Ve a dormir un rato, nosotros ayudaremos a Anzu a cocinar.

—… Bien… Agradezco no tener que trabajar hasta la próxima semana. — Suspiró tras dejarse caer en su cama, agotado.

Ambos amigos asintieron y dejaron solo al faraón para pensar. Había algo más, de eso estaban seguros. Atem les estaba ocultando algo, aunque respetaban su decisión. Ya habían pasado muchas cosas malas para él. Jonouchi escuchó el timbre y fue a atender, esperando que fueran Yugi y Rebecca, pero solo se encontró con su novia de ojos lilas.

— ¡Mai, qué sorpresa!

— No puedo decir lo mismo, Jou. — Se rio. — Yo quise venir. — Se encogió de hombros. Mentía, claro que mentía, hace unos momentos, Anzu la había llamado por teléfono, por eso había venido. —… ¿Estás solo? — Preguntó inocentemente.

— No, están todos aquí. ¿Quieres cenar? — Sonrió. Ella asintió. — ¡Qué bien! Pasa.

— Gracias, ¿dónde está Anzu? ¡Tengo que hablar de mujer a mujer con ella!

— En la cocina. — Señaló. — ¿Le ayudarás a cocinar? — Preguntó. Ella se rio. Era tan inocente…

—… Ajá. — Dicho esto dejó parado ahí a su novio y fue a la cocina, encontrándose a una Anzu sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas. —… ¿Anzu?

La ojiazul rápidamente subió la vista y se puso de pie de un salto.

—… ¡Mai-san…!

— ¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿Arreglaron las cosas?

Alzó una ceja al ver el rostro de su amiga teñirse por completo de rojo. Muy bien, algo andaba muy mal.

— ¡Anda, dilo ya!

Anzu se mordió el labio mientras jugaba con sus manos, inquieta. Necesitaba… Decírselo a alguien, y Mai era la indicada. Los chicos no lo comprenderían.

—… Atem…

—… ¿Atem qué?

—… Pues…

— Anzu…— La llamó en tono de reproche.

— ¡Atem me besó!

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-"_

_Se detuvo al darse cuenta de su gran error, él había escuchado su llanto. Se giró para encararla con sorpresa y a la vez con una expresión de miedo._

_Ella también estaba asustada._

—… _Anzu…_

— _¿Qué hice…?— Sollozó, armándose de valor. — ¿Para que me trates de esta manera…? ¿Tan fría?... No quiero… No quiero pensar que ya perdí…— Agachó la cabeza. — No quiero creer que quizá ya perdí… Un trozo de tu corazón… Sea lo que te haya hecho, perdón…— Analizó cada cosa que había hecho en el viaje para poder haberlo molestado, entonces recordó el momento en que… él y ella estuvieron a punto de…— Si quieres, olvídalo… No debe significar nada… Lo que pasó allá… Con tal de volver a la normalidad… Olvidémoslo…— Susurró._

_Levantó la vista para ver su rostro, esperaba ver sorpresa o comprensión… Pero lo que vio en su rostro fue furia con un ceño fruncido agregado a su amenazador mirar. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar de la desesperación y el miedo. ¿Lo había perdido de verdad?..._

_. . ._

_Soltó un jadeo al sentir las manos del faraón en sus hombros y chocarla contra la pared con violencia. Lo miró sorprendida, mientras que este se negaba a mirarla, viendo el suelo._

—… _Es un poco cruel lo que dices…_

— _¡Y-Yo…! ¡Lo siento…! ¡Es solo que…! Ya no sé… Que tonterías estoy diciendo…— Sollozó._

— _¿Quién te dijo que dejaste de formar parte de mí? ¡¿CREES QUE YO TE QUERRÍA FUERA DE MI VIDA?! — La zamarreó con fuerza contenida, no quería lastimarla. Anzu no contestó, estaba demasiado perpleja. Lo vio sacar del cuello de su camisa el cartucho y finalmente la vio a los ojos mientras le mostraba el preciado objeto para ambos. — Esto, Anzu…— Le señaló el cartucho. — No me lo he quitado desde que lo volví a recuperar. ¿Aún piensas que no me importas? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto aprecio este objeto del solo hecho de saber que fuiste tú quien me lo dio?_

—…

— _¿Quieres que olvide, Anzu?... ¿Cuándo apenas recuperé mis recuerdos gracias a ti y a los demás?... Lo que menos quiero en esta vida, es olvidar… No quiero volver hacerlo… Deberías saberlo… ¿Y me pides que olvide?_

—… _Lo siento…_

_¡Ella y su estúpida boca! ¡Diciendo cosas hirientes sin pensar! Debía tener claro lo mucho que le aterraba a Atem perder su memoria de nuevo… Y ella le pedía semejante cosa…_

_Lo siguiente no lo esperó… Definitivamente nunca lo esperó…_

_Había quitado sus manos de sus hombros para luego posarlas en sus mejillas y atraer su rostro al de él. Al sentir sus labios presionados contra los de él de una forma suave, cerró los ojos enseguida, dándose cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Posó con miedo ambas manos en su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa, pues sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Se estremeció por la forma en que el chico acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, parecía tan inexperto como ella, por lo cual trataba de ser cauteloso y no hacerle daño. Finalmente se relajó y correspondió el beso del faraón._

_Siempre decían que la mente se ponía en blanco en situaciones así, pero fue todo lo contrario en ella. Tomó en cuenta cuando Atem la atrajo con un poco más de confianza hacia él para profundizar el beso, que ella aceptó. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría cuando se separaran… Cuando el momento se quebrara… ¿Seguirían igual de distantes? ¿O sus esperanzas seguían en pie?_

—… "_Sinceramente, no quiero saberlo. Para bien o para mal… No quiero saberlo. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga…"— Suplicó mentalmente._

_Pues sus súplicas no habían servido de nada, apenas había pensado aquello, y el faraón se había apartado lentamente de ella. Pensó que la soltaría y la dejaría sola, no quiso averiguarlo, por lo cual mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Desechó esa idea al sentir su frente apoyada en la de ella, respirando agitadamente como ella._

—… _Eres muy importante para mí. — Susurró antes de apartarse por completo de ella y darle la espalda._

_Finalmente, Anzu abrió los ojos, viéndolo nuevamente con temor._

—… _¿Atem…?_

— _No te preocupes. — Le interrumpió. — No eres la única… A la cual trato de esa manera. Y detesto esta parte de mí por actuar de esta manera… Pero no tengo opción… Todo lo ocurrido… Hasta ahora… No me arrepiento de nada, ni quiero olvidarlo. — Confesó. — Pero no puedo hablar de eso por el momento. — Se giró a verla con tristeza. — Lo siento._

_Comprendía su situación, no preguntaría el por qué sus acciones. Él necesitaba su espacio… Y ella se lo daría. Esperaría a que aclararan… Lo que acababa de suceder._

—… _Cuando estés preparado…_

— _Cuando lo esté… Prometo que contestaré todas tus preguntas… Y aclararemos esto._

_Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa. Él no le correspondió el gesto, se le veía bastante abatido. Apenas salieron de la escuela, fueron por rumbos diferentes, incapaces de verse a la cara como antes._

"_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-"_

_Continuará…_

**Pude actualizar porque no me quitaron el computador :'D Jojojojo gracias por sus comentarios n.n Soy feliiiiz, pero a la ves… me siento tonta XD**

**Como soy de "labios puros" no tuve ni una mísera idea de qué hacer… Además, soy muy inocente… Apenas trataba de ponerle brillo al momento, me sonrojaba y me daba vergüenza seguir escribiéndolo XD No sé si les gustará la descripción (? Pero de todos modos ojalá que les haya gustado este cap taaaaaaaaaaaan largo, es un regalo por su paciencia, me demoraré en actualizar… Pero no tanto gracias a que no me quitaron el computador :'D**

**FIGHTING!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	17. ¿Una última misión?

**Estoy con el corazón rotoooooooooooooooooooooo! TT-TT Lo siento, necesitaba contarles, estoy muy triste, demasiado diría yo, pero no permitiré que por ese TONTO, mi humor y mi inspiración se vaya... El chico que tiene mi corazón trizado tiene novia u_u Fue tan triste enterarme, fue algo así (expresiones faciales): (o.o)… (O.O)… (Q.Q)… (T - T)**

**Preeeeeeeeeeegunta, ¿alguna vez les ha sucedido algo similar o sufrido por alguien? Yo sinceramente ya he sufrido suficiente por culpa de él, ya no quiero seguir queriéndolo, pero en el corazón no se manda… Si quieres contestarme esto, hazlo en los reviews n.n Vayamos al cap antes de que moje el teclado con mi llanto extremo XD**

Capítulo 17: _¿Una última misión?_

—… ¡¿De verdad?! — Chilló de la alegría mientras abrazaba a la castaña, que estaba hecha una vergüenza.

—… ¿Es bueno?

— ¡CLARO! ¡Da indicios de que le interesas! ¡Te comienza a querer más que a una amiga! — La sacudió de hombros. — _"Aunque ya sabía…"_

Anzu sonrió, un poco más animada. Sin embargo aún tenía sus dudas. Atem siempre era directo, iba sin rodeos en cuanto a la situación, ¿por qué justo en ese momento él tenía que permanecer en silencio? Aun cuando ella esté muriendo de la curiosidad, prometió no insistir, no hasta que el faraón terminara sea lo que haya empezado. Él le había dicho que ella era la persona en la que más confiaba, no tenía por qué sentirse ofendida del hecho de ansiar saber la razón por la cual ellos… Hicieron eso. Sintió arder sus mejillas por la vergüenza nuevamente.

—… ¿Anzu? — La bailarina miró a la rubia. —… ¿Estás bien? — Ella asintió. — Bien, terminemos de cocinar y cenemos de una vez.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Se escucharon dos voces al unísono.

— ¿Quién…?

— Son Yugi y Rebecca. — Contestó la castaña al comenzar a cortar los vegetales.

—… Ya veo…— Sonrió con malicia sin que Anzu lo notara. — _"Mmm… Las cosas van mejorando… Estoy saliendo con Jonouchi… Rebecca está consolando al pequeño Yugi… Honda está saliendo en secreto con Shizuka, aunque Jou lo va a matar por eso… Solo faltan Atem y Anzu, ese par de tontos."_ — Se rió mientras Anzu la miraba con una expresión confundida.

— ¡Hola! — Apareció la pequeña rubia. — Les vengo a ayudar. — Miró a Mai con sorpresa. — ¡Cuánto tiempo, Mai-san! — Le sonrió. La joven de ojos lilas le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada que ella tampoco le guardase rencor por las cosas del pasado. — Bien, ¿en qué ayudo?

— ¿Puedes preparar la tarta de Jou, por favor? — La menor de ojos verde agua se rio mientras asentía, preparada para echar manos a la obra.

-Con los chicos-

— Tardaste muuuucho, Yuuuugiii…— Le dio suaves codazos a su amigo con una sonrisa perversa. — ¿Qué tanto hablaban tú y Rebecca? ¿Eh, eh?

El pequeño enrojeció por la pregunta de su rubio amigo. La verdad… Era que le daba mucha vergüenza. ¿Por qué…? Miró a Honda, ¡también lo miraba de la misma manera! Finalmente dirigió su vista a Atem, quien había apartado sus ojos de su libro para mirarlo, interesado por la plática. Eso solo aumentó el calor de sus mejillas. Comenzó a balbucear.

—… Uh… Pues… Eeeh… Ella… Y yo…

— ¡ÁNDALE, VIEJO! — Le dio un golpe en la espalda, haciéndolo dar un respingo. — No estás cometiendo delito, solo cuenta.

—… Solo hablamos de cosas…

— ¿Qué… _cosas_?

Yugi hizo una mueca, no quería dar detalles por su deprimido estado emocional, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, ni mucho menos a su hermano. Miró a este último, que se había tornado serio, descubriendo la razón por la cual él no se atrevía a contestar. Atem finalmente quitó sus ojos de su hermano y siguió leyendo como si nada. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco mal… Lo estaba preocupando más de la cuenta.

—… No hablemos de eso ahora. — Insistió. —… Atem, ¿cómo están tus heridas?

Tanto Honda como Jonouchi se giraron a ver al faraón para esperar la respuesta, pues a ambos se les había olvidado que la salud de su amigo estaba por los suelos. El antiguo Rey los miró sin mucho interés.

— No me quejo. — Dicho esto, volvió su vista a su libro. No mentía, sus heridas ya no dolían tanto, las pocas de su rostro se habían ido y las de sus manos, brazos y torso no daban mala señal.

Frunció el ceño, no se podía concentrar. No era por el ruido de sus amigos, ya se había acostumbrado, pero cierto recuerdo no abandonaba su cabeza. No podía creer que lo había hecho… No podía… No podía creerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, aun sintiendo el sabor de los dulces labios de su bailarina… ¿Cómo había sucedido?... Primero, escuchó el llanto de la castaña, segundo, le molestó que pidiera que olvidara lo sucedido en Okinawa, pues ni loco perdería o ignoraría un pedazo de su memoria, pues era muy importante para él, y quizás también para ella… Tercero… Había perdido el control. ¡Dios, había perdido por completo la cordura! Ni él se lograba creer que él, que siempre se había mantenido al margen y calmado, ¡había hecho algo tan…! Tan… ¿Irrespetuoso? ¿Grosero? ¿Insolente? Pero gracias a ese… _Incidente_… Ya estaba seguro que lo que le dijo Yugi era verdad… Anzu… Anzu correspondía sus sentimientos. No pudo evitar sonreír de la felicidad… Ella lo amaba… ¡Ella lo amaba! Y él también a ella…

— Atem. — Miró al rubio que lo llamaba. — Es hora de cenar, las chicas ya tienen servido.

Él asintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—… _Supongo que… Tu promesa sobre recogerme todos los días no podrá ser._

—… Lo siento, Anzu…

— _¡Ja ja, no te preocupes, Atem! Tú necesitas tu espacio y lo entiendo. De verdad todo está bien, no es como si no volviésemos a hablar nunca más, así que no es la gran cosa. Además, yo también tengo muchas cosas que pensar…_

—… Es por lo sucedido entre nosotros, ¿verdad? — Aquello sonó como un suave susurro.

— _¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?_

— No, nada. Nos vemos mañana.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Había un muro entre él y Anzu. Sí, después de _eso_ se supone que venía la etapa de _"declaración"_ que terminaba en tragedia o en felicidad… Que Ra quisiese un final feliz para él, pues así lo deseaba. Si ellos estaban así de distanciados, quizá el sentimiento de Anzu moriría…

Agitó la cabeza hacia los lados, no, no quería pensar en eso. El solo hacerlo le dolía. Sintió una pulsación en el rompecabezas y lo miró. ¿Una señal de Ren? La pulsación era suave, que le transmitía un poco de calor. Sí, era Ren. Sonrió por las intenciones del espíritu, quiso reconfortarlo. Ya un poco más relajado, se fue a dormir.

. . .

— Será mejor que tengas una buena razón por la cual me llamaste, Atem puede descubrirme y me interrogará hasta la muerte. — Dramatizó el rubio viendo a su novia. Mai, que le había dado la espalda todo el tiempo desde que había llegado, se giró a verlo con una sonrisa.

— Algo muy interesante ha ocurrido entre Anzu y Atem. — Rio traviesamente, colocando nervioso a Jonouchi.

—… ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? — Indagó curioso acercándose a ella.

—… No puedo decirlo, es un secreto.

— ¿Anzu será madre?

—… ¡NO! — Le dio un manotazo en la nuca. — ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES EN ESA CABEZA, JONOUCHI?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?!

—… Solo preguntaba, no querías decirme. — Se quejó este sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡De todos modos…!— Antes de seguir, aclaró su garganta y suavizó el tono de voz. — Como están en la escuela, no tengo tiempo ni oportunidad de verlos, así que… Tú, Honda y Yugi se encargarán de juntar a esos tontos.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Yugi aún está afectado por lo de Anzu! ¿Quieres que se suicide?

— No creo que Yugi se sienta mal después de ser consolado de esa manera por Rebecca. — Se encogió de hombros. Jonouchi parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. — ¿Yugi no te lo dijo? — Se rio. — Vaya, vaya, vaya… Esto se pone cada vez más interesante… El hecho de que Yugi se sienta nervioso de hablar eso con ustedes es buena señal. Sin darse cuenta está viendo a Rebecca como algo más, no lo culpo, la pequeña es muy bonita. — Sonrió con dulzura. Jonouchi correspondió su sonrisa.

— Tú también lo eres. — Mai lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos, hasta que se rio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y mientras más deprimido se sentía Atem, más dolor le causaban sus heridas. Comenzaba a creer que se lastimaba a sí mismo por sus malos pensamientos, cosa que lo hacían capaz de moverse, pues sus heridas ardían como el mismísimo infierno. Comenzó a faltar muy seguido a la escuela, apenas lograba mantenerse de pie, y aun así, iba al trabajo nocturno con tal de ahorrar dinero. Jonouchi le insistía en dejar el trabajo, que ya había recolectado suficiente, pero el faraón era terco, quería seguir adelante, como si sus heridas no fueran la gran cosa. Honda iba a visitarlo todos los días para tratar de animarlo porque también habían notado que el dolor comenzaba a ser tanto físico como emocional. Yugi iba de vez en cuando, contándole las cosas de la escuela, sus salidas frecuentes con Rebecca… Hubo un par de veces que el hermano menor lloró en frente de su hermano, frustrado, dolido por lo sucedido con Anzu, Atem simplemente le dejaba llorar, pues necesitaba desahogarse en algún momento, y el mejor momento era cuando estaba con sus amigos o familia, en este caso, ambas… Y Anzu… Simplemente no iba a visitarlo, nunca. Ni una sola vez, siempre recibía saludos, presentes y remedios de ella, pero nunca fue e verlo, eso lo hacía sentirse desconfortado, solo, porque por más compañía que tuviese con Jono, Honda o Yugi, sin su castaña… No era lo mismo. Simplemente no era lo mismo. Él hubiese seguido los consejos de sus amigos sobre tomarse un respiro en el trabajo, pero como la ojiazul no daba señales de vida, inconscientemente seguía con el trabajo con el fin de llamar su atención, dándole a entender que se estaba despedazando por ella, porque quería verla. Él lo haría, pero no podía moverse, sus energías cobraban vida en la noche, es decir, a la hora de trabajo. Aquello seguía sin funcionar, ¿acaso tenía que esperar que le disparan y que lo llevaran al hospital con tal de ver su rostro? Ya comenzaba a excederse…

Gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, sus heridas sanaron, pero con lentitud, solo quedaba un pequeño detalle: un resfriado.

Estaba acomodándose su chaqueta de la escuela para ir junto con el rubio. Apenas salieron, se estremecieron por la brisa fría que les golpeó en la cara. Regresaron a la casa y sacaron unos abrigos de más. Atem se colocó uno negro y Jonouchi uno verde oscuro. Salieron ya un poco más confortados por el calor de sus sacos y caminaron a toda velocidad a la escuela. Terminaron corriendo al notar que había comenzado a nevar.

— ¡Al fin llegamos! — Expresó cansado el rubio tras llegar lanzándose al suelo cansado.

Anzu, que estaba hablando con Yugi y con Honda, miró al par que había llegado recién. Una vez que la mirada zafiro y la violácea se encontraron, no despegaron sus ojos por pocos segundos, que consideraron horas. Parpadeó y notó que ahora Anzu se sentaba con Yugi, de nuevo, Jonouchi también lo notó, así que se sentó donde era su lugar desde un principio, antes de dirigirse allí, prefirió establecerse de forma normal.

— Hola, chicos. — Saludó con una sonrisa forzada mientras se dirigía a su puesto.

—… Buenos días. — Saludó Atem con un asentimiento en la cabeza en modo de reverencia.

Debía calmarse, no era culpa de Anzu, quería estar con los chicos, solo eso… Pero el desprecio que le dio en ese período fue tan cruel que…

— ¿Atem?

Apretó los puños mirando el sueño con rabia, tensando la mandíbula. No había notado que Jonouchi estaba llamándolo. Por un momento, su vista se volvió carmesí, pero de repente sintió una descarga eléctrica haciéndolo reaccionar y llevó una mano a su rompecabezas. Sabía que eso era obra de…

"_¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Ren?! ¡Dijiste que no volverías a…!"_

"_**¡Tuve que hacerlo! No seas imbécil!"**_

"… _¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"_

"_**Y yo creí que eras mejor que otros faraones… ¡Demonios, Atem! Mira la situación con la cabeza fría, solo sigue el juego de tu destino, pues ella tiene mucho que pensar al igual que tú, alejarlos no les hará nada malo. Sé que la necesitas, pero eso solo causará más problemas."**_

"… _¿Qué pasó?"_

"… _**Hace un momento tu vista se tornó roja, ¿no? Pues de ese color se tornaron tus ojos. Sabes muy bien que el rojo es peligroso."**_

"… _No comprendo."_

"_**El rojo representa… El amor, la pasión… El fuego de proteger… Pero ten cuidado, no juegues, pues también el fuego sirve para dañar, dejándote envolver por el odio y la rabia. Tu camino se tornará difícil, ya que se suponoía que no debía interferir hasta mi aparición, pero has trazado nuevos planes."**_

"… _Lo siento."_

"_**Yo lo siento, de todos modos, te estoy haciendo correr en peligro. Estás inconsciente a causa de lo que te hice."**_

"… _¿Lo estoy? No lo había notado"_

"_**Claro que no, si estás hablando conmigo, sabes muy bien que el contactarte conmigo te hace daño. Esta sí que será la última vez que te ayude, no más hasta que nos veamos las caras, así que si te sientes mal, respira hondo y cálmate."**_

"… _Bien…"_

. . .

El aire volvió a sus pulmones y abrió lentamente los ojos. Había cuatro pares de ojos mirándolo con pánico y preocupación. Se reincorporó lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaban en el patio trasero. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón latía de una forma muy lenta… Tanto así, que ni siquiera parecía estar palpitando. Parpadeó varias veces, era la segunda vez en su vida que se sentía cerca de la muerte. Miró los pálidos rostros de Jonouchi y de Honda, luego dirigió sus ojos hacia su hermano, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los divinos de ella. Anzu lloraba en silencio, tratando de no soltar un sollozo.

—… ¿Qué…?

— Nos…

— ¡NOS DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE, IDIOTA! — Explotó el rubio. Atem abrió más los ojos, demostrando su sorpresa.

—…

— Te desmayaste… Creímos que necesitabas aire porque estás resfriado, pero cuando te llevamos aquí, no estabas respirando. — Explicó el menor con las manos temblando, así que las cerró volviéndolas puños. —… No nos vuelvas a hacer esto. Fue… Muy desgarrador.

— Extremo, viejo…— Suspiró el castaño. —… Diablos, eso… Fue…

— Horrible. — Completó Jonouchi, ya un poco más calmado y se puso de pie. — Iremos por algunas medicinas por tu resfriado. Anzu, tú quédate con él.

Atem, sintiendo pánico por lo pedido, trato de excusarse, pero se frenó al ver que Yugi le lanzaba una sonrisa sincera mientras asentía. ¿Estaba bien estar con ella en un momento así? Finalmente los tres desaparecieron tras la puerta, dejando a cierta pareja horriblemente incómoda, sin saber que decir o hacer…

Sus latidos comenzaron a tomar mayor velocidad, gracias a su nerviosismo y lo tenso que se sentía. ¿Justo ahora tenía que estar con ella? ¿En el momento donde necesitaba pensar y coordinar sus pensamientos? Apretó los labios al escuchar un débil sollozo a su lado. No, no la miraría. Se mantendría altivo, indiferente, fuerte.

Sus sollozos comenzaron a sonar con más frecuencia y de una forma más… dolorosa. Tragó saliva, se mantenía altivo, fuerte, ya no tan indiferente.

La vio de reojo al no escucharla y su corazón se encogió de dolor al verla cubrirse la boca con violencia para no seguir llorando. Apartó la vista de ella. Nuevamente su postura se volvió altiva, fuerte… Y también preocupada. Tensó la mandíbula.

Nuevamente la miró con disimulo, con ambas manos cubría su boca con tal fuerza de hacerle daño, mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero sus lágrimas no desaparecían. Ya no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, no se sentía tan fuerte, ni altivo.

Se sentía…

Un completo bastardo.

Se sintió un completo insensible al dejarse llevar. Agarró con violencia una de las muñecas de la castaña, haciéndola abrir los ojos, mirándolo con miedo y a la vez con sorpresa. La jalo hacia él y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

—… ¡No hagas eso! ¡Te haces daño, tonta!

Anzu se sorprendió por esas palabras. Él siempre había sido cortés con ella, tratando de tener cuidado con tal de protegerla, pero en esos momentos… Había reaccionado de una manera tan brusca que se preguntaba si Atem quiso dejar salir todas esas emociones en más de una ocasión.

Sollozó suavemente al sentir que el agarre en el que era sometida por los brazos del antiguo Rey de Egipto se volvía menos asfixiante, se tornó suave y delicado. Correspondió débilmente su abrazo y apoyó su mejilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Estaba tan… Asustada. Las heridas de Atem no habían mejorado y ella trabajaba todos los días, no tenía tiempo de verlo. Volvió a su antiguo pupitre porque Yugi se lo aconsejó, para que no se sintiese tan sola. Sus manos estaban posadas en los hombros de él y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, ella también lo estaba. No se habían visto por tres largas semanas. Anzu había estado tan triste… Y Atem se había sentido tan solo…

—… Nunca… Había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. — Susurró la castaña.

— ¿Mm? — Murmuró sin separarse de ella.

—… Habías… Dejado de respirar… No reaccionabas, pensamos lo peor… Y… El solo pensar… En ese momento, siento mucho miedo…— Se estremeció en los brazos del chico. —… Estuve tan aterrada, que sentí que mi ser se iba al infierno. — Su voz se quebró. — Pero cuando reaccionaste y abriste los ojos, sentía como la sangre me regresaba al cuerpo con naturalidad. — Sonrió contra su hombro. — Me alegra tanto que estés bien… Y perdóname… No quería dejarte solo… Es lo último que desearía para ti. — Lo abrazó con un poco más de confianza, soltando un sollozo.

El ojivioleta no contestó, se dejó abrazar por la castaña, la escuchó llorar, sin embargo no hizo nada. Ya había oído lo que quería saber. Sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven que lloraba suavemente. Esa chica… Lo volvía loco.

Loco de amor.

Acomodó la cabeza de la castaña contra su pecho, pues el tanto llorar la había dejado exhausta, quedándose completamente dormida. La dejó descansar, porque se lo merecía, como él.

Mientras eso ocurría, no se dio cuenta que de su rompecabezas había salido un pequeño destello, que desapareció apenas salió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Somos encargados de la clase?

— No te quejes, te cubríamos a ti y a Anzu. Tú, porque faltabas mucho. Y a ella. — La señaló. — Porque trabajaba todo el día después de clases. Adiós, te espero en casa.

Agarró a Yugi y a Honda y salieron corriendo del salón.

— ¡Excelente idea, Honda! ¡Dejarlos solos en el salón fue una GRAN idea!

— Ojalá que terminen emparejados de una vez, como todos nosotros.

—… ¿Todos?

— ¡Claro, Yugi! ¡Jou con Mai! ¡Tú con Rebecca! — El menor se sonrojó. — ¡Y yo con Shizuka-chan…-!

— ¡UN MOMENTO, HONDA! — Le interrumpió. —… ¿Dijiste…? ¿_Shizuka_?... ¿Mi hermana?... — El castaño palideció. — ¡MALDITO SEAS, HONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El castaño salió corriendo, seguido del rubio. Yugi quedó atrás mirándolos mientras suspiraba. Les faltaba madurar a ese par. Miró su reloj y comenzó a correr también, o si no llegaría tarde a su cita con Rebecca que lo esperaba en la estación.

. . .

— ¿Cuánto?

—… Unos… seiscientos mil. — Logró recordar.

— ¡¿Enserio?! Yo apenas logro tener un cuarto de lo que tienes en mi empleo. Tal vez sea mejor ser guardia de seguridad nocturno. — Atem soltó una carcajada en respuesta.

— No lo creo, es peligroso. Además tienes una beca, y excelentes calificaciones.

— Gracias a ti, estoy entre los tres mejores en la aplicación.

— Solo te enseño matemáticas, Anzu.

— Lo sé, pero sirvió mucho. ¿Qué harás en tu futuro, Atem? Eres una persona normal, parte de la ciudad, de nosotros… ¿qué harás?

—… No lo sé. No creí que mi vida daría un giro como este. — Salieron de la escuela. Miraron el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer. — El clima está raro, en la mañana había nevado y ahora todo está normal. — Se encogió de hombros.

—… ¿No has pensado en alguna carrera? Aunque tienes mucho dinero por el momento, ¿no crees?

—… Sí, pero… No es suficiente. Dinero no es lo que busco… Yo quiero algo por lo cual necesite sentirme bien y feliz por lo que hago.

Anzu lo admiró un par de segundos.

—… Si es eso, lograrías muchas cosas. Eres uno de los más inteligentes de salón. Si no fuera por Kaiba, tendrías el primer lugar en aplicación.

— Pero no lo tengo, sino el segundo.

— Y yo el tercero…— Hizo un puchero. Atem sonrió, anhelando ese gesto.

Nuevamente el silencio los invadió. Siguieron caminando hasta que dieron al parque. Estaba deshabitado, caminaron hacia los columpios y se sentó uno en cada uno. El viento soplaba con suavidad y delicadeza, como su cada brisa fuese una caricia en sus rostros. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo para buscar de qué hablar, pero no encontraban un tema en específico.

Anzu apenas lo miraba, recordaba aquel beso. Agitó la cabeza hacia los lados, pero tenía tantas preguntas sin contestar. ¿Por qué Atem la besó? ¿Él comenzaba a verla más que a una amiga? Sin embargo si fuese así, ¿por qué se evitaban? No de la peor manera, pero no tocaban el tema, hablaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso solo le hacía creer que de verdad eso no significó nada, para ella lo era, pues fue su primer beso, guardado para una persona especial… Que por cierto, estaba a su lado. Lo miró y su expresión era seria, pensativa. No sabía si pensaba en lo sucedido en la mañana, sobre su repentina falta de aire… O que estuviese pensando en lo ocurrido con ella. Un céfiro de aire más fuerte movió el cabello de ambos. Anzu volvió a apartar sus ojos de él, pensando que quizás… Si se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido.

— No es eso.

Se giró a verlo con sorpresa, ¿acaso había pensado eso en voz alta?

—… No es lo que piensas. — Continuó sin mirarla. — Te tengo… Muy angustiada y confundida, ¿no es así? Y lo siento, pero… No puedo, simplemente no puedo hablar de ello por el momento… Pero… De verdad… No me arrepiento, Anzu. Te juro que no.

Podía sentir muy bien los ojos de la chica posados en él, pero no la miró. Estaba… Muy confundido… Después de clases, había sentido que la posibilidad de contactarse nuevamente con Ren era nula. Se sentía un poco débil por la descarga que le dio el espíritu, aunque se lo agradecía, porque no quería dejarse llevar por malos entendidos. El dolor que sentía no era nada comparado con lo que pudo haber causado, así que estaba bien. No podía hacerles daño, ni a ella, ni a sus amigos… A nadie. El que él tuviese una última tarea con el destino, no significaba que no podría protegerlos. Incluso si él salía muerto de eso, le daba igual… Ya estaba lo suficientemente destrozado a causa de su pasado.

'_Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass (Porque solo soy una grieta en este Castillo de Cristal)_

_Hardly anything left… For you to see… (Casi nada allí… Para que veas)_

_For you to see (Para que veas)_

Pero… Quería saber algo. Necesitaba saber si los sentimientos de Anzu eran verdaderos, aunque estaban más que claros, quería ver qué expresión pondría. Lo que sea…

—… Hay algo que quiero saber, Anzu.

— ¿Qué es?

Bien, ya lo había dicho. No había vuelta atrás, necesitaba saber… Se giró a verla con decisión en sus ojos violetas.

.

.

.

— ¿Tú me… Amas?

_Bring me home in a blinding dream… (Tráeme a casa en un sueño enceguecedor)_

_Through the secrets that I have seen (A través de los secretos que he visto)_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin… (Remueve el sufrimiento de mi piel…)_

_Show me how to be whole again… (Muéstrame cómo estar completo otra vez)_

Anzu creyó haber imaginado la pregunta, lo miró directamente a los ojos con pánico. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Tan notorio era? ¿Alguien se lo había dicho? ¿Quién y por qué? Pero lo más importante… ¿Qué diría ÉL al respecto? Sintió un nudo en su garganta, segura de que pronto comenzaría a llorar. Apretó con fuerza los puños, presa del pánico que le causaron esas palabras. Se levantó rápidamente del columpio y trató de irse, pero lo escuchó levantarse también y la agarró suavemente de la muñeca.

— Anzu, por favor…

Ella no quería voltearse a verle. Tenía miedo de ver su rostro… Y si la rechazaba… ¿Acaso por eso la besó? ¿Por lástima? Se estremeció de solo pensar que eso fuese verdad… Tibias gotas saladas se deslizaron por sus mejillas por el horror de que fuese así. Forcejeó un poco, sin mirarle para que la dejara ir, pero el solo huir…

—… El que quiera huir…— Su voz se quebró. —… ¿No demuestra…? ¿… La respuesta?

—… Incluso si ya la sé… ¿Puedes pronunciarlo para mí?

Mientras formulaba la pregunta, tiró suavemente de ella para girarla y que ambos ojos se enfrentaran. Quitó su mano de la muñeca de la ojiazul para luego posar ambas en sus hombros. Ya no podría escapar, quería oírlo ya. Solo eso… Solo eso lo reconfortaría.

—… Anzu… Dilo.

—… Yo…

— Soy un maldito bastardo pidiéndote esto… Pero aun así… Si quieres… Una vez que lo digas, golpéame, insúltame, ódiame si quieres… Con tal de que lo digas… Aunque sea una vez en frente de mí… Estaré dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio.

Anzu soltó un sollozo y no lo soportó más. Desapareció el espacio entre ellos al abrazarlo con fuerza. A Atem no le molesto, correspondió su gesto enseguida. Se sintió débil ante él. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan maravilloso? Sollozó nuevamente contra su hombro mientras sentía que el faraón acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. Ella acarició con las manos temblorosas los hombros del chico, pues buscaba protección de sí misma. No estaba segura de qué decir…

Pero Atem le había hecho una pregunta, no tendrá de otra que contestársela.

— Atem…

—… Anzu.

—… Yo…-

. . .

Ambos se separaron al oír un estruendo cerca de la salida del parque. Corrieron enseguida hacia la dirección dónde provino el escándalo. Apenas salieron del parque, fueron a un callejón, donde había dos personas tiradas en el suelo. Parecían tener la misma edad que ellos. Era un chico y una chica. Ambos de cabellos negros.

—… Oigan.

— ¿Están bien? — Anzu se arrodilló en frente de la chica de cabellos cortos y negros.

Atem se acercó al otro chico y le movió el hombro para hacerle reaccionar. Abrió los ojos, dejando ver su color: Carmesí. Se reincorporó y lo miró.

—… Eres tú. — Atem frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Qué?

— Atem, soy yo.

Entonces al escuchar con mejor claridad su voz, entendió y supo de quién se trataba.

— Eres Ren. — Afirmó viendo al azabache de ojos rojos que tenía en frente. Miró a la chica. — Y ella es…

— Mi hermana, Aoi. — Aclaró. — ¿Recuerdas la razón por la cual aparecería en frente de ti?

— Porque me darías detalles de la última prueba.

—… Así que ella es tu destino. — Comentó mirando a la chica que ayudaba a levantar a Aoi. Atem asintió. — Es hermosa.

—… Hey. — Le llamó en tono de reproche. Ren sonrió con sorna.

— Tranquilo, no puedo enamorarme. — Se reincorporó. Atem le imitó. — Aoi, arriba.

La joven, al igual que su hermano, de cabello negro y ojos rojos asintió y se puso de pie junto con Anzu.

— ¿Los conoces, Atem?

—… Es una larga historia. —Se excusó.

— Será mejor reunir a los involucrados.

— ¿Involucrados? — Repitieron tanto el faraón como la bailarina.

— Tus amigos, tu _destino_…— Señaló a Anzu, quien inclinó la cabeza sin entender. — Y claro, tú. — Miró finalmente a Atem.

El faraón asintió. Su última misión… Al parecer acababa de empezar.

_Continuará…_

**Estoy muy triste, de verdad muy triste… Bueno, la razón está arriba del cap xD También me peleé con una amiga ): Nada puede ser peor? DX Bueno, qué se le hará, ojalá les haya gustado, espero MUUUCHOS reviews de apoyo **

**Fighting… ( )/**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera**

**Reviews? ;-;**


	18. Ren y Aoi, partes de una maldición

**Lamento haber publicado esa nota - -U Pero no lo soporté más, la borré para ahorrar malos momentos. Bien, solo vayamos al capítulo, ¿vale…?**

Capítulo 18:_ Ren y Aoi, partes de una maldición._

— ¿Por qué nos habrá llamado Atem? — Preguntó en voz alta el rubio mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los Muto. Mai, Yugi, Rebecca y Honda caminaban un poco más atrás. El faraón los había citado para hablar de algo urgente. —… ¿Creen que él y Anzu ya…?

— ¿Tú crees?

—… No lo sé, sinceramente, algo me da mala espina…

Una vez que llegaron, entraron por la tienda y fueron a la sala de estar, donde encontraron a Atem y a Anzu curando a dos chicos malheridos, eran casi iguales.

—… ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

— Oh, Jou. — Se puso de pie la castaña. — Hola.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos, Ren? — Preguntó la pelinegra de mirada carmesí a su mellizo.

— Son los involucrados de _Destino_. — Murmuró. No tenía la autorización de poder llamar a la ojiazul por su nombre, así que la llamaba de esa manera: _Destino_. — Gracias a ellos… El faraón tomó otro camino.

— ¡¿Faraón?! ¡¿Ustedes saben…?!

Ren miró a Atem.

— Seguiste muy bien mis instrucciones, no se lo dijiste a nadie. — El ojivioleta asintió. — Bien, siéntense, hay mucho de que hablar. — Los chicos asintieron como si nada y se sentaron enfrente de los mellizos. — Yo soy Ren, y ella es Aoi, mi hermana menor. Somos extensiones del rompecabezas del milenio con un solo propósito y es terminar el destino de cada faraón de la familia, pero como Atem fue el último, es nuestra última misión. — Suspiró. — Verán, el primer faraón de la familia de Atem, que fue hace siglos… Le llegó una maldición de un hechicero oscuro, ya fue destruido, sin embargo no la maldición, pues fueron sus últimas fuerzas para hacerla. Resulta que el rey le quitó el amor de su vida al hechicero, así que se llenó de rencor, por lo cual nos creó a mí y a Aoi, para realizar pruebas sumamente difíciles para lograr hacer caer a los reyes en cuanto a ser dignos de su alma gemela, pero como éramos simples extensiones, nos daba igual el resultado. Eso cambió cuando el primer rey con la misión logró superarlo, en Aoi despertó sentimiento humano, luego en mí, así que deseamos que esto se acabe de una vez. — Anzu iba a decir algo, pero Ren podía leer la mente, así que no fue problema. — Tú quieres saber cuándo ocurre eso, ¿no, _Destino_? — La ojiazul le miró confundida por la forma en que la llamaba. — Verán, eso ocurre en el momento de mayor debilidad del hombre. — Sonrió. Todos entendieron el mensaje, excepto Anzu, Mai y Rebecca, ya que eran… mujeres. Jonouchi, Yugi y Honda miraron al faraón, que no dijo nada, ya lo había aceptado y reconocido, no era problema. — Bien, eso ocurre más o menos a tu edad, Atem. El hechizo se romperá cuando termines la misión, ya sea triunfando… O pereciendo.

—… ¿Qué pasará si yo no logro hacer la misión?

— Usualmente perderías a _Destino_. Pero… Como tu caso es especial, los pierdes a todos.

—… ¿Todos?

— Así es. — Miró a cada uno. — A los involucrados.

— ¿Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?

— Me temo que no. Puedo desearte suerte si es lo que deseas, sin embargo… Soy solo una extensión, no puedo negar lo que tengo que hacer. Incluso si lo intentara, lo pagaría caro.

— ¿Con Aoi? — Ren asintió. — Ya veo… Pero… ¿Cuál es la última misión? Y ve sin rodeos.

—… Sin rodeos, ¿eh? — Sonrió de forma sádica, a Atem no le sorprendió. Había tratado con gente de ese tipo, pero que era buena en el fondo. — Bien. Es un Juego de las Sombras.

. . .

— ¿Qué? ¿No estás bromeando? — Habló el rubio algo tenso. A decir verdad, todos estaban sumamente rígidos al oír aquello. Cada uno tenía su propio trauma con la oscuridad, algo… Muy desagradable.

— No, claro que no. — Borró su sonrisa para cambiar su expresión a una más seria, para luego mirar al faraón. — Pero tu oponente será el espíritu que realizó esta maldición, poseerá un cuerpo inocente para vencerte, si pierdes, perderás lo que más anhelas. Ese es el dilema. No sé qué es lo que más anhelas, _Destino _es solo una parte de algo que anhelas con todo tu ser, así que… No lo sé.

—… Yo tampoco.

— El mundo corre peligro, Atem. — Cambió abruptamente el tema. El faraón frunció el ceño. — Sabes las reglas del Juego de las Sombras, ¿verdad? Un jugador que ha ganado sin cansancio de esto, encierra un montón de almas en el Reino de las Sombras… Sin embargo, si llega a perder, todas las almas encerradas serán liberadas, así como tú lo hiciste con el lado malvado de Marik, ¿me equivoco? También a Bakura…— Atem palideció.

Había encerrado… a muchas personas en el reino de las sombras. Recordaba haberse enfrentado con algunos porque les hacían daño a sus amigos… A muchos los había encerrado… También a Marik… Y a Bakura. Si él llegaba a perder… No solo perdería aquello que más anhelaba, aunque no supiese qué era aún, sino que también pondría en peligro al mundo entero tras liberar semejante malicia. Apretó los puños con impotencia, se sentía muy presionado… Tenía que salvar al mundo, otra vez, a sus amigos, otra vez. Y a _ella_, **otra vez.**

— Otra cosa más. — Aoi se animó a hablar por primera vez. — Cualquier cosa que suceda, el descendiente del faraón debe portar el rompecabezas.

— ¿El descendiente?

— Tú, Yugi. — Le nombró la chica de mirada carmesí. Rebecca miró al menor con cierta preocupación. — Tú eres el descendiente, así que… Cualquier cosa que suceda con Atem, debes tenerlo tú. — El pequeño asintió.

Mai miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al par de hermanos. Ellos estaban ocultando algo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — La agarró de los hombros. — ¡¿Te pidió que le dijeras que estás enamorada de él?!

—… Sí. — Miró el suelo. Aun recordaba con claridad el suave cuidado que tuvo con ella al agarrarla de la muñeca.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Se lo dijiste?

— No, porque justo vimos a Aoi y a Ren…

— Demonios, Anzu… Ustedes sí que tienen mala suerte…— La soltó para luego cruzarse de brazos con molestia. La ojiazul miró a Mai con cierto aire pensativo.

Ambas dieron un respingo cuando las luces se cortaron en el momento en que se escuchó un relámpago. Ambas estaban en la cocina de la casa de Yugi, preparando la cena, mientras los demás seguían hablando con los dos extraños. Anzu comenzó a temblar de miedo, odiaba la oscuridad. Mai, por otro lado, se sentía acorralada, tenía una horrible experiencia relacionada a las sombras, así que el que no pudiese ver nada, lo ponía tensa. Ambas trataron de buscar algo con tal de ubicarse por el lugar, dando pasos inseguros.

La ojiazul sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir un suave roce en su hombro, junto con un susurro.

— Gusto en conocerte, _Destino_.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los pasos de los chicos junto con un punzante dolor en su hombro derecho, como si le estuviesen enterrando algo afilado…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

— ¡¿ANZU?!

— ¡ANZU! — Escucharon desde lejos.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!— Mai vio una sombra correr y lanzarse en la ventana, rompiéndola. — _"¿Un ladrón? ¡No escapará! ¡Estoy segura que le hizo algo a Anzu!"_ — Pensó mientras la furia corría por sus venas. — ¡NO ESCAPARÁS!

— ¡Mai! ¿Adónde…?

— ¡Yo iré con Mai! ¡USTEDES QUÉDENSE CON ANZU!

— Yo también iré. — Intervino la voz de Aoi, que generó un extraño destello proviniendo de su mano. — ¡Vamos!

Ren iba a imitar el movimiento de su hermana, pero repentinamente las luces volvieron a encenderse. Estaban a dos metros de la cocina. Estaban Honda, Yugi, Rebecca y Atem a sus espaldas. Todos sintieron como el alma se les caía a los pies al ver manchas rojas en el suelo en la entrada de la cocina…

. . .

Atem fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió a la cocina para encontrarse a una Anzu abrazándose a su misma, arrodillada en el suelo. Una mano se mantenía fuertemente posada en su hombro, mientras que con la otra se abrazaba tratando de encontrar consuelo consigo misma. Le dolía mucho, podía sentir la sangre de su hombro manchar su blusa blanca de la escuela.

— Anzu. — Subió la vista para encontrarse al faraón arrodillado en frente de ella mirándola con preocupación. — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde te hicieron daño?

Ella, en respuesta, soltando un sollozo, quitó su mano de su hombro para mostrarle su mano ensangrentada por la herida. Atem contuvo el aliento al ver su mano. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, le habían hecho daño, y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Rápidamente agarró a la castaña en sus brazos y corrió a su antigua habitación, olvidando a los presentes que estaban esperando. Honda, Rebecca y Yugi iban a ir tras ellos, pero Ren se interpuso.

— ¿Qué haces, Ren?

— Necesitan un momento de intimidad. He estado en el rompecabezas, sé los sentimientos que rodean al faraón y no saben cómo ha estado sufriendo por la escaza cercanía que tenía _Destino_ con él.

Ninguno volvió a insistir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Espera! — Siguió corriendo tras la persona que estaba a más metros de distancia que antes. — ¡TE VOY A…!— No podía ver con claridad. Había comenzado a llover con fuerza, apenas podía distinguir lo que veía.

— ¡MAI, CUIDADO! — La agarró de los brazos para evitar que siguiera corriendo, pues no se había dado cuenta que iba a cruzar la calle con la luz roja.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES, JONOUCHI?! ¡SUÉLTAME!

— Mai-san, cálmese por favor. — Intervino una voz suave: Aoi. — Sé que está molesta porque le han hecho daño a _Destino_, pero el faraón cuidará de ella. La persona que le hizo daño es la persona que fue poseída por el hechicero. Por favor, cálmese y regresemos, de lo contrario pescará un resfriado. — Le sonrió con suavidad. Mai se relajó en los brazos de Jonouchi tras escuchar las palabras de la joven de cabellos azabache.

— Bien, volvamos…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había sacado un cuchillo de la cocina para rasgar la parte trasera de la blusa de la chica para ver la herida. La sintió estremecerse por el frío y el dolor. Se levantó, sacó una de las pocas camisas que habían quedado en su habitación y se la dio.

— Ten, cúbrete con ella.

Ella asintió cubriéndose la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer en silencio, estaba asustada de la persona que le había hecho eso, y lo peor… Es que estaba muerta de la vergüenza mostrándole su espalda al chico.

Atem se tensó al darse cuenta de que las heridas en el hombro de la castaña no eran simples trazos de cortadas, había algo escrito. _"Destino"_. Nuevamente sus manos comenzaron a temblar ante esa vista apretó los puños quitando su vista de esas palabras. Eran graves, los cortes habían sido profundos y no dejaban de sangrar. Aun temblando, agarró al alcohol y el algodón para limpiar y desinfectar lo mayor posible la herida. El temblor de sus manos no se iba, y eso retrasaba su trabajo, pero no podía relajarse aun viendo esa escritura que sin duda quedaría de forma permanente en la piel de su querida castaña. Una vez termiando su trabajo, sacó una gaza que le había sobrado del tiempo en que estuvo herido y cubrió finalmente esa espantosa marca roja.

—… ¿Te encuentras bien?

No podía creer que la castaña le estuviese preguntando eso, con la voz quebrada, delatando su llanto, ¡preocupada por él! ¿Por qué? Él…

—… Yo debería preguntar eso, ¿sabes?

— Cuando… Me estabas curando… Tus manos temblaban. Por eso…

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento…? ¿Sabiendo que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo?

Anzu iba a decir algo, pero notó que aún tenía puesta su blusa rasgada y la camisa del faraón cubriéndola a duras penas. Con sumo cuidado, se cubrió los hombros con la camisa del chico, mientras se deshacía de la prenda rota, como le estaba dando la espalda al faraón, podía mantenerse relajada, ya que el chico no era un fisgón como sus amigos. Terminó y se abotonó la camisa para voltearse finalmente a verlo. El faraón evadía rotundamente su mirada, mirando algo en especial de la habitación. Tenía que admitir que se sentía sumamente asustada, por lo sucedido recientemente, y por lo de la tarde.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

—… _Hay algo que quiero saber, Anzu._

— _¿Qué es?_

_Se giró a verla con decisión en sus ojos violetas._

— _¿Tú me… Amas?_

_Anzu creyó haber imaginado la pregunta, lo miró directamente a los ojos con pánico. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Tan notorio era? ¿Alguien se lo había dicho? ¿Quién y por qué? Pero lo más importante… ¿Qué diría ÉL al respecto? Sintió un nudo en su garganta, segura de que pronto comenzaría a llorar. Apretó con fuerza los puños, presa del pánico que le causaron esas palabras. Se levantó rápidamente del columpio y trató de irse, pero lo escuchó levantarse también y la agarró suavemente de la muñeca._

— _Anzu, por favor…_

_Ella no quería voltearse a verle. Tenía miedo de ver su rostro… Y si la rechazaba… ¿Acaso por eso la besó? ¿Por lástima? Se estremeció de solo pensar que eso fuese verdad… Tibias gotas saladas se deslizaron por sus mejillas por el horror de que fuese así. Forcejeó un poco, sin mirarle para que la dejara ir, pero el solo huir…_

—… _El que quiera huir…— Su voz se quebró. —… ¿No demuestra…? ¿… La respuesta?_

—… _Incluso si ya la sé… ¿Puedes pronunciarlo para mí?_

_Mientras formulaba la pregunta, tiró suavemente de ella para girarla y que ambos ojos se enfrentaran. Quitó su mano de la muñeca de la ojiazul para luego posar ambas en sus hombros. Ya no podría escapar, quería oírlo ya. Solo eso… Solo eso lo reconfortaría._

—… _Anzu… Dilo._

—… _Yo…_

— _Soy un maldito bastardo pidiéndote esto… Pero aun así… Si quieres… Una vez que lo digas, golpéame, insúltame, ódiame si quieres… Con tal de que lo digas… Aunque sea una vez en frente de mí… Estaré dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio._

_Anzu soltó un sollozo y no lo soportó más. Desapareció el espacio entre ellos al abrazarlo con fuerza. A Atem no le molesto, correspondió su gesto enseguida. Se sintió débil ante él. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan maravilloso? Sollozó nuevamente contra su hombro mientras sentía que el faraón acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. Ella acarició con las manos temblorosas los hombros del chico, pues buscaba protección de sí misma. No estaba segura de qué decir…_

_Pero Atem le había hecho una pregunta, no tendrá de otra que contestársela._

— _Atem…_

—… _Anzu._

—… _Yo…-_

_. . ._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Estuvo tan sumida en ese recuerdo, que no se dio cuenta de que el faraón se había acercado peligrosamente a ella. Reaccionó cuando sintió su frente chocar con la de él y lo miró sorprendida. No intentaba hacer algo más, de eso estaba segura, solo se miraban, sumamente cerca. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sin embargo ninguno se movió, seguían analizando la mirada del otro. Anzu nunca había visto tanta intensidad en los ojos de Atem, siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que desde que se había quedado en este tiempo, el chico la miraba con más profundidad que a los demás.

—… ¿Qué haces?

— Solo quería mirarte… Un _poco_ más cerca. — Le contestó en un susurro que ni las cuatro paredes lograron oírle, excepto ella.

El faraón se alejó un poco de ella para luego envolverla en sus brazos con mucho cuidado de no rozar su herida. Anzu se dejó abrazar, pues no podía mover sus brazos por la prisión de los brazos del chico. Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de él. Cada vez sus sospechas eran más ciertas…

Pareciera como si Atem correspondiera sus sentimientos.

— Te amo.

.

.

.

Sabía que lo había dicho en el peor momento, pero no pudo contenerse más. Sintió al faraón tensarse por lo pronunciado de sus labios. La separó lentamente de ella para mirarla con sorpresa, con una verdadera sorpresa. No había quitado sus manos hombros, aunque claro, lo hacía con cuidado para no lastimarla.

— Querías… Que lo dijera esta tarde…— Su rostro ardía de la vergüenza, comenzando a arrepentirse, pero a la vez no. Extraño sentimiento…— Por eso… Por eso yo…— Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. — ¡Sé que no debí decirlo en un momento así, pero…!

— Anzu.

—…

— Gracias.

Quitó un poco sus manos, para mirarle. Él sonreía, como nunca le había visto. Ella también… ¡Ella también quería saber lo que sentía él por ella…!

— Atem, tú…-

— ¿Chicos?

Ambos miraron la puerta, pues de allí provino la voz.

—… ¿Qué pasa, Jonouchi?

—… Eh… Pues hace rato queremos saber cómo está Anzu. ¿Está muy herida?

Anzu maldijo al pobre rubio, ahora ella se quedaría con aún más preguntas… Ambos se levantaron y le abrieron al rubio.

— ¿Qué hacían con la puerta cerrada? — Les sonrió con malicia. Anzu estaba a punto de gritarle que solo estaba diciendo estupideces, pero alguien se le adelantó.

— ¡JONOUCHI!

— Bien, cálmate, viejo… Solo bromeaba, Atem. No me mates. — Levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. Atem no le quitó la mirada asesina. —… La cena ya está lista…

— ¿La hicieron mientras no estaba? No debieron, yo pude ayudar…-

— Anzu, estabas herida. No dejaríamos que siguieras esforzándote. Por cierto, ¿dónde te atacó el loco ese?

La ojiazul se tocó el hombro en señal de respuesta. El rubio asintió y los tres bajaron a cenar.

-Al día siguiente-

— Qué aburrido estar aquí todo el día. — Se quejó la rubia. — No puede haber mucho tiempo de chicas porque Rebecca también está en clases… Los chicos también… Solo somos tú y yo, Anzu… ¿Anzu?

La chica estaba en un aire pensativo, bastante distraída. Eso a Mai no le gustó. Le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

— ¡¿A qué vino eso, Mai-san?!

— ¡No me estás escuchando!

—… Lo siento. — Apartó la mirada de ella mientras se acariciaba el sector maltratado por la rubia de ojos lilas.

— Si un lo siento fuera suficiente, ¿para qué existen la ley y la policía? — En respuesta, Anzu le lanzó una mirada asesina. — ¿Por qué me miras así? Es verdad de todos modos. — Bufó.

—… Mm. — Suavizó su mirada para luego seguir mirando a la nada. — Mai-san… ¿Cómo te confesaste a Jou?

—… ¿Qué? — Le miró con sorpresa. — ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Estás celosa? — Le sonrió con malicia, pero como Anzu no estaba de humor, esa sonrisa se borró. — ¿Qué pasa, Anzu?

— Anoche... Finalmente le dije.

—… ¿Decir qué? ¿A quién? — Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, aunque sabía a dónde iban a parar.

—… Ya sabes.

— Vamos, Anzu. No hay nadie, ¿cómo no tienes valor incluso para…?

— ¡YA LE DIJE A ATEM QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE ÉL! ¡¿CONTENTA?! — Le gritó a todo pulmón. La pobre rubia se tuvo que cubrir los oídos.

—… ¿Enserio? — Le sonrió con dulzura. — Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? ¿Qué te dijo él?

— Gracias.

— De nada, ¿gracias qué?

— No, Mai-san… Él me dijo eso: Gracias.

Mai estaba a punto de explotar, había hecho lo posible e imposible para juntarlos… ¿Y es lo único que pudo decir Atem?

—… ¡¿GRACIAS?! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS DICE ESO?! — Agarró su teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

— ¿A-A quién llamarás?

— ¡Ya me va a escuchar…!

— _¿Diga…-?_

— ¡KATSUYAAAA!

— _¡¿Qué-Qué diablos te pasa, Mai?! ¡Estoy en la escuela! ¡No puedo salir contigo…!_

— ¡NO ES ESO! ¿SABES LO QUE PASÓ AYER?

— _Atacaron a Anzu._

—… Aparte de eso…

— _Huh… Nop, no sé._

—… ¡ANZU AL FIN LO SOLTÓ!

— _¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y qué pasó?_

— ¡¿Sabes lo que dijo ese Atem?!

— _No, pero quiero saber._

— Gracias.

—… _De nada, ¿por qué me agradeces?_

Anzu reprimió soltar una carcajada, podía escuchar perfectamente al rubio de la otra línea, había reaccionado igual que Mai. Sin duda eran tal para cual.

— No… No, Jou… No te estoy agradeciendo… ¡ESO ES LO QUE LE DIJO A ANZU ESE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

—… _¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!_

En la otra línea se escucharon todas las maldiciones de Jonouchi mientras también habían unos leves forcejeos.

— _¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jonouchi?!_

Anzu se paralizó. Esa voz era de…

— _¡Ve y aclara las cosas de una maldita vez!_

—… _¿Hola?_

— ¡ATEM! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?!

—… _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

— ¡TÚ SABES DE QUÉ HABLO! ¿Por qué no hablas con claridad por una vez en tu vida?

—… _¿Quieres que se lo diga por teléfono?_

— Al menos dígnate y hazlo. — Sintió más ira al escuchar como el faraón se reía con suavidad en la otra línea.

— _Eso no es digno, es ridículo… Decirlo por teléfono… Es patético._

Mai iba a replicar, pero el chico le había colgado.

—… ¡ESE IDIOTAAAA! — Maldijo. — ¡¿Por qué no estás molesta?! — Le acusó a la castaña.

Anzu sonrió con timidez.

—… Pues…

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

—… _Eres muy importante para mí. — Susurró antes de apartarse por completo de ella y darle la espalda._

_Finalmente, Anzu abrió los ojos, viéndolo nuevamente con temor._

—… _¿Atem…?_

— _No te preocupes. — Le interrumpió. — No eres la única… A la cual trato de esa manera. Y detesto esta parte de mí por actuar de esta manera… Pero no tengo opción… Todo lo ocurrido… Hasta ahora… No me arrepiento de nada, ni quiero olvidarlo. — Confesó. — Pero no puedo hablar de eso por el momento. — Se giró a verla con tristeza. — Lo siento._

_Comprendía su situación, no preguntaría el por qué sus acciones. Él necesitaba su espacio… Y ella se lo daría. Esperaría a que aclararan… Lo que acababa de suceder._

—… _Cuando estés preparado…_

— _Cuando lo esté… Prometo que contestaré todas tus preguntas… Y aclararemos esto._

_Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa. Él no le correspondió el gesto, se le veía bastante abatido._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

— Tengo que esperarle. Hasta que esto termine.

Mai prefirió no seguir tocando el tema.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde estás los mellizos?

— Estamos aquí.

Ambas dieron un respingo al oírlos a sus espaldas.

— ¿Cómo están sus heridas? — Les preguntó con una sonrisa la castaña.

— Bastante mejor, _Destino_. Gracias. — Agradeció cortésmente Aoi con una sonrisa.

— Hay algo que no entiendo, si vinieron del rompecabezas de Atem, ¿por qué están tan magullados? — Preguntó Mai.

— Ir al mundo real es un viaje sumamente peligroso, sobre todo para criaturas que no son humanas. — Explicó Ren. — Muy bien, nosotros limpiaremos la casa en agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Vamos, Aoi.

Antes de que Anzu pudiese interponerse en la desición, los dos ya habían desaparecido delante de ellas, dejándolas sorprendias.

Los mellizos aparecieron en la habitación del faraón y se miraron seriamente.

—… ¿Está comenzando, hermanito?

Ren asintió, sumamente preocupado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Por qué le colgaste a Mai, Atem? — Le recriminó el rubio en un susurro, pues estaban en clases.

— Silencio, estoy tratando de pensar.

Jonouchi el lanzó una mirada irritada y él también se concentró en su guía. Les habían entregado una hoja sobre qué podrían ser en el futuro. Yugi pensaba heredar la tienda de su abuelito, Honda aún no estaba seguro, primero ahorraría suficiente dinero trabajando, y luego estudiaría. En cambio, tanto Jonouchi como Atem eran un caos, no tenían ni la más remota idea de qué estudiar o algo en que enfocarse, estaban demasiados indecisos. Jonouchi, por el simple hecho de nunca pensar en ello. Y Atem… Porque nunca creyó que se quedaría en ese mundo así que tenía un gran caos…

— Lo siento, acabo de llegar. ¿Puedo?

— Cuánto tiempo, pase a clase.

Todos subieron la vista para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Bakura?

— ¡Ah! Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo. — Les sonrió. Se fijó en el faraón. — Oh, es cierto, el faraón se quedó con nosotros. — Le sonrió.

Atem se tensó, el regreso de Bakura… Era una señal de que pronto la última prueba de la misión comenzaría.

_Continuará…_

**LO ENCONTRÉ XDDDD ESTABA EN EL LUGAR DONDE MENOS BUSQUÉ u_u Ojalá les haya gustado! Ok… Pero hablando enserio… ¿Qué carreras les ofrecen a Jonouchi y a Atem? No se me ocurre nada XDD? Pueden ayudarme por favor u.u?**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera**

**Reviews?**


	19. Amenazas

**Mujajá yo otra vez e_e! Para los que lean el fic de nuevo, okno, notarán que hice unos ligeros cambios, pero casi nada, no cambié la historia, solo las estructuras de las canciones, había mencionado que después las cambiaría, ahora lo hice n.n bueno vayamos al cap!**

Capítulo 19: _Amenazas._

Anzu se aburrió en estar en la casa de Yugi, ya se había dado como tres vueltas por toda la casa. Los mellizos no aparecían y Mai había salido. Se colocó unos vaqueros junto a una blusa negra y unas zapatillas del mismo tono. Salió a caminar y vio la hora. En ese momento, los chicos ya deberían haber salido. Caminó hasta el parque y para su gran sorpresa, Atem y Yugi estaban ahí. Sonrió.

— ¡Yugi! ¡Atem! — Los gemelos giraron su cabeza para mirar a la castaña.

Ambos sonrieron. Estaban sentados en la hierba tratando de relajarse después de tanta cosa en la escuela. Anzu llegó y se sentó al lado de Yugi.

— Hola, Anzu. ¿Cómo está tu hombro? — Le preguntó el menor.

—… Bien, supongo. Me dolía un poco esta mañana, pero me tomé una píldora contra el dolor. Estoy de maravilla. — Aseguró tras acostarse de espaldas mirando el cielo. Yugi le imitó. —… He oído que sales mucho con Rebecca. ¿Qué tal sus citas?

— ¡¿Ci-Citas?! ¡No son citas!

— Yo oí que hace unos días saliste con ella al cine. — El faraón sonrió con burla aun sentado.

— ¡Atem! ¡Solo fue una salida!

— Pero son citas…-

— ¡Que no lo son! — Insistió. —… Aunque…

— ¿Aunque? ¿Aunque qué? — Anzu giró su cabeza para verlo.

—… Aunque… Rebecca es una buena chica. — Sonrió con ternura. — Es extraño…

— ¡No es extraño! — Se acercó la castaña hacia él. — ¡Es buena señal! Ella te pidió una oportunidad, podrías dársela.

Atem se fijó con mucho detalle en las emociones de su hermano. Había estado tan preocupado sobre el tema de la misión, que había olvidado el estado emocional de su hermano. Lo vio sonreír con sinceridad, como la última vez que lo dejó solo con Anzu para arreglar las cosas. Parecía _casi_ haber superado a la castaña. Pero… Como había pensado, ese _casi_ sigue ahí. Si no, no hubiese estado frustrado ni llorando en frente de él en el tiempo en que estuvo delicado de salud. Estaba agradecido con él por dejar a la castaña libre, así que él se merecía la mayor felicidad. De verdad se lo debía mucho… Y al parecer, Rebecca estaba ayudando en ello. Él también sonrió. Finalmente él también se recostó en la hierba, imitando a sus dos compañeros para admirar el cielo.

Yugi, por su parte, había comenzado a considerar seriamente el darle una oportunidad a Rebecca, ella era… Maravillosa. Y él estaba herido, así que su dulzura y cariño extremo no le haría daño. Estaba feliz de que ya no había tensión entre Atem y Anzu, pues en el período de tensión, no podían ni mirarse sin sentirse el ambiente tan incómodo. Las cosas comenzaban a funcionar, pero aún había una tarea que realizar. Lo peor era… Que ellos no podían ayudar, sucedería en el momento menos preciso, y en el lugar menos esperado.

A ambos hermanos les había dado una señal el regreso de Bakura. Estaban seguros de que pronto se aparecería Marik por ahí con el resto. Simplemente, eso solo los preocupaban más. Atem necesitaba hablar con Ren, y Yugi necesitaba explicaciones. La extensión del rompecabezas había dicho que el faraón había mantenido el secreto… ¿Desde cuándo Ren y Aoi se conocían con Atem?

—… Oye, Atem.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Miró a su hermano.

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Ren y a Aoi?

—… Pues a Aoi la conocí ayer, pero a Ren hace unas semanas. — Sintió también la mirada de Anzu posada en él, así que prefirió contarles todo. — Verán… Ren… Fue él quien me había hecho daño todo este tiempo con el rompecabezas. — Miró a ambos que estaban a punto de replicar, pero él se les adelantó. — Era parte de la prueba. La primera no estoy muy seguro de cuál era, creo que era soportar las descargas para hacerme más fuerte, o eso oí de Aoi. La segunda era protegerlos. — Al ver que los chicos no entendieron, decidió justificar. —… Lo sucedido en Okinawa. — Calló un momento recordando lo ocurrido.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _¡ATEM, NO LO HAGAS!_

— _"Esa voz…"— Se giró._

_Cierta castaña de ojos azules corría hacia él con lágrimas en sus hermosos orbes. Le importó muy poco que Jonouchi le advirtiera lo peligroso que era acercarse, no le importó para nada._

_Atem se vio rodeado por unos brazos femeninos con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras sentía como el rompecabezas dañaba también a Anzu. Se paralizó._

_**"Veo que te diste cuenta…"**_

_"¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡NI A ELLA NI A NADIE!"_

_**"Nada mal, para tu segunda prueba… Más vale que logres pasarla, de lo contrario, sabes lo que sucederá…"**_

_"¿Eso la incluye a ella?"_

_**"Incluye a TODOS."**_

_"¿Cómo puedo frenar esto?"_

_**"Sé más fuerte… Es todo."**_

_F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

— ¿Te refieres a cuando intervine? — Preguntó la castaña sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar semejante dolor. Atem lo había sentido numerosas veces, cada vez más fuerte… En cambio ella, solo una vez, y casi sintió como la vida se le iba de las manos. El faraón asintió. —… Y la última prueba es la más peligrosa… Un Juego de las Sombras…— Concluyó en un semblante preocupado.

— No te preocupes. — Le sonrió. — He tenido mucha experiencia en ello, ¿por quién me tomas?

— Por alguien muy impasible. — Sonrió un poco.

Atem se rió, en parte ella tenía razón, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Debía mantenerse al margen de su posición, aun cuando estuviese tan alterado.

—… Por cierto, Bakura-kun volvió. — Anunció el menor. Anzu lo miró con sorpresa.

—… ¿Enserio? — Sintió una mala espina de todo aquello. — ¿Ustedes creen que…?

— No, no puede ser… El sujeto que te atacó el día anterior, estaba en la ciudad, en cambio, Bakura nos contó que había vuelto esta mañana, y Otogi es testigo de ello, pues viajaron juntos. — Comentó el faraón. — Es intrigante, tampoco podemos sospechar de otros conocidos, sería imposible… No se me ocurre nadie en especial.

— A mí tampoco. Será mejor que vayamos a casa. — Sugirió el menor al ponerse de pie. La pareja que seguía sentada, solo asintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Eh? ¿Tienen que irse?

Los mellizos asintieron.

— Debemos regresar al rompecabezas del faraón, mírenlo con cuidado.

Todos obedecieron y se dieron cuenta de que el artículo se estaba volviendo plateado en un rincón de algunas piezas.

—… ¿Por qué ocurre eso?

— Se supone, que un rompecabezas luce de mejor manera con todas sus piezas. Nosotros ya somos partes de él, debemos volver, o el artículo dejará de funcionar y el resto también. — Sentenció Ren. — Pero antes… _Destino_, ¿me permites intercambiar algunas palabras contigo?

—… Claro, Ren. — Asintió la castaña. Ambos se fueron a la habitación del faraón.

Mientras tanto, solo quedaron Atem y Aoi, pues los demás decidieron darles privacidad.

— Faraón, ¿puede prometerme algo?

—… ¿Qué cosa?

— Es algo muy fácil de hacer, no se preocupe. — Le sonrió con suavidad. — Antes de que todo esto comience definitivamente… Prométame que le dirá sus sentimientos a _Destino_. Tiene que saberlo antes de la prueba.

—… ¿Definitivamente? ¿Ya ha comenzado?

— Desde que le hicieron la marca a _Destino_, todo comenzó, pero no del todo. — Su sonrisa se volvió siniestra, algo muy raro en ella.

—… Lo prometo.

— Gracias, faraón. — Se inclinó.

-En la habitación de arriba-

— ¿Qué pasa Ren? ¿Qué querías decirme?

—… Tenga. — Le extendió dos sobres. Uno blanco y otro negro. — Aquí están todas las respuestas que estarán buscando en el futuro. — La castaña los iba a abrir, pero el azabache se lo impidió. — No lo haga, habrán graves consecuencias si los abre antes. Debe esperar… El sobre negro es para el faraón… Y el blanco es de usted. Pero conservará ambos, hasta el momento adecuado… Cuando su corazón sienta inseguridad sobre el bienestar de Atem, tendrá que dárselo, no importa el tiempo o situación, cuando sienta eso, debe dárselo de inmediato… Y en cuanto a su sobre… Cuando todo comience, y las consecuencias se vean obligadas a cumplir, podrá abrir el sobre blanco. ¿Entendido?

—… Más o menos…— Contestó sinceramente. Ren sonrió.

— No se preocupe, con sus propios sentimientos lo entenderá pronto.

—… Bien.

— Será mejor que volvamos. — Susurró al abrir la puerta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras, seguido de la ojiazul.

Los cuatro volvieron a reunirse.

— Muy bien, si nos necesitas en la prueba, apareceremos, aunque nunca se sabe. Solo te podremos ayudar durante el juego, una vez que termine, nosotros no volveremos a aparecer ni contactarnos contigo ni el resto. — Explicó el azabache. Aoi asintió.

Atem asintió. Vio a Ren y a su hermana tomarse de las manos para luego cerrar sus ojos. Pronto, ambos comenzaron a tornarse menos tangibles, hasta que se fusionaron en un destello que se estrelló con el rompecabezas, haciendo que volviera a la normalidad, tal y como era antes. Anzu no pudo evitar sentirse triste, no era justo que Ren y Aoi solo sirviesen para eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— Hola, Anzu. ¿Qué tal tu herida? — Preguntó el rubio al encontrarse con la castaña en la entrada. Ella sonrió mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los ponía en su casillero.

— Aun me duele, pero está cerrada, así que no creo me siga causando más problemas. — Se colocó los zapatos de la escuela junto con el rubio y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón.

Atem, que había estado oculto, finalmente salió, se sentía un poco nervioso estar con la castaña. Podía disimular con personas alrededor, pero estaba seguro que si se hubiese encontrado con ella ahí mismo, Jonouchi los hubiese dejado a solas, cosa que lo perturbaría. Tenía que decirle sus sentimientos, sí, pero… Aun no era el momento, al menos no por ahora. Suspiró mientras abría su casillero. Para su sorpresa, de él cayó un sobre pequeño al suelo. Lo recogió y lo abrió, había una pequeña nota doblada. La desdobló y leyó su contenido: _"Entrarás al infierno"_. Alzó una ceja sin comprender, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a la basura. Se acomodó los zapatos de la escuela y se fue a clases, sin contar que un par de ojos marrones lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, mirándole de forma indignada sin tomar en cuenta su amenaza… Pero lo pagaría, ya vería el faraón que hablaba enserio.

. . .

— Ya era hora. Me muero de hambre. — Se quejó el rubio al oír el timbre de descanso.

Atem se fijó en que el profesor de matemáticas se le veía realmente preocupado antes de irse. Él frunció el ceño y se colocó de pie para seguirle.

— ¿Adónde vas, Atem? — Preguntó la castaña. El faraón se giró a verla.

— Iré a dar un paseo. — Dicho esto, salió corriendo del aula, dejando a sus amigos muy confundidos.

— Hey, chicos…— Escucharon una voz.

— ¡Otogi-kun! — Sonrieron. — ¿Qué tal tu viaje con Bakura-kun? — Preguntó el pequeño.

— Muy bien, genial. Aunque… Últimamente, Bakura ha estado algo raro…— Comentó en voz baja mirando al albino sentado en su puesto, s ele veía en un semblante serio.

Todos se tensaron, recordando cosas del pasado… Pero todo eso había acabado… A menos de que se repitiera debido a que Atem pudiese perder… Desecharon enseguida esa idea, no, Atem ganaría, él los salvaría.

—… Chicos, yo vuelvo…-— iba a ponerse de pie Anzu, con la intención de ir tras el faraón, pero…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Todos levantaron miraron la dirección de dónde provino el grito. Anzu fue la primera en reaccionar y salió corriendo, seguido de los chicos un poco más atrás. Mientras escuchaban, se oían unos leves comentarios.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?!

— ¡El profesor de matemáticas se suicidó!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

— Se lanzó desde la azotea…-

— ¡Pero alguien más cayó con el profesor! ¡También estaba en la azotea!

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Ese! ¡El chico Muto!

Mientras más comentarios oían todos, más aceleraban el paso, sin creer nada de lo que decían. Eso no podía ser cierto... Llegaron al primer piso y salieron al patio, donde había un montón de gente rodeando algo.

— ¡DÉJENNOS PASAR, MALDITOS BASTARDOS! — Gritó el rubio al borde de la desesperación.

El grupo empujó a todo el mundo para lograr ver la escena, aunque cuando lo hicieron, quisieron arrepentirse ahí mismo. Un pequeño mancha de sangre había en alrededor de uno de los cuerpos, en el sector de la cabeza del profesor, que estaba debajo del cuerpo del faraón. Anzu se cubrió la boca tratando de no soltar un grito de horror, mientras que Jonouchi la abrazaba contra su hombro para que evitara seguir viendo aquello. Yugi apartó bruscamente la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Aunque tratara de no mirar, esa imagen ya había quedado gravada con fuego en su memoria… Honda y Otogi estaban en shock, no podían creer lo que veían, ambos estaban pálidos.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Ambos aun respiran! — Escucharon la voz de la enfermera. — ¡Rápido, llamen a una ambulancia! Mientras tanto, llévenselos a la enfermería. ¡Rápido, rápido!

Jonouchi soltó a Anzu y subió en su hombro al profesor con ayuda de Otogi, mientras que Honda levantaba a Atem. Anzu y Yugi los siguieron corriendo hasta la enfermería.

— ¡Enfermera, por favor, déjeme ayudarle! — Suplicó la ojiazul.

— ¡Claro que no, Masaki-san! ¡Esto es muy fuerte para un estudiante! ¡Tiene que salir de aquí!

—… ¡Pero…!— Se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Estaba tan… Asustada.

—… Espere…

La mujer mayor revisó con cuidado el estado del hombre mayor.

—… Este hombre solo tiene unos moretones, está en perfecto estado, solo tiene una torcedura en el brazo.

—… ¿Qué hay de Atem?

La mujer se acercó al chico inconsciente, estaba herido, más que el profesor, pero no había… Ninguna herida en su cabeza. Absolutamente nada. Solo habían manchas… ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? La enfermera palideció al notar la manga izquierda de la chaqueta del faraón húmeda. Le subió la manga. Anzu contuvo el segundo grito de horror de ese mismo día. El brazo izquierdo del faraón estaba empapado de sangre, por profundos cortes en ellos.

—… ¿Cómo?

— ¡Masaki-san, salga de aquí! Cuando vuelva, no quiero verla aquí, yo iré por algunas cosas. — Salió del lugar.

—… ¿Qué…?

Anzu viró sus ojos al profesor por murmurar aquello. Este abrió los ojos y se reincorporó enseguida. Miró la camilla a su lado y ahí estaba Atem, inconsciente.

—… Ese chico…

— Está vivo, profesor. — Se atrevió a hablar la castaña.

— No lo dejen morir, Masaki… Le debo mi vida al muchacho.

—… ¿De que habla? — Se suponía que el profesor y Atem no se agradaban para nada.

—… Antes de explicarle… ¿Puede pretender que estoy muerto?

— ¿Pero qué cosas dice…?

— Usted sabe que mi hijo es Akira, ¿verdad? — La castaña asintió. — No volvió a casa hace dos noches, y comencé a recibir notas amenazantes, tenía que hacer todo lo que la nota me pidiera si quería a mi hijo vivo. — Anzu palideció. — Y hoy me pidieron que me quitara la vida, pero Muto…— Miró al chico inconsciente.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_Pronto llegó a la azotea. El profesor sacó una navaja y la colocó contra su cuello, aunque sus manos temblaban. Estaba a punto de cometer esa atrocidad, pero una voz se lo impidió._

— _¿Qué demonios está haciendo?_

_Se giró a ver a Atem, que le miraba con cierta molestia por la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer._

— _Vete, Muto._

— _¿Piensa quitarse la vida?_

—… _Tengo que hacerlo. — Sus manos no dejaban de temblar. — Si no lo hago… Akira va a…_

—… _¿Akira?... ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?_

— _¡No es de tu incumbencia!_

_El chico frunció el ceño mientras que de un hábil movimiento, le quitó la navaja de las manos, teniéndola él._

— _Vamos, dígalo._

—… _Es mi hijo…— Atem abrió los ojos de par en par, demostrando su sorpresa. — Desapareció… Y no me lo devolverán… Si no muero._

— _¿Por qué les está obedeciendo? — Se subió la manga izquierda de su chaqueta. — Si muere o no, no podrá volver a verlo. Haría algo sin fundamento. Es descabellado y estúpido. — Susurró lo último al hacerse un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo._

— _¡¿Pero qué…?!_

— _Puedo ayudarlo. — Le ofreció al hacerse otro corte. — Pero debe funcionar. Usted debe… Estar muerto. ¿La nota decía específicamente en la escuela? — El hombre asintió. — Ya veo… Entonces quien quiera que sea… Está aquí, esperando verle muerto. Aunque no sé por qué se debe…— Se encogió de hombros al terminar con el brazo izquierdo empapado de sangre. — Muy bien, usted… Tendrá que lanzarse de la azotea._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _No se hará daño. Lo prometo. — Aseguró cuando su artículo brilló de una forma característica. — Pero no puedo dibujar sangre una vez que caiga, así que para eso estoy yo. — Sonrió mostrando su brazo maltratado. — Lo mancharé para que crea que en verdad murió, colocando de mi sangre en su cabeza.._

— _Pero eso lo pude haber hecho yo._

— _¿Y eso qué? No se le había ocurrido. — Sonrió con burla, pero en sus ojos había melancolía. — Además, no me gusta ver a las personas heridas, sufriendo. He tenido una mala experiencia en ello. Y de todos modos, es solo un brazo, pronto recuperaré mi sangre, no es la gran cosa. Yo fingiré tratar de detenerle._

— _Pero te harás daño, mocoso. — Le regañó. La sonrisa de Atem se tornó dolorosa._

— _Prefiero eso que más muertes a mí alrededor._

_En cuanto llevaron a cabo el experimento, no supo por qué, pero una extraña energía se llevó todo el dolor que había sentido con la caída, había jurado que aquello había provenido del rompecabezas del chico._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

La chica, a pesar de las lágrimas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Atem era una persona extraordinaria… Y masoquista.

— No entiendo a este muchacho… Una vez descubrí que lo estaban golpeando en el gimnasio, era el grupo de Akira, pero no hice nada, ya que podrían expulsarlo… Aun así él no dijo nada al respecto, traté de defender a mi hijo, y él los defendió a ustedes, siendo que él debería defenderse a sí mismo.

—… Él se defiende, profesor… Pero de una forma muy singular.

—… Ya veo… Por favor, Masaki… Hagan creer que estoy muerto.

— Bien… pero primero debe estar como estaba, yo lo taparé por completo con las sábanas para que se crea que está muerto, cuando lleguen los médicos, tendrá que arreglárselas usted. — Sonrió con cierta timidez.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

— No es nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! — Gritó el rubio.

— No grites, Jonouchi. — Le regañó su novia.

Todos se reunieron en la casa del rubio para hablar del tema. Estaban Jonouchi, Anzu, Mai, Yugi, Rebecca, Otogi y Honda.

— Qué fuerte lo sucedido, querida. — Comentó Mai mirando a Anzu. — ¿Cómo Atem le hizo para que el profesor no saliera lastimado?

— Probablemente fue el rompecabezas del milenio el que le ayudó.

— Piensas bien, Anzu.

Todos se giraron al oír esa voz.

— ¡ATEM! — La castaña se acercó rápidamente a él. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Primero… ¿Qué sucedió con...? — No terminó la frase. Anzu comprendió.

— Cuando lo subieron a la ambulancia, se escabulló y terminó en mi departamento, le presté las llaves, ya que hoy dormiré en la casa de Yugi. — Suspiró con una sonrisa.

—… Gracias, Anzu.

— Gracias a ti, viejo. — intervino el rubio. — Sí que tienes buena voluntad, aunque lo pagaste caro. — Comentó señalando su brazo izquierdo completamente vendado.

— ¿La policía no intervino? — Preguntó Rebecca.

— Claro que lo hizo, aunque tuve que mentir en algunas cosas. — Se rió. — Yugi… Espero que no te moleste que yo vuelva a casa. — Le sonrió con tristeza al menor, quien le miró extrañado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TE VAS DE MI CASA?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Hice algo malo?! — Se puso rápidamente de pie el rubio.

— Lo que pasa, es que comes tanto que lo dejas sin comida. — Comentó Honda.

— No es eso. — Forzó una sonrisa. — Siento que he dejado muy solo a Yugi, y se ha encargado mucho tiempo de la tienda. Por eso le ayudaré. — Se excusó.

— Bueno, por mí no hay problema.

— Si es lo que quieres…— Suspiró algo triste e rubio tras volver a sentarse.

— Ustedes sigan hablando, yo arreglaré mis cosas.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues el chico se había ido directo a su habitación. Una vez que Atem estuvo solo en la habitación, apretó los puños con fuerza. No les había contado que había dejado su empleo… Sacó de su bolsillo de sus pantalones un trozo de papel maltratado. Lo leyó nuevamente: _No estoy jugando, faraón. Sé quién eres y tú debes imaginarte de quién soy yo, lo de ese estúpido profesor fue solo para provocarte. Pero si no quieres que Destino o los involucrados sufran consecuencias, harás lo que yo te diga. Deja tu empleo y vuelve a la casa de tu hermanito, que lo tienes tan abandonado… El empleo es para que estés libre en cualquier momento que te necesite._

Frunció el ceño mientras arrugaba por tercera vez el papel, no sabía quién le estaba haciendo eso, pero quien quiera que fuese, estaba poseído por el espíritu del hechicero.

— Hubiese sido mejor si se mostrara enseguida, es patético hacerle daño a la gente a mi alrededor. — Pensó en voz alta con los puños cerrados.

. . .

"_**Tus quejas no son de mi gusto, faraón. Más vale que te ahorres tus palabras si no quieres que Destino sufra".**_

Despertó bruscamente al sentir una punzada en su brazo herido. Lo miró y las vendas estaban hechas pedazos, es más, había más cortes de los que se había hecho. Sabía quién lo había hecho, pero no haría nada al respecto, esa voz que escuchó no había sido un sueño. Soltó un suspiró mientras se levantaba a ir por más vendas.

— ¿Atem?

Se giró para ver a la ojiazul mirándole con cierta preocupación y curiosidad.

—… Es más de medianoche. ¿Qué haces en pie? — Le preguntó.

— Uh… Pues…— Se llevó una mano a su hombro derecho. — Me duele mucho…— Resumió.

—… Ven acá. — La tomó del brazo y la llevó a su habitación mientras prendía las luces. — ¿Puedes quitarte la camisa? — La castaña se sonrojó, incluso él, por haber preguntado de forma tan precipitada. — ¡No miraré, lo prometo! — Dijo tras voltearse y golpearse la frente. — _"… Estúpido"._ — Se insultó mentalmente.

Anzu obedeció un poco avergonzada. Se cubrió lo suficiente y le permitió al faraón voltearse.

— ¿Puedo retirar el parche? — La castaña asintió. El chico lo retiró lentamente y analizó la herida. —… ¿Cuándo te comenzó a doler?

— Hace poco, creo que cerca del momento en que te levantaste.

— "_Demasiado cerca…"_— Pensó seriamente al ver unos pequeños trazos de más en el hombro de la chica. No solo a él lo habían herido. — No es nada, debe ser porque estabas durmiendo incómoda. — Mintió. — Te pondré otro parche.

-Al día siguiente-

El faraón abrió su casillero, y como esperaba, había una nota allí. La leyó: _No hagas nada imprudente, si no quieres ver a Destino sufrir._

—… "_Esto es molesto"_.

Guardó la nota como si nada y fue a clases acompañado de su hermano y de la ojiazul. Estuvo platicando con Anzu toda la noche, desviaban lo mayor posible la última misión, hablaban sobre el futuro… Sus posibles carreras. La castaña estaba muy decidida en cuanto a su futuro, ir a América y cumplir su sueño. Atem era todo lo contrario, sí, era una persona de mucho conocimiento… Y algo relacionado a ello, y que le gustara, claro, sería beneficioso. Le gustaba enseñar, de eso no había duda, le era muy cómodo enseñarle a Yugi en sus tareas, estudios… También ayudaba a los demás, le agradaba. Pero también le gustaría averiguar más cosas sobre la historia. Sobre Egipto, lo sabía tan bien como la palma de su mano, pero quería averiguar sobre otras culturas, pueblos originarios, reinos antiguos. Hasta ahora, seguía pensando en lo que podría ser una vez que todo acabara, si es que salía vivo para contarlo, claro. Aún tenía que llenar la guía que le habían entregado hace unos días. Tanto él como Jonouchi, eran un caos total…

¿Profesor…? ¿Arqueólogo?

¿Ambos?

¿Profesor de historia?

Ni idea.

— ¿Aun no decides nada? — Miró al rubio. — Yo tampoco. — Se rió. — Es que… Nunca pensé en ello. Siempre veía el futuro tan lejano… Y ahora seremos parte de la sociedad.

—… Peleas bien, Jou.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

— No sé. — Se encogió de hombros con fingida ingenuidad. — Quizá… Puedas formar parte de la sociedad como alguien respetable, que haga lo correcto.

— Aaah, comprendo. — Se rió. —… Pero no quiero ser abogado, es aburrido. — Atem le dio un manotazo. — ¡AH! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!

— Eres un poco lento. — Suspiró. — Se supone que sabes luchar bien, y tienes buenas cualidades.

— ¿Policía?

— No lo sé. Podría ser, pero deberías tener buenos reflejos. — Comentó tras comenzar a mover de un lado a otro su lápiz. — Solo doy mi opinión.

— Yugi heredará la tienda de su abuelo. ¿No le ayudarás?

— Sinceramente, sé que Yugi puede arreglárselas él solo. Honda me contó que quiere ser un hombre de negocios, para superar a Kaiba. — Se rió imaginándose el enfrentamiento de ambos en el futuro. — Creí que tú harías algo para superar a Kaiba. — El rubio bufó.

— No vale la pena. — Dijo entre dientes. Atem se rió. — Y Anzu… Se irá a América, o eso creo.

—…

— Solo espero que la hayan aceptado. Anunciaron que pronto las personas que solicitaron estudiar al extranjero, recibirían respuesta.

—… ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Si se va… ¿Quién me regañará? — Sonrió con melancolía. — Además de Mai, claro. — Ambos se rieron. — Si ella se va… ¿Qué será de ti, Atem?

. . .

Nunca lo había planteado en ese punto de vista. Si él lograba terminar la misión… Y si a Anzu la aceptaban para estudiar danza en América… ¿Qué sería se él? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría fuera? ¿Volvería si ella tuviese la decisión en sus manos? Porque, con el paso de los años… TODO cambia. Y ella… Podría escoger preferir quedarse en otro continente… Enamorarse de otra persona…

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Fue potente, pero lo más sorprendente, es que el dolor no le afectó, absolutamente nada…

"_**No pienses estupideces, Atem."**_

"_Lo siento, Ren"_

"_Faraón, no piense esas cosas. Usted sabe que Destino es una persona que atezora sus sentimientos."_

"_Gracias, Aoi"_

"_**¿Qué hay de mí?"**_

"_Gracias a ambos"._

"_**Por cierto, sí, gracias a las pruebas anteriores, te has vuelto más fuerte".**_

Soltó la conexión con el rompecabezas y notó que la extensión del artículo tenía razón. Siempre cuando hablaba con Ren en el rompecabezas, su energía vital era arrebatada. Pero esta vez, si es que le quitaron energía, no fue casi nada, pues él se sentía muy bien.

— Oye… ¡Atem!

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harías si Anzu se va?

— Pues… Supongo que la esperaría.

—… ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? — Bufó.

Él sonrió.

El timbre de salida sonó y todos salieron corriendo de allí, pues eran las últimas clases del día. Atem vio a Jonouchi y a Honda salir corriendo por comida. Él se rió y volvió a centrar su atención en la guía que seguía en blanco.

— Eso se entregará el próximo mes. — Se giró a ver a Anzu y a Yugi, este último había hablado. — ¿Aun no decides nada, Atem? — El faraón negó con la cabeza. —… ¿Y qué es lo que te interesa?

—… Estoy indeciso en dos cosas.

— Déjame adivinar. — Intervino al ojiazul con una sonrisa. — Arqueología y Pedagogía, ¿verdad? — El ojivioleta la miró con sorpresa. — ¿Tengo razón? — Él, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Anzu se rió. — Era de esperarse de ti.

— Yo alcanzaré a los chicos. — Anunció Yugi al agarrar su mochila y salir corriendo.

Anzu arregló su mochila y miró al faraón que no quitaba sus ojos del papel.

— ¿Vienes, Atem?

— Ah, pues…-

Se paralizó al sentir un extraño sentimiento recorrerle. Un mal presentimiento.

—… Después los alcanzo. — Dijo al guardar la hoja con cuidado en uno de sus cuadernos. — Debo hacer algo primero.

— Bien, nos vemos despu…-

El chico se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y la estrechó en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la castaña. El abrazo era violento, la apretaba contra él con tal fuerza que lograba arrancarle aire. ¿A qué venía esa repentina acción?

—… ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No. — Se mordió el labio, tratando de mantenerse al margen y no decirle nada. — Todo está bien…

— Pero…

— ¿Podemos hablar después? — Le preguntó una vez que se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—… Claro. — Sonrió. — ¿Cuándo?

— Espérame en la entrada de la escuela, yo te alcanzo enseguida. — Sonrió con suavidad. — Prometí que contestaría tus preguntas… De aquella vez. — Anzu se paralizó. Estaba hablando del _incidente_. — Responderé todo, incluso… Hay cosas que quiero decirte correctamente. ¿Podrás escucharme?

—… Sí. — Apretó los puños. —… Pero…— Sacó un sobre negro de su mochila. — Ten. Ren me pidió que te lo diera cuando yo… Quisiera. Ni Ren ni yo sabemos que contiene. Él dice que tú debes saberlo primero… Y pronto… Podré leerla yo. ¿Comprendes? — Él asintió admirando el sobre. —… Nos vemos.

Anzu se acercó a la salida del aula, pero no estaba lista para salir. Se giró para verlo de nuevo. Él también la miraba, su intensa mirada se veía inalterable. Ella sonrió y salió del aula a toda velocidad.

— "… _¿Por qué me siento así? No debería, él está aquí… Pero… Sentí como… Si fuera la última vez que vería esos ojos de nuevo"._ — Pensó sin dar marcha atrás.

. . .

Atem admiró el diseño de la carta. Esperaba que estuviese escrito en jeroglífico, pero no. Sonrió muy seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Le diría sus sentimientos a Anzu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La ojiazul miraba el cielo incómoda. Tenía muchas preguntas… Eso sí, sobre lo sucedido, lo que sucede y sucedería entre ellos. Pronto sabría… TODO.

—… ¿Eh?

Miró el cielo, que en un principio estaba claro y soleado, pero repentinamente unas tormentosas y oscuras nubes cubrieron el cielo. Todo se vio repentinamente muy sombrío… De una manera muy familiar.

—… No puede ser.

Iba a entrar nuevamente al instituto, pero una mano la jaló hacia atrás, haciendo que la castaña soltara un grito de terror.

_Continuará…_

**O_O Las cosas se pondrán bien feas u_u Ojalá les haya gustado!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


	20. Dulce Sacrificio

**VOLVÍ A CLASES QUÉ HORRIBLE DX SUBIRÉ ESTE CAP LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE!**

**PD: Hay una parte de cursiva y subrayo. Ese es el contenido de la carta que Anzu le dio a Atem**

**PD2: Pondré flashbacks de la temporad XD y también cosas del manga momentos revshipping pero NUNCA los pusieron en la serie Utilizaré los diálogos originales en japonés, es que algunos en español latino no concuerdan para nada con lo que dicen en japonés XDDD 100% recuerdo real jejeje**

Capítulo 20: _Dulce Sacrificio._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta la guardó como si nada, sin embargo su contenido lo había dejado sin palabras. No podía dejarse mostrar sus intenciones… No podía. Sería difícil, y arriesgado… Pero lo haría. Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Sabía que él estaba allí, sin embargo no había dicho nada… Se giró para encarar al extraño, aunque como estaba oculto entre las sombras, no lograba distinguirlo con facilidad. Pero sabía de quién se trataba.

— Seguiste muy bien mis instrucciones.

—… Viniste.

— Tus insolentes pensamientos me llamaron a gritos. — Sonrió con malicia.

—… ¿Por qué lo posees a él? Es un chico con muchos problemas. No merece esto, además estás jugando con su padre.

El tipo salió de las sombras para mostrar su apariencia. Su cabello oscuro y sus ojos… Que se suponían que debían ser marrones, eran rojos: Era Akira, aunque claro, su voz no sonaba a él. Atem apretó los puños.

— Usando el cuerpo de Akira… Amenazaste a su propio padre a quitarse la vida…— Pronunció con cierto rencor. — Eres un bastardo.

— Tu familia está rellena de bastardos. — Devolvió él. El faraón no se dejó intimidar.

—… ¿Quieres comenzar ya? — Preguntó en el momento en que su rompecabezas comenzó a brillar de una manera singular y todo se volvió más oscuro de lo habitual, incluso el cielo, haciendo que el salón se volviera más sombrío. — ¿Cuáles son tus reglas?

_Estarás confundido… Muy confundido cuando leas cada palabra._

_Eres el último faraón en pasar por esto. Pero tu caso es diferente._

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que _Akira_, que tenía un bolso en su espalda, lo abrió y dejó caer todos los artículos del milenio restantes.

—… ¿Cómo…?

— Creí que no te sorprenderías… Le pedí ayuda a tu amiguito Bakura. Aunque claro… Se negó, sin embargo le amenacé con la vida de los involucrados, y él también es parte de ellos, pero… Siempre habrá un traidor. — Se rió. — Aun si lo hizo por ustedes, hizo lo incorrecto al creer en mi palabra.

—… Lo hizo para proteger a los demás...- — Defendió este.

— Basta de tanta charla. — Le interrumpió y sacó el cetro del milenio. — Jugaré con este, pero pronto me quedaré con todos.

— ¡Eso no ocurrirá! — Mientras decía eso, agarró con fuerza el objeto milenario que colgaba en su cuello.

Akira sonrió.

— Bien, comencemos ya. Pero antes…

Con el cetro, apuntó el rompecabezas del milenio y este último soltó un destello muy familiar. De ellos se desprendieron dos fulgores que comenzaron a tomar forma. Integraron al par de mellizos, ojos rojos y cabellos negros.

—… ¡¿Qué…?!

— ¡Hermano, esto es…!

— Cuánto tiempo sin verlos… Mis adoradas creaciones…— El chico poseído se acercó a ellos.

Ren hizo echar atrás a Aoi mientras miraba amenazadoramente al chico, sabía muy bien quien era. Lo sabía con solo escuchar su voz y mirar sus ojos.

_Hay involucrados, gente leal a tu lado que te deseó una segunda oportunidad, Atem._

_Entre ellos, está tu Destino. Esa persona que amarás más que a nada en el mundo._

_Sabes muy bien que la felicidad no dura para siempre, tú más que nadie debe tenerlo en cuenta._

—… ¡Tú solo nos usaste para dañar a la gente! — Gritó Aoi.

— ¡Aoi, cállate! — Gritó su hermano sin despegar sus ojos del hechicero. — Aunque… Ella tiene razón. Nos usaste, si no fuera porque desarrollamos sentimientos humanos, hubiéramos matado a una gran cantidad de personas…

Akira sonrió.

— Bien, jueguen con el faraón. Yo lo haré solo, aunque tengo una gran cantidad de ventaja. — Mostró los artículos. Atem se tensó. — ¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL JUEGO DE LAS SOMBRAS!

— ¿No dirás las reglas? — Preguntó sorprendido el azabache.

— Ustedes deben averiguarlo. — Se rió. — Quien pierda… Quien se rinda o pierda… Perderá todo. Solo les daré unas pistas, una vez que el juego comience… Por más desesperados que estén… No deben moverse, ni mucho menos cometer un sonido, todo eso en cinco minutos, mientras que el oponente, yo, puede hacer lo que quiera. El más mínimo movimiento y ruido, hará que pierdan lo más anhelado para ustedes, podría ser… Sus vidas… los involucrados. — Atem palideció. — O quizás… _Destino._

— ¡TÚ…!

— ¡COMIENZA EL JUEGO!

No supo cómo, pero tanto él como los mellizos habían quedado arrodillados mirando al chico. ¿Cuándo se habían arrodillado? Prefirió no seguir pensando aquello… No podía pensar con claridad… Necesitaba ganar… Y la carta…

_Leerás esto cuando la última prueba de comienzo… Sufrirás mucho. Puede que pierdas algunas cosas valiosas… Que son importantes para ti._

_Con las victorias y las pérdidas logras experiencias, para seguir adelante sin seguir cometiendo errores._

_Debes saber quién es la persona que te está haciendo esto, luchará contigo._

_Poseerá el cuerpo de un inocente, de una persona que sufre por dentro._

_Y se aprovechará de esa inseguridad para tenerlo bajo su merced. No podrás hacer nada para hacerlo reaccionar. Debes seguir sus reglas, aunque no quieras._

— "_Esto será un poco difícil…"_

— "_**Dímelo a mí…"**_

—… "_¿Podemos comunicarnos a pesar de…?"_

— "_**Claro que sí, aunque… Este es un juego de las sombras, esto si nos quitará energía. A los tres."**_

— "_¿Qué podemos hacer?"_

— "_**Ese sujeto dijo… Que no podíamos movernos en cinco minutos…Ese maldito bastardo… Los segundos se volvieron minutos."**_

— "_¡¿QUÉ?!"_

— "_¡Es cierto! La manija grande se mueve muy lento… Entonces… Si cada "segundo" equivale un minuto… Y necesitamos estar así cinco minutos… Cinco minutos son… Trescientos minutos… Entonces…"_

— "… _Esto no será nada fácil… ¡Pasaremos aquí una eternidad!"_

— "_**¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! Nos quedamos en una posición que nos va acalambrar los músculos, caeremos, y haremos ruido… ¡MIERDA!"**_

— "_¡Cálmate, Ren!... Así no solucionaremos nada."_

— Deberías escuchar al faraón, Ren.

Los tres se tensaron más de la cuenta, pero no podían moverse… O todo estaría acabado. Akira comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos tratando de hacerlos sentir más incómodos de lo que ya estaban. Atem apretó los dientes, tratando de no soltar un quejido cuando Akira usó el cetro y le enterró la punta del artículo en su hombro. Sentía la sangre salir de su herida, pero no podía moverse… Debía ser fuerte… Siguió inspeccionando a les tres y se arrodilló en frente de Ren. Esta vez, usó una navaja de su bolsillo y sin moverlo, le escribió algo en la mejilla con la navaja. Había escrito: _TRAIDOR_. El azabache tenía todo tipo de pensamientos inhumanos de cómo hacerle sufrir a ese hechicero. Finalmente, se acercó a Aoi, que tenía los ojos llorosos, asustada por Atem y Ren.

— ¿Qué pasa, Aoi? ¿Muy asustada?

Ren quiso matarlo en ese mismo momento, nadie tocaba a su hermana, era lo único que tenía… ¡Nadie le haría daño! Estaba a punto de cometer el error, cuando una voz en su mente lo frenó.

— "_¡IDIOTA! Está haciendo esto a propósito. Y sé que nos está leyendo la mente… Pero contrólate. No le hará nada…-"_

— ¿Eso crees, faraón?

Aoi seguía rígida, aguantando las lágrimas.

— _**¡¿Pero qué…?!**_

— "_¿Ren?"_

— "_**¡ATEM! ESTO ES… YA LO ENTENDÍ, ¡ESTO ES…!"**_

— Basta de telepatía. — Interrumpió Akira. — Cada uno debe averiguar de qué se trata esto.

Atem maldijo al sujeto. ¿Qué más quería?

_Por más que quieras ayudar a tus camaradas, no puedes. Un juego de las sombras debe ser justo y limpio. Y el hacer trampa, no sería recatado de ti._

_Por más desesperado que estés, quieres seguir altivo._

_Sin embargo…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Yugi! ¿Adóne vas? ¡Acabamos de llegar!

— ¡Lo siento, mamá! ¡Pero tengo que irme! ¡También lo siento abuelito!

El pequeño tricolor siguió corriendo con Rebecca lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. Apenas su abuelo su madre habían vuelto, el cielo se había oscurecido rotundamente, de una forma muy familiar. Rebecca no pareció entenderlo, pero al ver la mirada de Yugi, comprendió todo. Ambos corrían a un lugar sin dirección, pues no sabían… No sabían dónde estaba Atem.

— ¡Yugi!

Se paralizó al oír esa voz. Se giró para mirar a los hermanos Ishtar.

—… Marik… Ishizu-san. — Tartamudeó y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. —… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Los artículos del milenio fueron robados.

.

.

.

— ¿Pero cómo…? Ustedes los tenían en Egipto…

— No sabemos cómo ni por qué, pero rastreamos al ladrón hasta aquí, y estoy segura que está relacionado con la estadía del faraón.

—… ¡Tenemos que llamar a los demás! ¡Esta oscuridad…! ¡Esta penumbra es…-!

— Un juego de las Sombras. — Completó Marik tensándose un poco. Sí, conocía muy bien el ambiente. Ishizu posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano para brindarle apoyo. Él sonrió un poco con el gesto. — ¿Qué ha sucedido con Atem?

— ¡Es una larga historia! — Dijo comenzando a correr de nuevo. Los demás siguieron al pequeño. — ¡Rebecca, llama a Honda-kun, Jonouchi-kun y a Anzu!

— ¡De acuerdo!

— ¡Yo iré comenzando por el muelle! ¡Nos reuniremos en la estación Domino!

— ¡Está bien, Yugi!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sin embargo… Siempre hay peros, y este es:_

_DEBES SALVAR UNA VIDA INOCENTE._

_Y no, no te puedo decir de quien se trata. Debes averiguarlo por ti mismo._

Nuevamente las palabras de la carta se grabaron en su memoria… Tenía que salvar a esa persona.

— ¿A quién tienes que salvar, faraón? — Preguntó leyendo su mente. Él le miró con rencor.

— "… _No es de tu incumbencia"._ — Pensó con cierta molestia. Sus músculos comenzaban a entumecerse. Ren tenía razón, estar en esa posición era dificultoso. Y no sabía si era su imaginación, pero el suelo parecía arder como el infierno. Sus manos estaban posadas en él, y podía jurar que tendría unas graves quemaduras, pero el dolor fue tan fuerte, que ya ni siquiera podía sentir sus manos. No podía moverse ni hacer ruido, era un sacrificio que debía pagar. También el ambiente… Apenas podía respirar en silencio. Sentía como si el aire se desvaneciera en cada segundo.

— No te rendirás, ¿eh?

—…

— Bien, hagamos este juego más interesante.

Como su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada, no lograba verle bien, pero notó que había una segunda persona a su lado. Era un poco más bajo que Akira. ¿Quién podría ser…?

—… Atem…

.

.

.

—… "_No puede ser… No, no es cierto… ¡NO PUEDE SER!"_

— Es cierto, faraón… Tengo a _Destino_ en mis manos. — Pudo ver un poco de ella, los zapatos de la castaña. Era verdad.

—…

— ¿Qué harás? Tengo a _Destino_ en mis manos. Si la salvas, tanto tú como esos dos perderán. Pero si ganas, perderás a esta hermosa muchachita.

Escuchó un sollozo femenino, ¡¿qué demonios le estaba haciendo?!

—… "_Cálmate, Atem… Puedes hacerlo. Algo me dice que las manijas del reloj son solo una ilusión, nosotros consideramos cada minuto una hora, pero debe ser mentira, así que… Tengo que… Calmarme… Pronto… Salvaré a Anzu"._ — Pensó, sin embargo los gritos de la castaña eran… Desgarradores.

— ¡NO, ATEM! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ…!— Gritó nuevamente.

Sentía su corazón contraerse de dolor al sentir el llanto desesperado de la chica. Vio unas cuantas manchas rojas caer al suelo. Se paralizó.

—… _Ba-Basta_…— Murmuró, o quizá lo había dicho mentalmente, no estaba seguro de haberse oído a sí mismo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—… ¡LA ESCUELA! ¡Toda la oscuridad proviene desde allá! — Anunció Ishizu.

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo en dirección al lugar. El corazón de Yugi latía más rápido de lo normal, aunque no sabía qué sucedía, y su lazo con Atem se había disuelto, podía sentir y asegurar que el faraón estaba desesperado, lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, debía ser una devastación para él. Además, estaba preocupado… Jonouchi y Anzu no contestaban el teléfono. Solo Honda estaba con ellos, ¿qué sucedió con los otros?

Apenas entraron, algo anduvo mal… Yugi se estremeció por el repentino cambio de temperatura. El lugar estaba horrendamente frío, pero lo peor es que apenas había aire para una persona. La regulación del corazón de todos los presentes se aceleró por la desesperación de no poder respirar correctamente. Yugi miró el suelo, este ardía, podía sentirlo incluso con sus zapatos puestos… Era… Muy extraño.

—… ¡Atem debe estar en el salón! — Pensó en voz alta. — Vamos, no es muy lejos.

Subieron las escaleras, doblaron dos veces y abrieron la puerta. Yugi palideció.

—… ¿Qué…?

—… Yugi… ¿Estás seguro que es el salón correcto?

— ¡Claro que es el correcto, Marik! — Contestó Honda, pero muy confundido.

— No puede ser…— Volvió a cerrarla y a abrirla. Todos contuvieron el aliento, la sala había cambiado nuevamente.

—… ¿Yugi? — Preguntó la pequeña rubia mirándole asustada.

—… Es obra del juego de las sombras, no podremos alcanzarlo… Toda la escuela se volvió un laberinto, que cambia de habitación cada vez que abres y cierras cada puerta…

Rebecca miró el estado de Yugi, estaba aterrado por el bienestar del faraón, después de todo, él había salido herido, según el pequeño, por culpa suya. El tricolor cerró y abrió la puerta incontables veces mientras los salones seguían cambiando y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡¿Yugi?! — Trató de calmarlo el castaño.

— ¡ATEM! — Gritó. — ¡Contéstame! — Golpeó la puerta. — ¡¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer…?!

— ¡YUGI! — La blonda lo agarró del brazo con los ojos llorosos. — Desesperarse no nos ayudará en nada… ¡Hay que seguir intentando!

—…

— ¡Rebecca tiene razón, Yugi! — Concordó Marik. Ishizu y Honda asintieron.

El pequeño los siguió mirando con tristeza, se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Los cinco se separaron para inspeccionar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Trató de tragar saliva lo más silencioso posible, definitivamente el aire se estaba acabando, al parecer Akira no parecía ser afectado. Miró de reojo a los mellizos, que estaban en el mismo estado que él, en un estado de trance. Eso ya le estaba volviendo loco… Además…

Luchó nuevamente consigo mismo para controlarse al escuchar otro grito desgarrador por parte de la castaña. Manchas rojas cayeron al suelo, tenía que…

— "_Anzu…"_

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

_Pudo sentir el pánico en el corazón de Yugi, lo que significaba problemas. Su oscura presencia tomó el lugar del inocente, saliendo él a flote, dándose cuenta de la situación, Anzu, la amiga de su otro yo, estaba siendo. Sí, era su primera vez contemplándola en "persona"… Sin duda, esa muchacha era un ángel… Que no merecía esto._

— "_A los que maltraten a mi preciosa Anzu, merecen sufrir… Sin embargo, haré que el destino decida su castigo". — Pensó mirando fijamente al sujeto que había golpeado a la ojiazul. Sí, puede que no fuese mejor o peor que el sujeto, pero la salud de esa persona ya sería algo vital para él._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ya había terminado con el idiota de Kokurano, que había querido propasarse con su preciada ojiazul._

— "_Se debe tener coraje para conocer su propio rumbo, sin embargo este tipo no tendrá ese coraje jamás…"— Vio al sujeto durmiendo como un tronco, dejando ver todas las predicciones escondidas debajo de su capa. Realmente patético, sabía que no despertaría hasta mañana… Aun así, en parte estaba agradecido con él, eso pensó cuando se acercó a la castaña durmiendo plácidamente. — Eso no es nada comparado con este bonito rostro dormido. — Susurró tras cargarla en sus brazos y llevársela de allí_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

—… _¡No te preocupes, Yugi! Ya vendrá el otro año…_

— _¡Pero debe haber una forma de poder recuperlo!_

—… _Estoy segura de que todos ayudarían…— Susurró dándole la espalda, ocultando sus lágrimas, aunque Yugi las pudo ver perfectamente._

"_Él", apenas sentir la tristeza en el interior de su otro yo, logró entenderlo por las lágrimas de la castaña… La ira lo carcomió, ¿cómo se atrevían a hacerla llorar?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— _¡Anzu! — Tomó su mano para que evitara caer y la atrajo hacia él._

_Sabía que había cometido un error mostrando su "otra cara", pero el bienestar de la ojiazul era lo que más le importaba. Pudo sentir notoriamente que Anzu se dio cuenta de que esa voz no le pertenecía a Yugi, sino a él… Al "otro"._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

—… _Umm… Yugi…— Se giró a verla. Ambos sabían que no era el "verdadero Yugi", pero.. ¿Cómo llamarle entonces? — Puedes tener esto. — Le extendió el segundo llavero con mucha timidez. — De veras… Pu-Puedes tenerlo, quizás sea de ayuda…_

— "_Anzu…"— Estaba conmovido._

—… _¿Es…? ¿Inútil…? Eso pensé…— Murmuró._

— _¡Anzu! — Estrechó en su mano el objeto que la castaña le había dado. — Puedo encontrarlo con esto._

_Ella le regaló una tímida sonrisa, que para él, iluminó su oscuro corazón._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

— _¡YUGI, NO LO HAGAS! — Corrió hacia él, sin embargo él ya había ordenado a atacar a Kaiba, él perdería su vida si…— ¡Vuelve a la normalidad! ¡VUELVE A HACER EL YUGI DE ANTES!_

_Algo en el interior de su ser… No supo por qué… Pero se había quebrado… Se había hecho pedazos ante esa petición… Ella… Le tenía terror, porque de no ser por ella… Él hubiese asesinado a Kaiba… Anzu prefería… Al "Yugi normal", no a él, un intruso, un ser oscuro… Dejó que Yugi tomara todo el control. Ya no quería volver a mostrarse ante ella… La había lastimado… Dejó caerse de rodillas en el momento en que su compañero interior sintió pánico._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El que Johnny Steps le invitara a bailar, ya le había provocado urticaria de la rabia, pero el que la castaña aceptara con esa sonrisa tan propia, lo hizo estallar mentalmente. Quizá lo que sentía con Anzu era algo como… "Sobreprotección de hermanos"… ¿Verdad?_

— _Si pierdes, pasarás la noche conmigo._

_Anzu puso cara de pocos amigos, cosa que lo alivió un poco._

—… _Bueno, aunque quizás por eso quisiste participar._

— _Eres un cerdo. — Contestó esperando que la máquina diera comienzo._

— _Music! Stand by! Go!_

_Apenas la música comenzó, ignoró todo lo demás, los aplausos, las adulaciones, ya fuesen hacia la castaña o hacia Johnny, había pasado por alto todo… Solo tenía sus ojos fijos en Anzu… Ella definitivamente tenía un don… Muy especial._

— "_Nada mal, Anzu". — Sonrió._

_. . ._

— _¡Eso fue muy divertido! Puede que 100 yenes sean poco, pero como es algo que representa poner fe en tu sueño, significa mucho. — Mencionó viendo el atardecer a su lado._

—… _Poner fe en tu sueño…— Repitió. — Sin embargo, si te quedas allí mismo, no podrás avanzar._

—… _¿De verdad piensas así?_

_Él se apoyó en las barandas._

— _Quiero saber quién soy… Quiero saber a dónde debería ir… Pero si sigo manteniéndome de esta manera, siempre necesitaré la ayuda de Yugi… Y estoy seguro que él lo quiere así. — Susurró. Pero él no quería depender de nadie, quería seguir por sus propios medios._

—… _Puede que haya dos Yugis en un cuerpo, pero ahora estás mostrando tu propio corazón. — Él le miró. — Así que… Sé honesto contigo mismo. — Le miró regalándole una sonrisa. Él asintió._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Tantas veces… Prometiéndose NUNCA MÁS dejar que ella resultara herida… Incluso… Lo sabía… Él tenía muy claro… Lo que iba a hacer…

Aoi y Ren palidecieron al oír al faraón colocarse de pie…

_Sonreirías dándote cuenta de lo simple que pudo haber sido ganar._

_Conocer la verdad te causará un extraño temor, sin saber qué perderás…_

—… Ya basta. — Habló finalmente, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Apenas tenía aire en los pulmones.

Una sonora y cruel carcajada soltó Akira, extrañas energías oscuras rodearon al faraón y a ambas extensiones, nuevamente volviéndolos inmóviles, solo que de una forma más dolorosa.

La castaña que todo este tiempo esto gritando de dolor, fue solo una ilusión del juego… Pudo comprobarlo cuando el cuerpo y las manchas de sangre se desvanecieron como si nada.

.

.

.

Atem había perdido.

_Debes ser tú quien pierda, Atem… No huyas… Hijo mío._

_Incluso si eso significa que este día sea el último que estés con vida._

_Te quiere mucho… Tu __**madre.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jonouchi y Anzu corrían por los pasillos del instituto, estaban exhaustos y apenas podían respirar.

—… Jonouchi… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—… No lo sé, estoy seguro que hemos corrido hace más de dos horas pero…— Vio su reloj. — Solo han pasado tres minutos.

—… Esto es obra de ese juego…

— Pues gracias a Dios que te encontré para que Atem no me matara si algo malo te ocurría.

Sí, la persona que había agarrado a Anzu antes, había sido Jonouchi, quien le había pegado un susto de muerte a la pobre castaña, sin embargo decidieron entrar para buscar al faraón, pero notaron que mientras más corrían, más largo era el trayecto. Estaban cansados y sentían que morirían en cualquier segundo.

Las energías oscuras comenzaron a juntarse hasta dirigirse velozmente a un lugar en específico, quizás… donde...

— ¡Allí debe estar Atem! ¡Vamos, Jonouchi!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pudo sentir… Como literalmente su corazón humano era atravesado con crueldad… Una enorme mancha de sangre se tiñó en su uniforme escolar. Cayó al suelo respirando desesperado.

— ¡Atem! — Se acercaron los mellizos.

— ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN PERDIERON! — Con el cetro del milenio desprendió una descarga hacia ambas extensiones, que clamaron de dolor. — ¡DESPÍDANSE DE LAS COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES PARA USTEDES! Aunque… conociendo a tu patética familia, faraón… Lo más importante y preciado para ti debe ser tu propia vida, ¿verdad?

—… Te equivocas.

— Da igual, de seguro es _Destino_. Morirán ambos, que deliciosa ironía.

Atem apretó los labios, evitando escupir sangre. El dolor aumentaba cada segundo y los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más lentos. Inhaló lentamente…

—… "_Madre… ¿Tú sabes qué es lo más importante para mí? Anzu… Es todo para mí, pero… Jonouchi, Yugi, Mai, Honda… Todos… ¿Qué es lo más importante…? ¿Los perderé a todos…? ¿Solo por salvar a Akira? Aunque no me arrepiento de nada… Es… Injusto que ellos tengan que morir…"_— Pensó cuando vio a Ren y a Aoi transformarse en destellos que se hicieron pedazos. Tampoco quiso perderlos a ellos… No quería…

Contuvo el aliento cuando una gran cantidad de energía sombría se dirigía hacia él con intención de dispararle o algo similar, y se incrustó en todo su cuerpo. Eso ya… No lo soportó más.

Soltó un sonoro bramido de dolor, pues eso había provocado que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieran.

— "_Anzu…"_

. . .

Corría a toda velocidad, había perdido de vista aquella nube extraña que se había formado, pero es no la detuvo, excepto un doloroso grito que resonó por todo el pasillo. Sus pasos lentamente se detuvieron junto con los de Jonouchi.

—… Anzu… Ese fue…

La ojiazul se llevó una mano a su collar.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _¿Sucede algo, Atem?_

_Él mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo unos largos segundos, que consideró horas. Finalmente el chico sacó algo de su bolsillo, envuelto y se lo extendió a ella._

— _Yo también quise darles algo a ustedes. — Susurró._

_Anzu, con las manos temblorosas, lo aceptó. Deshizo el pequeño sobre y se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que era. Era una cadena de oro, que tenía como dije una forma de pieza de rompecabezas. Tenía gravada una "A" en el centro. Usualmente las chicas se esperaban algo similar o mejor, pero para ella, el regalo era perfecto, pues se lo había regalado él._

—… _Es precioso. — Murmuró con una sonrisa. Atem no dijo nada, la siguió observando en silencio. — Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo así. — Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Preocuparía a Atem y eso era lo último que quería. Finalmente lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo. — ¡Muchas gracias, Atem!_

_El faraón correspondió con cuidado su abrazo. Lo escuchó suspirar y ella se separó mirándolo con una sonrisa._

— _¡Lo cuidaré con mi vida! — Aseguró mientras se lo colocaba. Él solo asintió. — ¿Y qué les darás a los demás?_

— _Es un juego de rompecabezas. — Explicó mientras sonreía. — Son seis piezas, para completarlo. Y ustedes son muy importantes para mí, creí que de esa manera… Les demostraría que cada uno de ustedes tiene un trozo de mi corazón en su interior._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Estrechó con fuerza el dije. No podía ser… Siguió corriendo, olvidando que Jonouchi le estaba hablando y corrió donde su corazón le decía. Finalmente… Dio con el salón de clases… Temerosa acercó su mano para abrir la puerta, pero… Tenía miedo… Deslizó rápidamente para entrar y lo que vio… Hizo que algo en su interior se retorciera de dolor.

.

.

.

Atem estaba en el suelo, a su alrededor una mancha de sangre, proviniendo de su pecho. No parecía… Se acercó rápidamente a él.

—… Atem… ¡ATEM! — Su voz se quebró. —… _"¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién y por qué?"_

Lo zamarreó con cuidado, y para su sorpresa, el faraón abrió los ojos, con una expresión cansada, suspiró mientras sonreía con tristeza.

—… Hola, Anzu…

—…— Sollozó. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? — Atem… ¿Qué…?

—… ¿Sabes? Aunque el corazón deja de funcionar… El cerebro te ayuda a aguantar aproximadamente siete minutos para seguir con vida, pero nada más…— Se rió con suavidad, aunque al hacerlo le provocó una horrible punzada en el pecho. — Ugh…— Jadeó.

— ¡N-No digas más! Pronto… ¡Pronto todos estarán aquí y…! ¡Y estarás bien y…!— Un par de lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre de la herida del faraón, quien la miró y borró su sonrisa.

—… Sabes muy bien que… Ellos llegarán muy tarde.

—… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? — Sus labios temblaban, apenas podía procesar ver a Atem en ese estado.

— No podía… Permitir que salieras herida… Jamás me lo perdonaría…— Miró el techo. — Aunque me siento culpable… Ren y Aoi… No se merecían esto.

—… Ellos…

— Fueron enviados al reino de las sombras… Y pronto yo moriré y les haré compañía.

—… ¡Basta! ¡No digas eso! — Con cuidado de no seguir hiriéndolo, aun así lo abrazó con fuerza.

No quería perderlo, él había dado su vida con tal de salvar la de ellos… ¿Por qué ella nunca podía devolverle el favor?

—… No te vayas… No nos hagas esto… No me hagas esto…

—… Oye, Anzu…— Su voz se quebró, no podía respirar. — Uh… ¿Recuerdas…? ¿Qué yo necesitaba…?

—…— Se separó de él para mirarlo.

—… ¿Decirte algo? — Finalmente completó con esfuerzo.

— Sí… Lo recuerdo. — Asintió asustada al sentir como el faraón con su mano se aferraba con fuerza a su chaqueta escolar.

—… Yo…— Gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. — An… zu…— Un último suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras dejaba caer su mano, inerte.

. . .

—… ¿Atem?

Tomó su mano rápidamente, estaba helado. Miró su rostro…

.

.

.

Ignoró el hecho de escuchar el grito de los demás… Sus pasos acercándose por los pasillos. Había pasado por alto todo aquello.

Todos llegaron al salón y lo peor sucedió.

Encontraron a Anzu abrazando con fuerza al faraón mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente, manchándose sus ropas con la sangre de él.

_Continuará…_

**Q_Q Creo que lloré escribiendo esto, Dios Ñe, no se depriman, quedan 10 capítulos más, pueden pasar muchas cosas!**

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
